Midnight Visits
by Alimackatjac
Summary: Adrian's is once more isolated away from his middle school friends, when he accidently come across someone he hasn't seen in six years. With so much time lost, will he manage to reacquaint with all his old pals or does his cold hearted father have other plans? What happened between the two heroes? This is rated for M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Midnight Visits

By Alimackatjac

* * *

Chapter 1 After an attack.

Bright rotating blue and red lights streak across the dark Paris streets, as two celebratory fists bump together.

" _ **Pound it!"**_ Two bruised bodies, a little worse for wear stand with gratifying smiles, with exhausted chests heaving to catch a breath, in the cool night air. As usual, the battle to save Paris was a fierce and drawn out fight, however much to Hawk Moth's dismay our two super heroes came out victorious. The battle fatigued duo stands behind numerous uniformed officers, attempting to hold back the onslaught of curious onlookers, and anxious reporters. Hastily converging on the duo in a mass, jumbled wave of microphones from various stations. All with one goal in mind, to possibly squeeze _their_ question in about tonight's attack, before the two vanish into the shadows of the night.

.

The striking blond man, straightens his sore back to stand tall in his body-hugging leather suit. He raises a hand to happily wave to his screaming admires, struggling to get the bachelor cat's attention. However, unbeknownst to the screaming crowds the superhero is somewhat beaten behind the black mask, as he forces a smile. He swiftly lifts a hand, wiping away a small trail of perspiration from his temple, before the cameras can catch it.

.

His vivid green eyes slide over to see his tired partner hastily tuck a few stray strands behind her ear. With a cocky smirk affixed to his striking features the black tomcat lifted his arms, motioning to the press to calm down, buying his partner some time.

" **Beep!"**

However, that's all the time he can afford to give his partner. Over the distant wailing sirens and the rumblings of the crowd a small beep echoes in the feline's ears. The inconspicuous sound causes his pointy ears to twitch, and his lips to momentarily turn down, for a fraction of a second. His cat like eyes peer down to a bright flashing green paw, perched on his gloved hand, or rather what's left of the paw. After hearing the tiny beep, the impish black cat gives a sweeping, gentlemanly bow with a wide smile plastered on his lips. "My lady, I'm afraid I'm _meowt_ of time, so I'll leave the reporters in your capable paws."

.

The serious spotted heroine of Paris rolls her large bluebell eyes in exasperation, after hearing her Partner's humorless joke. Inwardly grateful all the bundled microphones, wouldn't be able pick up the black cat's nonsense, over the boisterous crowd.

.

* * *

 **Adreian's POV**

 **.**

With the usual roll of her eyes, my somewhat aching leather covered muscles thrust my leaping body from the busy scene. It's only seconds until I've completely disappeared into the shadows. Perched high on the edge of neighboring windswept rooftop, as my green eyes cast down on busy Paris street…. Taking one last peek at _my lady_. Although I find my piecing green eyes turn somewhat somber at the sight.

.

I watched her stay behind, which was the norm of our partnership. Whomever wasn't beeping at the time, stayed behind to answer the public's questions? Sometimes I stayed, sometimes _my lady_ stayed and sometimes, neither of us could stay.

...… _Damn, I really need to stop calling her that, she wasn't mine….she never will be._

The miserable thought causes a sharp pain in my chest, as I sadly turn away, and leap on to the next building. It's not like my spotted partner _constantly_ runs through my head…but unfortunately for me, it's more than not.

Lately, I've been forcing my eyes to look away, avoiding the sights that set my head spinning in to the clouds…..Like when her adorable freckled nose, so cutely scrunches up, when she's figuring out our next plan of attack. The way her cheeks flush with colorful annoyance, every time I discover a new pun. …..because after momentary flying in the clouds. I often crash back to reality, like now.

But then I find my eyes unknowingly drift, observing details of my serious partner, that only my eyes could catch, and often at the worst possible moment…causing my thoughts to painfully spin off in a whole different direction.

Not exactly, in the most _innocent_ directions, either.

For instance, I often find my cat like eyes unconsciously sliding over to my partners developed curves, lightly swaying back in forth in the thin body hugging suit, causing me to just stand there, with a momentary loss of brain function. Usually, something whizzing pass my head forces my eyes, and my _attention_ back into the fight. Don't even get me started about tonight, I practically was tossed off the roof, because I caught sight of how her spotted backside delicately curves into her toned thighs.

,

It's not like I'm trying to look, but I'm a fully grown man, trapped in one sided love. A normal enough man, who suffers with the curse of laser guided eyesight and an overactive imagination. Every living breathing male has these particular powers. Unfortunately, for me, mine are occasionally enhanced with superhero type vision.

.

I quickly shake my head with the thought of when I first gained these powers, the practically impossible scenario of a teenage boy dealing with pimples and puberty, and a newly awaken sense of what exactly made the opposite sex, so damn appealing. Bumbling my way through school, as I hide a certain part of me behind binders, book bags, or hell, I'd even use the back of a chair in my time of need. You just never knew when it would wake up, and….

….find something uh…. _interesting_.

Now, try being a hormonally driven teenager dressed as a super hero. Let me just say there's nothing to hide behind. You're just out there. To make matters worse, you happen to fall for your Lycra clad partner...

There were more than few times I couldn't wait for cold shower, back at home, only to "accidently" fall in a nearby fountain. For a time, my apparent clumsiness fighting villains, became a necessity of avoiding the _natural_ occurrences in the life of developing teenage boy.

I mean we try to be good, be the polite gentlemen were expected to be, but sometimes the unavoidable happens. You could be simply handing your special someone an item when your eyes unconsciously flash to places they shouldn't. ….And what makes it worse is our overactive heads take the captured sight and torture us further with vivid made up scenarios.

While silently flying from rooftop to rooftop an amused thought causes me to chuckle with myself. "Hell, who am I kidding? With some men, it can happen with anyone. ..Not just with a special someone."

Damn, there were so many times it took everything to restrain myself. Half the time I just wanted to push her into the shadows, take her in my arms and for once selfishly forget about saving Paris.

 _But… no, I can't think that …..It will never happen._

Avoiding the teasing, and tantalizing thought of my longtime partner, causes my body to travel faster through the air. Stretching my sore, tightly bound muscles to jam my staff into the very edge of a building, causing my body to freely scream through the night sky.

The tormenting thoughts of Ladybug push my tense muscles, straining them to an extreme. Vaulting through the blurring lights of the nocturnal scenery, far above the Paris streets. With a new found surge of energy, I swiftly find my way back to my little hideaway.

….After all, all good things must come to end.

Not bothering to check for any last minute onlookers, as I'm well hidden in the inky shadows, surrounding my building. I take one more leap, before my feet gently land in a small rooftop garden with a mysteriously malfunctioning patio light.

…silently slipping into the awaiting unlocked French door.

After the door softly clicks shut, I notice all my new found energy quickly drain from my achy body as I stand in the dark of a lavishly decorated room. My solitary footsteps echo against the cold marbled floor, inside the massive, albeit _empty_ penthouse.

Not being able to stand another minute of my forced solitude, my lips call out to my only solace. "Plagg, Claws in." As expected, streaks of bright harlequin light, swirl around my awaiting body.

I let out a long depressed sigh, as I'm simply underwhelmed by the all too normal flash of light. Once more finding my body in pair of worn rumpled jeans and a simple fitted t-shirt. After returning to boring old "Adreian" I trudge my way to the kitchen… following my usual routine.

With a heavy sigh, I stretch out a hand to the stainless steel fridge, and wearily swing it open. A strip of light slices through the depressing darkness, casting my extended shadow across the kitchen floor.

Without even thinking, my fingers grab on to one of the numerous flat cylinders, neatly stacked in rows, on the top shelf. Standing in front of the wide open refrigerator, allowing the chilled air to roll over my tired muscles. I quickly lift the familiar container to my nose, and take a small whiff of the favored cheese. The overly pungent smell causing a disgusted expression to emerge on my features. Somewhat repulsed, I blindly toss up two whitish triangles in the air. "Damn, Plagg, I will never get used to this smelly stuff." Offended by the over whelming smell I roughly toss the rest of the open container, causing it to slide across the marbled surface.

,

A teacup sized, black looking cat whizzes up over my shoulder as he effortlessly snags up the two tossed triangles, before they even get close to the floor. He shoves one of the pieces of soft cheese into his mouth, causing his cheeks to double in size, until he forces it down with a hard swallow. Once done his vivid green eyes open wide, beaming from his midnight, cat-like face. "Yeah, like you should talk, at least I can pick what I eat, unlike some people, who shall remain nameless." Plagg lazily lays on the counter, leaning up against the open container. He regularly reaches behind him, pulling out a new triangle every few minutes, before stuffing it in his bulbous cheeks.

.

Ignoring Plagg's cheese covered words, I rest an arm on the open refrigerator door, before, lowering my blond head, into the chilled box. The small panel of L.E.D mini bulbs casts a blinding light into my eyes, causing my eyes to blink repeatedly. Once my eyes adjust, I reach in to explore the contents. Only finding stacks and stacks of white premade containers. Annoyed with the lack of choice I roll my eyes and roughly slam the door. With the sudden loss of my appetite, I roughly throw my back against the high tech appliance, and cross my arms at my chest.

.

I begin to strum my fingers on the corner of my folded arm, as my irritated eyes slide over to my gluttonous friend, "Are you almost ready?" Frustrated with the usual situation my words come out a bit sharp. However if doesn't effect Plagg as he just shakes his head and continues to stuff his face.

While leaning against the refrigerator, surrounded in depressing darkness my head drops in the reality of my ongoing situation. I thought once I was finished with high school I would finally be allowed to make _some_ of my own decisions. Like room with my best bud, during college. I was really looking forward to living on campus like every other normal student…..but of course, my father had other plans.

.

It didn't surprise me in the slightest when Natalie informed me of his decision on graduation night, of all places. He enrolled me into a strict business college of his choosing, completely ignoring what I wanted. To make up for the change of plans he did however agree on allowing me to move out ….. Although he stuck me in another gilded cage.

" _Only thinking of my safety and wellbeing_ ," he stuck me in a massive penthouse, on the top of an isolated luxury building. A property one of his dummy companies blindly owns. The elegant property just so happened to be away from anyone, even remotely close to my age. Like I said, the move didn't surprise me.

 _In fact, with what happened before, I should have expected it._

"Hey kid, you know sooner or later you'll need to get over Ladybug…. Holding the candle, this long and you're bound to get burned ….. It's just not healthy." The well-meaning Kwami peers out in the darkness with concerned, green eyes.

"Plagg, don't call me that!" Annoyed by the same old lecture my arms remained crossed at my chest, while my words unintentionally snap back.

He roughly swallows his last triangle, before snapping back himself. "Hey, listen here! You could be an old man, and you would _still_ be a baby, compared to me." He throws a thumb to his chest. "Where do you think you'd be without me?"

.

 _With Plagg's harsh reminder, my mind drifts to that miserable day with my Lady._

 _._

 _Only with his help was I able to get through it_ ….. With some intense effort, on my part I manage to shove the memory of that lonely day back in the furthest part of head, reserved for just one other person. With the memory safely locked away, I let out a sigh and slide my depressed eyes to the occupied counter. A small grateful smile forms on my lips as I watch my only solace greedily lick his cheese cover paws. The memory of Plagg offering me extra time to distract me, come to the forefront on my thoughts. The freedom to leap around Paris rooftops with nothing expected of me, felt exhilarating. Of course, I soon discovered other alluring ways to distract myself, while being the masked tomcat, Chat Noir. I mean why the hell not ….it beats being alone with the ever pumping remainder you're not good enough, for the one you desire.

.

I lift a hand to anxiously run through my blonde tousled locks with a remorseful look on my face. "I'm sorry Plagg, I _am_ thankful, for the extra time."

The Kwami whizzes up close to my face with his arms folded at his tiny chest. He studies my honest expression before rolling his vivid, green eyes. "Ah kid, as long as you keep the camembert cheese coming, then I don't really mind helping you out." The kwami raises a teasing eyebrow, "So, what's the plan for tonight? "

With my tense muscles coiled up tightly from the reoccurring, tantalizing thoughts of "My Lady" a devilish smile emerges on my lips. "I'm not sure, let's go for a little midnight prowl, and see where curiosity leads us.

.

* * *

.

End of chapter 1.

Okay, I freaking love this show I try and wait patiently for the subbed update. The part two of origins pushed me over the edge to dive headstrong into yet another story. Now I'm going to start this with an "M" but we'll have to see if it stays there. Also I know I used the "Claws in" like it's used in the English dubbed but I'm sticking with the original version of them meeting in middle school like all the other subbed.

Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac

Please Follow/Review/Share


	2. Chapter 2 A cat on the prowl

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Midnight Visits

.

* * *

Chapter 2. Cat on the prowl.

In the still starry night of Paris, heated struggles and muffled screams could be heard near a lone patio. An ivy covered cast iron railing elegantly encircled the patio, perched high over a dark deserted street. A pair of French doors suddenly burst open, causing white sheers to flourish in the wind. A leather covered arm desperately tries to reach out in the night sky for his freedom. The struggling clawed glove just barely scratches the black iron railing, producing an awful screeching sound.

,

A frantic tomcat hero bursts from the flung open french doors with a short ginger headed woman tightly strangling his leathered midsection. "Ma'am, I'm entirely sorry for my _meow-stake_ , but could you please let _me_ go?" The masked hero hisses out with panic overly abundant in his voice.

Trying once more to earn his sought after freedom, he strains his overly extended arm, hastily grasping hold of the iron railing. While inwardly cursing himself for picking the wrong door as bits of green leaves are tossed from the heated struggle.

"Oh, my dear Pussy, kiss me you handsome devil." The violently groping, woman's words cause the french hero's blond tresses to stand on end. The leather clad hero frantically dodges numerous attacks from red overactive lips, from the surprisingly robust woman.

The unlucky feline urgently tosses out another hand, so both hands are desperately clasping hold of the iron railing. With Chat's bulging biceps shaking he hastily gives one good hard yank, before finally freeing himself from the chubby woman's exploring hold.

His jolted body tumbles over the balcony's railing, head first. Reaching out with cat-like reflexes, the leather covered superhero manages to urgently grasp on to a protruding edge of the building with a single sharpened paw. His razor sharp claws scrape at the stone edge, allowing enough momentum to flip his falling body. He expertly whirls in the air, until gracefully landing on two feet, seconds later. A skilled move that any 12 year old gymnast, would be proud of.

.

Without another wasted moment, the violated hero of Paris swiftly vaults to another top of a building, landing in the shadows. Tightly clinging to the side with panicked breathing and sharpened claws.

"Oh little pussy where did you go?" A desperate, distant voice calls out in the late night.

After a long moment, the closure of two doors clicking shut reaches the feline's ears. Allowing the relieved leather-clad hero's terrified heart to calm. With a bit of annoyance, he extends a covered paw to roughly rub away the sticky crimson lipstick, smeared across his entire face.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Adrien's POV**

I could practically hear Plagg being taken over with hysterical laughter. Completely irritated with my idiocy I roll my cat like eyes, knowing I was definitely going to be razzed endlessly by my Kwami friend.

 _After all…. it was my idea._

My " _brilliant"_ idea developed around a year after the dreaded _incident_. My little Kwami friend basically pushed my moody, unlivable self to take my first step away from Ladybug. Threatening to cut off my extracurricular late night strolls if I didn't do something.

So begrudgingly, I attempted to be a little extra _friendly_ with a few girls. The problem was, my face ended up getting in the way. The girls were more interested in dating the famous face, then actually getting to know the person, who happens to own the face. Since I was forcing myself to take the unwanted step, Plagg soon relented on his ultimatum.

However, it wasn't long after that, when the loneliness and the surging hormones developed into something I couldn't handle. I soon realized my apparent lack of focus was causing serious problems with my superhero gig ….It almost caused My Lady to get seriously hurt.

So after that, I once more, begrudgingly decided I would _try_ and make " _friends,"_ but this time, I would be the mysterious _Chat Noir_ , and not Adrian. Yes, Chat Noir was very popular in the public's eye, even more so then my true self. However, befriending the famous superhero with his late night visits was a little hard to believe by others. So my " _friends_ " tended to keep their cards close to their chest, so to speak. I quickly discovered, behind the mask the girls were more receptive to satisfying both our _curiosities_. Although, for myself, it was only about the rather intense need to be touched by another living soul.

.

Nothing more ….My heart just wasn't in it.

.

I was planning on visiting a woman I had met in my Socioeconomics class. For the last couple of weeks I've been popping in as "Chat," to see her. Tonight, was supposed to be her first late night visit, but due to my never ending bad luck, I slipped into the wrong door.

My body violet shivered, while taking one last look at ivy cover patio, preferring not to bump into the rather "grabby" neighbor, I decide the late night "visit," just wasn't meant to be.

In a blink of eye, I swiftly break out in the opposite direction, until my black foot forcefully pushes off the stone edge. Hurling my body off the building, and into the open air. I quickly extend my staff to fiercely stick into the side of the nearby wall, causing my entire body to circle the bowed bar several times. Until the increased momentum flings me high into the air with the wind whipping against my wide adrenaline-charged smile. Pushing my velocity to extremes as I manage to silently leap from rooftop to rooftop, in the Paris night.

,

After a while I end my thrilling adventure, far from where it began. Stopping in my tracks when my vivid green eyes catch sight of the giant luminescent orb, suspended in inky black diamond sky. My feline body seemed to be drawn to the almost haunting glow. Feeling the need to be close by I stretched my arms underneath the light, and _lazily_ lay out on the edge of the building.

.

With my eyes relaxed and closed, my thoughts calm in the still cool air. It seems all of Paris has turned in for the night. Leaving me once more alone with the shining orb, being my only companion. That is until I hear a distinct clicking sound echoing in the night. _**"Click ….click …..Click … click."**_

Basking in the soft glow with my tail comfortably curled at my side. The black triangles perched amongst my golden locks begin to twitch with a lone clicking sound echoing in them. _**"Click …click …click."**_

The inconspicuous sound draws my curious cat attention to what echoes far below me. I begrudgingly raise my lazy head and pop a single eye open.

" _ **Click…Click."**_ I sluggishly shift my lethargic body to peek over the edge, attempting to catch sight of the cause of the continuous clicking _. Only to_ notice swirls of churning fog hovering over the streets. Lit by a sparse row of decorative cast iron lanterns, just barely peeking out of the white haze. I intensely focus my feline eyes towards a single pair of clicking footsteps, striking against the dark cobble stone streets. Unable to see through the floating white swirls until a single silhouette slowly steps through.

.

" _ **Click…click ….click."**_ A feminine figure wearing a pair of high heeled boots steps along the streets, before vanishing back into the fog. Finding it odd that a single person would be out so very late at night I decided to follow the ever present clicking sound. With my feline curiosity peaked I leisurely stand from my moonlit spot to lazily stretch my entire leather covered body, before silently vaulting to another roof top.

.

Attempting to get a better view of the mysterious figure my paws silently land on a stone ledge, closer to the street, and shrouded in darkness. My vivid green eyes cautiously peek out from the inky shadows to watch a woman slowly emerge from the thick vail of fog.

From my vantage point, I can only see a practically obscured college aged woman slipping in and out of the dense fog. Wearing a camel colored trench coat with a small leathered tote, anxiously pressed close to her side. It seems, the woman is also acutely aware of the precarious situation she found herself in. _**"Click ….Click …Click."**_

 _ **.**_

Without even breathing _ **,**_ I carefully creep closer, trying to gain a better look at the guarded woman. As if sensing my presence, all of a sudden, the scared woman stops mid step, and nervously whirls around , causing the ends of her coat to flare out around her brown leather boots.

An unexpectedly gasp escapes my lips, when my shocked eyes catch sight of a familiar face anxiously searching in the darkness. A pair of suspicious olive green eyes I haven't seen in over six years, shining back at me.

A single whispered name falls from my stunned lips. "Alya?"

.

End of chapter 2.

* * *

Thanks for taking a peek see ya soon ;) Alimackatjac

Please Follow/Review /Share.


	3. Chapter 3 Bittersweet

_._

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Midnight Visits

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 3. Bittersweet

* * *

.

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

My wide eyes catch sight of a familiar face anxiously searching in the darkness. A pair of suspicious olive green eyes, I haven't seen in over six years, shining back at me.

A single whispered name falls from my stunned lips. "Alya."

Seeing my old friend step from the fog, caused faded memories to swirl in my head.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 6 years ago….**_

"Father, please?" My dejected eyes pleaded with the small flat screen I despised to hear from. The man arrogantly glaring back at me couldn't bother to spare thirty minutes to inform me during breakfast. Nine times out of ten I knew the object would send out _his_ directives in a cold, detached manner that I wasn't going to like in the slightest…and I'm afraid this occasion was no different.

.

My father's cold blue eyes narrowed towards me as he speaks in a displeased, arrogant tone. "You knew what I expected when I agreed to this arrangement," The light shined off his glasses, "and you completely _failed,_ Adrian."

Hearing my father's adamant words my depressed face fell from his view. Letting out a heavy sigh before allowing my words to fall with a defeated tone. "Yes, father. "

"Now then, your driver has been instructed to pick you up directly after school for my photo-shoot, don't keep him waiting."

My body burns to argue with the unreasonable man. I wanted to tell him just what I thought of him calling me a failure ….and his so called plans _he_ wanted for _my future_. I wanted to tell him off for scheduling a shoot on this day, of all days. …..but I can't. As cold and unavailable as my father is, he's still the only family I have left. So my lips remained sealed, continuing to be the good _respectable_ son.

.

My woeful green eyes slid shut while I simply nodded my head in agreement.

He sharply tugs at the lapels of his jacket. "Very good."

… _.And with that, the screen turned black. The so called "discussion" was over._

My depressed green eyes sadly look out the darken window. Only to feel a large unpleasant lump form in my dry throat as I see my best bud in his usually spot, in front of the school. With his bright orange headphones wrapped around his head, as his bored eyes scan through his phone. I never really figured out if he waited there for me, or someone else, of course I had my suspensions, it wasn't me. Almost on que, Nino lifts up his eyes, from his phone, revealing a wide goofy grin. Noticing my friend's overly animated expression, my green eyes quickly slide over in the direction he's turned to, and it isn't towards me.

.

Yep, sure enough, my eyes catch sight of the ginger headed girl vigorously talking to her best friend, most likely about her Ladyblog. Which, I happened to be a secret follower of hers.

Seeing my friends happily joking around in front of our middle school caused my stomach to twist. In a vain attempt to calm it, I loosely wrap my arm around my nauseous stomach. However, after blowing out a frustrated sigh I force my shoulders back, knowing all too well the day was only going to get worse from here. I begrudging reach out for the grey strap of my messenger bag and toss it over my shoulder, preparing myself to leave the confines of the car.

.

Nino and Alya turned their over excited attention to my window as they make ridiculous faces in the reflective glass, in efforts to lure me from the car. My green eyes curiously look past the well intentioned clown couple, seeing a quiet girl shyly cover her giggles from our shared friends' behavior. The sight of her blushed cheeks framing her giggling smile caused my depressed heart to lighten just a bit.

.

Realizing, I really couldn't avoid today, any longer, I quickly swing the door open, causing Nino to hastily jump back from the car's opened door. While turning to shut my door, my eyes catch sight of the two girls caught up in a rather intense conversation. It looked like determined Alya is pushing a panicked Marinette in our direction, while the pigtail wearing girl shakes her head profusely.

Nino suddenly tosses a friendly arm over my shoulder, obscuring my view. He playfully shoots a finger towards my chest. "Hey dude, it's about time you made an appearance. Was Daddy-o, giving you hard time again?"

"Hey Nino, uh…..something like that," My hands tighten around my bag's strap, as my anxious eyes slide to the ground, "I doesn't matter, I'm here now." I shrug my shoulders and force an awkward smile towards my friend.

He chuckles with a wide grin, "Yeah, you're definitely here, I'll give you that." Nino drops his arms from my shoulders. "So let's get our last day rolled out!" He happily proclaims with both his arms thrown out wide, at his side.

I awkwardly chuckled at my boisterous friend, knowing Nino could turn math class into a party, if allowed. I turned my head to comment to girls, when I suddenly noticed both girls, were no longer there.

 _ **A little later ….**_

 _ **.**_

With the same forced smile plastered on my face, I walk through the busy halls, occasionally replying to over excited students. Suddenly someone slams right into my shoulder, roughly knocking me a few steps back. "Oh Chloe, it's just not fair!" I quickly glance up, seeing an overly distraught classmate run out of class.

I reach out a hand, towards the girl with concern wrapped around my voice. "Sabrina, are you alright? "

An absolute devastated Sabrina quickly turns around, with mascara lined tears trailing beneath her glasses. She takes one look at my face, and suddenly bursts into uncontrollable sobs. Not exactly, the normal response I usually get. Before I can say another word, she roughly shoves her way pass my confused eyes, and scampers down the hall in hysterics.

.

"What the heck did I say?" I mumble to myself, while awkwardly taking repeated glances over my shoulder, as I distractedly stroll into class.

Okay, I asked a dumb question, I get that. She was obviously upset ….but it was harmless enough. Right? Besides, in Sabrina's own words "Chloe" is the cause, which lately, didn't surprise me in the slightest…..But why did the poor girl look at me and suddenly burst into tears?

When I actually turned my attention back to my class room, everyone, besides myself and Sabrina were in their seats, waiting for class to begin. While walking to my seat I couldn't help but catch my old friend's expression. Her conniving blue eyes perched over a wide smug grin. In so many words,

.

… _.Chloe, looked like the cat who swallowed the canary._

Wishing to avoid the blonde, I quickly averted my eyes in another direction. To notice the cute pigtailed girl who, normally sits behind me. Her arms circled around her work, almost defensively. I could tell she's hard at work on another "Marinette" original. The girl has mad skills with a sketch pad, however, today, just wasn't a good day for me to appreciate such brilliance. In fact, my stomach twists just a little more with the sight.

.

Her bright blue bell eyes suddenly look up, catching me a little off guard. I couldn't help but give her a smile, not a forced smile that I've plastered on my face since my arrival, but a genuine smile. I have no idea why, but it doesn't matter what kind of mood I'm in, she can always cause my lips to widen. "Good morning, Marinette." However, I'm not sure if she was too wrapped up in her design or what, she acted like I didn't say anything, and anxiously dives back into her sketch, without saying a word.

.

Alya however came to my aid, when she elbowed the distracted girl in the side. She quickly whipped her head up, "Ah …..Hey, A… Adrien." fluttering her fingers with a forced grin on her face. Only to snap her head back down to her work, seconds later. The whole exchange took like what, 5 seconds? I have no idea why, but I can't seem to capture her attention for any length of time, it's like I rub her the wrong way or something. It's a shame really,

I'm rather curious to figure out the reason behind the amusing reaction _only_ Marinette can cause.

Letting out a heavy sigh I fall into my seat with a depressing thought.

 _Although_ …. _I guess, it really doesn't matter now_.

 _ **A little later …**_

I managed to swiftly finish my isolated lunch and head back early. Stepping from the car, I quickly notice Nino and Marinette happily chatting away in front of the school. Seeing Nino, so easily carry on a conversation with the pigtailed girl causes a burning feeing to run through…..but, to my utter surprise, it wasn't Marinette, my eyes were glaring at. Not really understanding why I was having these kind of angry thoughts, towards my best bud, I quickly shake my head clear from the odd feeling.

.

I decide to hang back, and stand by the car, taking a moment before walking over to my friend. While doing this my eyes unconsciously slide over to my pigtailed classmate. I just don't get it, what had I ever done to her. I quickly remind myself it's pointless trying to figure her out, now. Takeing a deep breath I decide there's no use in putting it off, and head over to my friend.

"Dude, over here." Nino waved me over with a smile.

With every step, I managed to take towards my friends, the heavier each step felt. Standing next to my best friend with my hands in my pockets, I nod my head in another direction with depressed green eyes. "Hey Nino, do you have a minute?"

"Dude, what's up?" Nino's animated smile falls with a concerned voice.

"Guys, you will not believe what I just heard!" An excited distant voice shouts out causing our heads to whip around in the direction of the familiar voice. To see Alya sprinting her way down the stairs to leap over the last few cement steps, to hastily join the group.

Alya abruptly stops in front of us while violently wheezing out, collapsing forward with her chest heaving in an attempt to catch her breath. The ginger haired girl tries to force the words out between quicken breaths." I have….the most amazing …news ever!"

"Breathe Alya, breathe." A concerned Marinette leans over to hold on to her friend's hunched over shoulders in a comforting way.

"Is this something to do with Ladybug again?" Nino asks with his arms folded at his chest.

Several different phones unexpectedly go off around us. Looking around I notice quite a few students happily buzzing about, joyfully cheering at their phones. It's like they had just been texted the end of school would conclude with a secretly arranged Jaggered Stone concert.

With Alya hunched over, resting her hands on her knees she steps away from her comforting best friend. She flips her head back, sending a wave of glossy, ginger tresses to cascade out in the air. Allowing her to quickly stand up right, in front of us. Her tousled ginger hair falls around her overly excited eyes. Vigorously shaking her hands out. "NO….NO Listen…it's huge!"

I quietly chuckle to myself, seeing what the simple hair flip does to my drooling, stunned friend.

"Ding dong, Chloe is gone, she isn't attending the same high school with us!" Alya practically sings out with glee while thrusting her hands in the air, with absolute joy.

"You're joking? "A stunned Marinette stumbles back, on her own feet after hearing the news.

I quickly lunge forward with my hands out stretched, in front of me, swiftly catching her in my arms, just before she crashes to the pavement. My green eyes gaze down to see her cute freckled nose scrunched up with her eyes squeezed tight. Noticing she didn't hit the ground, she peeks a blue bell eye out. Her cheeks flash with a warm rosy color. Obviously, embarrassed from her little clumsy moment. "Marinette, it's okay, I've got you." Finding my words coming out a bit too soft, almost in an affectionate manner as my eyes quickly notice her startled blue bell eyes framed by her rather enticing, fluttering lashes. A genuine smile unknowingly grows on my lips, as I'm locked into our shared gaze. I don't know how long we stood there, but it wasn't until I heard some girl happily squeal out in, excitement until my head snapped out of it.

.

She quickly fumbles out of my arms with flailing arms. Speaking out with stuttered, rambling words. "Oh, I uh… am sorry…. I um, didn't mean to stumble…. into you A…A...Adreian … Uh, thank you."

"Uh, no problem, your welcome, Marinette." I nervously turn my warm cheeks away from her eyes. A bit embarrassed for my prolonged gaze, my eyes awkwardly peek around to see Nino, practically rolling with laughter. Luckily, Alya, must not have seen anything with her hand slapped to her fallen, shaking forehead. Which was odd, since just before, she could have rocketed herself to the moon with the excitement coursing through her body.

After a moment, Nino's laughter eventually died down and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Wait, this isn't like the time you thought Chloe was Ladybug, is it?"

"Uh no...No, Its most certainly not! ...Hey, that wasn't entirely my fault, who would have guested Chloe is a _closet_ Ladybug fan." She begins to laugh at the thought. I couldn't help myself when a few chuckles slip out, to join her After a comical memory of Chloe wiggling on the floor, completely tangled in her cosplay yo-yo .She looked like some crazy polka dotted caterpillar inching her way across the floor.

She vehemently shakes her head. "No, I heard it from Kim, he overheard this morning's blow out with Chloe and Sabrina." Turning her head to give Nino a sharp look.

My eyes suddenly catch sight of Kim and Max tossing, colorful rolls of streamers in the air, all-round the front of the school.

"And ….Yes, I had my office sources check, and it's _**freaking true**_!" She begins to jump up and down with excitement.

"Oh, my gosh, I get to start high school without …that's flippen amazing!" Marinette begins to leap with joy with her friend. Clasping their hands together, and squealing with delight.

A smile tugged at my lips, seeing her jump with enthusiasm. If anybody deserved to throw a party for Chloe leaving, it was her. Although Chloe "effected" a wide range of people, it was Marinette who suffered the majority of her wrath. I have no idea what caused Chloe to target the shy girl. I wasn't entirely blind to my old friend's true behavior. After enrolling in school it became quickly apparent, Chloe was hiding her true nature from my eyes.

"Chill guys, here she comes." Nino waves a hand while discreetly speaking.

A smug Chloe struts over to us, hanging off my shoulder to coo in my ear. "Oh Adriekins, why are you still hanging around with _these_ …..people?" I politely shrug my shoulders and step away from her touch.

"Hello, Chloe." Marinette greets the blonde with a little annoyance wrapped around her words.

"Marinette, your childish hair style is an affront to my more mature fashion sense." Chloe snidely jeers with the same smug smile from before.

Alya crosses her arms while popping her hip with a little attitude. "Well, I guess you won't be caring…" Alya raises an eyebrow far over her eyeglasses with snide words rolling from her sharp tongue. "I mean, after today, that is."

Chloe's smug smile widens out further causing a chill to run up my back. "Oh, so you've heard? Please, no garish goodbye parties, I just want to enjoy my last day, in peace." Chloe waves her polished nails dismissively towards the Alya.

Chloe arrogantly looks down to her upturned nails with a smug smile slowly curling at her lips . Until her cold, blue eyes slowly slid over to Marinette. The wicked look made my body want to hurl myself in front of the sweet, pigtailed girl, in a protective way. Something along the lines of what a _certain_ leather bound cat might do for _My Lady_.

"I'm sure Adriekins, feels the same way I do." Cleo speaks in an arrogant tone, before maliciously snickering to herself. "Right Adriekins?" My old friend scouts up next to me, leaning two hands on my shoulder.

My head snapped in her direction, as my stunned mouth drops open. How the hell, does she know that! My head screams out.

"What? Girl your crazy, Adrien is attending high school with us," He swings his thumb towards his chest, "We've been planning for it, for months." Nino shakes his head, while laughing at the blond.

My searing, green eyes burned towards the blonde girl, who managed to let my newly discovered news spill from her extra wide mouth.

"Oh, think again, don't believe me ….ask him yourself." Chloe lips grow into a smug grin while speaking in a callous tone, she playfully reaches up and wraps a signal finger in my hair.

Nino swings out both arms to motion to Chloe with a concerned look on his face. "Dude, will you please tell this girl, she's crazy."

Irritated with the blonde, I roughly step away from her unwelcomed touches, "Well ….uh, Nino." I awkwardly rub the back of my head, before my depressed eyes fall to my feet, ashamed my friends had to hear it from the spiteful blonde, and not me.

Nino asked in a hurt tone. "Dude, why didn't you say something? …..Why did we have to hear about it from "Queen B" herself?"

"Queen B?! You people wait until my _last_ day to acknowledge my superiority over you peasants….Really, look at what I've had to put up with, all these years." An offended Chloe turns her nose in the air.

Alya shakes her head at the blonde. "Chloe, just stop, "Queen B" isn't a good thing."

"I just tried to tell you, I only found out about it last night. I have no idea how she found out." With pleading green eyes, I try to explain.

"So stand up for yourself for once! Tell him no!" Nino harshly yells out.

"I tried this morning, but he refused to listen." Raising my voice to defend myself.

"Dude, I'm taking conversational Chinse next year, because of you. You said you would help me get through it. How the hell am I going to do that, now?"

I slowly calmed down to toss a comforting arm over Nino's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'll still be in the area …..It's just a different school."

The attention demanding blonde chooses this moment to once more, lean up close to my side. "Daddy has been trying to get me to agree to a private school for years …..I just couldn't let my Adriekins, be all alone."

"This totally sucks." Nino shakes his head, stepping away from me.

"Will you excuse me, I forgot to turn in my math homework." Marinette's voice sounds broken as she hastily fumbles pass me.

A sharp pain suddenly strikes my chest, as I watch Marinette's run back to class. Wait, today's the last day, what homework?

"Marinette, wait!" Alya calls out, while racing to catch up."

Nino throws his arm around me, calling my attention away from the two girls. "Dude let's go out with a bang! Let's grab Alya and Marinette and turn Paris upside down, after school."

"Excuse me, I'm the one leaving too." Chloe crosses her arms at her chest and speaks in an offended tone.

Nino turns around to sharply address the blond. "Hey, Queen B! I'm talking to my boy. This doesn't concern you." A smirk emerges on Nino's face before gracefully motioning to the front of the school. A long paper banner, still wet from paint is hanging out a second story window, waving in the wind. The words "Queen B, buzzing to a new school!" are sprawled across the paper in black dripping paint. "Besides, I think some of the other students are already throwing parties, without you."

"Ding dong Chloe is gone!" Several people sing from the school windows.

"Party at my house after school!" A normally shy artist yells out!

Hell, if you look close enough in one of the windows you can see the Principal dancing the Can- can with some of the other faculty members.

"Alix, Max, Kim, I know it's you up there!" Chloe stumps off towards the school.

"So as I was saying, you, me and the girls rock 'en the city like no tomorrow?"

My cheeks go red, while I nervously rub the back of my head with my free hand. "Marinette? I don't think she would want to. I mean, she never seems to pay any attention to me, when I'm around. She seems to be more interested in her future, then anything else."

"You're kidding right?" Nino, just shakes his head.

Shrugging my shoulders while speaking to Nino in a depressed tone. "I've tried, but she never rips her head from her designs, long enough to talk to me." My head falls as I'm reminded of a certain family member of mine, who is also driven to succeed, despite other people's feelings.

He rolls his eyes. "Uh, Yeah, I'm sure it's something like that….Anyway, what do you say?"

"I can't, my father scheduled a shoot after school." Giving my best friend an apologetic look as I shake my head.

"Dude, daddy O is so chilly." Nino, drops his arm and pretends to freeze .Rubbing his arms over his body as he violently shivers to make his point. An awkward chuckle slips from my lips. Knowing my friend wasn't too far off.

.

 _ **A little later …. Standing in front of the school.**_

 _ **.**_

"See ya, dude." Nino playfully punches my shoulder.

"Yeah, see ya." Reaching up to lightly rub my arm. I nod my head with a small, forced smile on my face.

"Later Adrien, it was fun." Alya gives a small wave as she steps closer to Nino.

"Yeah thanks …Hey, where's Marinette? I'd like to at least say goodbye, to her too." I swiftly turn my head to search for the girl.

"Uh, well, you see….." Ayla's face melts into a miserable expression as she awkwardly begins to speak.

"Uh yeah, the thing is she's uh." Nino attempts to explain for Alya.

"She's finishing up project." Nino nervously shouts out at the same time as Alya.

"She's cleaning out her locker." Alya nervously shouts out at the same time as Nino.

Nino abruptly bursts out an explanation. "Ah yeah, she finishing a project before she starts cleaning out her locker …..She wanted to come and see you off." He takes off his red hat to nervously scratch his head.

Alya grabs my hand and gives me an odd look as she empathizes her words…

" _Marinette, just couldn't bring herself…. to do it."_

 _I just stood there, starring at the ginger, trying to make sense of what she just said._

Nino awkwardly swings his arms at his hides. "With everything she needed to do, Yep, she's swamped."

My face fell in disappointment. "Oh, I see."

"Adriekins, daddy is waiting." Chloe calls out in an annoyed tone, next to the car. Although I have no idea why, I never offered her ride.

My voice turned miserable. Feeling like my entire soul is being sucked from me. "Uh yeah, I'll be right there."

I felt a sudden a sharp pain stab my chest. "Well, please tell her goodbye for me, next time you see her."

"Adriekins, Daddy!" After hearing, Chloe's screeching voice I let out a heavy sigh and begin to trudge to the car.

Nino catches my arm. "Hey dude, don't let Queen B push you around, when you get there."

I just sadly nod my head, giving out a humorless chuckle to the new and awful situation, I suddenly found myself in. "Yeah, I'll see 'ya man."

.

 **A few minutes later…**

 **Both Chloe and I are parked in front of the school.**

"Adriekins, don't worry about them, you'll always have me…and daddy." Chloe snuggles up next to me.

My depressed, soulless body mindlessly sputters out. "Yes dear ….Uh, I mean Chloe!" My eyes grow wide and I begin to frantically shake my arms and head, so she doesn't get the wrong Idea. Luckily, her cellphone calls for her attention. Oh, who I'm kidding, the blonde is probably another one of my father's _little surprises_.

"Opps, it's Daddy, I need to take this." Holding up a finger and scooting to the other side of car. Which, I was grateful for.

I watch as Nino and Alya give a small wave towards the car, until they turn their backs to leave. Nino throws a comforting arm over Ayla's shoulder, as they slowly walk back to the school. A chuckle slips from my lips taking one last look at the afterschool party breaking out, in front of the school. My heart gives off a twinge, realizing I was finally able to make quite a few friends

… _..Even some close ones._

My depressed eyes watch Gorilla gradually roll away from the school, one last time. We almost drive completely away when the car stops at a traffic sign. Turning my head, I see Chloe making plans with her father about _my life_ , causing me to sink further into my leather seat. With a heavy sigh blowing pass my lips, my green eyes peek out my one-way window. My eyes suddenly catch sight of something pink hiding behind a tree at the corner of the school. Curious, I quickly push myself up and whip my head around, looking out the back window, trying to gain a better look around the tree. I can see it's someone familiar wearing pink…Although said girl was supposed to be cleaning out her locker.

.

With stunned eyes, I see Marinette stand only a few feet away from the car. She's just staring at the car with tears streaming from her woeful, blue bell eyes. I feel myself becoming lost in those large miserable eyes .A sharp pain strikes my chest as the car begins to pull away from them. She quickly turns to slip back in to the school.

 _A piece of red paper flutters to the grass, where she once stood._

"G…Gorilla stop the car!" My voice sputters out a bit loud.

Gorilla slams on his breaks, causing the tires to squeal. Both Cloe and I harshly lunge forward .I manage to catch myself with an extended hand against the front seat.

Chloe shouts out with irritation. "Adriekins, what's your problem?" She pulls her head from being slammed into the seat and rubs her tender nose.

I roughly throw off my seat belt while ignoring the blonde's grumbles. "Uh, just give me second."

Turning my head to check both sides of the street, before swinging the door open and sprinting from it. In horror, I watch how a stiff wind blows the paper, causing it to tumble along the extended path of grass. Pushing my body to my limit I managed to almost catch up with the elusive fluttering paper .The paper was about to fly into a mud puddle, when I roughly slid into the grass to grab hold of it.

.

With my hand clutched around the paper I quickly stand, ignoring my new filthy appearance. I lift my hand to finally see the paper, tightly clenched between my fingers. I suddenly stop in my tracks, in the middle of the busy street. A speeding car whizzes past me, as I take a better look at what's being held in my fingers. Blankly staring at a red heart with stunned eyes….to be more precise.

 _A blank, red heart …..Card. That looks, very familiar._

 _._

 _ **...End of Flash back**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **. …. Paris, present time.**_

The water colored memory causes old, confusing feeling once lost, to reemerge in my chest. Until the clicking of a pair of high heeled boots calls my attention back to the dark streets of Paris.

" _ **Click …..Click …Click."**_

Shrouded in darkness, my green cat like eyes peek around the corner of a building, to take a closer look. The light from a nearby street light shines off of her glasses as she makes her way down the dark road. Unbeknownst to my old friend I quickly decide to escort her through the ominous streets. It's far too dangerous for any person to be on their own, roaming the city this late at night.

Well, unless you're a certain leather covered feline.

" **Click…click …..click …click."**

Swirls of concealing fog encircle closer around the lone walking woman. Wide, olive green eyes filled with trepidation peer into emerging gloominess. Alya nervously readjusts her leather bag over her shoulder as she begins to quicken her pace. The heels of her boots rapidly click against the shadowed cobblestone streets.

" **Click ...click ….click …..Click …..Click."**

Gusting headwinds whip my blonde windswept hair back as I vault from roof top to rooftop, high over Ayla's head. Until my feline vision slices through the darkness to see her enter a small, five story pale brick building. The Haussmann looking building with their unformed black cast iron patios, stood just a few buildings away, from where I stood. It takes me very little time, before I find my way on the building rooftop facing the Haussmann building wrapped in darkness.

.

Until a flicker of light shines brightly on the fourth floor. With incessant curiosity coursing through my body, my cat like eyes glance into the beaming window, between two panels of beige curtains, left wide open. Noticing my old friend fumble with the tie on her coat. Seeing I stumbled on to Ayla's apartment, I advert my wide curious eyes. A small drop of chilled liquid splats against the tip of my black ear, signaling it's time for this cat to scat.

.

However, my attention is quickly captured by a door suddenly bursting open, from the corner of my feline eye. Turning my head to peer into the lighted window, seeing a swinging open door reveal another person, enter the brightly lit living room. Blindly walking into the room with their arms overloaded with several bolts of fabric, towering far over the person's head.

.

Stopping in my tracks, I mindlessly lean out to the very edge of the building, intensely watching with burning curiosity….as my heart begins to rapidly beat in my chest with anticipation of satisfying the nagging feeling …, or at least that's what I thought it meant.

The figure stops in front of the table, with polka dotted fabrics of various colors of red, pink, and black. Until the bolts of fabric slowly slide down the person's body, causing my green eyes to grow wide for the second time, tonight.

The sight causes my madly beating chest to be jolted with small electric twinges. Her glossy black hair is tied up in a long spiraling ponytail with a light pink ribbon. She vigorously begins to stack the fabrics on the table. Alya laughs at her friend's attics, while shaking her head. The ginger leans in to peck her on the cheek, before heading into another door….. But for some reason, almost like she knew I was out there. She suddenly stops what she's doing, and gazes out the window.

.

 _And… just as before, I quickly get lost into her large bluebell eyes._

 _._

A cold drip of rain slowly slides down my cheek, causing me to break my attention from the window. To find my tense muscles unconsciously crouched down in the rain drizzled night …..Ready to pounce. My slicked body burned to take one last leap .One last leap…. to _her_ balcony.

With my tightly wound body ready to pounce, I swiftly reach behind my back, grabbing hold of my titanium staff. When a small beep causes my black ears to twitch in annoyance. Drops of moisture drizzle down my drenched blond strands, as I look down to find not one, but two green dots vanish from my ring. The sight causes me to inwardly curse myself. Knowing, I will already need to stop along the way, to even get us home. I take one last look into the single shinning point of light, surrounded by dreary darkness, before turning around and heading back, into the pouring rain.

A soft whispered promise falls from my lips…, _"Another night, my Princess."_

 _End chapter 3_

* * *

 _You guys are amazing!_

 _Thanks for taking a peek ;)_

 _Please Follow/Review/ Share/Favorite_


	4. Chapter 4 Hearts made of paper

.

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Midnight Visits

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 4 Hearts made of paper

.

* * *

.

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

Golden strands fall to one side of my forehead as I rest my head on my propped up arm. Sitting at my large desk with my white socked feet resting on the chair's legs. Mindlessly swaying my legs back side to side, as I intently study the multi screens, with a yellow pencil dangling from my lips. That is until a sudden urge begins to tickle my nose. I quickly scrunch up my nose and hurriedly removed the pencil from my lips. With the tickling of my nose, my body unconsciously pulls in a quick breath, before I release into a tissue, I had waiting. "Achoo!"

.

The sudden sneeze caused my green eyes to blink, forcing me to lose my place in my assigned reading. My watered eyes glance over to a far off couch. Hearing nothing coming from the couch my mouth grows in a firm line, throwing my attention back into my classwork.

Dressed in black sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt I forced the more intriguing thoughts to the far off corners of my mind. So, I can concentrate on what needs to be done. I knew, if I allowed the captivating thoughts to freely creep into the forefront of my mind, they wouldn't allow me to think of anything else, but last night. Once my exhausted head hit the sweet relief of my pillow the intriguing thoughts devoured all others to leave my mind reeling with "what ifs".

.

No, I can't allow myself to think about it. I needed to finish my paper, there was only a few more days till the end of the year. My green eyes scan the stacking lines of text to find the hidden word I had left off at…then, as if on cue, my nose begins to tickle, yet again. I quickly pull another tissue from the box and sure enough. "Achoo!"

My tired eyes snapped up sharply at the couch, as I tossed the tissue away. My lips turned down with the uncharacteristic silence coming from the direction.

With a heavy sigh I twist my chair to point to the couch, and call out with a small sniffle. "Plagg?"

A small Kwami pops his head from the back of the white couch. With his black, pointy ears pressed against his furry head, squinting his offended eyes in my direction. "Hey, it serves you right, you know how much I distaste the rain." The tiny cat shoves the piece of cheese into his mouth, after speaking.

"Listen I apologized, and gave you open access to the refrigerator for the day. Against, my better judgment, I might add. I don't care if you are magical, no one should eat that much cheese."

An offended Kwami with over stuffed cheeks turns his head, ignoring my words.

"What more do you want? It's not like I especially like the rain, myself." Seeing as he's pretty much given me the silent treatment all day, I twisted my chair back in a huff. Allowing my eyes to follow the line of words I left off at. I really should be grateful for the silence, it makes it possible to dive in to my work with no distractions…, but over the years, I've grown attached to the devious black cat. He was the only one that really knew what it was like to be "Adrien Agreste", _behind the scenes_. So, his silence was gnawing at my nerves.

.

"Oh, so, then why didn't you hit the roof tops when you felt the first drop? Instead of standing there like a drowned cat …..it took us forever to get home." The Kwami snapped.

After hearing from the Kwami I didn't turn my head from my screens, but let out a long depressed sigh. "It just happened…. there wasn't a reason." Sure, I wanted Plagg to knock off the silent treatment, but I didn't want to have _this_ particular conversation with him in, any shape, way, or form.

"Just let me get back to work, I really need to finish this." Giving him a determined look as I motioned sharply to my desk, with both of my hands. Snapping my head back to my monitors to find the last word I had left off at.

"Oh, please, try saying that to someone who doesn't know you, you're easier to read then this comic book, and just as deep…..I'm not buying it." Plagg zips over to me, before tossing one of his comics at my screen. Speaking in a sarcastic tone with his arms crossed at his chest.

Its times like these, I have to wonder _why_ I even bothered to introduce the Kwami to different forms of entertainment….such as comic books and video games. Oh, right, I do it to keep _my sanity_ , well, what's left of it anyway. I swear sometimes it feels like I'm taking care of something between a snarky pet and a 5000 year old toddler, who stuffs his face with cheese, both demanding attention at the worst possible moment.

.

"Fine, then if you know, why I did it, I shouldn't have to explain it to you." Without even turning my head my hand quickly removes the tossed comic, to place it off to the side. Rolling my eyes as I continue to lightly strike the my patients thinning I allow a huff of frustration to blow hard against my lips, waving a hand toward the Kwami dismissively. "Plagg, please just go and entertain yourself with your video games, leave me in peace, to complete my work."

.

Plagg playfully swings his tiny feet, while sitting on one of my monitors, ignoring my desperate pleads with a teasing voice. "So, are you going back tonight, or are you visiting your _brand new friend_? " Plagg whizzes directly in my line of sight as he teasingly throws out two arms to squeeze my lips in a pucker. "…..Because you are such a lonely _pussycat_." Plagg chuckles.

Reaching up to swat the annoying Kwami away, as I speak with irritation. "Oh, shut up! I knew you weren't going to let me forget about last night."

An evil smirk suddenly grew on my lips with a thought. "Besides If I did, it would mean that _we both go back_."

Plagg made a distasteful face with his little pink tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Ugh ….never mind, now that I think about it."

"Not so funny now, is it?" Picking up my pencil to playfully poke Plagg's bulging belly with my eraser.

Plagg shivered with the thought. "No, that woman was all hands … we barely made it out with our lives."

My face softens a bit to give him a pleading look. "Well, now that you're hopefully done torturing me about last night, I really need to get back to my assignment…" I raise an eyebrow to the fairy. "…..Without any _more_ interruptions."

After seeing my determined look, Plagg rolls his green eyes, before slowly flying back to the couch. "Okay, ok ….I'll just be over here, playing with this infernal contraption." Plagg speaks in a pouting tone.

With Plagg finally distracted I take in a deep calming breath and once again find the last place where my eyes left off. My eyes flew across the page, allowing me to get half way down my screen when my nose tickled, once more. "Achoo...Ah, Damn it! " Wondering if my devious Kwami friend used some kind of fairy magic on me for revenge, or if I'm merely not meant to _ever_ finish my assignment, destined to fail my class, and disappoint my father, yet again. Amongst blazing laser beams and massive explosions, I hear a certain teasing chuckle come from the couch. "Oh, shut up." Causing me snap at the chuckling Kwami.

My eyes went back to my screen after hearing nothing but laser beams and galactic spaceships. Placing the pencil in my mouth to free up my fingers, lightly tapping on the black keys.

Plagg's voice came from the couch. "So, are we visiting your uh …old _middle school_ friend tonight?"

Swiftly removing the pencil from my lips, to answer, as I continue to type without missing a key. "Uh, I wish I could, but I can't, what with all this school work due before the end of the year."

My eyes slide over to a window to see streams of water trickling across my window. "Besides, you wouldn't consider the weather fit for cats." A slight shiver runs down my back with the sight.

Realizing what the sneaky Kwami is doing. "Damn it Plagg, I said I didn't want to talk about it …..Achoo!"

"Sure, blame it on schoolwork, and the awful weather and ….Oh, and the _fact_ that you caught a cold, while being a _big, love-struck dummy_. That probably has nothing to do with it, either, Right?" Plagg suddenly appears out of nowhere, only to poke at the end of my nose.

"It wasn't anything like that! What happen to the days when I had to bribe you, to even bother answering one of my questions? Now, it seems I can't get you to shut up long enough to study." Swatting towards the teasing kwami.

Plagg shrugged his shoulders as he plopped back down on the top of one of my computer screens. "Fine, what do I care…..it's not like I was the stupid one standing in the rain, being a peeping tomcat.

Letting out a huff of frustration from my lips before snapping at the Kwami. "Plagg for once, and for all, I wasn't being a peeping tom ….I just made sure an old friend made it home safe! That's all."

"Uh, yeah, s-ure you did. Your old friend made it home, _before_ the rain even started." Zipping back to the couch while speaking in a sarcastic tone. Popping his head from the back of the couch with his head resting on his folded arms. His vivid green eyes are overshadowed with concern while speaking with apprehension. "Adrien, how long has it been?"

Seeing the concerned Kwami I stiffen my shoulders and threw myself back into my work. "You know the answer to that, the last day of middle school …. Six years ago." The last three words fell from my lips in almost a whisper, causing a sharp pain to strike at my chest.

"Oh, that lovely day. How can I forget? You were especially miserable that summer." Plagg rolled his vivid green eyes with his sarcastic words. "I'm not sure you really knew what to think, back then." The small Kwami lets out a depressed breath. "Ladybug...Marinette…Ladybug ….Marinette you went back and forth tormenting yourself." The Kwami spoke in a gloomy tone. My typing fingers froze over the keys with Plagg's words. "But in the end, it was Chloe, Chloe and more Chloe. Your bad luck really shined through on that deal ….Besides her Royal Beeness, Why didn't you ever just stop by?" I flopped back in my chair, allowing the pushed off thoughts to slowly creep to the forefront of my head.

"Well, one, my father had me so busy with work all summer, I couldn't even slip away to make a phone call, let alone stop by the local bakery. Can you imagine what he would have said?"

"Okay, I get your father keeps you busy all summer, what else is new, but there was always after the summer."

Turning my head away to stare up at the celling, forcing myself to calm my glossy filled eyes. A soft lost tone slips from my lips. "After that summer was the _incident_ ….with My Lady."

"Oh." Plagg's voice tuned uncomfortable.

The Kwami cleared his throat before attempting to spin the conversation into brighter territory. "Well, what about now? Go visit her."

"And what would I say? Hey, Marinette it's me, Adrien Agreste, your _old classmate_. You know the one you _barely_ ever spoke to? Oh, by the way, could you please answer a few questions, I been dying to ask you _for the last six years_?" A humorless chuckle slips out, "Yeah, like that doesn't have disaster written all over it." Speaking in a depressed tone with my eyes falling towards my hands. Fidgeting with the yellow pencil resting on my lap.

"Ha, so you are curious!" The fairy throws out an arm and points at me.

Shrugging my shoulders before teasing the Kwami. "Of course I'm curious, but you know what they say about curiosity and cats."

Plagg snaps up his head ,off his folded arms, and hisses at me. "Oh shut up, it's not like that particular saying has been beaten to death!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Plagg's reaction.

"Fine, _Adrian_ won't work, but what about _Chat_?" Plagg's vivid green, cat like eyes shine with mischief.

"Yeah, Chat might work, but I only know where she lives. Just swinging by her balcony out of the blue might be a little stalkerish, besides, it's almost summer."

"It didn't seem to stop you last night." Plagg sarcastically spoke under his breath.

"You can't tell me after standing in the pouring rain, you're not even going to at _least_ stop by, just because of _him_ and his insane schedule." Plagg shakes his head with disapproval. Over the years the Kwami has grown frustrated with the relationship between my father and myself _…He isn't the only one._

"By the way, has he called yet?"

"No, not yet, but you know he will soon." I lean back in my chair, crossing my feet on my desk. I watch as the tiny cat dips down behind the couch and pops up with bulging cheeks. Obviously stuffing his face .Letting out a long breath with my hands laced behind my head." As for Marinette, I'm not sure how to approach the situation, after so many years?" …..All I know, is that I _really_ want to.

.

"Plagg, do you have any Ideas? Plagg… Plagg?" with no snarky response coming from the couch I turn to see the black cat Kwami laying flat on his back with an especially bulging belly. A piece of cheese held tightly in his fingers as his plump stomach jiggles, with every wheezing snore. Shaking my head at the Kwami. Speaking softly to myself. "Oh, now, you fall asleep…See, what did I tell you about eating all that cheese."

.

After carefully double checking to see if Plagg moved, my hand slowly reaches for my top desk drawer. Taking a long breath I gradually pull my old Mandarin phrase book from it. Flipping through the pages until two cards come into view.

The first one had the answers to my poem elegantly scrolled out, but not signed. The second is a little crumpled and completely blank, but just as precious to me, if not more. My green eyes burned down at the two cards held in my hand while quiet, honest words fell from my lips. "Now, why is it I can't manage to get her out of my head?"

"Ha…..See, I told you!" Plagg popped up right next to my head with a smug smile on his furry lips.

My head lurched forward, causing the chair to suddenly roll back, "Damn it" quickly loosening balance, and falling back in my chair "Pppplagg!" With my feet in the air, reaching up to rub my tender head I let out a heavy sigh. As thought crosses my mind…

 _Yep, the universes was undoubtingly against me finishing my assignment._

 **End of Adrien /Chat's POV**

 **.**

* * *

The sound of rapidly stroking keys hum throughout the still, sterile office. A stanch woman wearing a tight french twist sits at her desk. Her perfectly kept hands blur across her laptop's keyboard in the most efficient way. Even though her desk surface is wide and extended it's entirely bear, except for her laptop, a tablet, a steaming cup of coffee. Oh, and a small potted plant carefully placed the furthest away from her actual work. Something her boss didn't much care to have around the office, but tolerated over the years.

"Natalie." Her boss's icy voice echoed into her ear.

The woman quickly reached up to touch a small black gadget curved around her ear. "Yes sir."

"Please, bring in the file for this summer's project."

"Of course sir, right away."

Natalie quickly lifted from her desk, leaned over to lace her fingers around her tablet. She swiped her long, graceful fingers across the glossy, black screen, until it reached the file. Natalie knew her boss would be calling for this _particular_ file, soon. For the time of year and the fact he's been working on this project every year for the last four years. She knew as the years went along, the project grew heavier on her bosses shoulders.

.

She however is a master conductor with her bosses every need and demand throughout the years, and without a doubt she made it look effortless. Some of the hardest musical pieces wouldn't stand a chance with her skilled efficiency.

"Click… click…Click "Her heels echoed along the sparse marble floor. Making her way down the extended hallway, until she came upon two towering, double doors.

Paying no mind to the intimidating doors she silently slipped through. Hidden in the shadows she allowed her body to shiver from the chilly room. The shades were drawn tightly. The only light rescuing the room from complete darkness came from a small brass desk lamp positioned to only shine on her boss's sparse desk. She slowly stepped from the shadows to stand next to his desk. Waiting for her boss to extend a ghostly white hand, signaling for her to hand him the tablet. "Your file sir."

.

"Are they all here?" Natalie thought the room grew colder with every word her boss spoke.

She quickly nods her head. "Yes, only what fits your _exact_ specifications remains."

"Excellent." A wicked smile curled at his lips as he began to swipe a boney finger across the screen.

Natalie pulled back her shoulders while speaking precise, and to the point, the way her boss expected. "Sir, most came from France, but there are some overseas, as well."

She watched as her boss swiped his finger across the screen "No."

"No, what was she even thinking." Striking his finger across the tablet with distaste.

"No, absolutely not." Shaking his head.

His cold eyes slowly lift from the tablet. Releasing a heavy sigh of frustration. "Natalie, please tell me they only submitted their most talented." Sharply motioning to the tablet. "Because, I'm not seeing it, quite frankly."

"Yes sir, the top professors from the top fashion programs, secretly submitted only there very brightest. I personally sorted out the ones that only met, with your _strict specifications_."

"Well then, I weep for the future if this is are best and brightest." Beginning to swipe across the screen with frustration.

"Yes sir."

Natalie's boss flips over the tablet to face her with a cruel smile molded to his lips. "This one shows promise, but of course it _should,_ it was one of _my designs,_ years ago." He arrogantly speaks before flipping the tablet back to face him.

"No." Dramatically swiping the screen only glancing at the various designs.

"No."

Raising an eyebrow with a face, but soon swiping to the next portfolio. "Passable, but not exactly brilliant."

"No."

"No." Natalie was beginning to believe no one would meet her boss's demanding expectations for this particular project…..and her long extended hours of labor would be wasted.

"No."

"Oh, please she should just give up, now." Snidely snickering to himself.

"No."

"Not a snowballs chance in …"

With every "no" the woman's apprehension grew as the room felt like it was close to freezing at this point.

"No." Her boss just began to shake his head.

"No."

"No."

The man was about to strike the screen when his hand halted and hovered over it. "Wait, here's one with some actual original ideas, it's actually, quite good." His eyes studied the designs closer, before flipping the screen to face Natalie.

"Why does this one seem strangely familiar to me?"

The woman reached up to adjust her glasses as she leaned closer to the held out tablet. "Well, it should, she won several of our contests years ago …Remember the _bowler hat incident_ with Miss Bourgeois."

"Ah, yes, anybody can get lucky with a dress design, every once in a while, but it was rather brilliant of me to test them on something they probably have never even thought of. As I recall, she told that spoiled blond off and defended her work with nothing less than sheer brilliance. Why weren't we watching her?"

"She was a classmate of Adrien's … _before_ high school."

"Oh, I see." Letting out a frustrated sigh before sounding a bit tired. "In the end I can't say I didn't try _everything_ …. _the move was necessary."_

"Yes sir, in fact they were somewhat ….friends. He recommended her for an internship, years ago, but because of her age, at the time, it was quickly dismissed."

"Well, back then I was clinging on every strand of hope, so why wasn't she among the candidates years ago?"

"She's studying at one of the smaller colleges, they never entered until this year."

"No doubt, the smalltime professor is takeing credit for shaping such _natural talent_." The man snidely speaks.

"Ah, I wouldn't know sir."

Sliding the tablet across his desk as his cold voice creeps throughout the icy room. "Natalie, make the arrangements for Miss Dupain-Cheng, a Miss Marinette… Dupain-Cheng."

Her pointy french tips quickly lace around the tablet. "Don't you want to look at the rest of the candidates?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Waving a dismissive hand towards his assistant. Tenting his fingers in front of an icy grin.

 _"Apparently, my son knew what he was doing, all along."_

 **End of chapter 4**

* * *

Hey thanks for the stories amazing new followers, please keep it up. So what do you think? I know it's slow, but its building. Well, thanks for taking a peek Please Follow/review/Favorite /share the story.


	5. Chapter 5 A shared moment

.

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Midnight Visits

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 5 A shared moment.

* * *

 **.**

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

 **.**

 **A few days later …..**

 **.**

Sharply jerking my round, horrified eyes from my book. Hastily tossing it to the side, as I leap from my chair. Abruptly sending the wheeled desk chair rolling across my polished wooden floor. Seeing swirling plumes of dark clouds billow out of the doorway. Without even thinking I fling my panic stricken body into the blackness. With hasten steps I blindly maneuver through the rolling dark haze.

"Quick Adrien, claws out! "

With no time to waste, I swiftly reach for my protective gear. Hastily tossing it over my head, and hands before I rapidly move towards the intense heat.

"Transform damn it! You can't do this yourself!"

Taking in a deep breath, I extend my hand out further into the heat. Grasping hold of a handle to swing it open.

"Adrien, you're being stubborn, think of the horrifying outcome if you fail!"

Waves of black rolling smoke quickly swirl around me. An intense heat radiates against my face.

"You have to transform …..to save my CHEESE!"

Ignoring my Kwami, I quickly grasp hold of a searing sheet of smoking metal. Reaching out my other hand I swiftly close the oven door. Feeling the heat submerge through the thick material I hastily toss the smoking sheet on to the stove. Waving a black kitty faced mitten in front of my face, as I began to cough out from inhaling the hovering smoke.

"Oh, ha-ha, like that joke never gets old." I sarcastically speak while rolling my eyes, as I walk over to open a couple of windows. Allowing the white window sheers to balloon out with bursts of nightly air.

"Saving my precious camembert, is no joke." Plagg speaks out in an offended tone. Swiftly snatching the stinky triangle in his arms, squeezing it with adoring affection.

"Saving it from what …. _melting_? Could you at least help by turning on the fan?" I wave a hand in the smoky air, clearing the smoke from my face.

"Well, it wouldn't get old, if it wasn't used so often." Plagg chuckles to himself, while floating over to flick a switch, next the stainless-steel oven.

Ignoring the Kwami I frantically wave my oven mitted hands over the scorching metal. As the dark rings of smoke, dissipate into the slight breeze, flowing through the gourmet kitchen. Letting out a frustrated huff my green eyes fall to a blackened mess, seared on scorched cookie sheet. Wisps of wandering smoke emanate from the overly thin rows of cookies.

The cat like Kwami zipped over to my shoulder, leaning closer for a better look, scrunching up his tiny nose. "Oh, hey, at least you used food coloring this time." I turned my head, giving him a confused look.

Motioning to the cookies with a chuckle. "You know, to avoid your last terrifying attempt at making your own frosting." The Kwami visually shivers with his words.

"I didn't add any food coloring ….their plain white sugar cookies." My head drops over the rows of charred, cat shaped cookies with a huff of annoyance.

"Oh, well, then I guess it's the same as usual ….This time, will you be throwing the pan out too, as well?" Plagg chuckles before popping a triangle of camembert in his mouth.

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Why can't I…" Irritably trail off with my moment of failure. Quickly yanking the black cat faced oven mitts off of my hands. Roughly tossing them to the side, before flopping back in a nearby chair with frustration.

"Frankly, I don't see why you bother." The Kwami swoops down to the counter, quickly picking up another slice of camembert.

"Fencing, physics, basketball, economics, Chinese, hell, even ornamental flower arranging …why the hell not baking?" I cross my arms at my chest, irritably questioning myself with my defeated head fallen.

The small catlike Kwami zips around the kitchen until he hovers next to my face, shaking his head. "Why can't you be like every other guy, and just go buy a dozen cookies, to satisfy your sweet tooth?"

"It's not that, it's just ….." I lift my hands, grabbing my hair with frustration. Oh, why can't I ever stand up to him, it's so maddening!"

Plagg lets out a depressed sigh. "Oh, him, I should have known."

With my blonde head resting in my hands my green eyes sharply peek over to the black cat. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Plagg simply shrugs his shoulders, flying over to tug the black strap of my apron. "Nothing, it's just every time you and your father talk, you end up wearing this lovely ensemble." With a raised eyebrow Plagg motions to my solid black apron with the words "I am _pawsitively_ sexy in the kitchen" embroidered in bright green lettering, on my chest.

Glancing down at last year's birthday present _, I_ managed to purchase for myself. Lifting my head to shrug my shoulders towards my Kwami. "What? It's just something fun I like to try now and then….you know like a hobby. Even though …..I'm not very good at it."

"Well, that's an understatement of …. _my_ _lifetime_." Plagg grumbles under his breath.

My head snaps up to the little cat. "Oh, knock it off, not you too!"

My blond head drops as lonely words fall from my lips. "He calls baking trivial, an utter waste of time…..that I should concentrate on more important things like classes, modeling, and _fashion_." I couldn't help but flinch at the last word.

Plagg lets out a frustrated breath. "So when was it?"

Lifting my head to give Plagg a confused look. "When was what?"

His sad green eyes fell while speaking in a depressed tone. "When did your father speak with you?"

"What do you mean, when was it? You were there yesterday, after class."

"Oh that's when? Well, I was in the middle of my second afternoon nap by then." Hearing the Kwami's words, I slapped my head before shaking it. "What? I'm a cat Kwami, it's what I do, don't judge me," He shrugs his shoulders, before popping a piece of cheese in his mouth.

.

* * *

 **Flash back…. Yesterday afternoon**

 **.**

During school, I received a message from Natalie,

A message I expected, _and fully dreaded._

I was being _summoned_ to meet with my father, immediately after school. I irritably shift in my fashion forward seat, built more for Feng shui and less for comfort. After sitting, for more than an hour, the bones in my butt were grinding into the hard polished metal. I doubt I could properly stand with the overwhelming buzzing feeling attacking my legs. With a tiny, almost unnoticeable click a chilled air begins to gently blow over me. With the noticeable temperature drop in an already frigid room a shiver runs up my arm.

.

Sitting next to a stack of previously viewed magazines, I uncomfortably clear my throat, flipping through yet another fashion magazine. Trying hard to keep my _patients_ in check. It wasn't like I could stand up and leave, Not unless, I wanted to be humiliated and roughly dragged back by Gorilla, in front of the entire office.

The sound from a single pair of heels cause me to anxiously look up from my magazine. To see my old tutor, dressed in an immaculate grey suit. "Adrien, your father can see you now."

"Thank you Natalie." She patiently stands next to me as I gradually lift from my seat. Stumbling a bit , when I feel my shaky knees almost give out .After a minute I regain my composure to slowly follow Natalie down the long, vacant corridor. After an extended awkward silent moment, I stood before my father's towering doors. Taking a deep breath, while correcting my posture. I quickly straightened my clothes, before slowly following Natalie into the icy cold office.

.

I could help, but nervously swallow hard as I step from the shadows in deliberated steps. "Hello Father. You wanted to speak with me?" I anxiously stop just before his massive frosted glass desk.

Without even looking up from his tablet he begins to arrogantly speak to me. "Ah yes, Adrien, I will need for you, to begin your summer a bit earlier, than normal."

I didn't like the sound of this. I was planning on surprising Nino with a couple of weeks of pursuing Europe's finer beaches. "How early?"

"I need you here in two days." Acting like it was nothing for him to ask, as he continued to run a finger against the glass surface of his tablet, not even bothering to look at me.

His whole demeanor causes me to squeeze my hands into fists. "Two days …but father, lately you've been allowing me, at least two weeks, after school ends. I was planning to get away for at least that, this year."

"No, I'm afraid that won't due, for this year." His ice blue eyes coldly stare into mine. With his sharp tongue slicing through my objection.

Knowing it's useless to fight, my defeated green eyes give up, and fall away from his. "Yes father."

My father's icy blue eyes slowly travel along my body with a discerning eye. "Now, your last dress rehearsal, I noticed your outfit didn't hang quite right. You are following your nutritionist's food plan, yes?"

My tightened fists begin to shake with the mere mention of my forced diet. Letting out a depressed sigh before speaking in a defeated tone. "Yes father."

"When was the last time you were properly measured?" He raises a quizzical eyebrow.

Shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know, it can't be more than a couple of weeks. Why?"

"I need you here… what time was that meeting ending?" He quickly turns back to the tablet with his long, boney fingers dancing along the screen.

A sly smile curls at his lips at whatever caught his eye on the tablet. He quickly taps his finger on the screen. "Aw, here it is. I need you, to meet Natalie in your debut outfit at 5:00 …. For a fitting."

"In the morning?" Hating the idea of losing one of my prowling nights for an earlier than usual bedtime. Of course it would be necessary, many of my modeling jobs required me in the makeup chair before dawn. So the photographer could capture the correct lighting. By the end of summer, I couldn't wait to get back to my normal school schedule.

"No, I need you here by 5pm." Shaking his head as he scrolls through the tablet.

A bit taken back by my late call time. "Why so late?"

"Never mind. Adrien, I think you should consider moving back for the summer ….it would be more practical with your _growing_ schedule." I wasn't sure if it's the subzero office or his icy cold voice that caused me to shiver.

"Ah father, if it's all the same to you-"I nervously object.

His conceded voice cuts me off. "Fine, but if it starts hindering your schedule, we will revisit the issue."

"Yes father."

"Well Adrien that will be all." Waving a dismissive hand without even looking at me. "I'm sure you have more important matters to warrant your time, other than stand around my desk … _I know I certainly do_." He speak in a distracted, condescending voice.

"Yes father."

With a heavy sigh I slowly turn to walk from his bitter cold office. With the towering doors far behind me my bubbling temper begins to rise with every step taken down the hallway. Why the hell did I have to travel all the way here, for that? Wait, over an hour for something that could have fit in a single paragraph of an adequately written email?

.

Thoughts of chucking it all, and being a full time "Chat Noir" danced in my head. While he was jerking my only summer, vacation out of my grasping fingers. And what burned at my very existents… is the fact he hardly bothered to even look at me. Thoughts of running over to the nearest patisserie, scarfing a massive amount of craved sweets begins to physically pull at my body. I wanted to show my father where he could shove his _so called,_ food plan…but in the end, I just let out a long defeated breath and head home.

.

 **End Flash back …..**

 **.**

* * *

"So what I learned, is that you didn't once check on me, during that entire ordeal…..I could have died in your stinky bag and you wouldn't have even noticed." Plagg sits next to a half-eaten circle of cheese. Clenching his chest, pretending to be heartbroken.

I begrudgingly dumped the charred cat cookies, _permanently cemented_ to the scorched pan in the kitchen's trash bin. Brushing my hands together, somewhat content with easy clean up. "Okay one, I'm pretty sure you can't die, at least easily. …..and two, the only reason my bag smells, is because of your stinky eating habits. Try eating a piece of fruit every once in a while."

"Hey you're fencing uniform and gym socks don't exactly smell _lemony_ fresh." He pops in a triangle of camembert into his round cheeks.

I motion a hand to the remaining piece of cheese. "It's nothing compared to your precious camembert." I quickly lift a hand to pitch my nose.

"Oh you leave my camembert alone." Plagg pulls the last smelly triangle in a protective embrace.

I just shake my head, reaching behind my back to untie my apron. Lifting it over my head, properly hanging it on a hook, inside the pantry closet.

"So Adrien, I don't get it." Popping the last bit of cheese in his overstuffed mouth."

"What don't you get?" Stuffing my kitty oven mitts in a drawer, next the oven, closing it with my hip.

"Well, if you have a late call tomorrow," Pausing for a moment to swallow his rather large bite "Why are we wasting our time, in here, pretending to be something, _your obviously not_. Why aren't _we, out_ there," Plagg's mischievous green eyes shine brightly, while he rubs his perplexed face with the thought. "Visiting an old friend?"

With Plagg's words my green eyes grow wide with the sudden, alluring thought. "Ah, you know what, your right! I was so caught up in visiting my father, I had forgotten- " I trail off with the alluring thought .

The pouting little cat sadly lifts the empty flat cylinder over his head, snapping back with irritation. "Of course I am, haven't you learned that, by now. "?

Before Plagg can whine for _even more,_ cheese. I clearly shout out. "Plagg, claws out!"

"Wait, whaaaatt, I wasn't ready, yet." The cat like Kwami gets sucked up in my ring.

Once the vivid green light swirls, around my body, I gently float back to the floor. Tossing out a clawed hand, stopping the empty spinning cheese container. With the irresistible feeling of visiting an old friend, I quickly slip through the patio doors, into the shadows.

 **A little later…**

Whipping through the night air, silently landing on the roof across from Marinette and Ayla's apartment building. I cautiously glance up to the sky to only see countless shining points of light, and my normal late night companion. Relieved there isn't a cloud in the inky black sky. I step in the shadows, quickly shrinking my titanium staff, attaching to my leathered lower back. Carefully sneaking closer and peeking over the edge of the building.

.

All of a sudden my ears twitch with the sound of screams ripping through the silent night. The general area where the earsplitting sound is emanating from causes my heart to sink. Covered in a vale of darkness my catlike eyes suddenly snap in the direction of Marinette's apartment. The screaming causes my entire body to tense with surging energy, being called to protect. Swiftly reaching behind my back for my staff, ready to leap….

.

…..When I freeze in my footsteps and backup into the shadows with a relieved chuckle. I see two women dressed in modest nightwear holding hands, jumping hysterically while jubilantly screaming for joy. My green eyes are immediately drawn to her sapphire blue eyes, that twinkled with happiness.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I could hear the bluenette excitedly squeal out words between ecstatic screams.

"I had a feeling things were about to change!" Alya yells out with elation.

"Hey will you two girls give it a rest, some of us still need to study." A somewhat familiar voice shouts back. Causing the two girls to cease their excitement and clap their hands over their giggling mouths.

"We're sorry!" With blushed cheeks both girls respond to the voice. After that I can't really hear much else as the girls happily hug each other.

Sinking back in the shadows, a sudden feeling turns my stomach. I didn't much care to hear about this unexpected change. I know I should be happy for my old friend, but at the moment my body burned with two feelings .A sudden apprehension is stirring my insides with the mere mention of the change. What if this so called _change_ whisks her away, when I just found her? I would never get the answers to my questions. The selfish feeling of only seeing her a couple of times from a distance caused a nauseous feeling, rolling in my stomach.

Peeking from the shadows, I see the apartment has been completely dark, and disserted. All except for two small windows on either side of the apartment. Without another thought my tense body crouches down ready to take the leap. The small leap my body has been relentlessly pulled to, for days.

The second feeling was much easier to explain .As it's always a curse for us cats. _Curiosity_.

My feet sprint across the moonlit rooftop, reaching behind me I quickly extend my staff at the edge of the building. To fling my body in the night air, silently landing over her cast iron railing. I deliberately creep forward, noticeing a pair of light pink sheers blowing from an open window. Holding in a breath I slowly lean my green eyes closer to the window. The light pink material touches my cheek …..

 _As a surge of tepid liquid gushes directly in my face._

 **End of Adrien /Chat's POV**

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **I can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for taking a peek** _ **Please**_ **Follow/Review/Favorite/Share. I'll see ya soon off to update another story. Alimackatjac.**


	6. Chapter 6 unwrapping clues

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Midnight Visits

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 6 unwrapping clues

* * *

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

Restless fingers roughly turn a crisp page of my tediously dull textbook, sitting in front of me. Allowing a brief respite of the absolute still nature of the intolerable room. Internally berating myself for forgetting to stop by a bookstore. ….Being submerged deep into a half way decent novel would be better than this.

An irritated breath blow pass my lips as I anxiously lift my bored green eyes from my Strategic Global Management textbook, for what felt like countless times . Right now I should be on some beach having a little fun with my best bud. Instead I've already taken a substantial bite out of my required reading for at least one of my upcoming classes.

.

A silent irritation slowly brews from within and I roughly lace my fingers around my phone. Lifting it to my eyes to glance at the glossed screen for the ever increasing number. It annoys me that even though I have been brought up to respect, and value other people's time. The same man who drilled that into every aspect of my life, rarely ever shows me the same common courtesy. Sure, to everyone else he saunters in on time, I mean he wouldn't be able to run much of a company if he didn't.

.

…..But here I sit, well stand, leaned over my text book as my father's prior meeting overextends past yet another hour. Not really allowed to sit or do much of anything, as I wait in this season's premier outfit. I can't say I'm very comfortable standing either as my father requested the slacks of the outfit to be tailored to my exact measurements. I've been forced to wear them inside out causing even the ultra-smooth material of the slacks to twist and bind around me with every subtle movement of my legs.

.

"Adrien, I know what you're about to ask and no, I haven't heard from your father." My father's longtime assistant's voice breaks the silence of the room. She's been so quiet I had forgotten my father is also holding her schedule captive, as well as my own. Although, she didn't seem to mind or at least it wasn't evident she cared one way or the other.

Glancing up to see Natalie with her hair bound tightly in a flawless bun, standing by the door. Her head is pointed down scanning her tablet's surface. "Natalie, I wasn't going to say anything."

My voice causes her head to lift, staring up at me with emotionless eyes as she speaks in a cold matter of fact tone. I could say she could _almost_ compete with my father's chilly reception. "No, but you've checked your phone three times in the last fifteen minutes. With my extensive experience of your natural behavior, you were due."

Her apathetic, yet somewhat creepy explanation causes me to release out an exasperated breath. "Well fine, since we're on the subject, what's keeping him?"

She adjusted her eyeglasses, before speaking in an indifferent manner. "He's in an important meeting." She immediately spews out her normal trained response, when she wanted to end the conversation, before it even started.

However, I've had enough of the forced silence, letting out a breath I decided to press the issue, it's not like I didn't have anything more productive to consider, coining my father's own words. "Oh, a supplier or a designer?"

My inquiry caught her off guard for a split second, before she recovered. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, and from the look of your schedule you have no other place you need to be ….So may I suggest you continue with your studies, it shouldn't be much longer." But that's where the efficient Natalie, would be utterly wrong…. I do have somewhere I need to be.

Tense fingers impatiently strum across my cheek, my weary green eyes fall back to my book. It wasn't after a few minutes of scanning the dull textbook that endless rows of tedious text begin to unintentionally blur together. My mind begins to drift to places I would rather be. A place where my official schedule may not have a designated spot for, making it that much more important than the rest of it. A goofy grin begins to grow on my lips as my mind tip toes through last night.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Flash back…Last night ….**

 **.**

A surge of tepid liquid gushes directly into my face causing my cat like eyes to squeeze tight. Defensively raising my hands while whipping my head away. I hastily take a step back, and hiss out with irritation. Another burst of water sprays my blinded face, forcing me to take another step back. Accept to my surprise there was nowhere to step and I found my body blindly plunging over the railing .Luckily with my cat like reflexes I hurriedly reach out and catch the bottom bar of the cast iron railing, with a singled clawed hand. Precariously dangling in the air I open my green eyes to see a surprised blue eyed beauty leaning over the railing. "Oh, Chant Noir what are you doing here? "

.

"Why hello, Princesses it's been a while." Reaching out my free hand to catch the iron railing.

She rests her elbows on the railing with a smirk on her face, making no move to help me,." Alley cat, what are you doing, just _hanging_ around my patio?"

"Oh, ha- ha Princess, your pawsitively hiss-terical, could you please lend me a paw?" After the words came out of my mouth I quite literally shook my head. Knowing if I had a free hand at the moment, I would have slapped my forehead for my utter stupidity. I don't know if it's her, or the water or the mere fact of just being here, but there's little doubt, my head is thinking clearly. As "Chat Noir," I could have so easily recovered from my dangling situation, with no help what's so ever. Well, I'm stuck now, since I already asked.

.

My old classmate gives me an odd look, before begrudgingly nodding her head "Ah, yeah, sure." She extend a hand out for me to grab. "Hey, wait a minute, why are you on my balcony, in the first place?" I made sure to grab her offered hand. With her suspicious look, I had a funny feeling, she would jerk her hand away from me, any second.

With her simple question, it suddenly occurred to me. I really didn't have any kind of an excuse, reasonable or otherwise, to be creeping around a lady's window, so late at night. I just mindlessly allowed my body to lead me to the rather eventful leap. I hadn't really thought up a feasible excuse for being there…Of course, my other late night "friends" never really asked for one. When "Chat," miraculously found his way on a girl's Patio, all reasonable thought, flew out the preverbal window.

.

I playfully tell her the _roundabout_ truth, with my smoldering trademark Chat Noir's smile. "Oh, I just thought we could _Cats-up_ , we haven't seen each other in quite some time. "I attempt to climb up the railing, with her help.

She rolls her eyes with a groan. "One more pun, and I drop you."

"Okay, okay, fair enough." A little surprised from her evident strength in her arms, as she holds the majority of my weight. I clumsily manage to climb up and over the railing….making it more difficult than, it actually was.

I guess being an aspiring designer, and seamstress, has its advantages. Although, my father doesn't nearly have the upper body strength, as she dose. After thinking of my father I couldn't help, but let out a heavy sigh.

I quickly shake the emerging irritated feeling …Perhaps, it's due to the fact he rarely touches a needle, or lugs around bolts of fabric. He has employees around to construct his garment masterpieces for him.

Her blue bell eyes flash in my direction, "Kitty, is everything okay, you seem a little down?"

A bit stunned by her question, I awkwardly motion to myself, "Oh me, yeah sure, I'm fine. I couldn't be better." I anxiously, avoid her suspicious gaze, and glance around my feet. Quickly noticing pink tulips and white daisies haphazardly tossed about. Not wasting another second, I begin to crouch down and pick up the scattered flowers.

"Oh Kitty, don't bother yourself, I can pick them up. " She lets out a puff of air into her bangs, "Don't you have someone else you would like to catch up with?" She leans down to pick up the flowers.

My busy hands freeze for instant, from what I was doing, while I lift my confused head. I couldn't help but blink up at the girl's rather unusual behavior. So much different from my usual late night visits. Okay, I wouldn't say their all like the curler wearing woman from the other night, and I can honestly breathe a sigh of relief for that. ….but still, they were a hell of allot more welcoming to the handsome hero of Paris, then what I'm facing now. "No, not at the moment. It's no bother. Besides, today, must have been a two for one deal? " I give her a playful grin surrounded with an arm full of drooping flowers, in need of some water.

.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." She lets out an annoyed breath, before lifting her hand to her head. She tenderly rubs her temple, as if I was causing her a headache. "Fine, if you must help, stay here, while I go get some water." She spoke in a defeated tone, picking up the two vases she set aside, before disappearing behind her billowing pink sheers.

I couldn't help notice her change of demeanor, I mean she was at least speaking to me, albeit, it was somewhat sharp. Nothing like I'm used to. My other late-night friends, usually laugh at all of my little puns. She just seemed to be annoyed by them …..And for that matter, me, as well. Her behavior, just didn't make any sense, from when she hid behind the tree …all those years ago.

.

But maybe that's the point ….maybe, it's just been, too many years. I mean, we were in middle school. People change…..grow up. With a depressed sigh, I lifted my lonely green eyes to stare out into the still night, before glancing over to a small cast iron bistro set. Sadly pondering if I should just place the disheveled bouquet down on the table, and silently slip away. Wondering, if I would even get a chance, for my long awaited questions to ever be answered. With the depressing thought, I slowly make my way to the cast iron table…..

….Before walking right pass it

Disappearing behind the sheer pink material, fluttering in the night air. The one absolute reason driving me forward above her annoyance, and my own doubts, is my relentless curiosity. I need to know why she acts so differently around "Chat"….but most importantly I need to know about that last day.

I knew it wouldn't be as simple as "Chat" asking, but maybe as "Chat", I could slowly unravel the mystery of Marinette Dupain-Cheng…. And I had to admit, the thought of piecing together, that particular puzzle, over the summer, is a rather appealing distraction from my mounting obligations with my father.

Of course, as I gradually stepped into Marinette's world of pink, my shocked eyes fell on

…. my first clue.

Perched over a double sized bed, covered in a polka dotted bedspread. Hangs a black and white poster of myself….and it was no glamour shot, from a perfume ad. No, this was a fairly recent campaign, for a designer jeans company. The oversized poster depicted me in nothing, but a pair of jeans and a completely open, button down shirt. Except for my exposed chest and abs, it was fairly innocent enough. Right? Well, that's what I thought too. But oh no, not with one hand dangling by my side, as the other hand suggestively grips on to one side of my button fly, with a button already undone. The well-worn pair of jeans hung extremely low on my hips with just a sliver of my elastic waistband peeking through in the unbuttoned area.

.

At first when I arrived, the photographer wanted a teasing smile and nothing, but the jeans…and when I say nothing, I mean _nothing_. Not on the top, nothing underneath, especially _nothing_ underneath, with _three buttons_ undone. I knew it was only a matter of time, when my flourishing career would lead me to situations that are more "adult. Now, being able to actually pull off, said situation, was altogether another matter.

.

However, it wasn't long after the bursts of flashes and the women spritzing my chest and abs, every so often. Yes, there is such a job out there. Anyway, the client realized I just couldn't pull off the womanizing playboy look, as much as I tried. It might have been due to the fact, a bright red blush beamed from my anxious face, for first half of the shoot, with just about _everything_ on the verge, of being exposed. So last minute, the client added the extra items, which turned out to be a "win" for her male undergarments line.

.

The whole shoot was a little nerve-wracking, but in the end it was a huge campaign. So successful, that this particular poster was only given during a very short promotional deal. Which means Marinette, had to not only purchase the prerequisite of two pairs of jeans, but stand in a considerably long line, on one particular weekend, to do so.

My lips slowly curl into a mischievous smile, which means, Marinette

… Is a fan, of mine.

However, the amusing thought quickly faded, when a strange feeling came from my stomach, after seeing the oversized poster. Maybe, I wasn't satisfied to find out she's just a fan. Does, that mean all my questions have been so simply answered? The tears, the paper heart, is all because she was fan-girling over me? No, I wouldn't accept such an answer so easily. Perhaps myself as "Chat", could find out more. Besides, she hasn't seen, "Adrien" in over six years, and it's highly unlikely, I will run into her any time soon.

"Kitty, what part of 'wait here' didn't you grasp?" The irritated girl pulls back her hand, ready to throw yet another vase of water on me.

Seeing the fully filled vase, I quickly duct my head behind the arm full of flowers. "Wait, my Princess!"

"Why should I?" Her beautiful blue eyes glare up into my direction, as she's carefully considers dousing me.

"Because, Princess I ah ….I ah ….I ah…. lied before!"

Oh crap, that's not actually the suave excuse I wanted to fly out of my mouth. Well, not unless I was up for another face full of water. If her eyes weren't burning towards me I'd slap my forehead, for my stupid answer.

Marinette's pulls back the water, as her flaming blue eyes suspiciously study my face. "About What?"

Good question…

"No wait, listen! The reason I came to your balcony, is because I heard screaming coming from your apartment. I just wanted to check to see, if you were okay, without worrying you!" With my eyes squeezed tight, I hid behind the gathered flowers, waiting for the impending splash of water.

Although the splash never came, as I hear Marinette rest the vase on a nearby table, causing me to cautiously peek one eye open. She throws a hand over her mouth, with an embarrassed look on her face. "Oh, that. Sorry about that. I was a little excited about an opportunity, I've been given…I'm really sorry to have caused you any trouble."

"Like I said before, it's no trouble ,Princess. It's all part of the whole hero gig…coming to the rescue of purr-ty Princesses, such as yourself." Once she was unarmed, I leaned in closer, with a playful grin and raised a teasing eyebrow. "So, just what kind of opportunity is it? If, I may be so bold, to ask?"

The bluenette lets out a huff, rolling her eyes, extending a hand over my face to playfully push it away. "Oh Kitty, it's just a job opportunity, that's all….nothing the hero of Paris should be concerned with."

Going along with our good natured exchange, I quickly give the bluenette a sweeping gentlemanly bow, before straightening up. "Well, I'm no Ladybug, but congratulations, Princess. I'm sure you'll work hard at your new job." I was a little disappointed she wouldn't expand on the "exciting" opportunity, but maybe after a few more visits, she'll be comfortable enough to talk about her upcoming workplace challenges. I've never experienced it myself, but I've heard people like to talk about their endeavors at work.

.

Without another thought, I begin to sort the thirsty flowers, held in my arms, into two separate vases. Once sorted, I handed each filled vase back to my Princess. "Thanks Kitty." She gives me a small genuine smile.

.

"Not a problem Princess." I coolly nod my head, as watch her flit around her room, placing the vases back in there usual spots. I confidently lean against something in a smooth, suave like manner, feeling altogether, more assured with our little exchange. Maybe, be both had to just reacquaint with each other, you know to get through that awkward rough phase. It's not like Marinette and "Chat" have had a lot of contact in the past. We crossed paths a few times, but it mostly had to do with my hero gig.

.

Marinette turned to say something to me, but suddenly stopped herself, sealing her lips shut.

Acting more like my charming self, my green eyes coolly slide over to my hand, before suddenly jerking it away in a panic. I nervously toss both my shaky hands behind my embarrassed head while inwardly cursing myself for my abnormal behavior. Realizing, I had just been casually leaning against Marinette's bed, giving my old friend the wrong idea for my impromptu visit.

What the hell is wrong with me? This is by no means the smooth bachelor-hero of Paris? I'm being flustered by a mere bed, it's just a piece of furniture. _Damn it!_ Irritated with myself I awkwardly find a spot on a wall, and lean my back against it.

A light cascading out into the dimly lit room draws my attention to a design on her monitor. She must have been working on it, before my "sudden "and "wet" welcome. Studying over the impressive, albeit incomplete design, I could definitely see, she has grown into a true masterful artesian of fashion. I'm afraid to admit it, but the unfinished design, caused varying degrees of mixed emotions inside of me.

.

However, the monitor quickly flashed to her screensaver. Once more amusedly confirming what I have previously surmised. As various shots of my modeling campaigns, past and present began to digitally dance across her screen, exchanging a different picture every few seconds.

I didn't really get a chance to ask about the pictures, because it wasn't long before my Princess "shooed" me away. All under the pretense of being well rested for her first day. Although I'm pretty sure, the flashing screen had everything to do with her _sudden_ need for sleep. When she realized her screen was flashing a good portion of my portfolio, her adorable cheeks burned bright, while stumbling over herself, just to get a hold of her mouse.

.

Before I left, I was able to gain Marinette's word, of no longer receiving a sudden shower, next time I visit. Of course, I only managed in achieve it, by refusing to leave until she did. After an extremely long and awkward moment, she begrudgingly agreed in defeat. Yeah, I'll admit it, I wasn't being very gentlemanly, but not being allowed to come back, blast of water or not, wasn't at all appealing and caused an odd feeling from within.

So with her agreement, I gave the annoyed girl a small salute, before flying through the night, and heading home. With even more curious questions about my puzzling Princess.

* * *

 **End of flash back …**

 **.**

"Uh ha, yes sir." Natalie's firm words break the still nature of the stuffy room, causing my eyes to anxiously lift to my former teacher. "Yes, he's here." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Natalie just pretended not to notice. Although something said, over the phone causes her precisely placed mask to slip, as her eyes nervously slide back to me. "Yes, everything is ready."

Natalie drops her hand from her polished black Bluetooth device with a raised eyebrow, "Adrien, your father is on his way."

"It's a about time." I mumble to myself while my hand quickly slams shut the object I used to carefully conceal my daydreaming. Ready to shove the rather large textbook it in my bag. I extend my hand out to hastily flip open the flap, only to roll my eyes towards a drooling Plagg sleepily sprawled out over my scientific calculator, propped up against a pair of clean socks. Figuring it was better to leave the lazy Kwami alone I carefully close the flap and set my book aside. Turning around to swiftly take a giant step up on the raised tailoring platform, while letting out a long, relieved breath, _finally_ being allowed to move forward on the poorly scheduled task.

.

"Well, this concludes the tour …now, if you'll follow me, I have a pair of slacks that don't quite hang right on the model." My father's icy cold voice echoes from the halls.

Not bothering to hear the rest of his words I tighten my fists in frustration. He had me waiting well over two hours for some damn tour …..Well, it must be a very important contact, for the company. Although with this thought in mine, my tense body soon relaxes. Letting out a long exasperated breath, as I'm all too familiar with my father's business behavior. It would do very little to allow my frustration to show, he simply wouldn't care.

.

The task of being a tour guide is usually given to some nameless intern or an unlucky receptionist. To my recollection my father has not once asked Natalie to take on the task. Its fine, he's here now, and the pants will take very little time to adjust. Once the pants are pinned, I'll just slip into the dressing room, carefully remove the prickly pants, and change into my everyday clothes. Just, before calling it a night I'll hand my outfit back to the tailor, then it's off to the penthouse for a quick bite for myself, and Plagg. Then I'm mere anxious moments away from continuing where I left off, with my puzzling Princess. A confident smile curled at my lips with my well thought-out plan.

.

"I need his slacks to fit his precise measurements. So, once you're done, this will conclude your first day as my new intern. It may take some time. Will that be all right?" My father's normally frosty manner of speaking warmed a bit with his question.

My smile instantly vanishes over clenched teeth, silently grinding down on them with irritation. My father has been keeping me waiting because he's been giving a tour to some damn intern! Squeezing my green eyes shut. Keeping my feet firmly planted with just the very last stands of my sheer willpower being stretch to its outer boundaries.

"Not a problem Mr. Agreste, It shouldn't take me too long." A sweet familiar voice catches my attention.

Wait, that voice! …..My stunned, vivid green eyes suddenly flip wide open, over my extended gaping mouth. Abruptly dropping my head in absolute horror, as the blood flushes from my shocked face. My panicked eyes catch sight of my inside-out pants, ready to be altered. When my sudden precarious situation rapidly dawns on me….

 _Oh damn, not this, anyone but…_ _ **her**_ _._

 _End of chapter 6_

* * *

 _As always, please Follow/Review/Favorite._

 _Well, I'm off to update another story ;) See ya soon._


	7. Chapter 7 unsuspected task

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Midnight Visits

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 7 unsuspected task

* * *

 **.**

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

 **.**

"Not a problem Mr. Agreste, It shouldn't take me too long." A sweet familiar voice catches my attention.

Wait, that voice! …..My stunned, vivid green eyes suddenly flip wide open, over my extended gaping mouth. Abruptly dropping my head in absolute horror, as the blood flushes from my shocked face. My panicked eyes catch sight of my inside-out pants, ready to be altered. When my sudden precarious situation rapidly dawns on me….

 _Oh, damn, not this, anyone but ….._ _ **Her.**_

"A… Adrien!?" The familiar voice shouts out. My alarmed, pale white face snaps up to, seeing a stunned bluenette, standing before me. She left her adorable middle school pigtails in the past, for perfectly straight rather lengthy hair, with the sides pulled back in a decorative silver hairclip.

"Ah, hey," I awkwardly lift my hand to uneasily wiggle my fingers, all the while nervously swallowing. "Uh, Marinette." Giving out a stunned smile, while I uncomfortably stand on the platform above her.

My father stops in between the two of us, as he adjusts his glasses. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you, the male model in question happens to me my very own, son? No? Oh, I'm sure I had said something earlier. " My stunned head snaps to my father's cool demeanor.

The somewhat surprised bluenette shakes her head.

A devious smile curls at his lips as he motions in my direction. "How rather interesting, it seems by my son's rather dumbfounded expression you two seem to know each other. Ms. Dupain-Cheng, this won't be a problem for you, will it?"

Marinette slowly nods with large blue eyes towards my father. "Ah, yes sir, we do know each other." My father gives her a disapproving look with her nod, but she soon realizes and shakes her head. "Um, I mean, I'm sorry. No, it won't be a problem sir."

"Very good, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. A true showing of professional's behavior, just as I would expect from one of my carefully chosen interns." My father turns in my direction with a raised expectant eyebrow. "Adrien, you're a professional as well, do you have a problem?"

Unable to think clearly I shake my head. "Ah, no father, there's no problem."

Adjusting his glasses before turning back to stand next to Natalie. "Very well, please continue." Waving a dismissive hand towards the two of us, while turning his attention to Natalie's tablet.

Glancing back towards Marinette my stunned, green eyes get caught by her deep bluebells as words just fall from my lips, mindlessly mumbling to myself. "So this was the opportunity, she was so excited about….I should have known."

She glances up, giving me a confused look. "I'm s….sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

My eyes suddenly grow with the realization of my slip as I began to frantically sputter out my panicked words. "Oh, um I mean, so…so… Marinette, your my father's new ….indentured servant …oh, I mean lonely intern…I mean _lovely_ intern?"

"Yes, t…today is my f…first day." She turns away nodding. My eyes catch just a glimpse of pink on her cheeks, causing me to tilt my head in curiosity, attempting to get a better look at her face.

"Wow Marinette," My green eyes flash with a little too much excitement at the sight of her hidden blush. "I mean congratulations, that's epic." Reaching up to nervously rub the back of my neck.

Marinette, nervously glances over to my father and Natalie before lowering her voice. "So, Ad… Adrien, it's been a long time, it's nice to see you."

"Yeah you too, I haven't seen you since?" I awkwardly trail off, "The end of middle school, wasn't it ? You look …..um, nice." Just as the night before, I clumsily stumble over my words. Of course "gorgeous" or "beautiful seemed a bit stalkerish, for are _so called,_ first meeting. Although, the rather plain word, "nice" didn't exactly fit either. "Nice" was something you would say about the weather or maybe a pair of shoes, but a full grown woman? Before I could inwardly slap myself, My words caused a sharp pain to slowly emerge in my chest, as I remember peeking in the back window, to a tearful Marinette hidden, by the tree as the car drove away.

.

"Well, uh thanks, so do you …." She awkwardly motions to my pants with blushed cheeks. Causing my face to fall immediately. "Well, we should really get started."

Damn it! I've been so distracted about seeing her I have completely forgotten why I'm standing here. Just thinking of Marinette even …. Oh damn! I can't even complete the horrifying thought .There's no way I can request another tailor or intern. Knowing my icy father, he would just end her assignment. No, I'll just force a smile on my face and attempt to be professional. I nervously swallow.

.

… I'm sure it won't be that bad.

. "Oh yeah, sure go ahead. "I could only manage an uneasy smile.

She pulls back her shoulders with a determined nod to her head. "Um, okay thanks, let's get started."

She thoughtfully raises a hand, cradling her chin between her thumb and finger, lowering her head to slowly travel over my bottom half. However my heart begins to beat uncontrollably, sending massive amounts of blood to my face as I watch her resolve crumble in an instant with her cheeks blazing red. ."So…uh ….Ad….Adreian which do you prefer, when you're wearing slacks …..Boxers or briefs," Turning her head to clear her throat, avoiding my eyes. "….or do you prefer something like …commando?"

My stunned eyes couldn't help but openly stare at her lips, finding the normally fangirling question a bit alluring coming from her sweet stuttering lips. "What!?" Shaking my head clear. "Oh, um boxers."

Her eyes light up with excitement. "Okay, good to know!"

"What?" My head snaps down, surprised at her little fangirling moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean it's good to know for the fit of the pants." She anxiously tosses her hands towards my lower half with blushed cheeks.

Causing yet another uneasy feeling as a beautiful woman franticly waves her hands at my midsection, while sputtering out apologies. Not an easy thing for any male ego to swallow. I manage to take in a shaky breath, before looking away to calmly speak. "Yes of course, not a problem." All the while having an overwhelming feeling my gentlemanly behavior would be stretched to its absolute extremes today.

.

Marinette glances up with wide innocent eyes, surrounded with a light dusting of pink. "So um, Adreian, could you s….spread you're legs, apart about a foot in half? …..So …so … I could um fit between them."

I practically fell off the pedestal, as my head snapped down at her in disbelief. My round eyes quickly glanced over to see both my father and Natalie deep in conversation, pointing at the tablet. I know I shouldn't be acting like this. It's not like I haven't had both men and women alter my clothing before …but this being Marinette it wasn't the same by any means. Nervously swallowing my desert dry throat as I attempted to force the rasping words from my lips. "You want to fit…. between my legs?"

.

The sweet bluenette shyly nods, avoiding my eyes. The sight causes my head to almost explode. It feels like a long awkward moment before I'm able to take a breath, let alone, utter five words. Also finding it difficult to look at the anxious bluenette as I mutter out tonight's coined response. "Ah sure, not a problem." Looking down at my feet as I mentally force them to slide apart.

She quickly reaches in her pocket, pulling out something all too familiar, in front of my horror struck eyes, causing me to inwardly curse at my overly abundant misfortune. "Okay, Adreian, I'm j…j….just going to uh, take this white tailor's pencil," She nervously bites her bottom lip, before timidly continuing with her cheeks blushing almost to her ears. "And uh, follow your inseam…rather close ….okay?"

.

Without even waiting for my reply, Marinette kneels down, leaning her elbows on the platform, to snuggly fit between my legs. Causing my head to snap to the ceiling, not even daring another glance. I begin to feel a light touch slowly travel up my leg. Being sure to keep my mind occupied I begin to inwardly recite my favorite poem in Mandarin Chinese. So no _unforeseen_ "surprises" embarrassingly _pop up_.

.

Although, I soon breathe a sigh of relief as she moves to the other leg, meaning were almost done. Feeling the experience wasn't entirely awful. Sure it was a bit embarrassing, but at least she didn't bother asking "the question".

"Um, Adrien?" A demure voice calls my attention from around my feet.

Hearing my name, my head instinctively drops in the direction it's being called. Forgetting why my head was pointed "purposely" at the ceiling. Seeing a blushing Marinette stare up at me, with her big blue innocent eyes, from …between my legs. I Attempt to answer with a cracking voice. "Uh, yes Marinette?"

"She nervously bites her lip once more, before asking with apprehension. "A… Adrien, I really hate to ask this." She awkwardly trails off.

Lost in the situation my words just fall from my mouth. "Uh, it's okay just let it out all at once…like a Band-Aid."

"Well, um okay, if you say so?" She takes a deep breath before suddenly letting it rip. "A…A…Adreian, uh, do you dress on the right or the left side?!" My mouth falls open to the overly boisterous words of such a privately held question.

My stunned green eyes dart in her red faced direction. Not being able to breathe, I can only utter two forced, somewhat coherent words with my remaining breath. "Uh, pardon?" Wondering why the hell my flabbergasted brain didn't just sputter out the needed one word response.

Her cheeks flash bright red as she awkwardly explains, dropping her head to stare at her fidgeting hands. "Cause, I…I… need to leave a little more room on one side of your pants for….your…um.. "I was about to answer the best I could when a chilly male tone strikes the room.

"Honestly Adreian, you know this, it's when your little friend lays on one side or the other." my eyes suddenly flash towards my father, who is wiggling his pinky in the air. Causing me to think about crawling out of the room and dying somewhere from absolute mortification by a parent.

Completely mortified, I wildly throw out my hands, "Stop father! I know, I know what it means!" Unthinkingly bursting at him for his embarrassing remark. All the while feeling insulted with blazing cheeks. "Little friend, really father?!"

He coolly adjusts his glasses. "Well, Adrien how would I know, it's been a rather long time since you were in diapers, I'm sure it's grown…. _Some,_ since then." He carelessly shrugs his shoulders.

"Some?" My eyes blinked in disbelief at my father.

"Well then, answer Ms. Dupain-Cheng, so she won't make a mistake." He coldly waves to my outrage, turning back to Natalie.

Letting out a defeated sigh, not daring to look at my Princess's reaction to such a humiliating conversation. I just raise my blushing head and attempt to calmly speak to her. "Ah, sorry Marinette. Yes, I'm aware of what the extra room is for, I dress on the left side." With my embarrassing words my mind inwardly curses…Damn, sometimes I really hate my father.

"Uh thanks …So Adrien what are you reading at the moment?" A sweet anxious voice comes from below.

Realizing she is trying to distract me I playfully answer truthfully with a bit of chuckle. "Oh, I'm reading Strategic Global Management."

"Wow, so some lite summer reading?" Hearing her reply as she traces my upper thigh.

"Yeah, it's a real page tuner." My voice climbs higher when I feel her get rather close.

"Well, don't spoil it for me, I may have to go by the bookstore and pick it up."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll lend you my copy." I playfully chuckle at her response.

"Alright….Ad….Adrien, thanks….I'm almost done." The next thing I know I begin to slowly feel the pencil trace up the remainder of my leg. Silently wincing when the feeling arrives closely to the apex of my legs. Taking in a sudden, sharp breath, when I feel Marinette brush my upper, inner thigh with her forearm. Causing an all too familiar sensation run up my spine. Although it isn't a few seconds later she quickly rises to her feet, signaling to me she's _finally_ done. I let out a long relieved breath for being finished, before the familiar feeling had even a small chance to strengthen, allowing my tense shoulders to drop.

.

I had no idea how Marinette felt, but I felt like I had just finished running a marathon, just after jumping in a tank full of sharks. In other words, I was …..exhausted. Although even after the mortifying ordeal I was a bit depressed, knowing my father, Marinette would be staying late to finish the pants. Which means no Princess time with "Chat"….However, that doesn't mean I couldn't create some "Adrien and Marinette" time.

My mind begins to pander the rather alluring idea. I could innocently offer to bring in some dinner, to share with an old classmate? That wouldn't be too forward. Heck, because of the late hour, it would be expected by most people. A smile begins to curl at my lips, as a plan slowly emerges.

My father coolly saunters over. "So, all done?"

The bluenette nods her head, standing next to me. "Uh, yes sir."

"Well done, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Now Adrien, please remove your pants and hand them to Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Again my father causes my smile to fall unsuspectedly.

"Ah, right here?" I nervously ask my father as I frantically try to recall what pair of boxers I sleepily threaded my legs through, after my shower, this morning.

My father impatiently taps his foot. "Now, hurry up. I don't see the problem Adrien …unless you're doing what Ms. Dupain-Cheng previously suggested? You haven't decided to go…."commando" in this season's premier outfit?" My father asks out in a frigidly offended tone.

Shaking my head with some irritation. "Uh, no father didn't you hear like the rest of the room? I'm entirely sure Natalie heard me." Speaking in a sarcastic tone.

My father looks over to his assistant with a raised eyebrow. "Natalie?"

"Boxers sir." She glances from her screen, bluntly speaking.

"Thank you Natalie."

"Not a problem sir." Nodding her head before going back to her tablet.

"There you go Adrien, I don't see what the problem is? Unless?" He slowly leans in close to me, adjusting his glasses, softly speaking, but still manages to say it loud enough for Marinette to clearly hear. "Unless you have a little _issue_ at the moment your hiding?" My green eyes grow enormous as I watch my no nonsense father uncurl a single finger in the air. Unable to speak I just slap my lips together to shake my stunned head. My father wasn't wrong, normally behind the scenes, during a show there isn't time to run to a changing room. Models both male and female will toss on the next outfit without even batting an eye. So before a show I make sure of what I'm wearing underneath. However as I said before, with Marinette here, it's just different.

.

"Adrien you're wasting my time, just drop your pants and hand them to Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Firmly demanding the removal of his garment.

"Uh, yes sir." Closing my eyes, speaking in a defeated tone, as I remember what boxers I decided to wear this morning. My hands begin to pull down my zipper, allowing the slacks to pool around my socked feet. With a deep breath I pull my shirt over my boxers, lean down to pick up the pants, holding out the poorly folded garment.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, before you begin on altering the item in question I need you to take my son's measurements. Is there a problem?"

"N…no sir." Reaching in her pocket to pull out a long pink measuring tape to lace over her neck.

"Good, carry on." Walking back over to Natalie without another thought, not bothering to think of the mental, emotional stress he's causing his only son.

Marinette steps up on the platform and pulls the measuring tape from around her neck. With barely enough room she squeezes close to my chest, looping the tape around my neck. Her round bluebell eyes glance up to mine, before instantly dropping to the measuring tape. Glancing down I watch as Marinette attempts to pay close attention to her assigned task when I notice her begin to sway and fall backwards. Without even thinking, I quickly throw out my hands, catching her body from her sudden fall. Her stunned eyes lock into mine, while my lips curl into a genuine smile. I suddenly notice how intimately I'm holding her, causing me to advert my eyes from our shared gaze. I see the blushing bluenette hidden smile as she scribbles down my neck measurements on a piece of folded scrap paper.

.

Both of my hands support her back in an awkward hug like embrace. With a deep breath she quickly laces the tape around my chest making sure the tape is just over my nipples, as her fingers brush against one. The accidental touch causes me to take in a sharp heated breath. My head nervously snaps away from our shared closeness when I hear Natalie begin to whisper to my father.

My father's icy blue eyes glance over in my direction, causing me to lift my head. With the sight of my father intently staring at my backside, I begin to silently pray he doesn't notice or at least takes pity on me. Since he managed to already humiliate me several times, today alone. However, as soon as I heard him clear his throat, I knew I wouldn't be that lucky.

" _Kitten it done_? Really, son I thought when I ordered Natalie to no longer purchase your clothes you would be mature enough to make better choices."

With my hands still wrapped around Marinette, my head falls in embarrassment, while my words come out in a defeated tone. "Sorry father, I didn't think I would be without my _pants_ today."

"Well, that much is obvious." He speaks in an offended manner.

Marinette reaches up to give me a comforting pat on my shoulder. With her light touch my eyes peek out to catch a reassuring smile form on her lips. Just before she jumps to the floor to lace the measuring tape low on my hips.

My father speaks in a matter fact manner. "Oh, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, please pay close attention to my son's inseam it tends to," My father raises and eyebrow "Sag a bit."

"Father! Really?" I hiss out at the man who seems to have no concept of the words "embarrassment", "private"….or for that matter, "too much information".

I can see Marinette struggle to remain professional with her eyes closed ,biting her bottom lip while forcing down her inflamed cheeks, attempting to act normal in front of my father . "Yes sir, uh well, that's simple enough to fix, I'll just have to measure," She swallowing nervously, "closer."

Looking at no one particular my green eyes grow wide with Marinette's nervous suggestion.

"That's just what I was thinking, very well, proceed Ms. Dupain-Cheng." My father dismissively waves his hand to continue. Turning to me, ignoring my pleading blood drained face with an evil smirk on his lips. If I didn't know better, I could swear my father wanted his only son to die from embarrassment.

"Ah, Ad…Adrien could you?"

Hearing the sweet bluenette call my attention I desperately try to regain my composure. "Yes, Marinette?" I soon notice her say nothing, but motion out wide with her arms.

"Ah yeah, sure, not a problem." I nervously nod my ever sweating head, before widening my legs even further. Like I said, I really shouldn't have a problem, but its sweet innocent Marinette getting up close and personal in my pants-less general lower region. A lower region, I might add, that unfortunately can sometimes have a "mind" all its own.

"Thanks," Nodding her head "So, uh, Ad…Adrien, its best if you don't move a lot," She nervously gestures to my midsection, once again. "I'll try not to uh touch _….anything_." She awkwardly looks away with adorable bright red cheeks causing me to say nothing, but dumbly nod my head. That is until I begin to feel her fingers slowly travel up my inner leg. I uncomfortably snap my head to the ceiling, all the while reciting the English alphabet, backwards, as I feel her hands hesitantly move higher.

.

Then the absolute worse thing happens, when I suddenly feel her brush against "It" causing me to bite down on my lip, squeeze my eyes shut and inwardly recite France's last ten presidents and their spouses. Until I hear a sweet voice speak. "Ah ok, Mr. Agreste, all done." Her words caused me to blow out a relieved sigh, dropping my head to see Marinette crawling out from between my legs, calling for my father's attention …At least it's over, my father couldn't ask for anything more, he pretty much ran us both through any possible embarrassing task. With the single reassuring thought all of my tightened muscles relaxed….we're done.

.

My father saunters over with Natalie following his lead. Lifting his hand to his chin as his cold eyes slowly linger over my exhausted half stripped body. I had no Idea what he was looking for, but an almost wicked smile slithered on his lips, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

I begin to suspiciously watch my father coolly turn his head to an emotionally exhausted bluenette. "Very good …Oh, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you did remember to measure my son twice, correct?"

Marinette's stunned mouth drops, before nervously questioning with an increasingly growing blush on her cheeks. "Twice, sir?"

He raises an expectant eyebrow speaking in an especially chilly tone. "Well yes, as the old adage goes _measure twice, cut once_."

Glancing over I could see Marinette is in the same shape as myself, barely holding it together professionally with my father's request. Decideing we've both had enough of my father's embarrassing torment I begin to clear my throat. "Father, may we just have a moment, it's been a while since I've seen Marinette, and I promise we'll get our work done quickly."

My father studies my expression, before giving me a sharp nod and begins to walk away. "Come Natalie, I believe my son needs a moment to recover from his dramatic experience with Ms. Dupain-Cheng." I can't help but shake my head as I feel the last of my father's embarrassing remarks rip into me.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I will see you tomorrow." My father speaks as he and Natalie walk towards the door.

"Ah, yes sir." She nods to him looking a bit relieved.

"Oh and Adrien," Turning just before the door. "I will leave you in Ms. Dupain-Cheng's capable hands." He once more reveals a wickedly devious smile towards me. "Please don't leave until you've had a chance to try on the altered pants."

 _And there it was_ ….. I knew my father couldn't possibly accept my simple request."Father, can I at least-"Motioning to my bare legs and my rather embarrassing choice of boxers.

"Adrien, do not leave this room, until she is done, understand? It's too important for my upcoming show. "

I drop my head and hands in defeat. "Yes, father."

My green eyes peek over to my father, while Natalie leans over and whispers into his ear. "Oh yes, that's a good point. Please have Adrien's nutritionist order dinner for the two of them. I think it's going to be a rather late night for the two." Both Marinette and I watch the business like elders saunter out of the room.

With my father's words, my lips grow wide in an excited smile. Being trapped in a room with my Princess, eating a somewhat tolerable meal didn't sound entirely awful to me. In fact, it sounded almost purrrrr-fect. With only one tiny oversight of me being pants-less, wearing a pair of boxers with the words "Kitten it done" sprawled across my butt in bright green lettering the evening sounded Ideal. Hell, just add some candlelight and you have a romantic evening. I sarcastically think to myself.

She looks up to rest a hand on my shoulder. "Ad….Adrien, I'll try to be quick …..Sorry, about this." Giving me a remorseful look as she bites her lip.

"No, I'm sorry," I toss a hand to my head, anxiously running my fingers through my golden hair. "Wow, what a first day you've had." I nervously chuckle.

"Yeah, it's one I'll probably never forget …..But its fine, I guess it's just all part of the job." She nervously shrugs her shoulders, before beginning to re-measure my neck.

I nod my head in agreement, but slide my eyes away from woman about to take my measurement, for the second time. _Yeah, I certainly won't forget it, anytime soon…._ I inwardly think.

My curious green eyes fall to the closed door my father just left from with a single thought replaying in my head. _What the hell are you up to, father?_

 **End of Adrien POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **meanwhile ...**

With the ever present devious smile lengthening on his lips, fashion designer Gabriel Agreste walks back to his office, leaving his son and intern alone. "Well Natalie, I would say the first meeting was rather interesting ….yes, very interesting, indeed."

 **End chapter**

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it .I've been kind of sick but managed to work on it this weekend.**

 **Please Follow/Review/Favorite/Share**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Alimackatjac**


	8. Chapter 8 It's all part of the job

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

 **Midnight Visits**

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 8 It's all part of the job

.

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

 **.**

The adorably nervous woman with large bluebell eyes, and blushing cheeks looks up at me. "Ok, Ad….Adrien I think I have what I n….need." Her hand slowly pulls the bright pink measuring tape off her shoulders, carefully wrapping it between her thumb and finger, before tucking it back into her pocket.

With warming cheeks I embarrassingly trail off. "Yeah, but what about…"

It seems with every passing word Marinette said, her face blushed that much more. "W…well unless you need your lower half measured again?"

I franticly wave my arms out in front of me. "Uh no, I'm good," I extend my hand to rub against my neck, with my green anxious eyes dodging hers. "As long as you have everything my father requires." It seems in this rather tense, stuffy room she wasn't the only one a tad bit nervous.

"Yeah, I should be fine, I…I….know a f…few tricks, besides I uh, measured pretty close …..I mean carefully…..I mean I measured pretty carefully. " She stumbled with her words before walking to her work station my father had set up for her.

My lips widen in a relieved smile, hopping off the platform my feet had been glued to for most of the night. Extending my arms far over my head, stretching out each side, until my mischievous green eyes slid over to the unaware bluenette with her back turned. Without saying a word I silently sneak up behind the unsuspecting seamstress, until I'm leaning over her shoulder, quietly speaking to the girl's ear. "So Marinette, is there anything I can help with?"

.

"Aaah!" Marinette practically leaps out of her skin, clenching her hand against her rapidly beating heart. "No, no I think I pretty much have your pants in hand…..uh, I mean everything in hand!" She nervously motions to my father's design. "You know Ad…Adrien since you're just waiting around for me, you could," Swallowing nervously, glancing everywhere around the room but towards me, "throw on a pair ….uh pants."

.

With Marinette's blushing words my skin begins feeling a slight chill brush past my bare legs .Abruptly sliding my eyes down to see indeed I was standing next to the bluenette in my underwear. Realizing between the rather embarrassing task of the sweet girl taking my measurements, and finally being allowed off the modeling platform I had completely forgot of my current pants-less state.

.

I could see by Marinette's ever increasing blush of what my forgetfulness had caused with my half-dressed attire. While her attention is elsewhere I swiftly extend a hand, discreetly tugging on my shirttail to cover my boxers. I knew if I was "Chat" right now, I could ease the tension with a "punny" joke. Perhaps dance around in a pair of dark sunglasses to a little _risky_ rock and roll, while takeing care of _business_.

.

But no "Adrien" just awkwardly stands there with green lettering sprawled across his backside, ready to talk about the _weather_. I casually scoot inch by inch, slowly sidestepping across the floor until I reach my destination behind a metal chair. Figuring the atmosphere in the room may lighten if we were less likely to be reminded of my pants-less predicament.

I nervously lean on the back of the chair with my arms, only to awkwardly drop my eyes to my situation, and bounce them back up to bluenette. "Believe me, I wish I could, but for some reason my father wants me just hang around in my boxers." I give Marinette a remorseful look while momentarily biting the corner of my lip. "By the way, if I haven't apologized already, I'm really sorry about this."

"Oh, don't w…..worry about it, like I said, it's all part of the job." Marinette fidgets over the laid out pants in front of her.

My warmed squished cheek is propped up in my curled fingers. "You'll soon find out Gabriel Agreste demands a lot from his interns…..well, from everyone really, but especially from his interns."

The bluenette doesn't look away from her work as she diligently pins the pants, speaking honestly. "Well Ad…..Adrien, from where I'm sitting, it's seems to me that he asks the most from you, then anyone else." She shrugs her shoulders, "Besides, it's just for the summer, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

I didn't know exactly how to react to what she so honestly said. It wasn't gossiped about while I was out of the room, in hushed tones, it was tossed out in front of me, honestly, for only my benefit .

"Uh, Ad…..Adrien by the way ….if you don't mind me asking, what exactly should I expect?" She raises her head clearly revealing a nervous nature.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." I give her a mischievous "Chat" like smile.

That is until her next words cause my smile to fall. "So, to me it sounds like this is your normal summer?"

I sadly drop my eyes, shrugging my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. "Oh, this? This is normal for me. …..Not just for the summer." I let out heavy sigh, before straightening my shoulders, "it's all part of the job."

"Nino said you had a rather difficult h….home life, I guess it hasn't changed much since school." I couldn't bring myself to look at her, as her stuttering truthful words rang out with a heartbreaking tone.

Unable to stomach the topic, any further I quickly turn the uncomfortable conversation away from me. My head shot up to face the bluenette, with a raised teasing eyebrow. "Oh, so you and Nino have talked about me? ...Well, well."

Seeing my rather playful reaction, her cheeks instantly blush as she frantically stuttered, innocently blinking back at me with those wide bluebell eyes. "Ah, just h…here and there…. it's really n…..nothing-"

I let out a small chuckle, "Relax Marinette, I'm just teasing you." After a moment my tone turns serious with a small sheepish grin. "So how is he, Nino, I mean?"

"W….wouldn't you know, aren't you like best friends?" She doesn't look up from her work, asking in an incredulous tone.

"Yes, but thanks to my rather rigid schedule, anything we plan I usually have to unavoidably cancel." I shrugging my shoulders again, like it wasn't a big deal, but again I couldn't entirely mask the loneliness wrapped around my words. I let out a frustrated sigh, my hand falls from my propped up cheek. Still a bit irritated for my father's decision, my eyes drop to my fingers, while my elbows rest on the top of the chair. "Yeah, I was supposed to be his college roommate, but it just didn't work out …..At the moment, I don't even know where he lives. We mainly just text each other back and forth."

.

With every word I felt even guiltier, wondering why Nino even keeps in contact with me. I should be more like an acquaintance to him then his best friend. But thankfully, no matter the time span goes between us, Nino still stubbornly calls me his best bud…... and a little part of me is grateful he does.

"Oh, that, he lives with us." She shrugs her shoulders, mindlessly replying as she carefully works on my father's design.

"He lives with you, and Alya?" I blurt out in astonishment, leaving my mouth agape.

"Ow damn!" She sticking her pin pricked finger into her mouth, Marinette's head shot up in confusion. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was roommates with Alya?"

My heart froze the moment I realized what I had just done, to cover for my enormous mistake my mouth frantically starts to spew out words, towards the bluenette. "Ah I didn't!, I…..I…I just knew you two were close back in middle school, so I figured it only made sense ….I'm sorry was I wrong ?" Giving off a wide nervous smile.

Her momentary suspicious bluebell eyes slowly study my face. "No, you were right, Alya is my roommate."

"Along with Nino?" I asked in disbelief.

Her head snaps up from her work, her cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink while nervous rambling words pour from her lips. "Nino? Oh, no, no when I said Nino lived with us, I meant he lives in…in the same building, across the hall from us."

"Oh, I see." For some reason I was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's really no big deal, if he did live with us. It's not like he doesn't practically live there already. In fact he nearly eats everything in the kitchen, when he happens to drop by to see Alya. He and Alya have been dating off and on for years." She nervously clearing her throat, looking up anxiously. "So you were the college roommate that bailed last minute?"

"Yeah I'm afraid so." I let out a depressed breath.

"You know …he was lucky he had a few former classmate willing to jump in and take your place."

"Oh, jeeze Nino had told me it wasn't a problem, I hope I didn't cause him-"

She throws out her hands in a somewhat panic. "Oh, no, Nino didn't mind, I guess you might say that he expected it." Her eyes dropped back to her work as she continued to explain. "I mean yes, he was really disappointed, and he wouldn't tell Alya or myself who the person was that bailed, but he seemed to have a backup plan just in case."

I forced a smile on my face. "Well I'm glad he found someone." In other words my best friend thinks I'm a total flake.

The bluenette speaks softly, but avoids my eyes. "You know, you really should try and call him, I know he misses you."

"Yeah, I know, I was going to surprise him with a couple of weeks' vacation, bumming around the beaches that is until my schedule was rearranged." I barely held back the heated tone, still somewhat irritated by my father canceling my only summer, on a whim.

"I'm sure he would have liked that, but I'm afraid he's working abroad for the summer… He left early and sends Alya post cards whenever he manages to make it to port. He's working as a Dj for one of the big named cruise liners." She lets out a chuckle. "Serving tropical drinks to bikini clad vacationers in the daytime and turning out mad beats at night. He's been having the time of his life. It's like a never ending party for him."

"Oh, that's so Nino." I let out a happy chuckle, joining Marinette.

"Yeah, Alya would be worried about all the skimpy bikinis wiggling around him, except she's been too busy preparing to fly off for her own internship," The bluenette's voice turned lonely, with a heavy sigh she motions to the pants. "Speaking of, I better get these done or we'll never get to go home."

I could tell by the bluenette's demeanor she was forcing a brave face. I knew all too well of being alone, left behind for some reason or the other. If I could just reach out and let her know, she hasn't been left behind. Depending on my schedule, Marinette would not only see "Chat" some nights, but occasionally "Adrien" could stop by during work…..leaving me plenty of time to find out the answers, to my questions.

.

 **A little later …**

 **.**

"Well, thank you." She awkwardly paused to think of just the right word, while politely pushing her empty boxed meal. "….. uh, that was just …..uh yummy."

Me, on the other hand, I just sat and stared a bit longingly at the completely empty take out container, attempting to keep my stomach from growling. I could have eaten both of our meals and still been left unsatisfied…..it was moments like these I envied the binge eating cat like kwami lying unconscious, in the bottom of my bag.

"Marinette, you don't have to complement it, I know it's not what most people expect." I motion to the empty carton.

"No…..No it tasted really good, it's just different that's all." She motions to her empty container as her stomach gives off a little grumble causing her cheeks to turn pink, while giving me a remorseful look. "You mean, this is how you eat all the time?"

"Uh yeah, for the most part ….it's all part of being a model for Gabriel Agreste." I once more shrug my shoulders, noticing I've been doing that a lot tonight. Actually, it had nothing to do with being a model and more about being Adrien Agreste, his son.

"It was really good, I think it just needs a little something sweet to add to it, that's all." She reachs over to pull something out of her purse.

"Yeah that would be nice, but I'm afraid it's just not part of the plan." I let out a long breath.

"Here you go, add these to your plan. "Marinette suddenly tosses a sealed plastic bag in front of me causing my vivid green eyes to light up at the sight. "I'm afraid there just normal everyday chocolate chip cookies, but they'll do in a pinch."

"Really, thanks." Without wasted second, I happily dive into the clear plastic bag to retrieve a cookie, before slowly sinking my teeth into the chewy baked good. Takeing a moment to savor the perfect balance of chocolate and vanilla before speaking. "It's not like I'm not utterly grateful for these, but….. Do you normally keep cookies in your purse?" I quickly pop, yet another cookie in my mouth.

.

My question seemed to catch her off guard more than it should. "Ah well, you n…never know when you're going to run into a starving model with a sweet tooth." She shrugged her shoulders attempting to make it look like it's no big deal. "I guess it's just a perk from my parents being bakers."

"Well no matter, these are really good. Did your parents make these?" I bite into, yet another cookie.

She reached into the bag before quickly taking a bite. "Ah no, I made them. It's not hard with my dad's help I pretty much mastered chocolate chip cookies when I was like 6….Uh Ad…..Adrien go ahead and take the rest with you, I have plenty at home." She motions to the bag.

I glance down to the remainder of the bag my lips widen into a beaming smile. "Really?" She quickly nods her head. "Thanks, Marinette that's awfully sweet of you."

"It's not a problem, I'm glad you like them." She avoids looking up with a bit of embarrassment.

I attempt to alleviate her pink cheeks by sharing something about myself …..Something I wasn't particularly proud of. "You know Marinette, I've tried my hand at baking before."

"Really, I wouldn't think a model would be into that kind of thing ….empty calories and all."

"Oh that's where you would be wrong, it's actually a hobby of mine."

It's like Plagg said the only time I have an especially yearning feeling to hold a spatula is just after hearing from my father. It always gives me great pleasure knowing I'm doing something my father deems a waste of time. I sink my teeth in yet another cookie, savoring every delicious morsel. Knowing he would flip out, if he caught me consuming just one of Marinette's thoughtful empty calories, making the scrumptious cookies, all the more alluring.

"Really, any good? "She forgets about her blushed cheeks and looks up in surprise.

I reach up to nervously rub the back of my head. "Uh…. well no, not exactly…... Everything usually comes out black and well ….cemented to the pan."

"Oh, well there are some really difficult recipes out there …..What's the last recipe you tried?"

"There's only a few, I'm sort of, still kind of stuck on….. Sugar cookies." I awkwardly speak about my overwhelming failure. "No, matter how many times I try, they just never turn out…. right." For some reason I allow some of my past frustration to show, behind my mask.

"Really?" Giving me a look of disbelief. "You didn't like try and bake them frosted did you?" She bites her lip, keeping herself from laughing.

"No, I know a little more than that!" I snap back, but hold in a chuckle of my own.

"Ah, s…..sorry I didn't mean to"

"No, I should have." I wave a dismissive hand towards her.

She paused like she didn't quite know what she wanted to say next. "Maybe, I should just get back to work, so we can leave sometime tonight." With that, she headed back to her work station, leaving me alone with a bag full of cookies, and new emerging questions to ponder.

It seemed Marinette was drawing out more of my secrets, from our surprise meeting, then I was, and I wasn't entirely happy with the result. While my eyes discreetly watch the girl work the metal gears in my head slowly rotate, scheming a plan to produce a better outcome for _tonight_. Oh, yes, perfectly miserable "Adrien" might have failed, but soon it would be "Chat's" turn.

 **A little while later…**

Once Marinette finished for the night, I attempted to transform into Chat, of course it took much longer than I expected. Finding it difficult to calm Plagg's bursts of rolling laughter from my little pants-less experience, and to make matters worse he managed to film the entire embarrassing moment so he could replay it again …..and again. Laughing hysterically each time, he played it.

.

Knowing the first chance I could get, I would either destroy the footage, or simply the phone. Whichever way insured complete destruction of the footage, before it found its way on the internet. Once the cat like kwami had quite a few laughs, at my expense I was able to transform. I silently slip out onto the deserted roof top of my father's building. Standing at its very edge with the chilled air breezing pass my face, causing my exposed skin to prickle. Taking in a free exhilarating breath while scanning the twinkling skyline with my catlike eyes. Discovering the correct heading to hurl my body away from my father's building. Pulling out my staff to swiftly soar across the neighboring rooftops in the ink black night. After essentially leapfrogging over several towering buildings it doesn't take me long to quickly catch up with the bluenette.

.

Only stopping once to hide in the shadows, peeking over the edge with cat like eyes. I quickly notice her bedroom light practically calling out to me. Not wasting another moment, I effortlessly vault myself to her building and hold up a fist, lightly wrapping against the crystal clear glass. It isn't long before the pink sheers shift, reveling an annoyed bluenette rolling her eyes, before dropping her head, and begrudgingly opening the door.

.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?"

"You said I could visit," I shrug my shoulders, "I just wanted to see if your first day was _pawsitively_ exciting….that's all."

"Kitty, it's been a really long night." She whined a bit with irritation wrapped round her words. I couldn't understand her response. Other than some of the more embarrassing parts, and the small dinner I rather enjoyed the surprise meeting, even though my questions remained unanswered.

"So I take it by your reaction it wasn't one of your best days?" I rest my hands and chin on my standing staff. Wondering if the girl was pushed too far for her first day.

She didn't bother to answer me, with her head down, strumming her fingers against her folded arm.

I let out a depressed sigh. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me about your first day, after coming all the way out here." Feeling a sharp pain in my chest, by her reaction. "Then I guess, I'll just go."

"Uh no." She lifts her head, awkwardly reaching a hand out to stop me, "I'm sorry I'm just bothered by something that's all...It's nothing personal."

I stop, and give her a curious look. "Oh, anything I can help with?"

"No, I'm just mentally beating myself up." She rambles to herself, "for not offering to help him, I had the perfect chance, laid out before me," She throws her arms in front of her. "But oh, no…..I just stood there and blew it!" She roughly slaps her head in frustration. My lips grew in a mischievous grin as I heard her ambling words.

"Him? Oh, what's this?" I dramatically clench to my chest. "Oh my poor broken heart, has my princess already fallen for a scandalous office romance?" I throw out my arm to hide my overly smiling face, before turning my head to glace at the bluenette. "Geeze, that was quick."

"It's not like that," Here blue eyes flash with irritation. She shrugs her shoulders. "He's an old classmate, from years ago ….that I happen to occasionally work with, that's all it is." She crosses her arms over her chest as she defends herself in a huff, glancing away from me.

Hearing her secrets begin to gradually unravel, I decide to tease her further on the subject. Leaning forward with a raised eyebrow. "Who you want to get closer to…. Your beating yourself up for some missed opportunity, isn't that right?" I reach out to playfully poke a finger to her nose, "Your words, not mine."

"Okay, fine, yes! I think I want to get know him."" She rolls her eyes, shoving my face away, with a signal extended finger placed against my forehead.

"Really?" After her begrudging confession, I'm unable to think clearly, as I raise an eyebrow.

She lets out a heavy sigh, "Look, my old classmate….. He's nearly perfect in _everything_ he attempts, but tonight I actually find out he's pretty much awful at this one thing." She holds out a finger in my direction. "That, I've been basically born into." She dramatically waves her hands to her chest. "Damn it, I could have offered to help him, but instead I just stood there like dummy…..besides, what's it to you?" She sharply turns her head in my direction.

.

"Ah, don't be like that Princess, I just merely came to ask about your day, that's all. I'm simply curious…..besides, I'm pretty sure Mr. Perfect isn't as wonderful as you think ….No one's perfect." Feeling slightly depressed, as she only sees the façade my father expects me present…..not the real person. The real me.

"He's pretty close, at least from what I use to know about him…..However, I just blew the only chance to find out what he's really like, now."

Just thinking about spending the day with the bluenette caused me to run through a mental shopping list of what I would need to make another batch of cookies. Wondering if there's a 24 hour bakers' supply store anywhere close to home. Figuring all I need is to is show her an example of my failed efforts, sparking an invite from my longtime friend…..or this time I could just ask for help. Now, that I know it's what we both want, there's absolutely no way I'll allow another missed opportunity to go by a second time. "Well, Princess, you never know, another chance might present itself ….out of the blue. So besides Mr. "Not so perfect," how was the rest of your day?"

.

"Besides a short tour, it only wrapped around him."

"Wait, then were you late?" I asking a bit confused.

"Do you really think, I would have been late on my very first day? No, my new boss just wanted me to start at the end of the normal business day, for some reason."

I inwardly slap, my confused forehead, I couldn't quite understand, why on earth my father set up the meeting like he did. It made absolutely no sense to me. Making me wait, for over two hours for a simple fitting….Well, it would have been a normal fitting, if my body wasn't freaking out every second because of a certain bluenette doing the work. "So how was it?"

"To tell you the truth, It was a little awkward …..But other than that," She gives off a dreamy look, "it was better than I could have ever imagined."

Her dreamy looking face causes a smile to emerge on my lips "Really." I catch myself mindlessly replying before shaking my head clear, remembering her use of the word "awkward" peeking my curiosity. "Huh awkward, really what happened?"

"It wasn't anything really, I just had to take some measurements, that's all."

"Oh, so taking measurements made things awkward?"

"No, not really, that part I can act like a trained professional. This might sound crazy, but the awkward part was because it was _him_ , my old classmate." Her words caught my attention immediately, it was the exact reason I found myself embarrassed.

"So it's because it was somebody you once knew, is that why?"

"Uh, no, I have taken other friends' measurements, both male and female and haven't so much as blushed once, it's just something that's part of the job ….But taking _his_ numbers down, was somehow different, from the rest." She shakes her head, while waving her hand. "I'm afraid I was a complete mess at it."

I have no idea why but, I clenched my teeth with the mere thought of her measuring any other men, the thought was ridiculous, given her chosen profusion, but it just rubbed me the wrong way. "So let me get this straight, your only task for the entire night, involved taking Mr. " _Not so perfect's"_ measurements?" Taking pleasure in my newly given nickname the more, I used it.

"Pretty much. Well, that and custom fit a pair of pants."

I lean my head in, giving her a teasing wink. "So tell me, Princess, did he measure up, to your standards?" I couldn't help, but ask the question.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" She teases back with a playful shove and an exaggerated eye roll.

"Not particularly, but _you are_ avoiding the question, Princess."

"Fine, well if you're talking physically …he's pretty close to perfect, as you can get. Does that answer your question?" She crosses her arms at her chest.

"…and the rest?" Giving her a teasing smile.

"The rest, from what I can tell, he's as sweet as ever ….I just- "

"What is it?" Somewhat taken back by her concerned expression. "Ah come on Princess, you can tell me?" Giving her a lighthearted nudge with my elbow.

"It's nothing, I guess I just kind feel sad for him, that's all."

"Sad, whys that?" Now I was truly taken back by the bluenette.

"I guess, I'm just a little sad, because he's always sacrificing for his family member. He forces a smile on his face while he pretends it doesn't bother him, convincing others it's all part of the job." Her words caused my mouth to momentary fall open.

Snapping my mouth shut, shrugging my shoulders. "But isn't that what you're supposed to do, when you care about someone?"

She sadly nods her head. "Well yes, at times, but not all the time, and never so much that you become miserable yourself. If your love ones truly care about how you feel, they would never want that…..they would never expect it….I know my parents would never want that from me, and I would never expect that from them."

I lean on my staff, my legs crossed at my feet. My green eyes just miserably stare at the ground, allowing a long depressed sigh to leave my lips, speaking softly. "That's easy to say …but what if it's the only family member you have left?"

She softly speaks. "I'm not sure, admittedly that would be a very tough decision…..All I know from what I've observed. He's never going to be happy, until he stands up for himself, at least a little."

I playfully nudge the bluenette with my elbow, breaking the somber mood as I force a smile on my face. "I wouldn't worry too much …I think at least deep down he already somewhat knows. "

 _He just honestly doesn't know, what to do about it._

 **End of Adrien's POV**

End of chapter 8

.

* * *

Okay nothing really exciting, just the main characters getting to know each other a little bit better before we continue with the story. So by the overwhelming silence I take it you pretty much didn't care for the last chapter. Thanks to all your support we made it pass 50 followers. Making "Midnight Visits" the second most followed story from my little list of stories, right behind Ouran's "Back in our world." Which is pretty cool for the story.

Thanks for taking peek ;) Alimackatjac

Please: follow/review / favorite/share


	9. Chapter 9 Dreams of Camembert

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

 **Midnight Visits**

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 9 Dreams of Camembert

.

A warm strip of early morning orange light peeks through the thick curtains, encircling the sleeping form curled in his bed. With just a touch of the warm light the cat like man lets out a happy little sigh from his widening lips. He sleepily rolls on his back, bathing his chest into the intoxicating sunlight. That is until….

"Beep!"

 _"Beep!"_

 _ **"Beep!"**_

" **Slap!"** A sluggish hand blindly reaches out, silencing the irritating black box. After several annoying attempts his hand finally swats at the large oval button. With the recovered, still nature once more found in the room a half asleep man breathes out a content sigh of relief. His fumbling hand finds its way back under the warm fuzzy blanket he managed to pull over his exhausted body, sometime earlier that morning.

.

The man gradually rolls his head towards the irritating black box causing small puffs of flour to dust up into the air, from his covered blond strands. He slowly cracks open a single bloodshot eye, peaking at the glowing red numbers in the dimly lit room. The sleep deprived man sees the illuminated six followed by two zeros as he lets out a tired groan, and sleepily turns away from the clock. Deciding today would be a good day to snuggle down into his covers for a few more desperately needed winks of sleep.

* * *

 **Plagg's POV**

 **.**

A single pointed ear twitched causing my shining cat like eyes to snap up from my hand held videogame, blinking towards the siren like call. My small winged body hurriedly zips through the air, after hearing the breakfast buzzer go off in Adrien's room. Effortlessly flying through the various rooms until coming to a small space his cracked open door, allowed me. Floating over to the fully dressed man, lying comatose on top of his bright green king-sized bedspread. Forcibly flying into the rumbling sound waves echoing out into the room, risking it all, to get to the sleeping man's ear.

.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, time to get a move on, you have a starving Kwami waiting for some delightful cheese to fill my insides." I lean in close to the blonde's ear, to somewhat politely remind my chosen one of my early morning predicament. Hey, at the moment I'm practically wasting away with every second passing without some kind of food.

The sleeping blond yanks his blanket over his flour covered head, muffling his groggy reply. "Plagg, just let me sleep a little longer."

"Listen here Sleeping Beauty, it's not my fault someone decided to stay up till three in the morning, practically setting the kitchen on fire." I snap back at the blond, flying over to his covered head, grasping hold with both hands, all in an attempt to firmly pull away the blanket.

This time he actually did manage to set the kitchen on fire. Remembering myself lazily perched on the counter, munching on a cheesy late-night snack. Curiously watching a surprised Adrien jump up and fight valiantly the small fire with billowing plumes of swirling white gas, surging toward the flickering orange and yellow flames. I wonder if the fire had anything to do with me attempting to melt the cubes of butter on top of the red hot ring.

.

Nah, it was just one of those freak accidents that always seems to happen when the blonde model enters the kitchen. He really should take my advice and forget this particular hobby. Just buy his cookies like every other normal young male craving a sweet treat.

Shaking my head as I continue to pull on the blanket. "On what, I'm not exactly sure of? Can you even call your latest "creation" a cookie? Hell, I know it's not even close to being edible so I'm not quite sure what you can call it."

A muffled voice whines out from under his blanket. "Plagg, please, I'm so tired. I'm begging you, just two more hours…..Please?

His words cause a sudden metal image to appear in my head of my poor withering abandoned body desperately stretching out with fading fingers to the refrigerator just inches away. The disturbing thought causes me to shiver before I shout out in a justified panic to the irresponsible blond. "Two hours, I'll practically starve to death from that!"

He peeks out one green eye before rolling it in response to my desperate needs. "I thought you were like immortal or something? "The irritated blond man grumbles out.

Sticking my head into the newly opened area, to arrive eye to eye with the blond, completely offended, allowing him to see my miserable sunken face. "And you pick now to test that theory? Adrien, how cruel you've become!"

"Plagg what the?!" With one up-close green oversized eye blinking next to me Adrien extends a hand to rudely shove me from under the blanket, angrily sealing the hole behind me. Followed by a string of muffled curse words that would make the boldest sailor blush.

After a needed cooling off period under his fuzzy blanket he lets out a calming breath, pulls the blanket from his powdered white messed head. "Fine, if I tell you where a secret stash is will you please let me go back to sleep?"

"This better not be for one measly triangle." With my arms crossed at my chest and my green eyes glaring at the blond.

Adreian huffs back, staring back at me. "I thought you said you were starving, look do you want it or not?"

I let out a defeated breath. "Fine." Figuring out fighting my ever increasing hunger with Adrien's secret stash is better than nothing. Although, I wasn't looking forward to the other hour and 40 minutes I would be withering away.

"Okay good, there's an airtight container in my second drawer at my desk." Adrien gives off a somewhat relieved and drowsy smile while pulling the blanket tightly around his shoulders.

With Adrien merely mentioning the hidden stash my mind immediately starts thinking back to last night. The blond fruitlessly struggled hand to hand compact with some electric contraption, flinging lumpy white liquid all over the kitchen. Ignoring the fact that the blonde was screaming something about unplugging something as I rolled my eyes, bored with my chosen game. Flying off in the direction of Adreian's office in search of another possible game he might have "forgotten" to give me. When I happily came across the cheese filled container. "Uh no, there's not, I found that last night, try again." I give the blonde a wide awkward smile as I sheepishly shake my head.

.

Adrien reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. I noticed he did this a lot when he was just thinking about solutions to certain situations…..that I might have been involved in. "Okay fine, there's another one in the living room, under the entertainment center."

Thinking back to our urgently chosen adventure, before actually heading home, the blond model somehow found a 24 hr. cooking wares store. Not bothering to transform, practically scaring the night clerk half to death as the famous masked superhero confidently strolls up to purchase a couple of desired flat pans. Once home the blonde happily blathered on about his unsuspected night while diving in his messy work.

I was adjusting my headphones over my ears, trying vainly to block out yet another annoying electric contraption boisterously echoing out from the kitchen. As Adrien uses it to suck up the white powder all over the kitchen. I was only trying to retrieve something clearly out of his reach. How was I to know it would be too heavy just as I was flying over his head?

As I attempted to block the annoying sound out from the kitchen my curious eyes were drawn to an intriguing colorful paper, calling out for me to simply touch. Extending my delicate paws to brush against the glossy smooth texture of the piece of paper. Wrapping my black paws around the curious paper, giving it a good hard yank, before everything toppled down over me.

I was lucky enough to get out alive from the broken plastic heap. After crawling out of the dangerous mess I opened a frosted glass cabinet to hopefully shove the giant mess into. When I came across a secret stash of cheese. "Ah no, and did I mention…. Well, let's just say you may need to reorganize your music." I shake my head, once again.

"Plagg, that takes forever!" He slaps his head, before shaking it. I could tell my chosen one was deeply concerned for my safety as I could almost hear him cry from what I just told him.

"I was just grabbing for "something" and your precariously stacked collection kind of came crashing down all around me." I fold my arms at my chest, as I complained to the sleepy blonde.

The blonde model lets out a wide yawn, before giving me a confused look. "Wait, I didn't see any kind of pile in the living room."

"Well yeah, you might want to be careful when you sit down…. on the coach." I kind of fiddled with my fingers.

"You tossed all my cds on the couch?" Adrien just threw his arm over his eyes, shaking his head, obviously over taken with gratitude.

I reply in a huff, offended of the very thought I would be so thoughtless. "Of course not, that would be out in plain view, I put them all _under_ the couch cushions."

"Plagg, just" Adreian practically flung himself off of his pillow to almost wrap his hands around me for an appreciated hug, but at the last moment he stopped himself and fell back into his pillow, in exhaustion .I guess it's a guy thing, these human males don't like to show too much affection .

Adrien just covers his eyes with his arm, letting out a heavy breath. "Fine, there's another container in the breadbox, in the kitchen."

"Uh?" Floating over to his covered head, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"It's a big sliver container on the kitchen counter…now goodnight!" The tired man snaps out, curling his pillow around his head.

"Well, no need to get so testy, I was merely trying not to disturb you from your leisurely morning." I speak over my shoulder as I head straight for the kitchen.

.

 **A little bit later….**

 **.**

Sitting next to the plastic opened container, perched on top of Adrien's glossy black headboard. Deciding this would be the best place to wait, just in case my poor depleted body couldn't wait the full two hours. Feeling a bit cheated that not all of the cheese was Camembert, like the other two secret stashes. Panic struck my beating heart, figuring we must have….Feeling overly faint just by merely thinking about the avoidable tragedy.

.

…. _we must be out of Camembert_. Otherwise how could the blonde make such an egregious mistake? Knowing Sleeping Beauty would be immediately travel to the store to correct such a dreadful and irresponsible oversight, on his part. Once his _leisurely_ two hours were up.

.

With complete silence filling the room my green eyes slide over to the relaxed and rather neglectful blonde takeing a deep breath. Scooching further into the soft green blanket to almost completely curl himself around and underneath it. The familiar sight reminded me of someone else that I couldn't quite think of at the moment. Blindly reaching in the container, pulling out a piece of cheese causing my lips to turn down when it came into view. I skeptically examined the piece of blue flecked cheese, giving it a cautious sniff before taking a small bite. Immediately spitting out the blue and white bite, dropping the crumbly mess far below my feet.

.

With disgust I quickly reach in for yet another piece, finding a hard yellowish orange cheese. Breaking the piece of American cheddar into little crumbs with irritation, immediately brushing my hands clean from the vile stuff, allowing it to "sprinkle" far below my feet.

Letting out a huff I reach in one last time, before I give up and wake the sleeping blond to rectify this most grievous matter. After all this wasn't the deal I agreed too. My face suddenly brightens into a beaming smile, feeling the smooth powdery surface I been searching for. Bringing the triangle to my nose with heavenly satisfaction.

A loud song suddenly disturbs my snack as my vivid green eyes blink towards the direction it's coming from. Watching the half asleep blond blindly reach over to repeatedly slam his hand on my breakfast alarm with frustration.

"Slap!"

"Slap!"

Tossing the gooey triangle into my cheeks I watch the young man fruitlessly slam on my poor breakfast alarm. Obviously having very little luck turning off the box he blindly grabs hold of it .Giving it a few violent shakes, tossing it roughly in his nightstand drawer and slamming it shut. My eyes go wide seeing bits of cheese fall from his blond head as he angrily thrashes over to get comfortable. My head drops to my feet, realizing what I had just done. Shrugging my shoulders, figuring Adrien probably won't even notice as I extend my fingers to grab yet another piece of cheese.

.

Spending little time savoring the gooey goodness as I pop another piece in my cheeks. With my cheeks bulging I watch a rather annoyed Adrien pop open his eyes. Not being able to recognize where the loud song actually kept coming from .He snapped his head up, off his pillow causing more bits of cheese to rain down from his blonde locks…. And of course this time, due to my bad luck Adrien catches a few crumbs in his palm. "What the hell?" Bringing the rejected cheese bits closer for inspection. "PLAGG!" The blond yells out, whipping his head around in search for me.

.

The oblivious blonde doesn't notice me silently sitting directly behind him, popping yet another piece of cheese into my mouth. He quickly turns his head, seeing his phone precariously hanging over the edge of his nightstand and blaring the loud song from its speakers. Curiously watching as my chosen one extends out a hand, snatching the phone into view. Glancing over Adrien's shoulder I just roll my green eyes at the flashing picture.

.

Noticing Adrien too lets out annoyed huff of air before answering his phone. "Hello."

"Oh Adrien, sleeping in?" My super cat hearing easily picks up the caller's chilly voice .Even with my body halfway hanging inside the container, reaching out for another triangle.

"Ah yeah, something like that. Natalie, can I help you with something?" Hearing the blonde's reply as I fall completely inside the flat container of cheese.

"How nice for you." The condescending woman speaks coolly to the poor boy, "Well, I have a change in your schedule." My vibrant green eyes peek over the edge to see Adrien roughly shake his head, attempting to remove the cheesy crumbs from his blonde locks, while speaking on phone.

"Of course you do." He lets out a defeated breath, picking up a cheese crumb, flicking it away.

"I need you to pack a bag within the next hour, for the weekend. A car will pick you up outside your building." The woman coolly speaks unapologetically.

I roll my catlike eyes at the woman's words. Knowing some people have absolutely no clue on how annoying others may find them.

"Oh, what's the job?" The blond lets out a yawn before asking in a bored tone.

Making a mental note to be sure the blonde packs plenty of my gooey cheesiness for our little get away. Knowing there really shouldn't be a problem, since it's seems Hawkmoth goes on somewhat of a vacation during the summer. As the temperatures rises in the sweltering city the evil plans grow silent over the next three months. It's almost like the evil doer has something else distracting him for the time.

"It's just some ad work in Normandy." A shiver runs over me, making me pause just before I bring the tasty triangle to my mouth. With the nightmare thought of sand eventually mixing with my precious Camembert.

"Really the french coast, what kind ad work does my father need?" Adrian spins his voice to be rather upbeat, hiding his annoyance.

"Oh, this isn't for your father, but he thought it was a good fit, since you like the product so much."

"Wait, this isn't for dad?" Ignoring the boring phone conversation, my eyes grew droopy, ready to fall in a long cheese filled catnap. Snuggling down into the partially filled container, and sliding my eyes shut.

"Oh no, it's a print ad for _Camembert_ cheese makers." With the beautiful woman's heavenly words a choir of golden angels begins to sing out as my shinning green eyes snap open, wide awake.

"You've got to be kidding me." The blonde hisses out while frantically searching the room.

Adrien swiftly covers his phone with his hands in a futile attempt from alerting me of our divine destination. "Well, you eat so much of the stuff, it was only prefect when they requested you. You'll be up there for the weekend. They want you to experience all of what Camembert cheese framers have to offer."

The blonde's eyes cautiously flash around the room, before barely whispering. "Meaning?"

Meaning surrounded by mountains of gooey goodness for the entire weekend. I'm almost floating in the air with the precious thought .

"I'm not quite sure, just be ready. A car will pick you up in front of your building."

The blonde nervously rubs his neck. "Yeah, ah, well about that…. I sort of have some other business to take care of first. Could I just meet the car at our main building?" The man's green eyes turned towards the direction of the kitchen. Most likely thinking about his plan circling around a small bag of inedible bake goods, sitting on the kitchen's counter.

"I'm sure whatever you're up to, can wait, until you get back. Your driver has already been given your location." The beautiful Natalie coolly speaks.

The blonde desperately tries to bargain with the inflexible woman. "I could drive myself to the shoot, it's not that far."

"Absolutely not! You would be worn out from driving, you wouldn't be at your best. You could affect the job." The intelligent woman's cautionary words causes my heart to freeze. Gasping out loud from the horrified thought of losing such a precious opportunity.

"No, I'm afraid your father would insist on you being driven." The honorable assistant lets out a long irritated breath, "However, if you insist on this ridiculous idea of yours, I suppose I could ask him if he would permit the change? My impish smile grows wide from the enlightened woman's sly veiled threat towards the misguided blonde's efforts.

Adrien lets out a defeated sigh, knowing full well his father would deny the change. "No, it's all right, I'll be ready."

"Very good." My cheesy angel ends the conversation.

.

 **A little later …**

 **.**

"Come on Adrien, get a move on I" I yell out while shoving all my video games in the blonde's overfilled bag. Seeing that the bag couldn't possibly fit my entire collection of various games, even after vigorously jumping on top of it. I quickly dive into the overstuffed bag, tossing out a small bag filled with useless items such as a toothbrush, razor, and something called deodorant. After that, I find even more useless crap and start to blindly fling it over my shoulder. Starting with several pairs of socks and a few boxers. After all, how many undergarments does one person need for a weekend trip?

.

With the extra "found" space my video games fit nicely and I'm able to easily close the bag. After my entertainment is safely packed away I quickly zip around the room to stash the useless items out of sight. Knowing the blond would just freak out and over pack once more.

"Plagg, it's not even time for Gorilla to arrive yet." My curious eyes watch as Adrien unzips his bag to carefully place a magazine, and a bag of burnt things he made late last night.

"Well, we really shouldn't doddle. In fact would it kill you to act a little more professional? Showing up a little early for a job is the right thing to do. "I sit on the bag, curiously blinking up at the blonde, motioning to the plastic bag. "Uh, Adrien, what's with the bag?"

"Oh, well, I just thought if we could get back early I could-"

"You could show the new intern your disaster of example of bake goods?"

"Well yeah, it wouldn't hurt." The blonde man shrugs his shoulders, giving a sheepish grin with blushing cheeks.

"Tsk ….Tsk …..Listen here mister, you need to keep your mind on the job," My green eyes glared at the blonde, flying up to adamantly tap a finger on the blonde's forehead, "instead of wrapped around a pair of bluebell eyes. Leave early? We haven't even left yet and you're already planning on cutting your work short." I give the blonde a disapproving look, while shaking my head.

Adrien rolls his green eyes, with an unconvinced expression on his face. "You know at times, I really do hate your super ears."

With my arms crossed, giving Adrian an expectant look to pick up our weekend bag while tapping my foot. "I don't have the slightest idea of what you're going on about…I just think work should come first."

The tired blonde lets out another sigh, picking up the bag, swinging it on his shoulder. I begin to rapidly zip and dive bomb the blonde's unsuspecting face causing him to back up several steps. "Plagg, what the hell?"

Adrien protectively covers his face with his arms. "Plagg, could you try and not push me into the door." He lets out a defeated breath, "Fine, I give up, let's go wait for Gorilla out-front. I don't think I can take anymore of your 'normal' behavior." He gestures to his bag, while shaking his head.

.

 **End of Plagg's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

 **.**

A pair of impish bright green eyes peer out from my bag. "Psst…. Adrien, is he here yet?"

With my arms crossed, leaning against the brick wall. I turn away from my bag as I hiss out a single word. "No. "

My eyes glance anxiously over to my watch, wondering what's keeping my bodyguard. Plagg maybe impatient, but he's right, Gorilla is late. I'm beginning to grow increasingly impatient myself, as I look down the street. Hopefully, once Gorilla gets here, Plagg will have no choice but to keep quiet, otherwise he'll risk exposing himself to my longtime driver.

"Okay, what about now?" Hearing the excited cat whisper out.

I slap my head, shaking it in frustration. "Plagg, for the hundredth time, _No,_ and _don't bother_ asking again, because I look absolutely ridiculous hissing at my bag, in front of all my neighbors."

My eyes quickly spot an elegantly dressed blonde woman giving me a strange look, while awkwardly drifting over to the other side of the entrance, while walking her diamond collared yorkie into the building. "Morning Mrs., Uh, Moreau, lovely day." I flash her an forced smile, nodding my head. The blond women nodded her head, stopping just short of entering the building, waving back with a flirty expression on her face.

.

I give a small wave back, awkwardly waiting for the woman to slowly disappear into the building before, I begin to angrily hiss out my heated words. "Listen Plagg, just try and go asleep like you normally do. I know, that's what I'm going to do since," Glaring sharply at the " _innocent"_ kwami, sitting at the bottom of my bag, " _someone,_ wouldn't let me sleep-in, this morning."

.

"You know Adrien, for a guy who's concerned about what your neighbors think, you're spending an awful lot of time arguing with your bag." Plagg looks up from his video game with a devilish smirk on his face.

I fight the urge to roughly strangle the black cat, "Plagg, AAUGH!" I suddenly throw both my hands up to harshly pull at my hair, like some crazed mad man.

The kwami chuckles out. "See, like that." Knowing if I didn't do something the new "responsible'" Plagg is going to drive me crazy. My hand quickly zips the bag close.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" The cat like kwami's muffled argument comes from my bag.

Leaning over to hiss at the cat. "Quiet you, or I'll change my mind and decline the job."

"You wouldn't dare?" The black cat gasped from the bag.

"Try me." I hissed back at the bag.

Just then a shiny black Volkswagen bug with a bright green racing stripe down the center of the car parks right in front of my building. "Beep!" "Beep!" "Beep!" The small car beeps its horn, gaining my confused attention.

The door suddenly swings open just before the nervous driver steps out. The sight causes a wide Chat like grin to grow on my lips. "Marinette, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently your regular driver couldn't make it. So 'me' being your f….father's intern," She nervously fidgets, with her fingers behind her back, "well, it means I'm sort of….. _It_. "

 _ **End of Adrien's POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _End of chapter 9_

* * *

 _Okay, just a little fluff? Well, no it's not really that…. okay how about a little Plagg before the next "set up" Yeah that kind of best describes this chapter. Hmm, I wonder what task Adrien's normal driver was busy with?_

 _A huge thanks for all your awesome support, it's truly amazing to witness. Well I'm off to update another story. I'll be back soon._

 _Thanks for taking a peek ;) As always please Follow/Review /Favorite/Share_


	10. Chapter 10 My odd day

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Midnight Visits

By Alimackatjac.

Chapter 10 My odd day.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Adrien's/Chat's POV**_

 _ **.**_

Awkward silence intertwined with the rhythmic squeak of the hard rubber blades scraping across the rain drizzled window. The black bug submerges in heavy droplets of dancing trails of water as Marinette powered forward. It felt somewhat odd to travel in the front seat of the cozy car with black seats and bright green paw prints. Once Marinette arrived, I managed to convince her I needed to sit in the front seat, despite Natalie's detailed instructions. Giving her the excuse I like having my stuff nearby. So I threw my black duffle bag in the back seat, right next to her pink leather handbag…..and off we went.

After a while, the silence between us became deafening, silently screaming _awkward_ moment!

No one can think of anything to talk about! Say something Damn it! But with every silent minute passing the weight on my shoulders increased, making it that much more difficult to open my mouth.

With my hands in my lap my nervous green eyes slowly travel around the inside of the cab of the small car. Catching sight of a myriad of various sized black stuffed cats perched in the back window. My lips turn down at the sight of my black cat Kwami taking full advantage of the toys. Lazily sprawled out, sleeping out in the open, amongst the stuffed cats. Knowing there was nothing I could do about it, I just force myself to turn my irritated eyes back to the fogged window in front of me.

.

That is until my entranced green eyes fell on a plastic toy adhered to the dash board. The four inch black cat sat perched in the sitting position, with a wide Chester cat like grin. The head would slowly shake back in forth along with the tail. Large green eyes slid from side to side as if the thing was watching me.

Back in forth…. And back and forth…..and back and forth, again and again. I sat in my seat with arms crossed intensely watching the green eyes slide with a small click …..Click …..Click. My memorized eyes follow every movement of the toy. I begin wonder if I just extend a single hand out, and merely tap it with my finger if the head would stop moving.

"Click ….click …..click." Would Marinette even notice one small tap? I mean she's driving with her eyes on the road, how would she notice one single tap?

"Click …click …..Click." The snide smiling cat is mocking me with every shake of its head.

"Click …click…..click." I uncross my arms, and slowly extend a single finger as my eyes cautiously slide to see Marinette intently watching the road.

"Click …..click." Just one more inch and I will hopefully stop the menacing black cat bobble head. All of sudden Marlette stops her car, causing my entire hand to harshly smack at the toy, sending it soaring into the front window, abruptly bouncing back and flying towards my shocked face. I suddenly jerk back in my seat as the irritating thing smacks me in the face. Landing in my lap with creepy green eyes staring back at me, sliding back in forth with every. "Click."

.

I quickly notice Marinette's rather bewildered expression, as her dash board toy lays in my lap. My hand swiftly picks up the small toy, offering it to my friend with an odd befuddled smile. "Ah, sorry about that." Letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, it's okay, it does that a lot." The girl quickly picks up the toy from my offering hand, reaches over to open the glove compartment, tossing it in, hastily shutting the door.

I soon breathe a sigh of relief as the menacing cat toy is out of my sight. Although I can still here the "clicks" mocking me from within the glove compartment. My bored green eyes slowly travel around the cab of the car until something black and shiny catches my attention. Figuring a little music would cut the overwhelming silence I motion to the radio. "Ah, Marinette may I?"

.

She glances down to my hand before her eyes bounce back to the front window. "Oh yes, please do."

I reach out a finger, pushing the black button when a female voice blasts from the speaker. "Come come Kitty Kitty…You're so silly silly…Don't go Kitty Kitty…Play with me!"

Marinette swiftly extends a hand out, turning down the music while a clear warmth spreads to her cheeks. "Oh sorry, that's the CD player I was uh, listening to it, before picking you up."

"So, ah, you have a thing for cats?" Giving out a sheepish grin, reaching up to nervously rub the back of my head.

"Why would you think that?" She gives me a confused look.

My green eyes glance around the car, shrugging my shoulders. "Just a hunch."

She begins to giggle, "Yeah, I guess it's something like that."

I let out a few chuckles of my own before another idea strikes me. "So hey, I have something to give you." I ignore the sleeping kwami, out in the open, nestled between two stuffed cats. I quickly reach around my seat, unzipping my bag to find a single plastic bag amongst what looked like Plagg's entire video game collection. I shake my head as I pull out the small bag before zipping it closed.

.

Looking down at the small bag, I began to second guess myself. Sure considering or even planning to show someone a flaw, an imperfection is one thing ….but to actually do it, is something entirely different. "Chat" is allowed to thrive with all his imperfections, mistakes and puns, however "Adrien" is altogether a different matter. Outside of the family "Adrien" is expected to be perceived as flawless….Handsome, perfect manners, excel at everything…simply flawless. To allow Marinette to see these, from me would be opening the door I been never allowed to open, to anyone elese.

Marinette's stutters out with confusion while her eyes are held captive towards the road. "You have something to give to me? ….But how? …Why?"

I'm ashamed to admit it, but I've remained guarded even with my best friend. Sure, I let my guard down a bit with Nino, but I still kept myself somewhat polished. The thing is I think Nino knew I was doing it and simply accepted it for who I am….Or at least who I'm supposed to be.

My greens eyes drop to my hand …. _But now I've been given another chance to let someone in_.

I slowly come back to my seat with the plastic bag tucked in my arm. I begin to speak with apprehension, "Uh, yeah here it is." I timidly hold out the bag by my fingers.

She glances over, leaning closer while giving it a strange look, before turning back to face the road. "Uh what is it?"

"Uh, what do you mean, can't you tell?" I motion to the bag.

She glances back at the held out, dangling bag. "Uh, no, not really?"

I pull back the bag, nervously rubbing my neck, with my eyes looking ahead. "Well uh, last night in our um, talk I mentioned my little hobby of baking, " Letting out a nervous chuckle, "So you inspired me ….to uh well, try again." Giving out a small nervous smile.

Marinette stunned bluebell eyes caught mine. and then dropped to the bag I still held in my hand. "And that's it?" She quickly glancing back to me and then back to the road.

My head fell to my hands, letting out a sad sigh. "Yes, the results to my efforts," Speaking with apprehension. "I thought that maybe, if you had the time." I lifted my head, giving the bluenette a wide nervous smile. "You could ….maybe, help me figure out… what went wrong?" Leaning in a bit closer softly speaking. "Please?"

Her eyes abruptly tear away from mine to pay attention to the street. She tightens her fingers on the steering wheel asking in disbelief. "Uh, you w….want my help?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah sure, who else? You were practically born into it?"

Her head snapped in my direction, abruptly asking in somewhat alarming tone. "What did you just say?"

Forgetting those were the exact words Marinette used to explain to "Chat". Being a bit caught off guard I began to hurry and cover my tracks. "Ah nothing really, I just made a simple observation that's all…..it's just your parents own a bakery. So I'm pretty sure you have a knack for it." My nervous words just kind of flew from my mouth, holding up my hands in defense. "Really, that's all I was saying."

Her blue eyes intensely looked over to my face. "Ah, yeah sure." She slowly accepted my answer and went back to look at the road. Causing me to inwardly breathe a sigh of relief.

Giving her head a slight nod with blushed cheeks. "Y…..yeah sure, I can help …uh, just let me know when you want to get together."

"Great!" A wide excited smile appeared on my face. "I, ah will….when we stop, I'll give you my cell number, and then we can work something out, on one of our days off." Knowing full well during the summer days my father would have both of us extremely busy….and on different projects. Gorilla being too busy to drive me was a fluke and the chance for our paths to cross again on a project were at best remote. But having the bluenette's cell number could help things along.

.

 _ **A Couple of hours later….**_

 _ **.**_

Once we stopped to get gas and Marinette was busy outside of the car with the gas station attendant. I quickly ripped the unsuspecting, sleeping Plagg from the pile of toy cats and stuff him back in the bag.

"Hey, what the-"Plagg's muffled voice came from my bag.

"Are you crazy, do you want her to see you?" I lean over to quietly hiss out my irritated words.

"Oh, please, I was perfectly safe, she never suspected a thing."

"Just do me a favor and stay in the bag." I hiss out my words through clenched teeth as I extend a hand, zipping the bag closed.

"Yeah, yeah but you owe me." Plagg's snaps back with his muffled voice.

After my little conversation with Plagg I stepped out of the car to stretch my legs and grab some snacks for the road. While waiting for the tank to fill, I was able to swap my phone with Marinette's to gain her information. I was even allowed a shy picture to go along with it, before we were both back in the car and heading down the road.

So after some light conversation and a couple of rousing games of I spy we made it to our destination. Of course being stuck in the middle of dairy country there are only so many times you can play I spy with a cow. However in regards of unraveling the bluenette's secrets I learned three things about Marinette:

The first secret she spilled is her favorite color, which for me was obvious. Since school she always managed to wrap herself in the color pink in some way shape or form. Also as "Chat" I managed catch sight of the color used in the majority of her bedroom.

The second thing is fairly obvious as well …..Her parents still own and run a bakery.

The third and probably most disconcerting is learning Marinette's secrets…

….is practically _impossible_.

Every time the conversation was leading me to learn something new, she would quickly divert it away from herself. It's almost like she only allowed people to know the very surface of her, like she was wearing a mask of some sort and the rest is hidden, kept out of reach. As always the conversation was turned in my direction. Although this time, I did manage to keep my father out of it, so that was a plus.

Shortly after our gas station stop, we arrived at our destination, a small family established inn….and that was the beginning of another problem on this odd day.

"What do you mean, there's only one room!?" I quietly hissed through clinched teeth at the stubborn project manager. I've been politely discussing the obvious oversight to for the last 45 minutes. My head turns to see Marinette awkwardly stand with her overnight bag held in her fingers. I manage a nervous polite smile, before turning back to the tall blonde woman.

.

The project manager runs a finger across her tablet, as she quickly pulls up a file. "I'm sorry about this," while shaking her head, "but your assistant Natalie, made it quite clear, you would only be needing the one room."

"Natalie?" A bit stunned when the woman mentions my father's rather unimpeachable assistant. "I'm sorry too, there must have been a miscommunication. I always require two rooms for my accommodations, whenever I need to stay overnight." I quickly reach in my jacket pocket and begin to pull out my wallet. "Well, may I at least rent another room for my stay?"

The blond woman firmly holds up a hand, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I would give you one if I had one to spare, but with it being summer were all booked up, along with every hotel running along the coast. I'm really sorry about the mix up. Mr. Agreste, do you wish to cancel the assignment?"

Marinette steps forward grabbing hold of my sleeve. "No, wait Adrien, don't, I'm sure we can work something out."

I blankly stare down with a concerned look, doing my best not to blush in the rather awkward situation. "Yeah, but Marinette?"

She turns her head, attempting to hide her bright blushing cheeks. "Were both adults, it will be fine," She lets out a nervous chuckle, "there's no reason to call off your job, because of me."

"Are you sure about this?" Giving her a concerned look. She just silently nods her head while stepping back to stand next to the door.

"Well okay, I guess we'll take that room then." I nervously rub the back of my neck.

The blonde woman happily laces her hands together, with an excited smile. "Wonderful, once you two are settled I'll stop by with all the details." She quickly hands me the room keys. "See you soon." Giving me a small wink before leaving. Which was rather odd behavior, of course this whole trip so far was nothing but odd.

.

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

 _ **.**_

"I'm really sorry about this Marinette, I have no idea how this could have happen." I walk down the hall with both our bags strapped to my shoulders.

She slowly walks behind me, no doubt hiding her blushed cheeks as she stutters out her words. "Uh r…..relax A…. Adrien I know it wasn't your f….fault. I mean it's not like you planned this….You had no idea I was even going to be your driver."

Once we found our way in front of the correct numbered room my shaky hand reached into my pocket, pulling out the key. "Yeah, well thanks for understanding….I promise I'll find a way to make this up to you." I clumsily unlock the door, stepping aside, so Marinette could enter the room first.

I really don't understand how Natalie could make such an oversite. She's been making the same arrangements for me for years. It must have been some sort of miscommunication on the project manager's side, although she looked just as surprised as we did. Marinette is right, were both adults, we shouldn't have a problem sleeping in the same room. It just means we'll need to take turns changing in the bathroom, that's all.

"Although, I do have to question... How close is your relationship with Gorilla?" Marinette speaks in somewhat of a bemused tone.

With Marinette's words my head quickly peeks into the door, seeing her bite down on her lip in an attempt to keep herself from laughing.

My green eyes practically bug out of my head as my mouth drops to the floor. "You've got to be kidding me?" I lift my hand to slap my stunned head. The room was somewhat small for a suite, but that might be because of the massive dark polished Cherrywood, four-poster bed perched in the middle of the room. The ultra-king sized bed is covered with a thick light blue silk comforter. However what really made this room awkward wasn't the pink and white rose petals tossed over the bed, or even the sheer volume of candles surrounding it, it was the welcome basket sitting amongst the petals. Inside the innocently offered, yet mistakenly given basket was champagne, fluted glasses, chocolates, bathing luxuries, everything you would expect on your happy occasion. Along with a beautifully hand painted sign that read: "Please do not disturb the honeymooning couple."

.

This entire room screamed out what it was meant for and for a guy trying to maybe get a first date it was a tad overwhelming. "Uh, there, must be some kind of mistake….this looks like the honeymoon suite." I let out a heavy sigh, turning around to head out of the room. "I'll be right back."

.

Her hand quickly catches my arm, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Wait, Adrien, it probably won't do any good to complain to that poor woman again." Looking up with blushed cheeks. "After all she did say this was the last room left…..maybe _this_ is all they have?" She awkwardly slides her eyes to the floor, "Its fine, I'll just sleep on the floor."

Being somewhat offended of the mere thought. "Ah, no you won't." I adamantly shake my head, "What kind of gentleman would I be, if I allowed you to sleep on the floor? No, I'll take the floor." Although after looking at it I really had no idea where anyone would fit, there just wasn't any room to walk, let alone sleep.

"Yes, perhaps I would agree with you," She stubbornly crosses her arms at her chest, " _If_ this had nothing to do with your work, but since this is _your_ work assignment, I must insist you take the bed. You'll need your rest."

Standing firm in front of the bluenette with my arms crossed. "Regardless of my work, as a gentleman I'm unable to accept, your most generous offer." I sharply point to the petal covered bed, "So unless you want both of us to sleep on the floor, I suggest you take it." Figuring, I would ether sleep under the massive bed or in the bathtub, in order to carry out my promise….Whichever I would inevitably be choosing I know with absolute certainty, I wasn't going to be me sleeping in the massive bed.

.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Forcing me to leave our stubborn standoff, while turning around to open the door. "Ah Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Agreste, I see you're getting settled in nicely." The blonde project manager peeked over a large walnut colored picnic basket with a bright yellow decorative bow attached to its handle. "Here you go." Shoving the basket in my arms. "This is to welcome you and the Mrs. to dairy country, it's from the coalition of dairy farmers."

.

My cheeks went pink as my anxious eyes slid over to Marinette, who is also blushing with her favorite color. "Oh, were not ah" I could see the bluenette just drop her head in embarrassment. "Ah, thanks." Maybe it was better if we just let people believe what they want to believe. Instead of continuing to explain the awkward truth, to whomever perceived otherwise. I'm sure this isn't an easy situation for Marinette.

.

The women lifts a hand to wave off dismissively. "Well no matter, are you and your guest ready?"

"Uh, I'm sorry ready for what?" Giving the blond women a confused expression.

"Why for the picnic, of course." Giving me an odd look. "Here, you'll also need this for your things if you plan on riding the horses."

My thoroughly confused face snaps up from the offered basket .. "Horses?"

The blond women gives me another odd look as she chuckles. "Uh yeah, someone did tell you about the picnic? The coalition went through a fair amount of trouble to plan it." The women began to visually panic.

That's when I remembered Natalie's phone call, this must have been what they meant by "experiencing all that they have to offer".

"Ah yes, of course, what was I thinking? Yes, of course I remember the scheduled picnic." I give the shocked bluenette a pleading look, while speaking with the blonde project manager.

The blonde project manager lets out a relieved breath with a smile, touching the top of her chest. "Oh good, you had me a bit worried." The women hands me a black backpack with a blanket and a few first aid supplies. Tied with a bright blue bow. "It's just a little something we've thrown together, helping you experience what we have to offer."

"Ah, well, thank you." With my hands full I simply nod my head towards the blond women.

"Oh, not a problem Mr. Agreste, we were just delighted to receive your assistant's phone call, that you accepted the job." She nods her head towards the hall. "Well, I'll let you two get ready, the horses will be out back, when you're ready go."

"Uh yeah, just give us a few minutes, we'll be right out." I awkwardly wait until the blond woman is a bit down the hall, before closing the door. Immediately falling against it, practically exhausted from the mere confusion.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed, I think it's sweet." Marinette makes the motion to zip her smirking lips. "I'm just glad you and Gorilla found each other." She couldn't help but chuckle.

A little irritated at her teasing. "It's nothing like that, I swear to you Marinette this has never happened before today. Gorilla, normally stays up in his room and reads. The only time he's around is if I have to go out or when I'm needed on the set, at the photoshoot, that's it."

Marinette lifts her hand, covering her giggling lips. "And apparently the occasional picnic ,as well."

"I'm so sorry Marinette, I swear I'll make this up to you." I plead with the giggling girl standing before me.

She waves a dismissive hand. "Relax Adrien, I'm only joking." She chuckles as she shrugs her shoulders. "It sounds like fun. Just give me a minute to change, and we can go." Marinette walks off to the bathroom with her handbag and a change of clothes in her arms.

I lean against the front door, giving her a polite awkward smile as she closes the bathroom door behind her. My mind slowly begins to wander through the odd unraveled day. Marinette showing up as my driver for a weekend project…..only being allowed one room….now being forced to go on a picnic for two, on horseback. Well at least I was able to show her my cookies, maybe then after a few friendly baking classes, I'll be able to gather enough nerve to ask her out?

"Hey Romeo, I'll just hang around here while you go on your little date." Plagg zips around my head.

"Plagg, what the hell are you doing out of the bag?!" Quietly hiss out my words.

"Nothing," He shrugs his shoulders, "I'm just volunteering to stay behind so you two can _be alone_."

"Plagg, it's not a date, it's just two work collogues going out. Besides, you really must think I'm crazy, if you think I'm leaving you anywhere near where they make your smelly triangles?"

Plagg rolls his green eyes at me, as he speaks with sarcasm. "Oh sure, a picnic off in the country with just the two of you, isn't called a date? Then by all means what do you call it? Judging by how you practically set the kitchen on fire, you obviously want to get to know the woman. You already know she has a thing for you…..So again "Romeo" what would you call it….perhaps yet, _another missed opportunity_?"

"Adrien, did you say something?" The bluenette calls out from behind the bathroom door.

I nervously rub the back of my neck. "Ah no, it's just… I think if we have the time, I might freshen up too."

"Okay, I'll be right out." Mariette calls out.

"Oh, no, Marinette, take your time I'll wait….please, take your time." I make a mad dash for my bag and I begin to pullout clothes, among dozens of video games. Giving them a quick snap to smooth out the wrinkles, franticly holding out two shirts to my chest, comparing them for what would look best, for the occasion.

Plagg was actually right, here I am, practically killing myself last night to hopefully gain a friendly invite or at least a cell number, when the perfect romantic date has spontaneously unfurled in front of us.

 _ **In any case, with all the odd and unexpected events that happened throughout the day, t**_

 _ **here couldn't possibly be anything more happen…..right?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End of Adrien's**_

 _ **End of chapter 10**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hello how was everyone's weekend? I wanted to thank you for all your awesome support, this story is just one follower away from reaching the 70 following benchmark.(It's so exciting). Thank you so much. Well I'm off to update another story, I've almost completed three of the other stories….and of course because I'm glutton for punishment I started new one. Ha-ha.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac**_

 _ **Please Follow/Review/Favorite/Share**_


	11. Chapter 11 It's no picnic

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Midnight Visits

Chapter 11 It's no picnic

* * *

 **Adrien's/Chat's POV**

"Ad….Adrien are you sure you don't want to try some? It's actually really good." With her bright bluebell eyes blinking up at me she holds a familiar round container close to my face….and my nose.

My green eyes drop down causing my nauseous stomach to begin to bubble with just the mere sight of the offered container. Attempting to swallow down hard, forcing down the bile caused by the smelly container. Looking up with a forced smile while lifting a hand and waving off the smelly triangles. "Uh….no. I think I'll just stick with this."

.

Holding up a dry cracker with a small forced smile, before takeing a bite. "Mmm….tasty." To my embarrassment my stomach lets me know it's not quite happy with the decision I've made. With blushing cheeks I hastily toss a hand over my growling stomach. Quickly popping the rest of the tasteless cracker in my mouth.

"Really? Just having crackers doesn't seem like enough, are you sure?" Holding out the smelly container with a concerned look on her face.

Lifting a hand to politely wave off the smelly container. "Uh, no, I'll be just fine with this." Quickly grabbing another cracker, taking a bite with a forced smile on my face.

She glances down at the Camembert cheese, shrugging her shoulders. "Hum, it must be a model thing?"

Lifting a hand to rub the back of my head, sliding my eyes to the side. "Uh yeah, something like that."

I really should have taken a peek in the basket, before the two of us ventured out on our little "date". Just Imagine my terror filled eyes when I opened the basket to find pretty much nothing but smelly cheese. I guess I really shouldn't be all that surprised. What else would a coalition of dairy farmers pack for a picnic? Of course there are also these special dry crackers in the basket. They would have probably tasted fine with the cheese on top of them, however without the cheese…. Well, let's just say I feel like I'm eating something close between tasteless cardboard and hay. Which again might be fine if we had something other than wine to help with the dry crackers ….but of course with my luck that wasn't the case.

.

Making a conscious effort to only take small occasional sips of the wine. I didn't want to end up smashed and making a fool of myself by doing or saying something I shouldn't. It's one of the pitfalls of having a secret identity. You really can't cut lose. It's not like you have a buddy to tell you what kind of drunk you are. You could be the guy that never shuts up, and oops all of Paris now knows your secret identity. Or you could be the angry drunk, Ooo that would suck. Practically delivering some guy to the hospital because he mistakenly bumps into a drunk who happens to also be a superhero…..Like I said you really can't cut lose.

.

Sitting on the blanket with my crossed feet out in front of me, leaning back on one of my hands. My curious green eyes slid over to watch the bluenette happily munch away on the smelly cheese and crackers. I kept catching myself unconsciously smiling at the beautiful woman sitting next to me. It's like she stepped out of time when she walked from the bathroom earlier. She's wearing worn blue jeans and a light pink oversized blouse. But what I can't stop smiling at is her dark glossy hair tied in two adorable folded over pigtails with two thin silk red ribbons tied around them.

.

"So, ah Marinette, what have you been up to, I mean since school? Obviously your _purr-suing_ fashion."

In the middle of sipping her wine her bluebell eyes grow round and wide with a stunned look. Suddenly coughing in the middle of her sip, hastily pulling her glass away from her lips. "I'm sorry what did you say?" The woman gasps for air with a fit of rough coughing while lifting a hand to her chest.

Seeing the woman's stunned face I immediately caught on to my stupid careless mistake. "Ah, I'm sorry, it's the crackers there a little dry." Motioning to my throat, nervously taking a sip of my wine as well.

"Oh, for a minute I thought you s…sounded like- "Waving a dismissive hand, "Oh never mind its…s silly."

"Really? Isn't that funny." Awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. My normally soft hair laid stiff and completely flat on the top of my head. Practically unrecognizable as I was forced to use some kind of grocery store brand hair gel while getting ready for our little _date_.

* * *

 **Flashback…..a few hours earlier.**

 **There was another reason Plagg was making himself scarce. It all started when the bluenette step from the bathroom door, ready for our little outing. Giving her a somewhat nervous smile as it was my turn to get ready. So with my bag over my shoulder I entered the bathroom. Plopping my oversized black duffle bag down on the bathroom counter.**

 **.**

 **Unzipping my black bag to find it teeming with little black cartridges. Having very little time left I shove an arm deep into the videogame pile, blindly feeling around the bag. Not feeling what I'm searching for I begin hastily scoop the contents into the empty sink. Quickly finding out it wasn't just the handheld games, as I pull out a mangled spaghetti ball of various black cords and controllers. The more I filled the sink the more I begin to panic. Once the sink was overfilled with what looked like Plagg's entire video collection I practically stick my blond head in the bag to find nothing but the bottom of the bag. Colorful words begin to rip from my lips as I franticly search the remainder of the bag's compartments, finding in my absolute horror very little what I originally packed. "Damn it Plagg." Quietly cursing to myself.**

 **.**

 **My heart practically leaps out of my chest when it suddenly accrues to me that my little bag stuffed with essentials is missing. Realizing I can't even take a shower I quickly yank my phone from my pocket, ready to call Gorilla. Knowing part of his job is to run and replace the forgotten items. Just before dialing the number the blood drains from face as it occurs me Gorilla isn't my driver this time around ….and the highly personal task would fall to my current driver. With that one cursed thought I fly from the bathroom to the lobby's gift shop. There was absolutely no way in hell I would ever hand a list comprised of razors, deodorant, boxers to the beautiful woman I'm about to experience our first date with . What mysteries would she have left to discover, already knowing the brand of my preferred hair gel or I do in fact need zip cream on occasion.**

 **.**

 **Once downstairs, around the lobby I quickly reach out and hastily fling open the doors. Frantically searching the gift shop, only finding stuffed animals, commemorative teaspoons and every kind of bobble and useless item covered in some kind of cheese motif. The kind of gift where you hold it up with a forced polite smile, but inwardly question what the hell the giver was possibly thinking. Worse yet that the giver thinks you have so little taste you would actually want it in the first place. Quickly ducking my head when I see the blonde project manager enter the gift shop. Not wanting to get caught I hurriedly slip from the shop when the woman happens to turn her back.**

 **.**

 **Remembering there's a small general store around the corner I swiftly sprint out of the lobby's door. Racing down the side walk, throwing out a hand to the glass door. My face blushes a bit as the giant cow bell hanging at the top of the door alerts everyone in the store of my arrival. I hastily speed walk away from the door as my hand reaches out to snag a bright yellow shopping basket. In very little time I find the correct isle and just start tossing things in like crazy in the plastic basket. Shampoo, bug spray anything and everything I might need until I get home. Making split second decisions on which item would best replace my preferred products. Once done I head straight for the register.**

 **.**

 **Handing the basket to what looked like a young teenage boy on his first day of work. The ginger headed teen rings up each item methodically and …very very slowly. Watching the slow-motion teen as I swiftly reach for my wallet. My green eyes suddenly go wide feeling no bump….or rather no wallet in my pocket. I begin to frantically pat my body down in a mad search for my missing wallet. Turning my head to see a dark haired woman give me a flirtatious smile as I desperately slap my body. Dreading the impending embarrassment I would endure when I would undoubtingly have to beg the bluenette to deliver my wallet….which would then follow a fairly awkward conversation to why I'm not in the bathroom where she last left me.**

 **.**

 **Breathing out a sigh of relief as my hand slapped something hard in my breast pocket. Knowing for once it wasn't the cat like Kwami I quickly reach for my purchasing salvation in just enough time for the kid to have my total. Without another wasted second I slap more than enough money down on the counter, before swift grabbing my overfilled bags.**

 **Just a little later I'm able to slip in the bathroom without Marinette noticing. Dumping all three bags in my duffle bag, leaving the three grocery bags for Plagg's massive video game mess. Once I managed to stuff the bags full, I threw everything in a corner. Forcing myself to turn away from the bags as I burned with every fiber in my body to throw them out the nearest window. Inwardly cursing myself for even showing Plagg the damn things in the first place.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to Plagg I 'm now running extremely late. I begin to quickly slip my arms from my shirt, and hastily toss it to side. Tugging my t-shirt over my blonde head as I quickly walk over next to the shower. Reaching out, turning the knob of the shower before adjusting the temperature. My hands fly to my waist band of my pants, before practically ripping my button fly on my jeans open. With two hands at my hips I swiftly force everything down to my feet. Without another minute to waste my bare naked body leaps in the shower, and closing the fogged glass door behind me. Reaching for the massive orange economy sized shampoo bottle as I quickly begin my abbreviated version of my normal routine.**

 **End of Flashback…**

* * *

Lifting a hand to my bandaged cheek, inwardly cursing my cat like kwami for his little disappearing act of my stuff. Finding out the hard way a pink disposable razor wasn't meant for a man's face. Or the little known fact small stores only carry one kind of deodorant and it happens to smell like a freaking pine tree.

"So uh Marinette, back to my question. What have you been up to?" Turning my head, taking a rather large sip from my glass, while hiding my blushed cheeks.

She lifts a hand to her dark glossy hair, shyly tucking a strand behind her ear. "Oh well, I'm going to a l…l….local junior college for fashion design. The school isn't p…prestigious or noteworthy, but it's a solid program." Nervously taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, your school must have some prestige, otherwise your application wouldn't have made it past my father's assistant." Leaning against my one hand, lifting my glass, giving her a celebratory tip with it.

Tossing up two hands to wave in front of her. "Oh, I didn't submit an application, I just received a letter in the mail from your father, informing me I was accepted into the internship program…and given a number where to reach him."

"Wait, you didn't apply or even have an interview…a letter just happened to show up?" Trying really hard to keep my expression indifferent. I didn't want to give Marinette the impression she wasn't talented enough to enter into the program. However, inwardly I was stunned I had never heard of anything like it. I don't have anything to do with the application process …but I've heard people talk in the lunchroom and apparently the requirements are strict and the entire process is rather daunting. I wouldn't expect anything less from Natalie or my father.

.

Shrugging her shoulders with her eyes dropped down to her glass. "I think it had something to do with one of my professors, of course no one came forward. Perhaps one of them are close friends with your father?"

I couldn't help but let out a humorless chuckle. "If I know anything about my father, the man really doesn't have friends, close or otherwise." Shaking my head. "But hey, maybe it's like you said maybe one of your professors turned your work into my father. " My eyes drop to my wine glass, as my hand causes the liquid to swirl inside the class. "….and well there maybe another reason you haven't thought of."

.

"Oh, what would that be?" Lifting her adorable bluebell eyes towards me.

Quickly looking away with blushed cheeks. Nervously swallowing hard before speaking. "Well, I mean I did mention to my father that you were interested in being an intern way back in middle school. Maybe Natalie remembered?" Throwing out a hand towards the bluenette. "You also won all of those contests back then."

Her stunned eyes glanced up in my direction. "Y…you recommended me to your dad?"

Giving her a confused look. "Ah yeah, I said I would. I've always believed you to be extremely talented, even back in middle school." My cheeks warmed a bit just talking honestly about her talent.

I'm pretty sure I had nothing to do with Marinette's internship. I'm the last person my father would listen to. Most the time they just brush me to the side. Although, I did ask my father years ago but nothing really came of it. I have to admit how she acquired her internship is rather peculiar. In fact her entire internship is anything but ordinary.

The bluenette throws her hands in front of her surprised face "Oh wow, I'm so sorry I completely forgot you had said that. Thank you so much."

Giving her a smile. "Ah, you're welcome." My wide smile faded into confusion. " …but you had already thanked me back then .You know I'm a bit surprised I thought I was a little more memorable then that ."

Her smile instantly dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your offer was very exciting and memorable. It's just that following year, well, let's just say it was sort of a dark time for me." Her hand tilts the glass, swirling the liquid inside, before taking another sip. "Everything around that time is just a big blur." She awkwardly adjusts her legs on the blue plaid blanket while she explains.

"Oh." My concerned green eyes blink up at her.

"It's was a long time ago..." Taking a small sip, pulling her almost empty wineglass from lips. Waving a dismissive hand with her free hand.

Giving her a small encouraging smile, nudging her with my elbow. "Oh, come on, I shared my disastrous baking talent with you." I know I was joking with the beautiful bluenette, but after I admitted to the girl that "Adrien" wasn't perfect my shoulders felt somehow lighter. It felt nice to let my guard down at least a little bit.

"Ah, it's not really the same thing." Letting out a humorless chuckle, slowly rolling the stem of the glassware between her thumb and fingers.

"Oh, please, you've seen my efforts. How could your secret be any more painful than that?" Waving a dismissive hand.

"Okay fine, I guess there's no harm in telling you." Mariette shifts her weight, crossing her feet in an attempt to get comfortable. "Well you see, after middle school I was really emotional for some rather _personal_ issues." Her bluebell eyes cautiously glance up in my direction like she was waiting for me to say something. So I simply nodded my head with concern, encouraging her to continue.

.

"One day, during my first week of high school I was having a really tough time dealing with my overwhelming feelings." She lifted a hand to her head, before letting out a heavy sigh. "And a friend of mine was being his usual self. He's kind of a flirty goofball," She lets out an amused giggle.

"But he's also a real standup kind of guy. There's no one I trust more to watch my back." Her face lights up just talking about this guy. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I didn't much care for her reaction. It caused my stomach to twist with a burning feeling deep inside.

"Anyway one day he came around and before I even knew what happened I had blown up at him." Her sorrowful eyes stared at her glass as she continued to explain. "I said such awful things to him. Later, when I cooled off and I had realized what I had done, it was too late. I wanted to talk to him and try and fix things, but I couldn't ever get past his damn miserable green eyes." Letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid our friendship hasn't been the same since…..it's more like a distant business relationship."

.

Looking up in sad remorseful eyes. "I'm so sorry Marinette, my secret is a joke compared to yours."

"I'm not sure about that?" letting out a humorless chuckle before jerking her head back, emptying the remainder of her glass. "After all, it was a long time ago, but that year I had managed to lose two people I really cared about. I'm afraid after that I was just in a massive state of depression." Her emotional eyes fell to her glass.

After a long silent moment I just happen to notice a single drop catch on the side of her empty wineglass, slowly sliding down the side of her glass. The clear drop pools at the bottom of her glass, swirling with the remnants of the wine. Causing me to swiftly set my glass down, timidly reaching out a hand to lift her chin and being sure I could see in her beautiful sad eyes. "Hey, it might not be too late." Giving her a small smile, lifting my hand from her chin to gently wipe away a newly emerged tear.

.

"This guy seems like an okay guy. I'm mean if it was me I wouldn't hold a grudge, everyone has their off days once in a while, nobody's perfect." Suddenly realizing my hand was still touching her face, quickly pulling it away. "Hey, I bet he's just waiting for you to bring up the subject. He probably doesn't want to upset you any further." Facing her with somewhat warm cheeks, giving her a small smile.

.

Hearing the bluenette's problem caused my heart to ache for My Lady, "Chat" had somewhat of the same situation with her, as Marinette found herself in with this other guy. I wanted to say something to my spotted partner, but I was afraid to bring up the subject. I didn't want to upset her further…..So we just grew further apart over the years.

"Yeah, but he sort of had a crush-" Marinette trailed off, turning her head with blushed cheeks.

My eyes grow wide as the dry cracker I held near my mouth, slipped from fingers. "Well, um that might be a bit more difficult ." Reaching a hand up, awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. "Those kind of feeling can be hard to forget…Uh, Marinette not to be rude, but did you ever carry the same …." Uncomfortably trailing off from my question.

.

"Oh uh," Her beautiful cheeks turned pink as she quickly turned her head, somewhat surprised by my question. "Back then I would have said no." Here voice turned soft as she spoke. "I was a teenage girl dealing with my own deep infatuation, but now looking back I can't say honestly there wasn't something there. I was just too blind to see it."

Just hearing about this crushing guy caused an increasing pain in the pit of my stomach. I had to admit I'm not the biggest fan of her old friend. It's obvious she still held some deep unanswered feeling for the guy. Marinette's face lit up just speaking about him, even when she felt miserable about the friendship.

.

Ignoring the pain in my stomach I just casually shrug my shoulders. "Hey Marinette, I'm sure it's been like….. what six years? He's probably just as upset as you are for the strained friendship. You're so nice, I can't imagine anybody being upset with you, for long." My blushing face dropped to my fidgeting hands.

.

I'm so glad Plagg is asleep and didn't hear any of this. I know he would be laughing himself silly telling me I'm being a total dumbass for encouraging her to run into another man's arms.

"Really Adrien? That's sweet of you to say." Glancing up to see the most adorable smile emerge on her lips "I t…t…think when we do get back I will try and talk with him….. T…Thanks Adrien." That smile caused my heart to warm with an overwhelming feeling. …. I would do anything if I could just earn that gorgeous smile of hers and I guess, if that included being a total dumbass…..then so be it.

.

With blushing cheeks her blue bell eyes stare out at her pink ballerina flats stretched out before her. "Ah, a….anyway how about you what have you been up to since school?"

My captive green eyes stay glued on her adorable smiling face. "Oh, I mostly model and of course there's school. I'm working towards a master in business administration with a minor in international business studies."

Her bluebell eyes blinked up in surprise at me. "Oh wow, how interesting, although I'm a bit surprised. I thought you would have chosen fashion for sure. I mean during our last year you were always working on something."

I couldn't believe she noticed, I mean she's right. My last year of middle school I had worked every free minute on developing my designs in attempt to live up to my father expectations.

"Ah yeah, a lot of people say that." Forcing a small smile.

Being the son of a modern day fashion icon everyone expected me to enter into fashion, including my father. A sharp pain pricked at my chest. My secret burned at my lips, I so wanted to tell the bluenette…..the real reason I turned away from fashion….and why my father finally gave up on me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Adrien, I didn't mean-"Trailing off, giving me a remorseful look. "Well is it something you're really interested in? " She timidly places a comforting hand on mine.

With the comforting feeling my green eyes drop to our touching fingers before cautiously bringing her hand in front of me. Lifting her hand closer to my face, stopping just a few inches from it. As I painfully remember the small fact, as far as Marinette is concerned this isn't a date, were merely working together. Reluctantly I drop our hands but refuse to let go of it, seeing as she touched mine first. Slowly my fingers slip around her comforting digits until I've laced my one hand with hers. "Its fine Marinette," Giving her a small smile.

.

"Actually I'm not sure if I even like it. Although, I'm pretty good at it. ." Letting out a humorless chuckle, masking my depressing voice as my eyes fall on our laced fingers. "It's just one of those things I had no control over. My major was my father's idea….along with the school."

"Oh I see." Her face looked concerned. "Well maybe, someday you'll learn to like it." Here voice turned sad.

Seeing her rather gloomy expression caused me to unconsciously raise my free hand to my chest, in an attempt to soothe the ache I'm feeling deep within. It felt painfully sweet as I'm emotionally touched by my old classmate's genuine concern for my wellbeing. There's really only been one other person who's really cared like that …and it's been so long since... I couldn't finish my thought… it's just too painful to think about her.

I wanted to tell Marinette my long kept secret ….but this was a bit more tightly held then my disastrous attempts at baking.

Giving a small smile, shrugging my shoulders. "Yeah, maybe, who knows?"

 **A little later …**

Well besides the smelly cheese, the dry crackers and the overwhelming pine scent occasionally wafting from my direction. Our "date" was coming along nicely. I learned a little about the bluenette but for most of the conversation she always led it back to me. She still was able to unknowingly touch on some deep seeded emotions I held for my father. It was practically a miracle I wasn't blubbering around the bluenette. It was only thanks to years of relentless practice of holding my true thoughts and feeling inside I was able to do so. She just had this way about her.

.

For most of the picnic we chatted about this and that, and I can proudly say our fingers never once unlaced that entire time. Well almost the entire time as I begrudgingly had to let go a few times to refill our glasses, although after a few moments I would slowly inch my fingers to lace into hers again. Either Marinette was too nervous to realize our fingers were together or she didn't really mind. I could also say that the other guy was never once brought up after the original conversation, causing the pain in my stomach to ease.

.

A bit more relaxed, the two of us sit under a sprawling giant oak on the blue plaid blanket as the afternoon sun filtered through the leaves. I'm afraid with only crackers on my stomach my head feels a little dazed with the few glasses of wine I ended up consuming. However it's nothing serious just a pleasant feeling that I believed I shared with the beautiful bluenette. Since the empty bottle was laying on its side, between us.

.

Taking a deep breath before softly speaking to the bluenette. "Ah Marinette, about that last day in middle school," Lifting my head to timidly glance towards her. "How come you never said goodbye to me that day? " Firmly asking with pained green eyes as I lightly squeezed our tangled fingers.

Her bluebell eyes grew wide over her bright pink cheeks, as she anxiously tries to explain. "Ah, Adrien, that day was very emotional for me." Beginning to nervously stutter. "I…I…I… mean it was very emotional for a…a…all of us, it was our last day in middle school."

Her expression grew sad as her bluebell eyes dropped to her hands, before shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, you were so popular, I hardly thought you would even miss me."

"Well I did. We were in the same class together. Our best friends were practically dating. I was actually waiting for you." Speaking firmly, lifting her hand close to my chest. Effectively pulling Marinette closer to me.

Her surprised head snapped up from her fingers, as she speaks softly. "You waited…..for me?"

Our blushing faces were now a mere foot away from each other as I nodded my head. "Yes."

Letting soft words fall from her lips as her bluebell eyes are being held captive by mine. "Ah Adrien, I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"You know it's funny you mentioned me being popular." Letting out a chuckle. "Your sort of right, like on Valentine's Day for instance. I get all kinds of cards for Adrien the _model_ , but that year one particular card grabbed my attention." Leaning in closer with a raised knowing eyebrow.

"Oh?" Her wide bluebell eyes nervously bounced around, avoiding mine.

"Yep, it wasn't given to the _model_ , it was given to _just me_. The _funny thing_ is this _heart_ _shaped_ card wasn't _signed."_ Lifting a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You wouldn't know anything about that now, would you?" My green eyes shined with my question. Inwardly thanking the liquid courage I had swallowed recently. Otherwise I'm sure I would have never been so bold as to outright ask the question I've burned to know for all these years.

.

"That card could have come from anyone from Paris." She nervously defended herself. "Why would you think I would know anything about it? "

Suddenly a fluttering feeling could be felt in my chest as I finally had my answer. She didn't have to say anything further. My sweet anonymous valentine came from Marinette it was written all over her adorable panicked face.

"Because written on the card is an answer to my poem, I was writing in class at the time. You see I wasn't very pleased with how it turned out, so I ended up throwing it away….in class." My green eyes burned towards the bluenette as our faces were mere inches apart.

"Uh Adrien, well you see about that…It was a long time ago and I…" She nervously speaks but at the moment I could careless for what words the nervous bluenette is trying to say .I already knew the truth and all I wanted to do is silence her nervous babbling….with my lips. My hazed green eyes anxiously bounce from her wide blue eyes to her glossy pink lips. Gently pulling her hand close to my body causing her face to be so close it begins to blur.

.

"Adrien?" Her confused whispered breath fell against my lips.

Lifting a hand to gently cup her cheek. Whispering my impassioned words across her lips. "Shhh Marinette, I think you know what I'm about to do." Seeing as she wasn't pulling away from my guiding touch ….I simply slide my green eyes shut.

 **End Adrien's/Chat's POV**

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Paris…**

"Click" ….."Click" A woman's heels walk with deliberate steps in a vast emptied hallway. Taking a deep breath, reaching for the handle of the door. Pulling up her shoulders, perfecting her posture as she slowly swings the door open. Stepping in the chilled darken atmosphere to quickly make her way to an intimidating desk. "You wished to see me sir?" The woman spoke with an indifferent expression on her face.

Leaning out of the shadows, into the only strip of light in the dimly lit room. Icy arrogant eyes peek over a tablet to see the patiently waiting woman. "Ah, Natalie I would like an update on our little summer project." Gently placing the tablet on his desk, tenting his fingers in front of his lips.

The woman's eyes quickly scanned her tablet as she gently tapped on the screen. "I was informed by the Camembert project manager the subjects arrived safely. They seem to be accepting to your specifications, in regards to their room."

"Also, at this moment they are both on the _experience_ the dairy farmers had planned. Although they arrived extremely late," The woman clears hers throat, "and your son seemed very _flustered when he finally arrived."_

"Flustered hmm," The man's lips curl in a wicked smile, on his face. "Very good Natalie, I think we're ready for the next step."

"Sir, are you sure you don't want to wait a little longer? After all, it's just the beginning of the summer, we have plenty of time."

"Nonsense, the current results need to be tested." The condescending man shakes his head, before waving a dismissive hand towards the woman. "Natalie, see to it the arrangements are made in a timely manner." Lacing his fingers around his tablet, lifting it to his cold eyes.

Nodding her head. "Yes sir."

* * *

 **Adrien's/Chat's POV…**

 **Lifting a hand to gently cup her cheek. Whispering my impassioned words across her lips. "Shhh Marinette, I think you know what I'm about to do." Seeing as she wasn't pulling away from my guiding touch ….I simply slide my green eyes shut.**

That is until a small drop of water falls on my cheek…and another hits my hand. Wondering what's wrong my green eyes blink open, just when another drop hits the top of my head. I began to hear large drops of water splatter around us. Lifting up my startled green eyes into the descending drops, seeing a streak of electrified light rip through the swirling grey clouds.

"Hurry Adrien, grab the horses, we can't stay here!" My eyes quickly glance over to see Mariette frantically gather our stuff up as the drops of rain increase through the trees. "It isn't safe!"

Hearing the horses begin to get anxious about the oncoming storm I quickly run over to them, trying to calm them down. "Shhh it's alright, were leaving soon." Lightly patting the head of the brown eyed animal. With no sudden movements I carefully take turns comforting each animal. Once the animals are somewhat calm I extend out my hand to untie the brown leather tethers. Keeping a tight hold on the leather straps in my fists. Calling out to bluenette hastily cleaning up our spot. "Marinette, forget the rest, let's just get going!"

.

"Yes, please do, this isn't my favorite weather!" An annoyed Plagg zips up by my face, with his hands covering his head in an attempt to avoid the wet rain.

"Plagg, what the hell are you doing out in the open?" But before he can answer one of the horses closest to Plagg begins to jerk his head, and rears up on its bulging muscular legs. The leather straps violently rip through my hands. Throwing a hand up over my head as the horse's hooves almost come crashing down on top of me while roughly knocking me to the ground. Quickly crawling away from the trouncing horse. The two freighted horses begin to rear up, frantically kicking until one of them hurtles right over the top of my crouching body, sprinting in another direction.

.

Seeing both horses begin to escape I quickly pull myself to my feet and sprint after them. The saturated ground under my running feet let out squishing sounds as my tennis shoes slip in the muddy surface. Seeing the panicked animals our far too fast for me to catch my feet slowly stop, as my shoes sink further in the brown muck.

An angry dark sky opens up as a rolling explosion tears through it causing the spooked horses to gallop away, off in the distance. Leaving the two of us in the middle of a muddy field, stranded in the pouring down rain….with a very long walk ahead of us.

 _ **End of Adrien's/Chat's POV…**_

 _ **End of chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Hey thanks so much your support is amazing. The story just hit 81 followers. Wow that's so cool!**_

 _ **Well I better go I have another update to work on. Thanks for taking a peek ;)**_

 _ **As always please: Follow/Review /Favorite/Share**_

 **See ya soon. Alimackatjac**


	12. Chapter 12 Lending a paw

.

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Midnight Visits

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 12 Lending a paw.

.

* * *

 **Adrien's/Chat's POV**

 **Much, much later….**

 **.**

Finding it increasingly difficult to slide my wet, shaky fingers into my saturated front jean's pocket. I practically rip the keys from its unforgiving clutches, before my soaking wet fingers clumsily slide the key into the door's brass lock. All with the semiconscious Marinette flung around my back, leaning against my overly exhausted muscles. Walloping villains and practically flying across Paris rooftops as "Chat" was nothing compared to trudging through miles of back countryside and rain soaked trails as "Adrien."

.

A relieved breath flows pass my weathered chapped lips, as the door resonates a small satisfying "clicking" sound. With the door, unlocked, my hand swinging it out wide, opening it to our warm, dry safe haven. In just a short time, the mistaken honeymoon suite was feeling more like a home. Well, maybe not an actual a home, but it was at least a huge relief to step into the familiar setting and out of the chilly weather. You don't realize what a huge comfort that is, until you don't have it.

.

I quickly adjust the freezing woman on my back, being sure she wouldn't slip off, before safely sealing us inside, with another click of the closed door. Not wasting a minute as I, hurriedly rush Marinette pass the massive bed, heading straight to the bathroom.

I hurriedly feel around the textured wallpapered wall with a saturated pruned hand, for the switch. My palm roughly smacks the button, causing my eyes to rapidly blink at the harsh glaring light. Burying my light sensitive eyes in the crook of my elbow, while lowering the almost blinding L.E.D lighting, with my other hand.

Paying little mind to the dimly lit, country sheek bathroom décor I stumble to the glass encased shower. My exhausted muscles flare and shake as I slowly kneel down, placing the fully dressed woman, at the bottom of the oversized shower. My panicked eyes look down to semiconscious woman sprawled out on the polished stone floor, draped in weather beaten clothes. Noticing the bluish coloring around her delicate lips. "Hang on Marinette, it won't be much longer."

.

Without another precious minute wasted, I hastily reach for the silver shower knob, causing a burst of rolling steam to swirl around us. I inhale deeply, taking in a breath of the heated mist, causing my raw lungs to erupt into a fit of violent coughing. With my lungs burning I swiftly turn my head, desperately gasping for a remaining spot of cool normal air.

Once my coughing fit subsides I cautiously, extend my shaky hand into the stream of water, in a vain attempt to adjust the temperature. The flowing water feels like dozens of needles running across my red held out fingers. Knowing it wasn't good, when your shivering body is so cold, you feel neither cold nor warmth from the flowing stream of water. We were both showing signs of early stages of hypothermia, so I trusted my eyes and not my skin, setting the silver knob to warm.

.

I reach up over my head and adjust the wide mouth nozzle to spray directly on to the freezing girl, huddled on the shower's floor. "Agghhhhh! Adrien, What the hell are you doing?!" The startled woman suddenly screams out, jerking her saturated head up, and revealing glaring bluebell eyes. Water flies off the bluenette's soaked pigtails, spraying me in the process.

I quickly swinging out an arm in a futile attempt from being sprayed. "It's okay Marinette, I'm just trying to get you warmed up, the quickest way, I know how!"

Marinette just nodded her dropped head, under the free flowing water, causing a curtain of dark drenched hair to obscure her face .Her shaky arms pushed against the floor, before wrapping them around her upright, curled up body. Her teeth violently chatter underneath the streams of cascading water. Which was a good sign, she wasn't completely numb from the never ending rain and cooler temperatures of our current misadventure. During our _extended_ excursion, we soon discovered the gravity of our chilly situation, when pleasant temperatures began to rapidly drop, as the sun descended out of sight.

.

My green eyes slide over, seeing the shivering bluenette's arms wrap around her pink hand bag, being practically ruined by the water. I reached out a hand to rescue the bag. To my surprise, her grip tightened, almost desperately, using the last bit of her strength to keep it close to her chest. Knowing most women had this strange affiliation for their bags, I begin to convince my teeth chattering friend. "Marinette stop!" A frustrated sigh blows past lips, before calming my voice. "Please, I need for you to trust me…. I'm just trying to help."

.

After a long thoughtful pause, the fully dressed bluenette just nods her shivering head, before begrudgingly loosening her arms around the bag. I had to wonder what's so small, yet so important to practically freeze to death for? Perhaps it wasn't small, perhaps it was merely a gateway to an altogether different universe. Possibly populated with alien bug like lifeforms. Shaking my delusional thoughts from my head, I carefully set the bag on the counter, where it wouldn't get knocked over or disturbed.

.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, knowing normally my inside pocket would be the only place hiding a lifeform, alien or otherwise. Although, at the moment the cat like Kwami wasn't making his whereabouts known. He most likely flew off, and is stuffing his face with stinky cheese.

I rush back to my shivering friend's side, to frantically pull her muddy weather beaten flats off her feet, carelessly tossing them over my shoulder, one by one. My shaky fingers quickly attack her shirt buttons causing her hands to immediately fly over her chest. "We practically died out there! This is no time for modesty. " Trails of warm water run down her stubborn face.

Getting nowhere, I calm down, and speak in an earnest tone. "Please, let me help, Marinette"

She reluctantly lowers her hands from her chest, allowing my fingers to peel away her clinging blouse from her icy skin. Leaving her pink decorative tank top, tightly wrapped around her body. With the constant shower of the warm water raining over her trembling body my concerned green eyes closely, watch over my soaking friend. Taking note of any signs of her gradually warming up. Once satisfied with her impending recovery my dripping hands push off the marbleized floor, causing my exhausted muscles to shake. With the last remainder of strength I can muster, I push up on my aching legs, ready to politely leave the bluenette, to the remainder of her recovery.

.

An icy hand suddenly catches my wrist, causing my green eyes to peer down.

"What about you?" A trembling voice breaks the constant trickling sound of the shower.

Seeing concerned bluebell eyes, framed by streams of water, cascading around her shower soaked face. My heart suddenly tightens beneath my soaking wet clothing, causing me to collapse to my knees. My stunned eyes suddenly caught by her beautiful sad eyes, as words awkwardly fall from my lips. "Marinette, I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't burn yourself. I'll be in the other room, waiting for my turn." Her fingers stubbornly tighten around my wrist as her anxious bluebell eyes innocently blink towards me. "In order for you to fully warm up," I awkwardly slide my eyes to the floor, "You'll need to take a proper shower."

.

"Adrien, listen to your voice… you're worse off than I am….. Just stay with me." She demands through bursts of chattering teeth.

She's right, I'm at the stage where I'm feeling nothing. It's been hours since my body felt any kind of temperature, cold or otherwise. My cheeks suddenly turn red with Marinette's request. "But you need to get, well you know."

Marinette's bluebell eyes awkwardly drop to her wet fingers, wrapped around my wrist. "Adrien, I'm a full grown woman…. I….I… know exactly what needs to be done….. …to ….to take a proper shower." Speaking in almost an offended tone. "I'm not going to let freeze. Wasn't somebody just saying, something, about, now's not the time for modesty?"

"Marinette, are you sure?" I gesture to the door. "I could just as easily wait outside."

Marinette nods her head, "Yes, now get in here, before you freeze to death. "She jerks on my arm, before letting go, causing my fully clothed body to lose its balance. I throw out my hands, catching myself underneath the stream of running water.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien."

My soaked head turns, under the constant stream of water, trickling down my wind chapped face. Allowing my tired green eyes to slowly peek through my dripping blond strands, catching sight of the bluenette's determined expression. "It's okay, I understand, I uh…. just lost my balance," I weakly push against the slick marbled floor, straightening my body in a sitting position. "Alright, we'll just sit with our backs facing each other."

.

Marinette nods her head, before awkwardly sliding her wet hair behind her ear, "Okay, that could work." She speaks quietly, nervously watching me scoot behind her.

Once we're back to back, I slowly pull my muddy shoes off my feet, tossing them over my shoulder and out the door. My shriveled fingers peel my water logged socks from my reddened wrinkled feet. I forcibly wring the muddy water from the socks, causing brownish water to spiral around the silver drain

.

Once my shoes and socks were discarded, my hands went to awkwardly dance around the buttons of my shirt. "I'm really sorry about this, Marinette. I should have been better prepared…It's my fault we were out there, in the first place." I let out a frustrated sigh, "I guess, I'm no boy scout." I flinging my saturated button-up to an empty corner of the shower. A loud slapping sound accompanies a flying stream of water from my sopping shirt, as it splats against the wall.

.

"Adrien, stop blaming yourself, it was just a freak accident. Besides…..uh, before the storm, I was having f…f…fun. "

"Really Marinette?"

'Yeah sure. You came up with the idea of the shower, and turning our backs." I could feel Marinette's body wiggle around, before her tank top suddenly lands in the same corner, watching it slide down the wall, joining my buttoned shirt. I'd say that's a little scout-ish."

With the sight of Marinette's tank top, my dumbfounded mouth begins to stumble with my words. "Ah….yeah ….I …I ….guess." My fingers began to nervously slip the water soaked t-shirt from my back, pulling it over my dripping wet head. The heated stream of water felt like hundreds of tiny needles pricking my newly exposed skin.

"Sure you saved me from complete and utter embarrassment…." I feel her jostle around against my bare back. My warming cheeks begin to burn when my bare back brushes up against Marinette's back, only feeling her bra strap. My stunned eyes follow a pair of soaked jeans lobbed over to the corner. Finding it difficult to swallow with the mere thought of a half-naked bluenette up against my back. "Don't worry about it too much," The bluenette lets out a giggle, "Back in Paris, I've been going out without any kind of weather protection…..I know I shouldn't. It just happens."

.

"Yeah, me too! Regardless of the weather," I nervously chuckling to myself, "I just get in too much of a hurry." Lifting my hand to rub the back of my neck. A bit confused, as the bluenette didn't seem like the careless type. Knowing Plagg is the reason I can just leap outside without another thought about the weather, when the situation calls for "Chat's" immediate attention.

I let out a long breath before begrudgingly leaning on the bluenette's back, while I attempt to wiggle my boxer covered butt out of my soaked jeans. I roughly pull my jeans over my bare feet, crumpling them in a ball before tossing them to the corner. I desperately wrap my arms around my bare pulled up legs, as my body begins to violently shake under the pelting heated water.

"Adrien, I'm freezing," I could feel her body shiver against mine. "What about you?"

"Yeah, although… my teeth are chattering… so that's an improvement." The heated water is slowly working its magic, as I'm no longer numb from the temperature.

"Yeah, that's true." She anxiously speaking. "A…Adrien, if you want …I mean…. Well, I've noticed my back is a hell of a lot warmer….. Than the rest of me-" Marinette nervously trails off.

"Yeah, it's probably due to the fact were...uh, touching."

"W….well maybe we should ….touch, I mean, you know get closer?" Marinette stumbles with her words.

My entire body turned volcano red, as my stunned head snapped up, fumbling my words. "Marinette are you saying you want to um... touch…. each other? I mean were barely wearing anything?!"

"Uh, well, yeah!" She nervously stumbles over her words. "I don't mean anything creepy by it! It's just I'm so damn cold ,and at the tis point anything sounds better than, just sitting here and listening to my own teeth chatter ."

I just sit there, silent, unable to coherently respond.

I feel her shoulders drop, as she lets out a defeated sigh. "Never mind, it was just a crazy thought."

"No, no, actually your right! It would be um …faster, at least that's what I've been taught, "I let out an awkward chuckle. "Of course, isn't it supposed to be the guy's job to come up with crazy plans, to get you out of your clothes?" Making light of the situation through chattering teeth.

"Uh, well, I believe in an e….equal opportunity….. w….w...when it comes to crazy plans." Her body violently shivers.

"How forward thinking of you." I let out another chuckle. "Are you sure you won't mind, I mean I'm only wearing my soaking wet boxers, you might feel," I nervously drop my eyes south, swallowing roughly. "Um…Something."

"No need to explain any further." She begins to nervously speak in a higher pitch "I've taken health class before, I'm well aware what I might accidently bump into." Clearing her throat, before speaking in her normal tone. "L…L…Look this isn't exactly easy for me either….b….but if it will get rid of this damn constant chill, then I'm pretty much up for anything." She speaks through chattering teeth.

.

My head started to violently spin with what my fumbling hands or " _other"_ appendages might accidently, brush against. Being one thoughtless, nervous move in the wrong direction away from Marinette never speaking to me again. Damn, it might not even be me, she could accidently scoot back into um…"it". Who the hell knows how "it" would react, knowing it had a mind of its own, never really bothering to listen to my more sensible side. I think I would rather freeze to death then face something like that, with a pissed off bluenette. "But-"

.

She abruptly cuts me off, while shivering, "Look Adrien, before I lose my damn nerve…. D…..do you or don't you? That's all you need to answer!"

"Only if you're sure," I nervously stumbling over my words. "I mean you can't get upset if –"

Marionette cuts me off once more. "I wouldn't suggest it, if I wasn't, b….besides I'm sure we can act like mature a…..adults."

I reach up, rubbing the back of my neck. "Good point," Swallowing hard before awkwardly beginning to turn my body around, facing the bluenette's back. "Look, I'll try and keep my eyes closed the entire time."

"Ah, good that sounds like a plan….please….. Just hurry, "I could hear Marinette rub her skin under the streaming heated water. "I'm freezing!"

I cautiously place a leg on either side of Marinette's shivering body, being careful not to be _too_ close. My hands blindly linger down the back of her head, brushing against her strap, and along her spine. I cautiously wrap my arms around her waist, before pulling her closer, until my pounding exposed chest barely touches her back. "How's this?" My nervous voice came out rough. The overwhelming feeling of my friend's soft skin beneath my trembling fingers caused vivid scenes to emerge in my head. Burning to see her exposed alabaster skin caused me to bite down on my bottom lip and squeeze my eyes shut ,even tighter.

.

"Ah, yes," I can feel her shivering shoulders relax under my touch. "It's already warmer…..b…but could you come even closer?" My friend asks with chattering teeth.

"Uh, closer?!" my stunned voice cracks.

"Y…yes, if you ….d…..don't mind." The bluenette awkwardly speaks out through bursts of chattering teeth.

"But Marinette …. I'm not really sure you realize what you're asking." I'm beginning to wonder if she had a little too much wine with her cheese and crackers.

Her body quickly leans back into me further. "Please Adrien …I'm so cold, and it seems your body is the only thing that can warm me up." The bluenette pouts, as her head swings back, nuzzling against my cheek. "I really don't care how close we end up." She softly whispers against my neck.

"Um, M….M….Marinette?!" Her grip tightens as I try to pull my hands away.

"Please Adrien." A shiver traveled up my spine, not from the damn cold, but from Marinette's soft lips suddenly pressing against the side of my neck. "I need you, I'm so cold." Marinette scooted all the way back, brushing up against the one spot that caused my last few, overly stretched fibers of my ever weakening resolve to instantly _dissolve_.

A new found energy practically rips through me as my tense partially naked body suddenly pounces over Marinette's stunned body, pinning her wrists on either side of her head. Opening my vibrant green eyes as the steaming hot water rains down over my chilled bare skin. Seeing the shivering, barely dressed body of the bluenette helplessly lying beneath me in her saturated undergarments.

The practically transparent silk like material covers very little as I slowly linger over her shivering curves, allowing my hungry green eyes to finally feast on the tantalizing sight . "So, is this what you had in mind?" With a teasing, smile I lean close to her ear, allowing my hot whispers to blow next to it. "If I were you, I would be careful for what you ask for." Feeling like a circling predator, I hovered over my pray…..If I had a tail, I would be arrogantly wagging it with plenty of attitude.

.

Her innocent blue eyes blink up at me. "And here, I thought you weren't going to peek."

"You can only push a guy, so far."

"You really think I didn't know what I'm asking for?" A teasing expression slowly emerges on her face. "You know were not in middle school anymore. "With her tempting words, her foot slowly runs up the back of my leg.

My staved eyes linger over her, seeing the shivering woman's glossy hair spiral out around her head, and blending against the pooled dark stone floor. My tense arms slowly lower my needful body, until I feel her searing breath blow against my lips. "Oh, I'm sure you _think_ you know." In an instant, I crash down, allowing my mouth to taste her sweet lips in a heated dominant kiss, while sliding my growing needful body against the bluenette. After a long escalating moment, I barely part our lips. "But you haven't a clue at what kind of animal you've just unleashed, when you did."

.

She quickly twists out of my grip, catching my shocked face between her hands. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea." She roughly pull my face to hers, "I think the better question would be. What have _you_ unleashed?" Reaching up, fiercely meeting my lips in an awe inspiring kiss.

She let go of my face and urgently wraps her arms around my neck. Marinette teasingly lifts her body and rubs it into my most sensitive spot. My tensed body reacted on pure instinct, as my hips desperately ground into her bottom half. The action caused both of our heads to pull away from the kiss, jerking our shower drenched heads back with mutual heated sounds blowing pass our lips. "Oh, and here I thought I was going to have be delicate with you." Speaking teasing words, finding it difficult to recover.

.

"Delicate, who me?" Her bare leg wrapped around the outside of my leg, giving me more access. "Ooo," she jerks her head back if a small tantalizing moan. "If you only knew."

"Well, then it's time this cat stops playing around," Pushing against her other leg, feeling her searing hot apex against me. "And show you just what I have in mind." I press my hard throbbing lower region into the woman. My twitching fingers reached down, slipping her silky strap off her shoulder, ready to reveal the rest of her hidden skin to my feasting eyes.

"Adrien, what the hell!" An almost distant scream came echoing in my ears, as a hard " _ **slap!**_ " could be felt on my hand. The stinging feeling to my hand caused my eyes to suddenly blink open, seeing sharp angry eyes burn towards me.

With my groggy head beginning to clear, my round eyes glance over to see my red slapped fingers tightly laced around a small piece of pink silk fabric, sticking out of a pair of partially peeled down polka dotted shorts. Shocked to actually see what my fingers are touching, I jerk my red throbbing hand in a panic. My eyes frantically glance around the room, seeing I'm not only in bed, with a stunned Marinette, but our bodies are entangled around each other.

.

I clumsily untangle my body, before stumbling out from the twisted sheets. With my chest heaving, I stand on one side of the bed, scratching the back of my bewildered head as a tidal wave of blood rushes to my embarrassed face. My shocked green eyes catch Marinette on the other side of the massive bed in a pair of little red and black polka dotted pajama shorts. However, I quickly divert my eyes, as that's not the only thing revealed to me. Seeing her matching top hanging wide open, exposing her womanly curves, wrapped in a silky pink bra. The same color my fingers were wrapped around, just moments ago.

.

With my eyes glued to the floor, a sudden chill blows against my chest, causing my green eyes to quickly bounce up to my chilled chest. Seeing my entire body exposed, only covered with a pair of hideous green boxers, decorated with tiny love-struck _smooooching_ cows. Of course, I didn't have time to be irritated with the cat like kwami, for my local replacement underwear, as my hands desperately reach out for the blanket. In absolute horror, I quickly notice the sudden arrival of a rather "tented" object the cartoon cows are sitting around.

.

To my surprise, the blanket is almost violently ripped from my grasping hands. Figuring it must be caught on something, I sink my fingers deeper into the soft material, giving it a good hard yank, but the blanket doesn't move. Growing in almost a panic, my eyes snap up to see Marinette roughly pulling on the other end.

My hands immediately let go, causing her body to roughly fly back into the wall. With the only cover in use, I hastily grab the nearest pillow, throwing it over the small stitch of clothing that wasn't completely covering my swollen morning problem.

My eyes flew up, ready to ask my friend what the hell happened…..But we both just stood there, scantly covered with blazing hot cheeks, dumfounded, just staring at each other…..Slowly coming to the odd realization, that either one of us didn't have a freaking clue on how we ended up half naked, and in bed together.

My ringtone suddenly echoes out in the tense room. With one hand firmly clasping on the pillow, keeping me from suffering total embarrassment. I clumsily fumble with my phone to answer the call, hearing a panicked women on the other end." I'm so sorry, I'm on my way." I quickly end the call, glancing at the surface of my phone. "Damn, I'm late!"

I whip my head up, expecting to see a shocked bluenette, ready to stumble out a short apology. However, my chest tightens with the depressing sight of a slamming bathroom door. I wanted to somehow explain, but I had no choice…..I had to go.

I quickly grab my bag, snatching a pair of jeans from within. Stepping in the legs, sliding them up over my butt. Once my butt was covered, I grabbed a t-shirt and quickly swing my bag's strap over my head and shoulder. My bare feet stop in front of bathroom door, reaching out with a closed fist, stopping just before.

.

Staring at the closed silent door, a heavy sigh blows pass my lips. "I'm sorry, Marinette." Sadly, I gently rest my flatten hand on the bathroom door. "I have to go." My hand slides off, before I reluctantly turn away from the silent door. Wanting nothing more to wrap my arms around the bluenette until she understood…Although I find myself standing just outside of the honeymoon suite, tightly clenching to my pained chest as gloomy "what if's" begin to haunt my head and

… _shatter my unknowing heart_.

.

* * *

 **A few hours later ….**

My body tiredly slumps back in a raised canvas chair, mindlessly flipping through a recent fashion magazine, while I wait for the next shot to be set up. Paying no attention, as my mind is busy unraveling what the hell happened.

I don't know if you would call it lucky or not, but as soon as the horses were out of sight the lightning stopped soon after. I'm pretty sure, Plagg's sudden appearance is what freaked them out, causing them to take off.

Without lightening streaking across the sky, Marinette and I were safe to take shelter under the large tree, while it heavily poured. It seemed neither of us knew exactly what to say about, our _almost_ , shared momment .Perhaps it was a little too much liquid courage, on both our parts. Whatever it was, only the constant splats of rain….. broke the awkward silence.

Once the rain lightened up, we decided it was best to begin our long exhausting walk in the drizzling rain. Making the choice to walk in a little wet weather, now, while it's light, instead of waiting for it to stop. Risking the possibility of getting lost in the dark, while still stumbling in the rain.

Turns out, we weren't really prepared for the unplanned excursion. With only a picnic blanket, shared between the two of us, for any kind of defense against the elements, the journey became silent and cold quickly. I soon found out it was hard to carry on any kind of conversation when your teeth are chattering. Besides, most of the time all of your attention is just trying to salvage any kind of warmth you had to begin with. Oh, and kicking yourself for not having the common sense, to bring a damn coat, in the first place. There's that too.

.

It wasn't like we were walking through some kind of freezing weather, it was just a normal rainstorm for the season. In fact, if you were just running to get to your car or another building, you probably wouldn't think anything about it. Even with how I feel about the wet weather, I most likely would have just laughed it off, with a well-placed shake of my wet head, towards the bluenette….

.

But even a sprinkle will turn miserable after a while, as you venture out unprotected….and when it's an extended walk, the normal rain turns icy cold as every drop robs your body of its internal heat.

The shared saturated blanket, covering our shoulders, did very little stopping the chilled drops. The unrelenting rain would continuously trickle off my drenched blonde head to slip under my already soaked collar. Icy raindrops would slide down the groove of my muscled back, causing me to fight a constant chill, no matter how tight I held the blanket against my body.

"Grrrrrr," A loud gurgling sound comes from my ravaging empty stomach. Drawing my attention to the fact, I've had nothing but dry tasteless crackers and a few glasses of wine, since our little road trip earlier this morning. I discreetly wrap my arm around my stomach as my eyes awkwardly glance around the area, seeing if anyone heard my empty stomach's protests …..talk about a starving model.

Seeing no take notice, I let out a humorless chuckle, silently asking what else could possibly happen on this so called, romantic business trip. Knowing I have never experienced such an eventful trip with my other driver. Of course, I never tried to date Gorilla either, in secret, or otherwise.

Perhaps Aphrodite herself, was punishing me for not actually asking Marinette in the first place. The Greek goddess is just taking the opportunity to painfully remind me it takes _two people_ to agree on a date, not just one sneaky guy with good intentions. Hey, I get super powers from a fairy, in my eyes, anything is possible.

I roughly flip through my magazine, as I grow more irritated about the failed date….

My green eyes nervously slide over to the exhausted woman, huddled next to me. Personal space becomes an afterthought, as you will do or try just about anything to salvage what body heat you have left. Popping personal bubbles isn't even an afterthought, when you're intently walking so close your shoulders are rubbing up against each other.

I use to laugh at the overly predictable romantic plotlines of movie couples finding themselves caught in some kind of cold weather, causing old friends or perfect strangers to instantly lose all inhibitions. Desperately attacking each other with shivering hands, once they find shelter. Now at the time, I can honestly say, I had absolutely no such thought _consciously_ in my head

… _apparently subconsciously, was an altogether different matter,_

 _as last night's dream is now clearly evident._

 _._

From what I can remember, from my rather vivid and tantalizing dream, _everything_ until after entering the door actually happened. I remember barely being able to make it through the door, carrying Marionette on my back…..but after that, the fantasy ended.

In the nonromantic, harsh reality, I leaned against the door, completely soaked and shivering while waiting for my turn in the shower. I can honestly say, the miserable time spent waiting seemed endless and it was actually the only time I selfishly regretted being raised as a gentlemen. However, unlike my dream, once I did manage to actually take a shower my body warmed up eventually, without any additional assistance.

.

Yes, I was exhausted, but I do remember finding it difficult to keep a constant core temperature, even after my shower. Deciding against my usual boxers and t-shirt for a pair of heavy sweats and a flannel button up shirt, topping off my outfit with a pair of warm white socks. I'm sure it looked a little weird climbing in bed, bundled up, but after freezing for hours, I really didn't care. After all, unlike the movies I wouldn't have a warm body to snuggle up next to.

.

Even though we both begrudgingly agreed to share the bed, instead of continuing to argue who would take the floor. I was grateful for the commonsense compromise. It seemed utterly ridiculous both of us forgoing the warm bed, for the cold floor.

It was now not only foolish, and impractical, but also a dangerous decision. Due to our chilly journey, the next few days the both of us are going to need to exercise caution, when it comes to unhealthy choices. As is, it's going to be miracle if one of us doesn't catch a cold from all the unplanned exposure.

Last night, I remember trying not to notice Marinette wearing a little polka dotted short set, while sliding in her side of the bed. After her shower, the bluenette dried, and styled her hair back in adorable pigtails. The sight began to tickle my memory, giving me the vague impression, the combination reminded me of something or someone. However, the thought quickly slipped from my exhausted head, as just looking at the outfit caused me to shiver. I almost threw extra clothing at the bluenette, knowing the outfit wouldn't keep her warm in the slightest.

.

But, I didn't want her to feel anymore awkward about sharing a bed, so I begrudgingly remained silent about her choice of sleepwear. I quickly slipped in the opposite side of the bed, allowing my achy muscles to slowly sink in the pillow top mattress, wanting nothing more than to put this miserable night behind me. I muttered a goodnight, while rolling over on my side, away from the bluenette. I tucked the comforter under my neck and curled up into myself, shivering to stay warm, but eventually, out of pure exhaustion I ended up falling asleep.

.

Reaching the end of the magazine, my depressed eyes turn towards the little family owned inn.

I wouldn't be surprised to find the room empty and my ride missing once I return. Wondering if it was too early, to make other arrangements to get home. Cursed by my usual bad luck as Marinette probably thinks I'm a world class pervert. I can't for the life of me even begin to explain how Marinette's top ended up completely unbuttoned, and for that, matter how we ended up wrapped around each other in the first place.

I'm not even going to try and figure out how I miraculously ended up, in just my boxers, after being overly dressed to begin with. I've heard of a shirt hiking up or waking up to, your bottoms sliding off your hips, from tossing and turning. However, to magically strip yourself down to nothing, but a pair of boxers seemed impossible, not to mention for guys …..it can be mortifying, in the morning.

Remembering the dread kissing cows, caused my hand to gently massage my throbbing temple, wondering just how many more times the bluenette would be privy to my choice of underwear? Figuring it just might be worth the peace of mind, to sort through my underwear drawer, once I'm home. Tossing the overly embarrassing ones in the round filing system, for good.

 _Wait! Magically strip myself?! Or rather, someone magical striped us both._

The same _magica_ l being still hoping to escape the room. Dying to explore the one spot he would most likely consider heaven on earth…..and now, thanks to him, my second chance with the bluenette might be completely blown. Only one name hissed out from my lips.

" _Damn it, Plagg!"_

 _ **End of Adrien's POV**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plagg's POV**_

 _ **Flashback Last night …**_

 _ **I guess I could blame my situation on this cursed weather. After all, if the angry sky hadn't opened up and crashed down on us I might not have panicked and forgotten…Hell, most likely I wouldn't have woken up from my nap. It's not like the kid's boring picnic was giving me any kind of reason in staying awake.**_

 _ **It's been a while, but I should have remembered horses and I don't really mix. Most of the time Kwami's get along fine with nature's creatures but…since I'm a cat like Kwami, animals, especially horses tend to get somewhat skittish around me. Horses get this wild predator vibe, when I'm close by. However, for some reason, if I'm sleeping the vibe goes unnoticed. This wild vibe should not be construed as an everyday housecat aura, it's more like a panther.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So after I accidently freaked out the horses I decided to make myself scarce. Seeking shelter inside the comfy, dry picnic basket from not only Adrien's wrath, but the horrid rain, as well. Which just so happened to hold mounds of cheesy leftovers from the kid's picnic. Lucky for me… he's a picky eater so there's plenty.**_

 _ **A little while later…..**_

 _ **My body lazily sprawls out at the bottom of the wicker picnic basket. With several, completely empty Camembert containers propped up around me. My green eyes begin to droop as the basket gently rocks back in forth, soothing my full body into an overly relaxed state. Feeling my overstuffed body weight heavier and heavier, until my green eyes slide shut, and falling into a deep sleep.**_

 _ **Several hours later ….**_

" _ **Marinette, Pardon me for asking, but could you please tell me what the hell you think you're doing?" The kid's irritated voice caused me to suddenly jerk my head up, from a sound sleep. My cat like eyes snap open as my head franticly whips around. "Adrien! It's not my fault, I thought your underwear drawer would be cool enough!" My panicked words die on my lips as I realize I had fallen asleep in the picnic basket.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Stretching my arms over my head, as a wide tired yawn is released. Quickly lifting to my feet, flying up to the top of the basket. My curious cat like eyes carefully peek out the top. Noticing we finally made it back to the room and out of the retched storm.**_

" _ **I'm making my bed on the floor, what does it look like."**_ _**The bluenette motions to the floor while fluffing a king size pillow.**_

 _ **Dressed like a puffy plaid marshmallow, the blond model roughly rubs the side of his wet head with a towel. "Oh not this again, there's absolutely no way I'm agreeing to you sleeping on the floor…**_. _ **Especially….uh, after what almost happened." Adrien quickly snatches the pillow from the girl, reaching up with his other hand, nervously rubbing the back of his head.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Adrien awkwardly turns his blushing face away from the clueless woman. Figuring the blonde man was hinting about their "almost" shared kiss..**_

 _ **The girl lifted her confused head towards the blond. "What are you talking about?"**_

" _ **Oh never mind. Listen, I'm too exhausted to argue with you." He lets out a heavy sigh, motioning to the makeshift bed on the floor. "Look Marinette, I'll take the floor."**_

" _ **No, I will." She quickly snatches the pillow back from the blond man, "Look, I'm almost done anyway." The woman throws out a hand, to the blankets spread out under her feet.**_

" _ **Fine." Reaching over to the bed, grabbing another pillow, tossing it to floor, "I guess neither of us will use it!" He adamantly drops to the floor, stubbornly laying out on the makeshift bed.**_

 _ **The woman glares down the stubborn blond. The irritated bluenette tosses her pillow next Adrien's as she too, quickly drops to the floor with her arms folded at her chest. "Fine!"**_

 _ **He sternly folds his arms at his chest, outraged for questioning his gentlemanly duty. "Fine!" They both lay there rigid, unwilling to move for a long tense moment. I watch as the kid's green eyes slide to the perfectly unused bed, before chuckling to himself. "Marinette, this is ridiculous."**_

 _ **The bluenette begins to chuckle with the kid, unfolding her arms. "Yeah, especially after the evening we've had."**_

 _ **Adrien's light hearted chuckle calms, leaving a smile behind, turning his head towards the laughing woman. "So, now what should we do?"**_

" _ **Well, I guess were both adults," The bluenette's cheeks suddenly turn bright pink as she awkwardly avoids the kid's eyes. "I'm pretty sure we can keep our hands to ourselves."**_

 _ **Adrien quickly sits up, snapping his stunned face in the woman's direction. "Are you suggesting?"**_

 _ **Sitting up, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, slowly lifting her embarrassed face to the blond. "Well, is there any reason I can't trust you?"**_

" _ **Uh no," The dumb struck kid quickly shakes his hands towards the bluenette. "I'm a gentleman. I would never-"**_

" _ **Well then,"**_ _**Shrugging her shoulders. "I don't see what's the problem with sleeping together." Her blue eyes grow wide with the stumbled words, waving her hands at the blonde in a panic, "I mean….I mean sharing a bed ….I mean-"Her cheeks burn with acute embarrassment.**_

 _ **Seeing the panic woman expression caused me to burst out in a fit of laughter. Immediately slapping a hand over my mouth and, ducking my head down. My green eyes hastily scan the room, making sure the girl didn't hear my sudden outburst.**_

 _ **The kid lets out a chuckle, throwing out a hand, stopping the sputtering bluenette. "Marinette, it's okay, I get what you mean…..well, okay as long as you're comfortable with it," Adrien lifts to his feet, leaning over to swiftly grab a pillow from the floor. "To tell you the truth it's a relief, I'm exhausted and I was seriously hating the idea of sleeping on that cold hard floor." He holds out a hand to the sitting woman.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **She cautiously places a hand in the kid's offered one. "Yeah, you're not the only one." Adrien pulls the woman to her feet, before they both pick up the bedding from the floor. "Let's just turn in and get some sleep." Throwing the extra bedding on the bed , quickly smoothing out the wrinkles.**_

 _ **The poor exhausted kid walks over to the other side of the bed, tosses his pillow down before flopping down on it. "Yeah, that sounds like music to my ears."**_

 _ **Sliding into the covers, turning away from the kid. "Goodnight, Adrien." Extending out a hand, switching off the light.**_

" _ **Goodnight, Marinette." Letting out a yawn, sliding his overly dressed body under the blankets.**_

 _ **I can't help but watch the awkward train wreck laying before me, in the dark. The two potential lovebirds lay wide awake, shivering under the blankets. Wondering how the clueless couple would ever come together. Seeing a hell of a lot more horrid rainstorms in my future as the kid will want to continue visiting the bluenette.**_

 _ **While studying the reluctant couple curled away from each other. My vivid green eyes slowly emerge with a sneaky mischievous light shining brightly within them**_

 _ **….. Well, unless I lend the kid a paw.**_

* * *

 _ **A Few hours later….**_

 _ **My fingers tap along the side of the basket as I impatiently watch the kid finally fall in a rhythmic deep sleep. Once, I had decided what needed to be done, all I could do is watch time annoyingly crawl by, waiting for the exhausted shivering couple to fall asleep.**_

 _ **I cautiously leaving the wicker basket, watching Adrien's chest slowly rise and fall as I zip over to the occupied bed. Knowing my long time roommate, I watch the blond routinely shift to his back. Knowing the poor kid tosses and turns in his sleep, I decide to take advantage of his current action. Hovering over his chest, as my fingers silently undo the buttons of his shirt, making sure to peel back the fabric.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **With the easiest part of my plan done, I quickly dive under the blankets, until I reach the blonde's waist. With a mere snap of my fingers, I swiftly untie the drawstring of his sweats. Carefully slipping Adrien's bottoms down his legs, leaving him in his poor choice of boxers. Rolling my eyes at the kissing cows.**_

 _ **Once the models body is almost completely exposed, I cautiously walk to the other side of the bed. Making my way out from under the blankets, zipping over the bluenette. Luckily, she too shifted to her back, with her arm thrown over her eyes. Taking a moment, being sure the woman is submerged in a deep sleep. Once satisfied, I quickly undo the woman's buttons, averting my eyes away from my busy hands. Having absolute no need to peek at ….a human.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hovering over the bed my hands reach out, peeling away the blankets one by one, from the exposed shivering couple. Now, all I had to do is wait, it's obvious the two like each other, so all I had to do is let their wild imagination draw them closer. Which didn't take nearly as long as the shivering awkward couple falling asleep. A smile widened on my lips as I watch the bluenette, not the blonde rollover to make the first move….but the kid is a fast learner, as he quickly wraps his arms around the woman, pulling her closer to him.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **With my wicked plan quickly unfolding to a satisfying end. I brush the make-believe dust from my hands and head back for a much needed snack of my beloved Camembert.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Several hours later, in the morning….

A door suddenly slams closed, causing my sleeping eyes to snap open….but before I can even peek out of the basket another door slams shut…an overwhelming silence quickly engulfs the hotel room. I lazily lean back and leisurely extend a paw out for a little snack. That is, until my pointy ears twitch on the top of my fuzzy head, with an almost silent rustling coming closer.

Suddenly the top of the picnic basket bursts wide open, as a familiar shadow creeps over me, causing the cheesy triangle to slip from my fingers, as I stare up with wide stunned eyes.

" _ **Plagg, I should have known, this has your disastrous touch all over it!"**_

 _ **End of Plagg's POV**_

 ** _End of chapter_**

* * *

 _ **So I wonder who that could be. ;)**_

 _ **End of chapter…. A/N just to be clear I tried to mark the spots that might be too awkward for some of the stories readers….but I might have missed something.**_

 _ **And will**_ _**Adrien ever catch a break?**_

 _ **Well, I guess will have to wait and find out.**_

 _ **Thanks to your efforts, this story is only 4 followers away from 100 followers! Which is really cool.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek! ;)**_

 _ **Please Follow/Review / Favorite /Share**_


	13. Chapter 13 Old friends, and new regrets

_._

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Midnight Visits

Alimackatjac

Chapter 13. Old friends, and regrets.

.

* * *

 _ **Tikki's POV**_

 _ **Later that day …**_

 _ **.**_

Rubberized windshield blades vigorously scrape across the fogged window, forcing large sprays of water off the sides of the accelerating bug. "Of all the rotten luck, why now?" My irritated charge grumbles to herself, as she sits in the driver's seat, wearing a long high pony tail, and a thick black headband. Her white knuckled fingers tighten around the glossy black steering wheel, as her bluebell eyes scowl out ahead of her.

.

"Marinette!" I turn away from my chocolate chip cookie, resting in my lap, giving the driver an offended look.

"Opps, sorry…. Tikki." She turns her head, giving me an awkward smile. "I didn't mean anything-"

I quickly cut the apologetic woman off, "That's quite all right child, but by all means, please slow down…It's not safe to be driving, in such dreadful weather."

"I'm trying to be safe." An irritated Marinette drops her hand away from the steering wheel, and sharply motions towards the window. "But you can see what I'm working with ….I'm just trying to keep up, that's all!" Her hand slaps down on the steering wheel, before wrapping her fingers tightly around it.

"Well that doesn't mean you should plow into the back them!" I adamantly shake my head at the irritated woman." Now, please slow down. Marinette."

"Everything was going fine, for the most part." The woman grumbles to herself, ignoring my request. "Until my boss interfered."

"Marinette! Slow down!" I raised my voice, adamantly throwing my hands to my sides.

Her bluebell eyes reluctantly glace towards me, and back to the front of the car, "Fine," She drops her tense shoulders in defeat, pulling her foot away from the accelerator, causing the car to slow down on the rainy highway. "Yes, ma'am."

"Besides, how was that fine back there, I would say that was anything, but fine." Taking a bite of my cookie, before raising a hand to bluenette. Allowing a polite moment to swallow, before continuing. "When you first received the invitation, I warned you that this might happened.

"Yeah, I know Tikki." The bluenette lets out an irritated huff while her eyes stay glued to the road..

"Marinette, I told you working for his father might drudge up old feelings."

"I know, I know, but this isn't like that." The bluenette rolls her eyes "I told you, I can be professional…It doesn't bother me in the slightest….that my boss interfered."

"Sure, that's why you're trying to drive up their tail pipe." I raised a knowing eyebrow towards my friend.

"It's not my fault!" She motions to the soft pink sweater, "I'm just trying to keep up with the damn Limo ahead of me." My annoyed charge swing out a sharp hand towards the fogged window." They're the ones that our speeding!" The young woman tightens her fingers around the steering wheel. "Why all the conniving-" Marinette angrily trails off.

"Marinette, you need to calm down, or we'll get in an accident." I turn from my cookie, "I told you by taking this assignment, this exact thing might happen. Now we all need to act like adults, and get through this…..besides, your blonde model friend, just stood there. He should have said something."

"I'm sorry, Tikki." The young woman lets out a heavy sigh, "Your right….. But you know how I get." The bluenette throws out a sharp hand, "especially dealing with that."

"Yes, I know, but you know I have a point, too." I peek over my half eaten cookie.

I notice Marinette's shoulders relax a bit, as she pulls one hand from the wheel, resting it on the door. "I guess," She shrugs, "but you really can't blame Adrien. He has issues standing up to his father."

"I would think with what happened, between the two of you. He would have wanted to ride back with you …and should have said something."

"It's not his fault ….it's orders ….besides, to Mr. Agreste, I'm just a lowly intern." She glares at the car ahead of us. "He obviously has other _things_ in mind, for his only son." Her face turns depressed, "I'm not in the cards …..And I knew that. It was just nice to see him again. That's all."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure."

"Its fine, I knew seeing him again, would be hard...but- I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to work with his father …besides, I honestly thought, except for a little fangirling I was over him." Her glassy eyes sadly blink back to the road. "I mean, it's been years."

"I'm not so certain, he looked plenty interested, back there." I bounce my wide eyes back in the direction we came. I mean, it's not like I was watching, but even I could see something, developing.

"Oh Tikki, now you're starting to sound like Alya." She shakes her head, "No-"She blows out a frustrated breath from her puffed out cheeks. "No, back there, was just old classmates, having a little _too_ much to drink." I couldn't help but notice the pink color emerge on her cheeks.

"Yeah but he asked you about that valentine's card you never signed, that has to mean something."

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't watching us."

"Well for the most part, I didn't" I awkwardly look down at my fidgeting fingers, holding the chocolate chip cookie. "However, only out of concern for you, I uh ….may have peeked every, now and then. "

"Tikki!"

"Well, I worry about you child "I cross my arms." Besides, what about this morning?"

"Well, actually I'm not sure what happened this morning."

I quickly grow offended by her, wishy washy attitude, towards the toe-headed model, causing me to snap back at the glassy eyed bluenette, "Marinette, that pervy pretty boy, was just about to pull down your nickers!"

"Ah yeah, it did look like that, didn't it?" She lifted a hand to her perplexed face.

"Oh now, you're thinking clearly, It's about darn time!" I shake my finger towards my charge, "When it comes to that towheaded model, you've always had a bit of blind spot, for him" I let out a heavy sigh." "Marinette, you quite literally caught him red handed."

"Enough Tikki, I just can't believe it! It had to be the wine. The Adrien I know, would never do that …besides this isn't a fairy tale. The prince, and the baker's daughter have no happily ever after ….I learned that a long time ago." The girl speaks in a defeated tone.

.

"He's a man, enough said." Seeing my friend practically well up in tears, I softened my tone, "Ah child, we often never truly forget our first loves." I slip from her bag and gently rest my head on her thigh, giving her a comforting hug, as an old familiar ach fills my chest. "I knew you were pushing yourself by taking this assignment." I let out a heavy sigh, as my emotional charge reaches over to tenderly stroke my head. "You've been denying your heart."

"Perhaps," Her long fingers gently stoke my head.

The cab of the bug submerges into a long dismal silence, with only the rhythmic squeak of the wipers, breaking the still nature.

"Oh hey Tikki, I've decided it's time to _really_ talk to Chat."

My head flashes towards this morning's unplanned conversation, "Ah Marinette, about that, what you told the blonde model? Did you really have feelings for the human, Ally Cat?"

She inwardly considered her response, before reluctantly nodding her head, "Well yeah, I've trusted Chat, with my life, countless times. You're bound to develop strong feelings for that person. I was just blinded by my feelings, for Adrien. It wasn't until, after that _day_ I realized it."

"So you've decided to accept his feelings?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid it's much too late, for that. No, I'm just going to apologize. It's long overdue." She lifts her hand to her face, wiping her eye. "I've hurt him too badly, for anything else."

"Um dear, are you sure about that, he has been sniffing around your patio, lately"

"Oh Tikki, That just Chat, being Chat. I'm sure, if he knew it was really me, he'd wouldn't be visiting."

"So that's why, your so curt with the humane Ally Cat?"

"Curt, well yeah, it's better to be a little hard on him now, then hurt him, Later….If he ever found out it was me, I'd end up hurting him all over again….and I just don't think my heart…well never mind. She forces a smile, "Chat is my partner, anything else, I messed up long ago….I'd be surprised if he didn't hate me." She reaches for the radio, flipping it on, adjusting the radio a little too loud to carry on a conversation. "We'll be home soon."

.

After that, we both drifted off in our own thoughts, as the loud music echoes in the cab. I could tell by my friend's forced smile, her depressed thoughts were surrounded with the blonde boy, of course I couldn't tell if she was thinking of the Alley Cat or the model….I guess, it didn't matter ,since they are one in the same .

I had my suspicions for years, but remained silent, until this morning,

….. As I had enough of that walking, disaster's infantile meddling.

.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 **Earlier this morning …**

 **.**

 **With two tiny hands laced around the edge of the basket, I roughly jerk up my arms, causing the top of the basket to fly open. "Plagg, I should have known, this has your disastrous touch all over it!" I adamantly point to the slob, sitting in the middle of the basket. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"**

 _ **The stunned black cat Kwami sat there with a sweet dumbfounded look on his face , amongst several half empty containers as the cheese thoughtlessly falls from his finger, "Tikki, is it really you?"**_

 _ **Ignoring the black cat's troublesome goofy grin, I quickly fly in the basket with the lid slapping down behind me. "Well of course it's me, whom else would it be, Alley cat?"**_

 _ **Plagg quickly recovers, and reach into different container, picking up another triangle. "So Tikki, how long has it been?" The cat like Kwami awkwardly smiles, holding out one of his treasured smelly triangles, "care for a slice?"**_

 **Just the sight of the gooey mess causes my stomach to flip, "Uh, no, thank you." I hold out my hand and shake my head.**

 **The black cat questionable looks at the offered slice, before shrugging his shoulders, "Huh, well suit yourself. You must still like the sickening sweet stuff," He swiftly brings the triangle to his mouth and stuffs the entire piece in his cheeks. A second later, he roughly swallows and pats his bulging belly with a wide satisfied smile. "Oh wow, you honestly don't know, what you're missing." He leans over the cardboard container, in search of another horrid triangle.**

 **.**

 **I reach over and tap the distracted Kwami on the shoulder, before crossing my arms at my chest, "Never mind that, what the heck are you doing, and before you try and deny it, keep in mind, I've been watching you make an utter mockery of everything."**

 **.**

 **Plagg quickly stands, with another triangle in his hand. He coolly leans his free hand on the container, while raising an eyebrow over his vivid green cat like eye. "Uh well about that….. It's good to finally see, you again." He ignores my question and hovers the smelly cheese over his mouth, allowing it to slowly ooze into his mouth .Once the slice is in his bottomless pit he swallows hard, causing him to stick out his tongue and lick his lips.**

 **.**

" **Plagg, we agreed." I tapped my foot.**

 **He walks closer, revealing a pair of depressed green eyes, "Look Tikki, the kid, he's lonely." He lets out a heavy sigh, "And on top of everything, he's confused…. I think he really likes Marinette." Suddenly his head perks up, "Hey, hold up!" His face grows stunned as he points a finger at me, "If you're here, that means** _ **this entire time**_ **she's-"He trails off.**

 **.**

 **I rolled my eyes at my shocked partner, "Ladybug, you just figured that out? Of course, she's Ladybug!"**

" **That means," he slaps his head, "He really does like her." He drops his hand, proudly nodding his head to himself, as he saunters back to his precious container, "I knew it!" He bends all the way into the container, "Now it makes sense, I always thought the kid might have been a little nuts. Falling for two different women is dangerous business…but now it all makes sense… Huh, I should have noticed I mean know that I know, it's just so obvious. "He blindly talks as his tail slowly sways back in fourth**.

.

" **Plagg!"**

" **I wonder if I'm losing my touch."**

" **Plagg!" Somewhat annoyed, I advert my eyes from the tail wagging Kwami, "Yes, and there was a time when she adored him, as well."**

 **He pops his head up out of the container, with over stuffed cheeks. "Really?" He quickly swallows, "So what's the deal for** _ **your girl**_ **, ripping into "my boy" that one day? It nearly destroyed him." He speaks with irritation, as he pulls out another triangle, before crossing his arms.**

 **Offended with his tone I stepped forward, unfold my arms, and point a finger at the Ally Cat's chest. "My,** _ **so called girl**_ **, was upset when "that boy," of** _ **yours**_ **moved to another school, without another word." I let out a heavy sigh, "Talk about almost destroying someone….those days were extremely hard for Marinette."**

 **His wide green eyes blink,** **"Oh, that's why." His eyes awkwardly slide to the floor.**

 **I watch the Kwami walking back to his container, "Yeah, she wasn't exactly** _ **fun**_ **to live with, after he moved away."**

" **Well, how was "he," supposed to know, "she" never pulled her head out long enough to even speak to him," He pulls another triangle from the container. "I mean wouldn't have killed her to give the poor guy a clue."**

" **She tried, but Marinette is painfully shy, when it came to your model friend, she easily becomes flustered. It had nothing to do with her sketches, she just… couldn't face him." I sadly shake my head.**

 **My words caused the Alley cat to stop chewing, "Oh," He awkwardly swallows, "Well then, all the more reason to do this." He mumbles to himself, before taking another bite.**

" **Look, at us. "I breathe out a heavy sigh, "Plagg, it's starting again. I give my close friend a concerned look. We're becoming too involved.**

" **Aww Tikki, you worry too much, this isn't anything like before."**

" **Plagg, this is the very reason we have a "no interference" rule, in the first place." I swing out a sharp hand, motioning to his stinky habit. "Or has it slipped that cheese occupied head of yours?"**

" **No, you don't need to remind me," Plagg's green eyes drop to his filled hand, "I remember." The black cat's tone turns somber.**

" **Then why the heck, are you trying to push them together? You think I wasn't tempted...but I kept my mouth shut!" I let out a heavy sigh, "but I follow the rules…the rules we agreed to."**

 **The annoying cat kwami stops from taking a bite, holding the odd shaped cheese in front of his face, and rolling his green eyes before begrudgingly pulling his smelly triangle away from his mouth. "Tikki, unlike you, I won't let my past, rule my future." He glances at his dropped hand, before turning, his head back towards me. "Listen, that boy needs her. His tyrant of a father constantly bullies him around….so much so, the poor kid doesn't know whether he's coming or going. He isn't allowed to stick around long enough, to have any kind of real friends." He sadly shake his head, as somber eyes slide to his feet. "And well,**

… **..You, know what happened to his mother."**

 **.**

 **I just starred at my partner with a perplexed expression, wondering what the devil my partner was going on about. "His mother?" Until it hit me, square in the face, causing me to gasp out loud. "It can't be! He didn't! "**

 **Plagg just nodded his dropped head.**

" **Are you telling me Master Foo, picked, that boy? Out of all of Paris, he picked** _ **that**_ **particular boy?" My hand rubbed the side of my irritated head, "That fool."**

" **It didn't take me long, to figure it out. I was as surprised as you are, when I did. I have no idea why he did it, Foo must have his own reasons. Tikki, he's a good kid. On the surface it may look like he's been given everything, but actually the poor kid has been dealt a crappy hand, in his everyday life."**

 **Completely overwhelmed, I continued to rub the side of my head, "What the heck, was he thinking." My head snapped back, to my partner, with a sudden thought. "Plagg, you haven't said anything, have you?"**

 **Plagg takes a bite of his triangle. "No, of course not" He mumbles out with over stuffed cheeks, before quickly swallowing his bite. "But, that doesn't change the fact" He gestures his free hand, between the t two of us, "We** _ **owe,**_ **that poor kid."**

 **I shove his hand away, shaking my head. "Plagg, we can't, there's consequences….you and I, should at least remember that much!"**

 **He pulls the cheese away from his depressed face, allowing it to fall to floor, "Don't worry about me, I can't forget, I'm all too aware of what it costed me, personally."**

 **Seeing the gloomy Ally Cat suddenly loose his appetite, and step away from his cheese "Plagg,"**

" **No, even so, I just can't stand by and do nothing, not this time." He stubbornly lifts his depressed head. "On top of everything that poor kid has went through, I just stood there and watched his heart get crushed." He adamantly shakes his head, "No, he needs her, and a blind man can see, she needs him as well…I'm doing this. Rules be damned."**

 **.**

" **Plagg, it's not our place" My eyes drop down to my fidgeting fingers.**

" **Tikki, you're always lecturing me about caring for something, other than my stomach," He avoids looking me in the eyes, causing my chest to ache, "Well the one thing I cared most about, in this miserable world was ripped away from me. So I guess, this is it." He rubs his eyes before lifting his head, revealing pleading eyes. "I know what I'm asking, but Tikki, we owe him.**

 **.**

 **End of flashback**

 **End of Tikki POV**

* * *

 **Adrien's POV**

Accept for some occasional deep rhythmic breathing, I sat motionless, perfectly still, with my eyes closed, and my head tilted back…. Not, the slightest bit tired, however I shivered at the alternative. So, I remain perfectly still. It's my own fault, I should have said something ….But no, I just stood there, and accepted my father's wishes….Despite, what I really wanted.

.

What I really wanted is to occasional bump my knees against the glove compartment, while sitting in the front seat of a certain, black and green bug, being endlessly tormented by a black cat, bobble head. But instead, I'm huddled in the corner, in the massive leather-bound backseat. Trying my darndest to ignore my busy surrounding…. That is, until a deep voice clears his throat from the front seat of the car. "Excuse me sir, but we've arrived."

.

Hearing my companion, busily wheel, and deal over the phone, I wasted no time waiting for the driver, and practically leaped out of the back seat of the stretched limo, without saying a word. Now's my chance, I have to say something…I just can't leave it like this.

My foot splashes in a nearby puddle as I hurry over to the bluenette. All the while cringing at the wet weather, as I vainly shield my head from the chilly drops. She lifts her arm, wiping the rain from her frustrated face before attempting to squeeze her over stuffed bag from the back seat of her car. "Uh, Marinette, here let me help you." I awkwardly reach out for the bag's handles, accidently brushing against her wet hands in the process.

.

She shoves my hand away, "Oh, Adrien, what are you doing here? You're going to get soaked .Go back to the limo." The determined bluenette stopped in mid pull, turning her head towards the limo, and back to her troublesome bag. "I thought you two would be well on your way, by now. There's no need to stop on my account, I'm fine." Her tone came out a bit too sharp for the smile she was forcing.

.

I let out a chuckle, reaching for the bag once more, "Uh Marinette, but what kind of gentlemen would I be, if I didn't at least see you home, and help you with your bag."

She gently shoves my hand away. "It's nice of you to offer, but I've got this." The soaking wet bluenette increases her hold around the handle of her polka dotted bag, resting her foot on the side of her car, for leverage, before jerking the bag free. The increased momentum of the bag causes the bluenette to fly backwards.

"I've got you." I quickly reach out, catching the stumbling bluenette. Her wide surprised eyes gape up at me, after being caught in my arms. "Uh, Marinette." My eyes fall captive to her memorizing bluebells.

"Uh yeah," She nervously glances away, tucking her drenched strands behind her ear. "Thanks, Adrien." She awkwardly attempts to push my arms away. "I uh, better get inside," However, my hands refuse to let go, "and uh, don't you have some big event you um need get to?"

"Marinette." My cheeks begin to warm, "…..about this morning."

She pushes against my arms, freeing herself, "Oh that ,it's over," She holds up her hand while shaking her head, "Don't worry about it, we all just had a little too much to drink. You know, old classmates and all, and after that awful day, we were both exhausted."

"Wait, uh, Marinette, do you really think the _entire_ day, was awful …..Because for me, up until the rain, I rather enjoyed it."

"You did?" Her round innocent bluebells blinked back at me, in an overly shocked expression.

I nervously run my hand through my saturated hair, nodding my head. "Yeah, I did. "I drop my hand, from my slicked back head, "In fact, I was wondering, if maybe …"

"Marinette!" An approaching voice cuts me off. "You should have just came and got me. I would have been more than happy to help you unpack your car." A held out umbrella suddenly shields the speechless bluenette. "I see your being stubbornly independent, as usual." The bluenette is quickly relieved of her troublesome bag. "Oh Adrien, I didn't see you there. It's been a while, how you doing, man?" I shake my head, noticing a pair of clear blue eyes peek out from under flaming red hair. The tall, roughly shaven man, dressed in a fitted grey T-shirt, and a pair of paint splattered jeans, which barely stayed on his hips, stands confidently next to the bluenette. He protectively throws a toned muscled arm around our old classmate, causing her shoulder to crash in his broad, well defined chest. "Sorry Marinette, my umbrella is a bit small, were going to have to squeeze, so both of us don't get soaked. "

.

The bluenette blinks up to the smiling man. "Oh, Nate, when did you get back?"

"Oh, uh, last night, my retreat, ended early," He adjusted the polka dotted strap on his shoulder. "Here, I was dutifully working on my latest project, when this downpour of rain called my attention out the window,"

He playfully touches the tip of Marinette's nose. "Stop it! " She jerks her head back, giving him a sharp no nonsense look, before rolling her eyes and letting out an amused chuckle. "You know how much, I hate that."

"Ah, but like I've told you before, speaking as a professional artist," He playfully squishes her face with one hand. "You have such an adorable fish face. Mona Lisa would be jealous, herself," He turns her squished face in my direction, "Don't you think so too, Adrien?" Of course, all I can do is silently nod my bewildered head at the exchange going on right in front of my astonished eyes. The meek ginger headed artist, from my past is long gone, replaced with a tall, fairly built, college aged student, who I'm stunned to admit, could walk down any runway, if he wanted to.

.

She roughly swats his hand away from her face, but remains in his arms, "Knock it off, Nate, that hurts."

He tighten his hold around the bluenette, "Fine, fine truce… I know when I've gone too far, when you use that tone of yours." He chuckles. "So like I was saying, as you can plainly see I was messing around with my latest project, only to see a _certain stubborn girl_ caught in the middle of a down pour." The hand wrapped around Marinette, rubs up and down her arm. "So here I am, barefoot, and all, ready to come to the independent princess's aid."

.

My round eyes drop to a pair of pale bare feet, standing in emerging pool of water, on the paved sidewalk, before mindlessly pointing to the building, behind them. "Barefoot, you mean…you just came from-"

"Uh yeah, Nathaniel lives across the hall." The bluenette nods her head, but awkwardly slides her eyes away from me, "He's uh, Nino's… roommate."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was kind of last minute," He shrugged his broad shoulders, "I needed a place to crash, since my dorm fell through," He hugs the bluenette, causing a sharp twisting pain in the pit of stomach. "In the end, things couldn't have worked out better…. I guess, I was just lucky Nino's friend flaked out. "

I thoughtlessly pointed a finger at the smiling ginger as I trailed off, "Wait, You were the one that…."

Just then, a panicked grey haired man, scrambles around the shiny black limo, before popping open a solid black umbrella, over the back door. The man nervously straightens his back, before swinging the door open. A pair of polished black shoes can be seen gradually stepping out of the car. The unflinching professional driver doesn't bat an eye, as the rain streams from his spotless hat. He quickly walks around the car, while holding out the umbrella over his annoyed passenger.

.

"What the devil is taking you so long? One minute I was on the phone, talking with a crucial contact, and the next minute, you were gone. "

My soaked black and green shirt clings to my drenched chest, as I awkwardly motion to the two people, huddled under the bright blue umbrella, while I foolishly stand out in the chilly rain. "Sorry, I was just escorting- "

A polished red finger waves in front of my face, "Tut, tut, Adriekins, I don't need excuses, your father promised daddy, you would be escorting me, to tonight's gala. This is a crucial event for my upcoming campaign. You wouldn't want to let your father down, now would you? " The power hungry blonde snuggles up next to me, before turning her head to her befuddled assistant, huddled under a small black umbrella. "Ms. Raincomprix, what time does the event start, back at daddy's hotel?"

.

The woman waves a dismissive hand, "Oh Cleo, relax, we have plenty of time, you know it starts- ."The annoyed blonde sharply glares at the nervous ginger woman, causing her to take a step back. "Uh sorry, I mean Ms. Bourgeois, the event starts at 8:00 sharp." She franticly flips through her clip board, before adjusting her black cat's eye rimmed glasses, "If we hurry, we'll barely be able to um….make it," She nervously swallows, "in time."

.

"Come Marinette, let's get you inside, and out of this rain. I just so happen to have two piping hot cups of coco, back at my flat." The playful ginger begins to steer the bluenette towards their building.

"Uh bye, Adrien, I guess I'll see you around." The struggling bluenette peeks around the persistent barefooted man.

I take a few steps towards the bluenette, "Wait, Marinette, I wasn't finished ….I needed to- "

"Come Adrienkins, daddy waiting." Cloe grabs my arm, and begins to roughly pull me towards the limo.

Nathaniel chuckles, "Yes, goodbye, _Adriekins_ , we wouldn't want to keep _Queen Bee,_ waiting." The ginger glances over his shoulder with a wide knowing grin, curled on his lips. "Oh, don't worry your pretty blonde head about Marinette, I'm here now, so I'll be keeping her company, while all our friends are away." He speaks under his breath, "Like I always do." Giving me a meaningful wink, before playfully steering the bluenette up the stairs.

.

Once Sabrina and Cleo's driver roughly stuff me in the back of limo, it wasn't a minute later, the wheels screeched to life, and we were on our way. With a stunned face, I stare out the blacked out window, of the retreating limo, while mumbling to myself, "Like, always-"A cold lonely feeling tugs at my chest as I watch the two college students hurry out of the rain, and into the awaiting building..

"But that was…supposed to be….. me."

.

 **End of Adrien's POV**

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **So Bam! We not only hear Tikki's POV for the first time, but here comes** **Nathaniel, and Cloe.**

 **Hello all, and before you ask, no, I didn't fall off the face of the planet. I know it's been a while, but as some of you already know, I had decided to place this story on hold, while finishing two other stories. Good news, I'm done, so I will be diving into the world of Miraculous lady bug, more often…So look forward to more updates. Well, I've got to go.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac.**

 **Please: Follow/ Review /Favorite /Share**


	14. Chapter 14 The Rival

.

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Midnight Visits

Chapter 14. The Rival

By Alimackatjac

.

* * *

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

A muted sophisticated piece, performed by an elegant string quartet softly lingers from another room, off in the distance. With my champagne flute nonchalantly dangling in my fingers, next to my broad chest. Bored, I gradually mingle through various groups of chatty party goers with my well-practiced, "charming" public smile, plastered on my highly recognizable face.

.

You could say I'm my father's version of a high society's sandwich board worker. Except instead of a fuzzy animal or a human hot dog, I begrudgingly parade myself in one of my father's designs, among the elite of Paris's high society.

Tonight, it happens to be a custom fitted black suit with a crisp white blended button up, paired with a thin silk black tie. A trendy essential that's been regularly updated to my own personal wardrobe, since as long as I can remember. The bare minimum for tonight's black tie event.

….Or at least, that's what I was told, by my father's pushy handlers, the minute I stepped in the Bourgeois' luxury hotel. Except, this time I was actually grateful for the forced intrusion, on my personal space. As I found myself mindlessly performing on autopilot, after experiencing the rather disturbing version of this COULD have been your life, shortly after we dropped Marinette off.

Judging by the damn ginger's less than subtle behavior, the proverbial door was being summarily slammed in my face, to any, and all attempts of reclaiming it. Making it crystal clear, he was calling "dibs."

With nothing but troubling thoughts inwardly circling my head I outwardly carry out my duties like some damn suave robot. Engaging in witty banter, with giggling jetsetters as my eyes unconsciously wander to the lavishly decorated exits, secretly yearning for a swift escape. Wanting nothing more than to leap across town, only to end up at the bluenette's Patio. Covertly gaining answers to my more nagging questions, as my leather clad alter ego.

.

Someone awkwardly clears their throat, while cautiously tapping me on the shoulder, "Begging your Pardon, Monsieur Agreste?"

Hearing a timid familiar voice, I thankfully excuse myself from some enamored celebrity babbling about my father's notable absence. It's a good thing too, the way I was feeling I wanted to tell her, in rather a blunt manner the honest truth about how I REALLY felt about the interfering bastard….However, as usual, I don't or rather I can't bring myself to do it. Playing my part as the "well-mannered son," I just end up "happily" following orders. Giving the usual curious inquirers only politely vague, and again, well-rehearsed answers.

.

I couldn't even stand up to him for a mere phone call. Only minutes before Chloé's surprised arrival he coldly informs me, via Natalie, of the change in transportation. Ordering me to cancel previous arrangements, and escort Chloé back home, along with appearing at this little shindig with the gloating blonde. Callously paying no mind to the Bluenette. Of course, it was nothing out of the ordinary for Gabriel Agreste. To him, Marinette, is nothing more than one of his lowly interns.

.

Not that my behavior was the slightest bit chivalrous, certainly nothing like the leather clad cat. As I just inwardly swallowed my objections and climbed into the back seat of Chloé's limo, abandoning Marinette to tend to the rest. My chest sharply tightened, remembering her forced smile, as I could only carry out, the most minimal gentlemanly behavior, seeing her home…..I had obviously hurt the bluenette., and at the moment I couldn't stand myself for it .

.

"Excuse me sir, Mistress Bourgeois, is requesting her escort's presence." The familiar glasses wearing woman awkwardly hugs her tablet to her chest, in a vain attempt at covering it. Clearly uncomfortable with the poorly fitted sleeveless blue dress Chloé likely just threw in her direction, as an afterthought.

Before answering I consciously lift my green eyes to my over moussed hair, as it styled like some movie star, sticking almost straight up in the front. Nothing the woman was used to seeing. "Oh hi Sabrina, how are you doing tonight? I politely tilt my glass, being sure to give the frazzled woman, a warm inviting smile.

"Uh me? " She nervously adjusts her tortoiseshell glasses over her stunned eyes, before pointing to herself.

I playfully glance around the room, "Uh yeah, I don't see anyone else around here, named Sabrina. Do you?"

"Oh well, I'm f…fine." She roughly nods her head, clearly blushing under her glasses.

"That's good to hear ….You know there's no need to be so formal, you can just call me 'Adrien." I shrugged my shoulders, "I mean Sabrina, for a while we went to the same school."

The way she freaked by the mere suggestion you would have thought I grew two heads. It was clear my old friend's overbearing behavior towards the ginger hadn't changed, since our shared time in school. "Oh, but Mistress Bourgeois, would never permit such informalities!"

I leaned in, pointing a finger between the two of us. "Come on Sabrina, It's just between us, whose going to tell her." She quickly throws up an uneasy hand, covering her giggling mouth. "Go on, tell me a little something about yourself …. I mean are you in school... Have you met someone? You know those types of things." I raised a teasing eyebrow before playfully lifting my glass, and taking a quick sip.

Just by her obvious behavior I could tell the ginger is somewhat taken by me. She turns her head, shyly hiding her blushing face, "Oh, Mr. Agreste, I could never do that to Chloé!"

"I don't understand what it has to do with Chloé ….but if that is your wish, I will happily grant it, my lady." Giving the ginger a small gentlemanly bow. "But…um Sabrina…. There must be something?"

She awkwardly looks down to the tablet held tightly to her chest, "Ah well, nothing really has changed…"Suddenly, the glasses wearing woman snaps her head up, as If she just remembered something. "Oh! Well, there was a time after high school that I thought about entering Law enforcement, like my father." Her aqua blue eyes filled with excitement are practically beaming towards me.

"Really?" I raised my fluted glass to my old classmate, "Wow, Officer Raincomprix, fighting crime? Yeah, I can see that." I nodded my head, giving her a wide supporting smile.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think it, but I was actually really good at practiced apprehensions ...I absolutely loved slapping the handcuffs on someone!"

While taking another sip my eyes cautiously slide over to the woman…. I NOW see in a whole new light. "Oh, uh really." Somewhat concerned for my future wellbeing, I take a small unnoticeable step away from the ginger. "So, uh," I nervously swallow, "what made you change your mind?"

"OH….um…" The light quickly vanishes from her eyes, as she awkwardly drops them back to her tablet. "I uh …was lucky enough to bump into Mistress Bourgeois, halfway through the program."

"Lucky, what do you mean, Sabrina?"

She lifts a hand, sideling her hair behind her ear, "UH well, Mistress Bourgeois, said that the law enforcement field didn't really suit me. I mean Chloé saved me from making a huge mistake. Not to mention all the wasted time pursuing the wrong career." She slapped a hand in front of her mouth, "Damn, sorry, you won't say anything to Mistress Bourgeois, will you, Mr. Agreste?" She glances up with pleading eyes.

.

I give my head a small shake, reassuring the panicked woman. "Uh no, your secret is safe with me." I awkwardly chuckle.

She rests a hand over chest, letting out a relieved breath, "Oh, thank you Mr. Agreste. Mistress Bourgeois, can get quite upset when I'm so informal…I was just lucky Mistress Bourgeois offered me a job as her assistant, until I figured what I wanted to pursue next ."

"So, what you're doing now, for Chloé is just temporary?"

She shakes her head, "Ah no, actually it's been four years … Mistress Bourgeois, and I could never quite decide on something that fit." She forces a wide upbeat smile, "But hey, being the assistant to the Mayor of Paris, now that's something to uh, be proud of …anyway Mr. Agreste we should probably go."

"Oh yeah …..So uh Chloé wishes to speak with me, huh?" Somewhat perplexed my thumb obscurely glides along the stem of my glass. I had to admit I'm more than a little nervous for the sudden reappearance of the Bourgeois family….there was actually a big part of me, who just wanted go screaming the other way.

I can't be sure about my father, but it's been years since I've had the 'pleasure'. Sure, we went to the same private school for a while, but after sometime, there wasn't that push from father….and before I knew it she to faded into the background…Although this time I didn't mind much, when it came to the blonde. By the end of middle school, she had shown her true self.

She dutifully nods her head with a wide smile, practically giddy that I'm playing along, and following orders. "Uh, yes sir." She swings out her arm in front of her, "If you would be so kind as to follow me, I can show you the way."

Feeling as though the other shoe is about to drop I briefly lift my glass to my lips, taking a bigger then normal drink. I can immediately feel the indulgent sip momentarily go straight to my head as I tug at my fitted jacket, while squaring my shoulders. "Please. Lead the way." I politely tilt my glass towards the tense ginger before smoothly strolling behind her.

 **Several minutes later….**

Standing off in the back, near the buffet tables, filled with elaborate gourmet sweets...Not exactly the best place for a known fashion model to be waiting. I awkwardly take a sip from my glass, while anxiously scanning the crowd.

Of course, Plagg, couldn't be happier as he found a nice safe spot underneath one of the numerous buffet tables. Happily munching on an entire serving tray of Camembert cheese. It had been at least 50 minutes since the stressed out assistant had left me. The ginger headed assistant swiftly departed, after promising her ambitious boss would be arriving momentary, once Chloé tended to a last minute detail.

.

Finding my patience ending and my irritation increasing I remained silent, casually leaning against a wall, while nursing my second glass of champagne. With every minute passing, an ever present temptation of just walking out, and proceeding with my "after" party plans grew. Of course, I knew that would only lead to a thorough chewing out the following day, by another well-known assistant.

Only this one, is rather sharp tongued and you would NEVER use the words mousy, or frazzled to actually describe her.

 _ **Flash! Click. Click. Flash!**_ Suddenly an eruption of blinding flickering lights explode around a figure wearing a bright yellow pant suit. I couldn't help but shake my head, seeing the familiar blonde confidently stroll on to the elevated platform, generously adorned in blue, and white banners.

.

A smug Chloé throws out both her arms, attempting to quiet the cheering party goers gathered in front of the small indoor stage. "Good even-"The microphone abruptly sends out a horrible shrieking sound, causing the crowd to flinch, covering their pained ears.

.

Of course, the blonde's faux political mask begins to slip off as she quickly loses her temper. Silently hissing out insults to her assistant, and her father, the current Mayor. Until Sabrina timidly readjusts the microphones, giving her irritated boss a thumbs up. As if the crowd didn't notice her sudden outburst, Chloé coolly lifts a hand, smoothing out her hair, before awkwardly clearing her throat. "Good evening, I would like to make a brief announcement, before I open the floor to questions."

"THIS is Chloé's so called 'last' minute detail?" Feeling duped, I grumbled to myself as I irritably check my watch. My jaw silently clenched as the blonde had no consideration of wasting it.

With an exasperated huff, I begin to watch Chloé tilt her head towards the various microphones, mounted on the elevated podium. "People of Paris, our great city has endured countless trials and tribulations. However, we were able to prevail with our heads held high, due to decades of compassion and ironed will leadership."

A burst of flashing cameras breaks out as Chloé dramatically turns to her father, giving him a polished political smile. "However, with the announcement of my father's retirement, we find all good things must come to an end, as an ominous cloud of uncertainty hangs over this grand city, of ours."

The blonde's eyes grew sharp and determined as she shakes her fist in the air. "However…. no longer can I just standby and ignore your repeated calls for my leadership, NO longer can I just stand here as our city is covered in this new found darkness, with my father's planned departure ." She roughly slams her fist against the dark stained wood.

"Here me loud, hear me proud! I AM 'Chloé Bourgeois', and I"M READY to obliterate that dark cloud away from our BRIGHT futures. ….I am ready to pick up my father's torch and begin a new era of this great city…. as the Mayor of Paris!" Another explosion of flashes illuminate the towering shadows of 'Chloé and her father standing in resolve, with their joined hands held triumphantly over their heads.

"Ms. Bourgeois!" A man wearing a backwards red baseball cap shouts out from behind a massive professional camera.

"Ms. Chloé Bourgeois! Chloé! Ms. Bourgeois!" The rest of the press, covering the event begin to boisterously shout over each other.

I can tell the blonde is simply reveling with the overwhelming attention as she smugly points. "Yes, you in the back." This was like the classroom election all over again as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Will you be working with the prior administration for a smooth transition?"

"Of course, daddy and I tend to regularly meet." I could tell Chloé wanted to roll her eyes, thinking the reporter's question was stupidly obvious, although she internally fights her natural personality and forces a wide smile.

"Ms. Bourgeois! Ms. Bourgeois! "A short haired woman, wearing an unbecoming dress yells out, waving her arm in the air.

The blonde paused giving the reporter's outfit a snide once over, before pointing to the dark haired woman. "Yes."

"As ongoing labor negotiations with the sanitation workers' union continue to deteriorate with the city. Do you expect to face a labor strike as your first hurdle when entering office?"

"Garbage, you're asking me about garbage? During a black tie event, ON the actual night I announce my campaign?" Her father quickly holds his hand in front of the microphone, whispering in his outraged daughter's ear. After a long moment, her father cautiously steps away. "Fine, whatever." Chloé calms down, while flipping her head, "Since I'm 'personally' involved with said negotiations as the cities' representative, I believe that both parties are close to mutual resolution. Next question."

"Ms. Bourgeois! Madame Mayor!" A familiar looking man wearing a tuxedo and dark sun glasses shouts.

"Not yet. " The blonde briskly chuckles as she's thoroughly amused by the reporter's assumption. "…but soon." Chloé openly flirts with the man, giving him a playfully wink. "Go ahead, with your question."

He begins to read his question from a piece of folded up paper, "Once elected, will your administration continue to support Ladybug and Chat Noir, like the previous administration?"

"Of course, I plan on working closely with Ladybug and that side kick of hers." As always I could tell there is no love lost between the black cat and the blonde, as she waves a dismissive hand while speaking of my alter ego. Which, only causes me to discreetly chuckle with my closely guarded joke. "I'm a huge fan. The spotted heroin and I are actually quite close."

A mysterious woman wearing an oversized trench coat with her ginger hair messily tucked under a dark brown fedora slips to the front of the crowd, "Ms. Bourgeois! Mistress Bourgeois!" Utterly annoyed with the blonde and bored with the rather softball questions I begin to ignore the news conference. As I lift my glass to capture the last few sips of bubbly liquid from it.

"Um… well, it's been reported by MULTIPLE Sources, stating a 'certain' heir, to a well-known fashion company has recently POPPED the question," Hearing the timidly spoken words I accidently inhaled the golden liquid in to my lungs causing my burning chest to explode in a fit of rough coughs.

Attempting to get some desperately needed relief I quickly slide a finger between my neck and my monkey suit as the women continues, "…and BOTH families are waiting after tonight's auspicious announcement of your 'acclaimed' campaign, before revealing the pending HAPPY union? Are these reports correct, and when is the anticipated event?"

Finally with watered eyes my choking fit quickly subsides, long enough to watch the blonde. "I did what?" My bewildered hoarse voice slips out.

She nervously bites her lip before leaning towards the microphone, appearing uncomfortable with the blatant false rumor, "Uh, well, at this time I can neither confirm nor deny these rumors." I watch as a wide polished smile slithers on her lying lips, causing my stunned mouth to drop to the floor. "However, it is true that both the Bourgeois and Agreste families have shared close personal ties for years, and joyous upcoming events were BOUND to happen." She's raises a teasing eyebrow to the press, as if she's secretly holding something back , "We often support each other," She gracefully swings out an arm , "like today ." She wiggles her fingers over the reporters' heads. "Hi Adriekins, be down in a minute, darling."

.

The all-encompassing crowd around the stage suddenly parts, revealing my deer in a head light look. Still being embarrassingly hunched over, with my arm wrapped around my stomach as a tidal wave of flashes are now pointed in my awestruck direction." Not knowing what to do, I quickly straightened my back and awkwardly wave my fingers towards the flashings cameras.

Luckily, Chloé impatiently clears her voice, regaining the reporters attention, "However, You should be expecting a joint statement, by both families in the coming weeks. Thank you." She dismissively waves a hand, as she walks off stage. "I'm sorry, no more questions. As you can plainly see I have someone special waiting for me."

"Ms. Bourgeois! Ms. Bourgeois! Ms. Bourgeois!" The blonde walks off stage, sinking down into a nest of excited reporters clamoring about the breaking news.

I stand their just shocked, as the proverbial, 'other' shoe drops out of the blue. My sickened stomach twists as I NOW know what my father is up to, with the sudden reappearance of the political family.

.

However, my fingers slowly curled at my sides, into shaking tightened fists,

… _ **for this kitty has had enough.**_

No longer pushing my plans to the side. Sending all of them: My father, Chloé, Mr. Bourgeois, Nathalie. Hell, even Sabrina, a clear message…. I'M DONE.

 _Not giving a damn of the foreseeable repercussions I would be undoubtingly facing._

As the cameras are all pointed in the other direction, towards the front …I quickly grab Plagg from under the table, and slip out of the ballroom, unnoticed. With squared resolved shoulders, I carefully place the empty champagne glass, on a nearby table. My hands roughly loosen my slender black tie, whipping it off my neck and stuffing it in my jacket's pocket.

Without even looking over my shoulder, I swiftly escape in a dark unused prep room, locking the door behind me. My polished dress shoes follow a narrow path of moonlight on the dark plush carpet, shining from a tall nearby paned window.

In mere seconds, my silhouette stands in an unbuttoned fitted suit, in front of an opened window, with a fresh nightly breeze ruffling my blonde hair. Reveling in my impending freedom, I take a deep calming breath of the chilled air.

Peering out of the dark, my green eyes look over my shoulder, seeing the black cat kwami floating behind me. Revealing a knowing quirk of my lips, as the words I burned to speak all night were 'finally' allowed to break through, "Plagg …claws out."

.

* * *

 _ **A little later …**_

Standing on a familiar rooftop, dressed as the black cat I silently step from the obscured shadows. My excited upturned lips from the rather exhilarating journey suddenly fall, seeing the bluenette's windows dark and deserted.

"Aww, Marinette, why not?" That is until Plagg's enhanced hearing picks up a familiar whiney voice on the other side of the building making my already sicken stomach sharply twist. Without even looking, my hand rests on the cement ledge, before hopping over it, flipping my way around the corner. Finding a close neighboring rooftop hiding in the shadows. I could honestly say, I didn't much care for the rather cozy sight playing before my glaring green eyes.

.

There, sitting in front of a wide picture window I could clearly see that 'life' snatching ginger. He's leaning his back against overstuffed arm of a black leather sofa with is legs bent in front of him, happily sketching away on a silver tablet. Trying to ignore the infuriating ginger my vibrant green eyes slowly linger to the other side of the couch. Seeing the bluenette mirroring the gingers exact posture, just on the opposite end of the couch as she too, is happily sketching on a light pink tablet.

.

The sight made my heart painfully lurch in my chest. Seeing the two college aged students had a mutual shared talent in common….something that… No. Shaking my head before my eyes continue to curiously study the scene ahead of me. All the while shoving the painful thought back where it belongs.

In fact, the quiet moment seemed rather close….too be honest, a little too friendly for my taste. It had looked like they had been deeply sunk in the leather upholstery for the better part of the night. The damn ginger wasn't making any nervous movements as his eyes would silently slide over the top of his tablet, peeking over towards the oblivious designer.

Comfortably making no effort in his appearance what so ever, dressed in a pair of ripped paint smudged jeans, and some kind of crazy looking anime t-shirt. His ginger bangs are messily held back with two women's hairclips. Oh, and how can I forget his pale white feet, sticking out from his tattered pant legs, barely touching the bluenette's black and white dotted socks. It looks like he's ready to hang out with the guys…. not trying to win the adorable bluenette's affection.

The dimly lit living room was only lit by an occasional flicker of a TV, playing in the background. On the two black glass end tables, on either side of the leather couch, rested a superhero themed coffee cup. It looked like they sat down to watch something as there is a single greasy bag of stale microwave popcorn, on the ginger's side of the table. But soon became distracted with their own creations.

Marinette's hand skillfully presses down on her stylist, blindly replying in a distracted tone. "Nate, I'm sorry I just can't pick up and leave for two weeks, you'll have to find someone else. I have this …..Internship to think about." I sadly noticed her lips turned down when she mentioned her summer gig. Her face certainly wasn't beaming, like that first mortifying day, we were personally reacquainted.

"Yeah, yeah, with that Gabriel Agreste. I get it." The ginger rolled his eyes practically hissing out my father's name in disgust.

The ends of the bluenette's high ponytail cascade over her shoulder. "Nate, you know how competitive the design field is. I'm lucky to get this kind of opportunity." The adorable woman replies without looking up.

His clear blue eyes nervously flash over his screen. "I uh ….was a bit surprised seeing Rich Boy all of sudden. " He extends his naked foot, playfully tickling the side of hers, attempting to gain her attention. "Hey, what's up with that? Did you happen to bump into him on your trip?"

The bluenette blindly kicks at his foot. "Stop it Nate! You're going to bump me. I'm on a really tricky part!"

"Well then quit ignoring me, and I'll stop." He continues to play footsie with the bluenette. The playful sight caused my jaw to tense.

While giggling her bluebells flash from her tablet. "All right, all right. There are you happy?" The bluenette rolls her eyes, begrudgingly setting her tablet and stylus down on her lap. Looking as if she wanted nothing more than to finish her design.

He gives her a curious look, over his tablet. "Rich Boy?"

"Oh." Her cheeks blushed for just a second, before shaking her head. "Ah no, actually 'Adrien' WAS the trip… I was basically assigned to be his driver, for the entire weekend." She nervously dropped her eyes back to her tablet. Refusing to go any further in the subject.

"Wait, I thought you were going to be designing stuff for them, not be the HELP." The ginger lifts his hand to his head, resting his bent elbow, on the back of the couch.

"Yeah that's what Mr. Agreste said, but really an intern does all kinds of small jobs, it's a great way to gain experience, in the field."

"So a driver huh?"

She sharply nods her head.

He slaps his forehead, "Ah man, you spent the entire weekend with Queen Bee and Rich Boy?" He chuckled, "Ouch, talk about visiting another planet! No wonder you looked so upset, when you made it home. Having to deal with THOSE two for an entire weekend."

"I told you, I was just frustrated with my stuck bag and the horrid weather." She snapped back.

He pulled his head from his curled fingers, waving a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah, sure thing. I know that's what you said." Speaking in a teasing incredulous voice, as he went back to his tablet. "I've never seen the weather effect you before, you're usually like a little plucky duck, no matter what the weather is like …if I didn't know better… I would think it had to do with 'Rich Boy' suddenly showing up, after all these years?"

Her cheeks flushed, "What!? N-n-no, Adrien, has nothing to do with anything!"

"So, you've said….but you were kind of acting like you did back in school. You were always nervously bumbling around him. You sure weren't your usual confident self. Back then, you could barely carry on a normal conversation with the guy."

Really, did everybody see it? Was "I" the only one who didn't get it? My depressing eyes dropped to my feet for all the time I've wasted for not noticing something that was so blatantly obvious to everyone else.

"Nate, just leave it be. Back then- "She trails off, letting out a deep sigh. "Well, it's ancient history….By the way, you shouldn't call him that. 'Adrien,' is not like that, he's actually quite grounded ….and well, very sweet."

Hearing the Bluenette my round green eyes flashed to the bluenette's blushing face….Wait, what did she say …sweet huh?

The ginger echoes my own surprised thoughts. "Sweet huh? Really?"

"Ah well, yeah …if you must know …I thought during our trip he was actually quite sweet. Besides, Chloé didn't show up until right before we left. The two have nothing in common."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently she was there to pick him up for some event, per his father's orders. Possibly some kind of scheduling mix up, it happened so fast. Chloé just came out of nowhere."

"And that damn rich boy left you there? Wow, talk about cold. If it was me lucky enough to spend the weekend with you, I would have never considered leaving you behind ….My mom actually brought this guy up right, unlike some people."

With the ginger's callous words, my hand unconsciously squeezes against my leather covered chest…Fighting back faded images running through my clouded head.

"Yeah, I'll admit, it did sting a bit with Chloé and all …but it wasn't personal, it was business. His dad arranged it, it wasn't Adrien's fault."

"Like I said, it's an entirely different world you're dealing with….he probably didn't even bat his pretty boy, sexy eyelashes of his."

"Sexy, really Nate?" She raised a teasing eyebrow over her piercing bluebells. "Maybe, I'm not the ONLY one who's happy to bump into him."

"I'm just saying- "The ginger's cheeks suddenly clash with his hair. "I mean he's an Heir to a huge company. He probably plays the lonely prince act, all the time. But I'm positive he must have beautiful models crawling all over him, in some faraway penthouse, somewhere."

I shake my head at the utter nonsense, he's spewing, the guy was really stretching my last nerve .I could tell he was only using his friendship to lead the bluenette away from me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're just trying to make some kind of weird point." She shrugs her shoulders going back to her tablet. "To be honest, I'm not really sure….I've never been invited to his house." She speaks in a distracted tone, as she sinks into deep thought, with her stylus unconsciously touching her sweet glossy lips.

Well, of course not, there hasn't been enough time for that. It's not like I haven't been working on the very Idea. Hoping that someday, soon, I could be happily mesmerized, as I watch the bluenette divulge all her baking secrets, in MY kitchen. Although her dazed behavior strikes my curiosity, causing me to outright wonder what is actually dancing just behind her bluebells?

…Could the gifted designer possibly be thinking about my flat? I had to admit, I rather liked the idea, if that was the case.

It seems the artist also catches the bluenette drifting, nudges her leg with his foot, causing the designer to quickly shake her head. "Uh, yeah…. but, from what I've noticed, it didn't seem like he was acting. He really is isolated. It's just like back in school … Think about it Nate, it must be awful to live like that….not being able to do a thing about it."

My lips quirk up in a small smile, seeing the selfless woman actually understand. Could she actually be the ONLY person that truly gets the real 'Adrien Agreste?' I mean since I found her she has given me clues that she understands…but this- With my heart madly thudding in my chest my clouded head dreamily rests on curled fingers, trailing off in my own thoughts.

"Oh, come on Marinette, your just too naive to see it! You always see the best in everyone. Hell, you lasted longer than anyone when it came to the Queen Bee, and that's saying something."

"I wasn't THE last." She snapped back.

"Beside the two sycophants….Yes, yes, you were. Always Being the positive 'Maryjane' till the bitter end. I'm just saying it's been years …you don't know what he's REALLY like, those two were brought up in an entirely different world. You know, where regular people like us, clean their mansions and 'chauffeur' their lazy butts around." He reaches over to his steaming super hero mug taking a drink from it, before resting it back on the iron end table.

My fists squeezed at my sides, Lazy butts?! While that no account brush twirling horse's ass! If he only knew what is not only expected of me, but what I expect from myself, he wouldn't be so quick to JUDGE this " _Rich Boy_."

"Our worlds will probably drift apart, after this summer's internship is over." Deep in thought, she speaks softly to herself.

The life snatcher sharply nods his head towards the bluenette. "Well, its better you realize it now …then get hurt down the road, when he just tosses you away."

I glared at my sneaky ginger rival, reveling in his false assumptions.

"Yeah….I guess." Her distracted tone turns somber.

Seeing her head depressingly fall back towards her tablet, I desperately burn to hurl my body over the edge and into the night air. Not giving a damn what the other guy thought!

No Marinette! It's not true …I'm not like that …you know! I know you do …I've seen it in those bluebells of yours! My previous hopes sadly begin to crash around me as the bluenette begins to inwardly question herself.

Seeing the girl depressed my sly rival playfully tickles the side of her foot, with his. "Aw, come on Mari-mellow."

Mari-mellow? Oh fan-freaking-tastic he's so far ahead he has a pet name for her. Now, I couldn't help but silently curse my meddling father, for the six year lead he just happened to bestow on the damn ginger.

"You've always been my model….. Besides, you're my muse. "The man mumbles the last part to himself. "I mean it's huge that a Japanese anime company is even taking an interest in my stuff, this early in the game. I'm not sure I can do it without you, there." He lets out a frustrated huff, "You said it yourself, this internship is only temporary. Blow off work and come with me. You and me, in Japan, for two whole weeks? All expenses paid? Imagine all the inspiration you'll gain for your designs. It's a once in a life time chance….Come on Marinette, it won't be the same without you. "

.

She huffs, giving the ginger a small annoyed kick with her socking foot. The bluenette lifts her cup, taking a sip. "Nate, that's so unfair," She takes a quick sip, I can tell she must really like it as her tense shoulders fall and relax.

"You KNOW how much I hate it when you call me that." She lets out a sigh, "It's true about the internship, but it's ALSO a once and lifetime opportunity, for my career. …I need to concentrate on it for the next few weeks….. Are we cool?" Only when she turns to place the cup back, do I see something left behind.

The ginger lets out, a sigh, nodding his head, "Fine…yeah, as always were cool." I immediately realize the life snatcher sees it too. So not to gain the designer's attention he cautiously rests his tablet on the end table. "Although, I rather like it. _Mari-mellow_ , the name fits you, so well."

"Nate, stop teasing. You only started calling me that, when you found out about my soft spot for hot chocolate." With her bluebells pinned on her design, she blindly replies, retrieving her cup from the table.

"Don't forget the whip cream, _'especially'_ on chilly nights." His voice turns teasingly soft as he crawls across the couch, creeping closer to the bluenette "Hmm?" The oblivious bluenette, too wrapped up in her damn tablet, to notice a full grown man is currently on the prowl.

"WHIP CREAM? NIGHTS!?" Watching the sight unfold, my upper body is practically hanging over the brick edge of the building, as my clawed paws easy scratch into the wall.

The sly ginger begins to playfully tickle the bluenette's feet. "Stop it Nate, I'm going to spill it all over my tablet. Stop it that tickles! " She barely sets the cup down, as she laughs, playful kicking her trapped feet.

My heart aches, seeing the playful banter being exchanged. Knowing "Adrien" wasn't even close… and well, "Chat" would most likely have received a vase full of water for even attempting something like that.

More of the building edge gives way from under my tense fingers. As he's now, laying on her legs tickling her sides. "Really, I haven't noticed. You don't say. " I almost fall over the edge as the freaking ginger is now practically laying on top of her.

Helplessly watching as the two close friends playfully wrestle on the couch. Although my temper begins to snap as the ginger traps Marinette's hands, and teasingly licks off the melted whip cream and chocolate, on the tip her nose.

He timidly pulls away as Marinette's bluebells go wide, blinking back at the ginger man. "Sorry, you were uh, just so adorable…..I just couldn't help myself." He chuckles as his cheeks flush bright crimson.

My shoulders shake with anger.

Caught in the man's blue eyes she nervously chuckles, while averting her eyes. "Well next time, hand me a tissue or something I can't believe you licked me. "She roughly jerks her arm away, rubbing the end of her nose, with the palm of her hand.

Noticing a sudden determined look shadow across the man's face as his fish belly white toes suddenly push off the overstuffed arm. Lunging his entire body forward, causing their lips to suddenly touch.

The unstoppable train wreck causes my shoulders to shake with anger, making damn sure my lips are firmly pressed together .So is to not accidently summon my ultimate super power.

The abrupt kiss shocked the bluenette's as her bluebells remained wide open, through the entire brief kiss. The conniving ginger nervously pulls away, but kept his damn blue eyes caught in Marinette's stunned bluebells.

My heart stops as she blindly touches her lips, reacting to the kiss. "Nate ….why did you just -"

"Breaking news, it's just been reported that the Heir, Adrien Agreste, will soon be marching down the aisle, with recently announced Mayoral Candidate, Chloé Bourgeois." The three of us snapped our heads towards the television. "Apparently, after the top model, popped the question, earlier this year."

"But how ….could he, if we were just – That morning?" The bluenette mumbled to herself.

All I can do is adamantly shake my over moussed head as the reporter continues.

"Although, during her press conference, for the announcement of her anticipated campaign, Ms. Bourgeois would not confirm, nor deny reports. Only, stating we should be expecting a statement from the happy couple in the coming weeks. On a side note the potential blushing groom was also photographed at tonight's event." My eyes flashed to an awful picture of yours truly, looking like some kind of stunned fish, dressed in one of my father's designs.

"See, now do you believe me? It's just like I said an _entirely_ different planet. Rich Boy and Queen Bee were probably made for each other. It won't be long before there strolling around with a couple of snooty little toe heads, making the entire city miserable, with their outlandish demands. " I shivered with the thought, even getting that close to the lying blonde.

Seeing those gloomy bluebells I wanted nothing more to rush to her side, and tell her it's all a lie …explain everything that morning …except at the moment, I'm not "Adrien."

My hands roughly dive into my hair, while letting out a frustrated sigh…and "Chat" isn't supposed to know anything. It would be suspicious if I just suddenly popped up, at this time of night, for an impromptu visit, as "Adrien. Just as it would be equally suspicious to try to explain everything as "Chat."….. as I always, have to protect my identity.

 _...This was probably the first time, I wasn't happy about being the cat._

"Ah yeah." The bluenette looks as if she's on the verge of tears, before she gently pushes him off. Easily confused, caught up in her own thoughts she quickly gets up from the couch. "Um…sorry Nate, I'll talk to you later …I've uh, had a rather long day …and I'm suddenly very tired." She doesn't stop, and hurriedly walks to the door.

"But Marinette, you can't just leave." He turns around facing the back of the couch, kneeling on it. "Aww come on Mari-mellow, I need to talk to you," Except, his apartment's front door closes, only allowing him to finish the rest of his sentence, to himself. "about the kiss." With fallen shoulders the ginger turns, flopping back in the leather couch. Sitting in his empty apartment, rejected.

Still trembling with anger towards the depressed ginger, I quickly notice her bedroom light flick on around the corner. Ready to finally make the cat's presence known when her light suddenly flicks off.

Damn, maybe she really is tired….Although my pained heart knew that was only an excuse. It seemed no matter how much I try …In the end, all I can ever do is hurt the bluenette, ever since I found her. …And now with that freaking lying report…and from what happened that morning, I'd probably only make matters worse if the black cat suddenly appears, seeing as she doesn't much care for my alter ego.

With the depressing thought, a familiar sharp pain stabs my chest. Letting out a long heavy sigh I begin to turn my back, figuring it was probably best if I waited to see her at work, tomorrow.

When I catch out of the corner of my eye, a bright pink flash from her darkened bedroom. Surprised, I quickly turn around, only to see the windows go black. Seeing the odd sight, I lunged forward, wondering if the designer was under some kind of attack.

That is until I see my _spotted partner_ unknowingly blur pass me.

…. swinging from behind the familiar building.

.

* * *

 **End of Adrien's POV**

 **End of chapter 14.** _Thanks for taking a peek ;)_

 _Please: Follow, Review, Favorite, Share._

 _-Alimackatjac-_


	15. Chapter 15 Fickle Heart

_._

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Midnight Visits

BY Alimackatjac.

Chapter 15 Fickle heart.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

.

My frantic heart begins to gradually calm as vigilant green eyes narrow at the undisturbed pink curtains. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, burst though the brick walls or freeze the entire building I assume the strange pink flash wasn't an akuma. Even though my gloved hands anxiously twitch around my silver staff, itching to make that not so simple leap… I sadly take one last apprehensive look over my shoulder, before heading in the opposite direction.

.

After all, first and foremost I had a duty to uphold and a partner to support.

.

It wasn't long before I effortlessly caught up with my spotted partner. Since she was irritably pacing the edge of a nearby building and not swinging through the air, it was safe to assume this wasn't an akuma attack. It seemed ….My Lady err… uh I mean _Ladybug_.

Just the small mental slip causes my fingers to tighten, shaking at my sides… This is always so damn hard, facing her. I mean I hated to think the obvious, but it's the simple fact. Forcing a playful smile all the while, your rejected heart redundantly accepts your one, and only role, as her partner….Forget being tossed from Eiffel tower or slowly being absorbed by time.

.

… I can honestly say, it's one of the hardest things, I've ever done as, Chat Noir.

.

While silently swinging towards the building my cat like eyes take a brief moment to study what's just ahead. From what I can tell, my spotted partner is just out for midnight stroll. Something I freely admit has saved my sanity, more than a few times. Knowing this wasn't exactly an emergency I couldn't help notice my eyes repeatedly glancing over my shoulder. Which isn't the smartest idea, particularly when your hurling your body towards unforgiving brick walls.

.

As I, quickly approach the area, my tightened muscles bunched and then stretched as I purposely rocketed my silver staff into the nearby building, roughly wedging it between two grey cement slabs. With the grace of a cat, my chunky black boots delicately land on the silver bar, several yards from the oblivious bug. With one arm casually leaning against the grey building, my concerned eyes slowly hop over the rooftops, I had just crossed.

.

… _In the direction, my fickle heart it's NOW, also pulling me towards._

 _._

Only to reluctantly turn my head, catching my spotted partner staring down at her pacing feet. The irritated heroine walked along the stone ledge. It was obvious her normally sharp mind is elsewhere, occupied by her thoughts.

"I thought I was over this …I thought I was done with HER." The spotted hero angrily mumbles to herself. "Aw what the hell was I thinking?" Her gloved hands desperately fling into the air. "You know damn well he's not meant for you."

Her shoulders depressingly hunches with her last wavering honest words, whispering from her mouth. "He never was."

My broad back smacked against the rough wall as I consciously fight my own body lunging towards the heartbroken bug.

Determined, her mood quickly changes, as if she is only functioning on sheer will, dragging her anchored body up an unforgiving wall of some nameless chasm. "You just need to accept it, and move on. Yeah, that's right… avoid his achingly gorgeous green- Oh hell, I can't even think about it, let alone actually do it." "My all too sensitive ears twitch, as I listen to her resolve eventually stumble before completely crumbling. My heart ached with the knowledge of some other guy peaking my partner's attention, causing my forlorn eyes to linger over my shoulder.

.

… _.Leading in the direction of someone who could possibly accept it….accept me._

 _._

Seeing as I haven't made my presence known, it would be so easy to leap back to the aspiring designer. Maybe I couldn't explain things being "Chat." But at least I could go, and check on the slumbering seamstress. Perhaps I could investigate that strange pink flash.…. Besides, Ladybug made it perfectly clear...

.

Apart, from being her partner, I am not needed or wanted.

.

Underneath my old luminous friend, I nod my head, silently agreeing to quietly slip into the night, unnoticed. Trying not to intrude on my partner's "reflective" time. I purposely turn my back, walking to the very edge of my jammed staff. Pouncing on the springy end, forcibly launching my muscled body closer to my glowing friend ….that is, until a heavy sigh calls my attention in midair, causing my feet to just barely land back on the staff.

.

My masked partner lifts her head, revealing miserable bluebells, staring up at the inky sky. "Why can't I just ….let go?" She sadly asks my nighttime friend as a small glistening drop trails down her spotted mask.

Standing in the shadows my rounded green eyes drop to my grasping hand, under my battered chest. "Ah freaking hell, Chat, are you ever going to take a hint?" I quietly chided myself.

As if my confused heart was answering my rhetorical question, I turned once more, "Nope….I don't think I ever will…not with it comes to her."

In the next moment with a forced resolve, she lifts a hand to wipe her cheek before pulling back her shoulders. "That damn blonde trouble maker, I wonder, how Aly-"

"Hey, my …uh 'LITTLE' lady, funny seeing you in this neck of the woods." My black boots landed a few feet away from my emotional partner, making my presences known. With both hands supporting me, I teasingly rest my chin on the end of my titanium staff.

" "However except for a sudden startled reaction, my partner doesn't say a word, as she depressingly plops down on the ledge. With her arms hugging her bended knee, close to her chest, her eyes never turn away from the window dotted skyline.

"So uh… out for a midnight stroll, Bugaboo?" I force an upbeat tone, while playfully balancing on the ledge.

" "The slight breeze causes a few stray stands of blue to dance across her firmly pressed lips.

Out of frustration, my masked green eyes tilt up to my luminescent friend in the sky as I blow out a heavy sigh, "Look, I get it… I should have just passed by, and let you be. I…I… was just worried, that's all." With my back turned my forced playfulness turns dejected and earnest, "I thought that maybe you'd want to talk, but I can see now, you just want to be left alone." While staring up at the moon a humorless chuckle slips out, behind a bittersweet smile. "I mean, what better place, under the stars, with the slumbering city far below your feet… I'll admit I do some of my best thinking out here."

.

" "My pained heart aches, desperately hoping to hear a voice, other than my own….but again the only thing heard is an echoed car horn, a laughing couple fumbling their way home after a night on the town _…Remnants of a city falling sleep._

With a defeated breath, I blindly ready my staff. "Anyway, please excuse the intrusion, Bugaboo…. I'll just be going, now."

"What, no puns tonight, Kitty?" My partner's reluctant tone breaks through the awkward moment, stopping me dead in my tracks.

I cautiously turn around, immediately noticing her big blue eyes unintentionally flutter in my direction. "Why no, Bugaboo," My lips lengthen into a teasing smile. "Not after the night I've endured, I kind of wasn't ' _felin_ e' it."

My partner teasingly waves a hand under her freckled nose, "Wow, Kitty did you pull that one straight from your litter box? It was a real stinker."

Feeling the tension around us dissipate, the pain coming from my battered chest eases, ever so slightly. I casually meander over, chuckling while shrugging my shoulders, "Well, Bugaboo, I do aim to paw- lease."

The bluenette chuckles, before awkwardly dropping her eyes to her fidgeting hands, "Yikes, it's like an endless parade of awful puns, one more horrible, then the last." She lifts her head, revealing wide concerned eyes, "So Kitty, uh….rough night, tonight?"

I couldn't help but blink down at my worried partner, a little taken back by her inquiry as it obviously wasn't work-related….It had been so long since we even came close to talking about something other than shop talk. "Uh Yeah. Well, actually, now that I think about it….. It's been quite a _long_ week." Unable to tear my eyes away from her deep cornflower bluebells I plop down next to her, dangling my boots over the edge.

.

"Hmm, you don't say." She crosses her arms at her chest, rolling her eyes. "What, slipped in the wrong patio door, again?" Her tone suddenly turns flippant.

"Meee-Ouch, what My Lady …. I mean, 'My PARTNER' must think of me?" I embarrassingly fumbled my words, trying not to call her by her preferred nickname.

Although now, my normally confident partner seemed flustered, "Well Kitty, I'm not blind you know. I've uh, 'HEARD' the stories, read the tabloids….of you prowling around at ALL TIMES of the night, like some damn stray, looking for your next DISTRACTION." My partner irritably huffs out, while sharply turning her head away from me.

"The tabloids really?" Hearing my partner's stammering words began to weigh heavily on my chest, "Our friendship has sunk so low were reading about each other, in the overly embellished, trashy stories?" I depressingly mumbled under my breath.

My spotted partner turns back around, with a skeptic raised eyebrow. "Kitty, did you say something?"

"Nope, sorry Bugaboo, nothing came from this Kitty cat's mouth." Knowing I was almost stupidly caught, I awkwardly point up at my glowing friend and its twinkling buddies. "I'm...uh just enjoying the starry view, much like yourself."

After a long moment of just starring up at the stars, she huffs to herself, unfolding her arms. As if for additional support, she slowly slides her hand over her spotted arm. "Sorry Kitty, that was uncalled for. I uh, guess you're not the only one having a rough night, tonight."

"It's alright Bugaboo, what are partners for?" Trying to ease the ever increasing tension I awkwardly cleared my throat. "If you really want to know, the patio was a 'different' night," I lifted a gloved hand to my neck, rubbing it before dropping it back down. "And I'll admit I earned a rather flowery welcome, petals actually fluttered to my feet." I inwardly cringed, remembering what was really tossed in my face….in addition to the flowers.

"Kitty, with all your playful words meaning two different things, at times I really have no idea what you're 'actually' saying. Do you take anything seriously?"

"If you only knew what the great black cat was like behind the mask." My broad shoulders depressingly rounded, starring out in the inky dark city.

"Kitty?"

"Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you ….Tonight, there's this 'GUY' who I used to know. He just sort of 'popped' out of nowhere." Just the thought of the nauseating scene playing out, on the freaking ginger's couch caused my claws, on either side of my tense legs to effortlessly sink into the cement ledge. "He's just so damn infuriating."

Her bluebell eyes knowingly glance over to my gloved hands, "Oh, so what's 'your' problem, with him?"

Noticing her watchful bluebells staring down at my clenching fingers causes me to awkwardly let go of the broken edge. "My problem? I don't have a problem." I defensively motion my two hands to my leather clad chest, sticking out my face with an exaggerated cheesy smile. "I'm my same ol' lovable self-HE'S the one with problem." I stubbornly cross my arms at my chest, before throwing a thumb over my shoulder.

"Hmm, reeeally?"

"He's just pushy and sneaky, and conniving." I grumpily unfurled my arms, gesturing out in front of me. "Don't even get me started about Casanova's 'roving' hands. Those damn hands were all over her. He thinks he so damn cool with that BRAND new body, of his. I mean that damn kiss…..Ahgg, he didn't even ask before suction cupping his face to hers."

No sooner, were my irritated words spoken then an image of a slightly inebriated, blushing coworker flashed in my head, causing my confused heart to race. However, I quickly pushed the enticing image of her naturally glossed skin out of my head. Being reminded I didn't exactly ask my longtime friend about my impending infraction….of course thanks to the damn weather it ended up not mattering in the slightest.

….. I never did taste Marinette's alluring lips. Of course, thanks to Plagg, the opportunity never availed itself, after that.

"A Kiss?" She gives me a knowing look, her tone turns somewhat sharp. "So _Kitty,_ this is really about …ANOTHER person? Someone who's brought out all this …. _jealousy_." Her extended finger teasingly pushes against my battered chest. With her slightest touch whispering against my leather suit, I feel a gripping hammering against my ribs.

My stunned eyes drop to her fingers, unable to reply I force down a dry swallow, before awkwardly chuckling. "Uh …Jealous? Who me?" I motion to my leather clad chest, "I'm not the type to get jealous, especially over 'that' guy." I nudge my head in the direction I had just came from.

Her eyes fall to her hand causing my partner to suddenly jerk her hand away from my chest, as if it was covered in flames. "Well, you could have fooled me …. I mean you're going on and on, about his HANDS all over ….SOME strange woman. "My partner stiffly cross her arms at her chest, "I would say that sounds like 'JEALOUSY' to me."

Out of reflex, I pull my shoulders back, straightening my posture, "There's just certain gentlemanly ways you act around the opposite sex and 'That guy's' behavior wasn't remotely 'IT' … I don't care if they are close. He definitely doesn't like me returning in the stupid little picture."

"Stupid little….Wow Kitty, what are you like six? From the sounds of it, 'YOU'RE' the one that actually 'popped' out of the blue, not this guy.…I mean, you said it yourself, he doesn't like you reentering the picture , meaning you're the one that 'POPPED' up in this woman's life. What gives you the right to question HIS motives? Do you think she was just going to sit around and wait? That maybe 'SOMEDAY' you would come rushing back, 'finally' recognizing what her bumbled sentences 'actually' meant?!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Uh, Bugaboo?"

She lets out a long frustrated breath, sadly squeezing her protective arms around herself." Sorry, Kitty, life doesn't work like that….life isn't a fairytale …. People get lonely. "

"My ….. _My Lady,_ is there something I could –"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kitty," She frantically cuts me off, while blinking up with remorseful eyes. "Damn, I don't really know where that came from…I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you …You always manage to be around at the wrong times."

"Yeah, I guess it's just my luck," A pained awkward chuckle breaks from my lips. "Listen, whoever this OTHER person is ….I mean the one you're 'obviously' having a problem with. To be honest he seems like a complete jerk. He's got to be pretty hung up on himself to NOT recognize your enchanting affections… No ONE can be that oblivious. I know it seems like that, in all those shojo mangas but in real life, it's just not the case….Most people catch on, long before your tripping all over each other. You know Bugaboo, if you ever need to talk- "

.

She holds up a single hand, "Thanks, but I've got this handled." She hugs her propped up knee, resting her head on it. Her blue bells almost look lost as she tries to convince herself. "I see the writing on the wall…. I just have to learn to accept it, that's all." She forces a smile, nudging me with her elbow, "Beside, you have your own problems…This guy, he sort of sounds like her boyfriend."

"Wait just a minute, Chat Noir would NEVER ...This Tom Cat is no thief! I may dress the part, but I won't steal ANY hearts that already belong to someone else….that's a no, no in this kitty cat's book. You just don't go around screwing with cupid, otherwise you might get an arrow somewhere you can't actually see." Wagging a teasing finger.

"Okay, okay, down Kitty. I get it."

"He's just an old friend, a very ill-mannered, pushy, old friend, but a friend none the less." With just the mere thought of my frustrating night, my body suddenly feels heavy…no, more like utterly exhausted. "Just never mind, you didn't come out here to think about my problems." Feeling somewhat defeated I pull my hand through my tousled blonde strands. "Care to share, with the rest of the class, Bugaboo?"

The bluenette anxiously rubs the side of her arm, "Well, actually there was something I wanted to talk to 'you' about …..You see, an old friend of mine gave me some advice and well, I know it's long overdue but I think I need to just come out and say it."

However still practically burning about the pushy ginger I couldn't keep my mouth shut and my attention on what my partner was saying, only catching a few words. "Yeah, enough about that barefooted octopus like bastard." I seethed through clenched teeth while crossing my arms.

"Kiss me, Kitty."

"Say… What?" Stunned my mouth momently hangs open before chuckling to myself, as my hands tugs at on my ear. "I'm sorry, my kitty cat ears must be playing tricks, on me, I thought you just said-"

"I did. You're not hearing things." She shakes her head but her eyes avoid mine. " I want you to K…Kiss me, Kitty. Like…like you've always teased ….Before our civilian lives get in the way. Before THIS woman… and THAT other guy …before MY crush get in the way!" With her eyes burning towards her hands, she sweeps it, catching mine, "Haven't you ever wondered ….Damn it Cat, for once, let's answer the… 'What if's." She purposely laces our fingers, giving them a firm squeeze.

.

"Bugaboo." My heart rapidly hammers against my chest as the leading lady of my countless dreams anxiously sits blushing in front of my awestruck eyes. "Where's this coming from? One minute you wouldn't even look at me and the next-"

"Does, it really matter?" Her whispered voice nervously cracks as she slides her eyes shut, waiting.

Not even realizing my body is unconsciously leaning towards the blushing hero. Allowing her sweet breath to swirl over my shuttering lips, as I too flutter my eyes shut in tantalizing anticipation. Fearing any minute my straining heart might suddenly stop. My shaky gloved hand tenderly slips over her shoulder, gently pulling her closer. Ready to submerge my entire body in nothing short of reveled desire.

Until an image of inebriated inspiring designer flashes in my fogged head casing my hand to redundantly, push away.

"Actually it does. I'm sorry Ladybug, but I just can't." I sadly shake my head towards the stunned hero. "You have no idea HOW many times I dreamed for this very moment …but to be honest, it just doesn't feel right. It seems Like I'm some kind of replacement and I never wanted that, for either of us. "

"That's not what this-"She stops herself while waving a dismissive hand. "Never mind it was just a crazy suggestion. I have no idea what I was thinking?"

"You never know Bugaboo, maybe the full moon is messing with our heads. It has been known to happen."

"Yeah Perhaps you're right, Kitty." She shrugs her shoulders, letting out a humorless chuckle. "After all they say when women need a little extra company, the first thing they do, is get at cat."

"Oh ouch, I guess I deserve that." Lifting my cat eyes to the blushing bluenette, as the glowing orb reflects in here pools of blue. "Sorry, Bugaboo. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," She waves her hands in front of her chest. "From the way you're going on." She nervously tucks her hair behind her ear, her eyes slide to her spotted foot, "It uh, sort of sounds like you've… uh fallen for this woman?"

" I guess it kind of does, doesn't it?" My hand slides over my head ,rubbing the back of my neck as my lips lengthen into a content smile, "It's still all new and up in the air though …. It just sort of happened…..I mean, believe it or not, we were reacquainted at work." Knowing how my partner felt about my midnight strolls, I didn't have the guts to actually confess what lead to meeting the inspiring fashion designer. Besides… to an extent it wasn't like I was "actually" lying. I mean "Adrien" did meet her the following night, at work.

.

"Really? I can't imagine Chat Noir, prowling around the watercooler." She lets out a humorless chuckle.

"Hey, it was mortifying, but it wasn't ANYTHING like that." Just the thought of my bared boxer covered butt caused my face to blaze with heat.

Her head suddenly whipped up off her bent knee, giving me a curious look. "Mortifying? What the heck did you do, Kitty?"

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you." While rolling my vibrant eyes to the sparking sky I lift a hand to my head, awkwardly rubbing the back of it. "Let's just say it was highly embarrassing and leave it at that." Feeling a slight breeze kiss my heated skin causes my hand to slide away from my tousled head. "So my …uh, I mean 'Little' Lady, you wanted to talk to moi, about something?"

"Oh that, it was um nothing," She nervously waves her hands, before throwing then around her propped up knee, hugging her leg.

"Really, it didn't sound like nothing."

"Oh well, it was actually something I mean of course it was SOMETHING ….it uh was just something about our patrols, that's all. Oh, but now that I think a about it, it's uh doesn't seem to be… _relevant_ , It seems our window has closed. " Her suddenly depressed bluebells slide to her dangling foot, and away from me.

"Oh, Okay. Are you sure?" She didn't seem like her usual self. "It seems like-"

She nods her dropped head, interrupting me. "Uh yeah, it wasn't important! I'm uh, r _eally_ happy you found someone, Kitty. "She lifts her head revealing a smile that doesn't quite reach her bluebells, "Yeah, I'm really happy….It's like the cherry on top of my entire night." She begins to stand up, brushing off her butt before pulling out her yoyo.

"Bugaboo?"

"Uh, it's nothing… Well, actually it's kind of late and all of a sudden I feel quite tired …so, I guess I should be calling it a night." Without even looking up, she flings out her yoyo, wrapping it around a distant steel chimney. "See ya Kitty, nice bumping into you." No sooner, does the spotted hero of Paris, utter her goodbyes before she leaps off the building, effortlessly swinging from building to building, without looking back.

Watching my partner slip into obscurity of the shadowed night, my heavy shoulders slump as my gloved hand finds itself over my battered chest. As I've taken the first real steps of letting, go.

"Yeah, me too, Bugaboo. Me too."

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plagg's POV**_

 _ **.**_

 **The following morning ….**

 **.**

My determined green eyes narrow in the rearview mirror after a small explosion shakes the car. The car suddenly veers and spin out of control, leaving scorching tire marks burning across the unforgiving highway. I confidently grab the silver shifter, slamming it into neutral, before jerking the wheel into the spin.

Screeching tires soon roll to a stop with white swirls encompassing the car. Relieved, albeit somewhat stunned I manage to pry my worn leather gloves off the steering wheel. With my hammering chest the only souvenir of my adventurous ordeal, I slowly peer through the dissipating smoke, suddenly noticing two brightly lit circles coming straight towards me.

Without even flinching I reach down to fumble with my five point racing harness, narrowly slipping out the driver's window, just before the oncoming car smashes into my engine . A massive plume of flames rockets my burning body into another unsuspecting driver's window, fracturing the tempered glass in thousands of tiny squares.

…..Causing the bright red flashing words, "GAME OVER" to reflect in my irritated cat like eyes.

Determined to beat my current level, my eyes leap to the corner of Adrien's phone. Seeing the battery icon flashing red at 5% my thumb hurriedly strikes the glowing green button to restart the game. Except as I expected my car wouldn't budge as the game alerted me to my dire need for a brand new pair of racing slicks, at a reasonable price of $4.99. Unless I wanted to wait for my daily allotment, given out at five A.M. tomorrow morning.

Seeing my window of opportunity literally flashing before my Kwami eyes I quickly enter Adrien's memorized plastic numbers as my tiny black thumb hovers over the bright yellow "buy" button.

However, my eyes jump to the center of the screen when I expertly predict a brand new offer flashing before them. Without even blinking, I swiftly tap the button on the brand new overhaul for a paltry sum of $98.99, well under 100 euros. If I could afford the wasted time I'd celebrate with a much deserved cheese break at the impressive sixty percent off the original price I had just saved. A bargain when it guarantees the tenth one free.

With my lime green challenger buffed and charged I settle against Adreian's boring text book, propping my feet on a pair of rolled gym socks. Taking one last lick of my cheese covered fingers before tighten them around the glossy edges, ready to burn through the upcoming level.

"Father be reasonable ….why now, why after all this time?"

Momently distracted from the kid's voice I accidently steer my beautiful car straight into the unforgiving barrier causing fiery sparks to shoot from the grinding metal. "No! No! No! NO!" With my tires flat on one side of my car, I slowly roll away from the crumpled barrier, only for a beat up, grey primered "73" Nova to crash into my damaged car.

"GAME OVER!" Disgusted, unable to stand watching my once polished car go up in explosive flames. I squeeze my eyes shut, holding back some well-chosen words, as Adrien's infernal contraption slides off my lap. Thoroughly sickened my shaky fingers reach for a much need mood booster in the form of wonderful cheesy tringle.

"I...I I'm sorry father …I can't do that …. I …I won't ….Not this time." Astonished, my eyes flip wide open, staring slack jawed at the kid standing on a carpeted raised platform. He glances up from adjusting his perfectly tailored sleeves. His eyes narrow in the three way mirror, reflecting a cautious albeit determined look over his shoulder, to the frostbitten man standing behind him, paying little attention.

.

For once, seeing the kid stand up to his controlling father makes me want to madly, wave my pompoms in the air …..But since I hiding in plain sight, on the end of the kid's sports bag….Oh, and the small fact I don't seriously own a pair those ridiculous things. Besides my fingers were sinking into something far more alluring, and unlike the shaky things it wouldn't make me look like a complete dork, handling it. So I "FORCE" myself to refrain, choosing to lazily peek through the chunky black zipper, stuffing the gooey triangle in my face.

.

The cold hearted fashion designer lets out a frustrated sigh, blindly replying as he continues to scroll through his tablet. "Look, my dear boy, no one is asking you to. I can honestly say my intent was only for you to merely escort Ms. Bourgeois., on the night of her campaign. Nothing more."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the bastard, he wouldn't know honesty if it reached up and slapped him in the face. I wasn't surprised in the slightest seeing the cold hearted designer this morning. That's where the kid gets most of his contact from his absent father. He usually breezes in just before the cameras are ready, saying very little, usually some sort of critical comment, causing his son to go into an emotional tailspin. But to my surprise this morning he was stiffly perched in the kid's makeup chair, scrolling through his tablet, appearing to be uncharacteristically waiting for his son.

.

He lifts his aloof blue eyes, as he taps his chin. To my utter shock instead of his usual icy smile, he looks rather troubled. "However, I can't ignore this rather fortuitous situation."

After hearing his father's indifferent words, the kid straightens his finely dressed shoulders, peeking over them. "Fortuitous, you mean 'advantageous' don't you father? You wanted me to escort Chloé. You knew there would be all kinds of publicity for you, if I did."

He elegantly snorted to himself, as he adjusted his glasses. "Well, of course I knew. I didn't become one of world top fashion houses by relying on dumb luck, now did I? Adrien, you of all people should know that." He arrogantly chides his fuming son. "After all, isn't it YOUR major? He speaks in unapologetic tone.

The kid lifts a hand, roughly jerking at his Tuxedo's lapel, adjusting them over his broad shoulders. "I know, I get, it. I know, exactly why YOU picked MY major." His depressed green eyes slide away from his reflection, "You don't need to remind me."

Seeing as the conversion is beginning to settle in their 'usual' I reach for a piece of cheese ready to use up the remaining battery on the kid's phone. It serves him right after he rudely ripped every single game from his bag, this morning...And after I was being so considerate leaving him a free compartment for his things.

"Well good then. I would hate to squander valuable time repeating myself." He sharply nods to himself except his attention doesn't automatically fall back his tablet, as his usual behavior. "Although, this situation has brought something I been meaning to talk to you about, to the forefront of my attention." He raises an intrigued eyebrow over his ice blue eyes.

Knowing his father's workaholic behavior, Adrien redundantly glances up from his sleeves. "Which is?" Albeit he becomes almost shell-shocked, noticing his father's usual absent eyes attentively trained on the model's back. And for once, it had nothing to do with the fit of the jacket.

Curious, I thoughtlessly take a bite of my delicious tringle, taking a seat as I watch the unfamiliar drama unfold. Of course, the kid could only babble an incoherent response, after that.

The designer lets out a heavy sigh, "You up in that penthouse, by yourself ….. _Alone_."

"Father?" Adrien stunned, just kind stares in the mirror, his wide eyes reflecting off his shoulder.

The fashion designer's usual cold, arrogant eyes melt into lost pools of remembrance as he softly speaks almost to himself, "I can honestly say I was somewhat like you. Aimless, with no real purpose before I met her. I was just a mere child, going through the motions. Only acting like a man." Realizing what he had just said he roughly clears his throat, abruptly dropping his eyes back down to his tablet. "Besides, it might be nice to have someone around? I mean, you've known Chloé since you were kids."

,

Adrien's stunned wide eyes, suddenly burn as he whips around, towards his father, "I knew it. This IS something YOU cooked up." The ends of his unbuttoned formal jacket spin from his untucked shirt as his shoulders shake with anger. "You know father, I wouldn't be alone if-"

"Yes, yes, your 'little' plan. Bumbling your way through life." The senior Agreste arrogantly cuts off his furious son, waving a dismissive hand. "Your only plan, to waste valuable time on 'HANGING' with how do they say it? Oh, that's right. To hang with your, 'BUDS?' That was it, wasn't?" He begrudgingly lifts his eyes away from his tablet, towards his fuming lead model. "Do be reasonable Adrien. You're my only son, you can't blame a father for wanting the absolute best for you."

.

"Don't you mean for the _company_ , father?" With stuffed cheeks, I begin to swing my cheesy fists as if I'm fighting right alongside the fuming kid, as he 'finally' stands up to his demanding father.

"Well, yes I won't disagree with your rather candid assessment, when thinking of your future the company does come into question .However, Adrien, I've never kept that fact from you ….It's what one must do when not just your life, but your family's life bleeds for its continued prosperity, in such a capricious driven field, as high fashion. "

"However, you just assumed I would dedicate my life to the company. You've never once asked what I truly wanted."

"Wow, way to go kid!" I throw my hands in the air. "It's about damn time!"

A frustrated sigh blows from his lips. "Fine, if not Ms. Bourgeois, then whom do you suggest?" Even though his outward tone is sharp, full of exasperation I'm somewhat taken back as I notice a brief glimmer of mischief in his normally ice cold eyes.

.

 **End of Plagg's POV**

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 15**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **As some of my stories' readers have already been told as of Nov. 2nd, I was involved in a near head on collision. For the most part everybody is okay, just a bit shaken and tender. I've been told, If I hadn't veered into the oncoming lane and whipped back into my own lane, where he slid all the way down my car, I wouldn't be around to update you now . The man, who hit me did not have a driver's license or insurance...and was possibly under the influence. As you can see, I'm updating but sometimes my injuries make it difficult to concentrate ….However, I've decided for an early holiday gift of sorts, I will write special updates for the upcoming weeks so look forward to yet another update ,coming fairly soon :)**

 **Well, thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Please: Follow /Favorite /Review /Share**


	16. Chapter 16 Family ties

**.**

 _ **I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_

 _ **Midnight Visits**_

 **BY Alimackatjac.**

 **Chapter 16 Family ties**

.

* * *

 _ **Plagg's POV**_

With my back up against the stretched elastic of the kid's balled up athletic sock, I uncomfortably shift in my seat. Unable to peel my cat like eyes from the scene, playing just beyond the unzipped chunky zipper, I blindly reach over and snag another triangle. As I'm extremely curious to what the kid will 'actually' say?

….If he'll admit the truth….stand up to his tyrannical father.

"I ah." As I suspected, the baffled kid practically freezes up when faced with such a serious question, from his stone cold father. The veteran runway model stands in front of a three-way mirror, befuddled, fidgeting with his sleeves.

.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Agreste? Oh, I mean, Mr. Gabriel, Agreste?" Hearing a familiar bell like voice off in the distance causes my lips to widen in a mischievous smile….As the current situation is about to have a new player.

 _The very person that will add to the palpable tension in the room._

It seems I'm not the only one to hear the nervous intern, as the kid's stunned eyes anxiously flash to the solid black curtain, separating the two men from the rest of the shoot. "Marinette" The bluentte's name reverently slips out of the kid's gaping mouth.

"Hmm….interesting," I couldn't help but roughly rub my cat like eyes as an amused expression suddenly appears on the fashion designer's normally arrogant looking face, all the while mumbling to himself. However, it quickly vanishes to his usual smug demeanor, and the kid remains completely oblivious to it. "So Adrien, do you have a 'problem' with my new intern?" Without even looking up from his tablet, the designer coolly questions.

.

As if caught in a traveling spotlight the kid's round green eyes, glance in the mirror, and over his shoulder, vigorously shaking his head. "Ah, no father. Marinette, and I actually get along, really well." The kid drops his eyes, to awkwardly adjust his sleeves, "It's just…" With flushed cheeks he trails off to himself, avoiding his father's prying eyes.

"Yeah, the boss is here. You'll find him in the back, around the corner, in the model's prep area." A distant man's voice can be heard.

"Thank you very much, sir."

With my vibrant green eyes especially pinned on the kid's father, I thoughtlessly shove the gooey triangle in my cheeks, carefully watching the designer's long fingers gracefully linger over his tablet's flashing screen. "Hmm? Did 'something' happen between you and Ms. Dupain-Cheng? Did you have some kind of disagreement?" He raises an eyebrow over his curious eyes, "Perhaps, during your last shoot?"

.

My sensitive cat like ears began to twitch, on my head. Was it me or does the indifferent designer sound like he was practically leading his son with the question, trying to gain information he wasn't really asking about? Like he already knew what happened at the disastrous cheese shoot?

Knowing the indifferent father gave little attention to his son, and zero thought to his lowly interns, made absolutely no sense to his current curiosity. Causing, not only massive red flags to madly wave before my suspicious eyes but exploding skyrockets, as well.

 _The evidence is clear….the normally callous designer is up to something._

 _._

And since the kid made sure, I was fully stocked with my beloved triangles, for the shoot. Something about being a nuisance and practically being caught by his father, at the company's last job. This is the perfect time to figure out what exactly "it" is….Well, at least until I run out or get sleepy …or find the emergency charger, that lug of driver insists the kid carry….whichever strikes first …..I mean a Kwami has to live…it can't always be about the kid.

.

"Uh well it wasn't exactly a disagreement Per se- "The blond model reaches up, rubbing the back of his neck, allowing a nervous chuckle to slip out. "It's uh, kind of hard to explain….I mean to you, that is."

"What's the problem, either something happened or it didn't? Honestly Adrien, you and your soft heart." I dryly chuckle at the normally indifferent businessman. Knowing if it wasn't for the kid's "soft" heart the old man would have been given the cold shoulder, long ago .It was the only thing tying the kid to that tyrannical bastard.

The designer lifts a hand to his head, tenderly massaging his temple. "As her employer, is there anything I need to be aware of? I understand she's an old classmate, but Adrien, this is business. I WILL not waste this company's precious resources on a mere whim. If Ms. Dupain-Cheng, isn't fulfilling your requirements…. I'll simply let her go."

Watching the man bluff, It actually felt like that was the 'LAST thing the designer wanted to do… but why? Sure, the man's mannerisms are the same…but those eyes, those ice blue eyes were another story. They shined with hidden secrets, as they creepily linger around the unsuspecting intern.

The blonde model whirls around, frantically waving his arms in front of his chest "No, father! It's nothing like that …honest!" The kid's anxious green eyes flash to the curtain, while quietly hissing under his breath. "I know Marinette, she's an extremely hard worker!"

A knowing smile suddenly appears as the father's eyes follow his son's line of sight, setting on the same curtain. "Well then, my dear boy I would say you have seconds," Determined, he stubbornly crossed his arms at his chest, as a smug smile tugs at his lips. "Last chance."

The panicked kid's eyes anxiously bounce, several times, like rubber balls between his coldhearted father and the curtain. before a long frustrated breath heaves from his fallen chest. "Fine. Just don't freak out. Okay?"

What the hell was that man up to? Seeing the kid practically cornered, caused my body to unknowingly lean in closer. The cold hearted designer gestures to the curtain as he lowers his voice. "Adrien, you're trying my already stretched patience. If you're elusive, explanation doesn't fall from that babbling mouth of yours, you'll be observing your dear old friend vanishing from my building. Permanently. "

.

My heart goes out to the kid as I watch his shoulders round and fall. "Father, It's nothing involving…. the _company_." His hand slips from his neck. "It's just something …uh private, between Marinette and myself. Being a gentlemen, that's all I should really say about it. At least until I have a chance to speak with her." The defeated model turns around, feeling just a tad shorter from the start of this so called conversation.

.

"I see." Behind his son's back the designer adjusts his glasses, dropping his eyes back to his digital screen. Once more, I can't help but blink with wide stunned catlike eyes as an uncharacteristically satisfied, almost 'triumphant' smile suddenly emerges on the normally aloof father's face. Although when the crafty designer eventually lifts his head, he only reveals an exasperated expression. "Am I safe to assume 'she' is Ms. Bourgeois's competition?" The father quietly whispers out.

.

My sensitive ear twitches as I can hear the girl's heals click across the floor, arriving at the curtain. "Excuse me Mr. Agreste? Your assistant sent me, she said it was urgent."

The tense father and son share a knowing look before attention falls away from the fabric divider, acting as if nothing was said between them. "Yes of course, enter." With his icy blue eyes pinned to his polished tablet, the fashion designer's tone turns indifferent.

The spotted hero of Paris stumbles through the swaying curtain, with her hands full, barely managing a purse, her portfolio, a tablet and two capped cups of coffee. "Here you go… uh sir, two skinny lattes, and a tablet from _Mr. Agreste's_ recent photo shoot." The poor kid's shoulders wince at the bluenette's over sharp business tone, when concerning his name. Unbeknownst to the depressed blonde, her eyes discreetly bounce over to the platform for a split second, before untucking the silver tablet from under her arm. The newly revealed hero practically drops it, clumsily passing it to the expectant designer.

.

I blindly reached for a triangle of my favorite while chuckling, shaking my head. I couldn't believe Foo had picked such a clumsy ladybug, this time around ….I quickly take a bite as my bored eyes slide over to her partner, awkwardly tucking his shirttails with a shaky hand, in front of the three way mirror…trying his best not to acknowledge the bluenette, who just stumbled into the room.

 _As usual…. The poor kid is failing miserably._

I stuff the last remainder of the triangle in my cheeks, while watching the two unmasked heroes in opposite sides of the room, acting in the exact same manner. Awkwardly keeping themselves busy, but not quite being able to keep their wandering eyes from catching glimpses of each other.

The normally aloof businessman cautiously leans back as she attempts to deliver the two steaming cups of coffee. "Oh ah, that one is for him." However, he only accepts one, pointing to his son, who is doing his best to look busy. Of course, his lingering green eyes tell otherwise.

"Oh uh, sure thing." The stumbling intern forces a smile, as she anxiously reaches over to a nearby table, carefully sliding the cup across the glassy surface, without even looking at the fumbling kid.

It was clear ….the spotted hero of Paris wasn't too thrilled to be working with the kid…Ahh humans always jumping to conclusions….what unneeded hassle. I tried to tell the kid like a thousand times, If the human race could only live for my delightful triangles and the occasional nap, life would be practically a dream for them….of course then their might be a cheese shortage .Well okay, maybe cheese production as well? I mean everyone should have a purpose in life, and I for one can think of no nobler calling, devoting one's life to my precious snack.

.

The cold hearted designer quickly scans the newly delivered pictures, while blindly taking a sip. "Ah, very good." He pulls the coffee away, as his eyes slowly linger down the bluenette. "I see Natalie followed my explicit instructions, steering you towards us, first thing." With coffee in hand, he blindly motions to a partial wall, behind him. "Go ahead and hang your things next to Adrien's bag. You'll be working under my son today."

.

"Uh, yes sir. " I quickly duct away from the opening of the bag, as she unknowingly stands right in front of me, while hastily hanging her things on the nearby hook. The kid's bag suddenly sways, almost knocking me off my feet as she clumsily bumps into the hanging duffel bag.

.

The designer doesn't even bother looking up or for that matter pausing, as he starts bloviating his ideals. "An idea for a garment may start in our heads but 'fashion' is the rigorous journey from paper to distributor. Releasing a half-baked idea and you're instantly a joke…. release it too late, and its worse…you're a hack," He snidely adjusts his glasses, "or worse yet….a follower." His arrogant voice twists with distain, as he takes a step towards the platform. "You'll be filling the same role as before. Just keep your mouth shut and your eyes peeled…soon enough I'm confident your head will be brimming from the priceless experience."

Her eyes hesitantly glance over to the kid as she nods her head. "Uh, yes sir."

The designer's emotionless eyes stay trained on the flashing images, paying little mind to the escalating tense air around the other two. "Tell me Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what do you think of my son?"

"Goodness, is he always like this?" A familiar voice speaks in an appalling tone.

"Yeah, pretty much." I thoughtlessly reply as I shrug my shoulders until I suddenly realize…as my gooey snack slips out of my fingers and my stunned eyes slide to the spot next to me. "Ah Tikki, what are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean, tom cat? We can walk through things, like BAGS? I figured since we'd be literally hanging around each other, all day. I might as well-" She blindly huffs, with her eyes gazing ahead.

I notice her intently watching the two heroes, causing me to raise a teasing eyebrow. "Oh, now I get it, you're curious," I playfully nudge her arm, gesturing my head ahead, "about the two of them?"

"No, certainly not!" Her eyes flash with irritation, as she scolds me. Although her tone quickly dulls as her, cheeks begin to warm. "I uh just thought visiting an old friend might be a nice change, that's all." She stubbornly turns her head, to watch over OUR human unmasked partners.

With my cheeks suddenly blushing, my vivid eyes drop down to the half-eaten triangle, fearing she might come to her senses, I begrudgingly ask the obvious.. "Yeah, but what about our punishment?" I anxiously slide my cat like eyes over, intently watching my longtime partner.

"I uh…well, one day shouldn't hurt, much?" She playfully nudges my arm. "Now, should it?"

Seeing the spotted Kwami's rarely seen playful side, I happily nod my head. "Okay, well then," I teasingly pat the spot closer to my side, "mi casa es su casa." I proudly hold out the melting triangle, now deliciously oozing over my fingers. "Care for a snack, for the show?"

The bug like Kwami makes a disgusted face, motioning to a massive chocolate chip cookie resting next to her. "Ewww uh, no thank you. Actually, I brought my own."

"Well okay then, suit yourself." I shrug my shoulders before plunging my entire face into the heavenly goo. Only A few seconds later I lift my head, being sure to reveal a wide cheese covered smile to my old friend. Of course, she just rolls her large eyes, turning her attention outside of the bag.

After hearing his father's rather sudden inquiry, Adrien's head violently snaps from his unbuttoned, tailored jacket, whipping his head over his shoulder, revealing a blood drained, and panic stricken face. "Father. Please!"

I don't know if it's from lack of blood flowing to the kid's head or his sudden wobbly knees but the Tuxedo dressed runway model begins to clumsily stumble back. Wildly flailing out his arms to the sides, vainly attempting to catch his balance as his slick polished shoes teeter on the very edge of the raised platform. The kid's round green eyes grow shocked, suddenly realizing exactly where he's headed "Whoa, look out!"

.

Just then, the slender, half Chinese woman glances up, seeing the partially panicked blonde heartthrob toppling towards her. "Eeeek!" Without even thinking, the unmasked heroin throws out her arms, catching someone easily twice her size. Uncontrollably hurling towards the brave bluenette with the sheer momentum to undeniably squish her. "Adreain, I've got you!" With no magical suit insight, only dressed in an everyday fitted skirt that fell past her knees, she digs her heels into the floor, bracing herself. Her spread out fingers roughly strain, holding back the formidable broad back overshadowing her body.

.

While gritting her teeth the bluenette manages to miraculously push back, heaving the plummeting model back to his platform, long enough for the kid to regain his balance. Leaving him stunned, staring in his unlikely rescuer's shocked eyes.

"That's my girl!" The proud kwami whips her head around as she excitedly points to the ponytailed bluenette.

"Well, at least there looking at each other, now." I shrug my shoulders while carefully licking my precious snack from my fingers. My old friend just huffs at my reply, turning back around to watch through the wide space, of the partially unzipped bag.

Unable to look away, the dazed overly blushing model mumbles out. "Uh Thanks Marinette, nice um ….save."

"Oh!" Noticing her hands still resting against his tuxedoed back the embarrassed intern jerks her hands away, nervously throwing them behind her. "Uh sure, Ad…Adrien." As if she suddenly remembers something, the blushing hero's eyes turn somber, as they slide away. "Yeah, it uh wasn't a problem."

Seeing her reaction, knowing exactly why her mood suddenly changed the model's normally handsome face grows gloomy, albeit somewhat determined. "Listen Marinette, about what you might have heard-"

"Clap!"

"Clap!"

"Clap!"

Although before the depressed kid could finish out his thought a single pair of hands echoed over the room, "Yes, well done Ms. Dupain-Cheng. That's how you save a shoot." Except the man, clapping didn't look remotely pleased, in fact, he looked a little put out, as he adjusted his glasses, raising an expectant eyebrow. "Now, about my son?"

"Why that jerk! Why would he treat them like that?!" An outraged bell like voice irritably lashes out from her sickening sweet cookie. "He's just being unreasonable!" I cautiously check my hand before patting my friends shoulder, remaining silent, as the bastard effectively makes my point, for me.

"Ww…what do….do I think of Adrien? I'm uh… not sure what you're asking, sir?!" She suddenly stutters anxiously blinking at the pressing fashion designer.

The designer knowingly glances into the mirror, ignoring a sharp silent warning from his son as a menacing smile curls on his lips. "Oh sorry, I meant the fit of his tuxedo, of course. What was I thinking, asking in such a way that could be misconstrued? "

"Oh yeah, sure he did. Boooo! Hiss! He did that on purpose!" The irritated kwami begins to toss bits of cookie, at the tense father and son scene.

"You see my dear, I don't normally use this kind of traditional garment for a premier seasonal shoot, but I need these pictures to really _send a message_.…. He needs to be perfect, for today."

The intern's eyes leap over to the model strapping build, lingering longer than they should. "W…well then he's um impeccable… oh, uh, I mean the 'FIT' of the SUIT is impeccable! I uh wouldn't change a thing."

Unsure, he rubs the side of his face, deep in thought as he carefully studies his son's body. "Really?" A mischievous expression quickly over takes his face, as he gives his son, a knowing look. "Hmm, I'm beginning to think the trousers seem a tad lose."

Glancing over his shoulder the horror filled model's eyes, suddenly go wide. All the while, the kid discreetly shakes his head, silently pleading with his father.

"Oh, he wouldn't dare!" The outraged Kwami hisses out, unable to peel her eyes away, blindly munching on her chocolate chip cookie.

"Come here my dear, you see here." Ignoring his son's red faced begging, the indifferent designer pulls the stuttering intern closer, now barely a foot away, to his son. He purposely holds out two flattened palms, with outstretched thumbs, framing the blushing blonde's posterior. "We want to accentuate one of my son's better features, not hide it under unseemly endless folds of fabric."

"Now, that's on purpose!" I angrily hiss at the scene before me.

"Shhh, you darn Ally cat!" Tikki, pulls her finger away from her shushing lips, motioning towards the father and son. "Plagg, I'm trying to watch this!"

The two designers, albeit one of them is roughly a bright red tomato continue to stare at my blushing roommate's famed rear end, "You have no idea how much this nearly priceless feature adds to my 'bottom' line, each year. My customers literally fall over themselves, snatching up anything once covering it. "

Unable to look, his defeated head drops in his palm, covering his blazing face. "Father….please."

"Oh, that poor, poor boy." The bug like kwami sadly mumbles to herself, while unconsciously shoving bits of cookie into her gobbling mouth.

Seeing my chance, I wipe my fingers on my leg, before slyly slipping my arm over her shoulders, pulling her pleasingly closer, as we watch the threesome unavoidably tangle with each other. "Yeah, isn't he the worst?" I lean even closer, whispering.

The cold hearted father pulls his hands away, resting his perplexed face between two fingers. "Hmm, perhaps another emergency fitting, is in order?"

"What!? No!" The mortified model rips his embarrassed head from his hand, "I…I mean, father, I don't think that will be necessary." Attempting to discreetly calm his panicked tone, he masterfully adjusts his jacket, being sure it hangs just right over his 'prized featured' area. "I'm sure Marinette has other, more pressing duties to carry out, before the shoot actually begins."

.

"Nonsense, unless you happened to be wearing those tacky things from last time?" His piercing blue eyes purposely drop to his son's lower half, "or is it the _other_?" The designer raises his head, giving his son a meaningful look, "Adrien, I thought I made it quite clear of the absolute bare minimum I expect when wearing my designs. I didn't raise you to parade yourself in nothing but-"

.

"Father please," With the last bit of his patience eroded away, by his father's troublesome prying, almost utterly exhausted the poor kid holds out a hand. "Just don't." A heavy sigh blows through the blonde's nose, "I'm covered in that department….Really, Father-"

"Shhh Adrien, can't you see I'm on the phone." His sharp blue eyes flashed, giving his bewildered son a warning look, as he lifted his hand to his ear piece.

.

"How utterly rude." Outraged, Tikki throws out her hand. "He's not even trying to listen to that poor boy! I've never met someone more conceded, more selfish. Even you are a far cry from this guy. He seems to be under the impression everyone else is here to serve him. " Seeing her adorable inflamed cheeks, causes my head to linger back in time.

…to far more, happier times….before our punishment.

"Plagg! Plagg, you sorry excuse for an Ally cat, are you even listening? Stop daydreaming about your infernal cheese?! "

Hearing Tikki's sharp tongue brought me back to the present, shaking my hazed head. "Oh uh you caught me….Tikki you know me so well." Seeing as I was blowing this rare opportunity, I quickly whip my head back to the outside of the bag. "Anyway ….This is 'him' on a 'GOOD' day. Believe me, he can be a total a-hole, especially around the kid."

"Plagg, language!" She pushes my arm off of her shoulders, pointing a finger at my pouting mouth.

"Aw Tikki, be reasonable… it's been like forever, I was just holding on to a friend."

"When that foul mouth of yours goes off your only diminishing what little point you've already made." My spotted friend chides.

"Fine." I shrugged my shoulders, acting like I didn't have a care in the world as my fingers picked up a nearby triangle of deliciousness. "Then Tikki, by all means please tell me ANOTHER way to more 'accurately' describe that man?"

With her finger touching her sweet lips, the bug like Kwami hesitantly blinks out, pass the black chunky zipper. "Ah, well you kind of got me there ….but still, it's no excuse to lower yourself to his level." She stubbornly crosses her arms.

I blindly replied, stuffing the remainder of my snack into stuffed cheeks. "Says you." I mumbled around my gooey bite.

" "The sometimes overly motherly type gives me a sharp exasperated look.

Annoyed, fearing one of her impeding lectures I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I begrudgingly force the rather large bite down my tiny throat. With a heavy sigh, my eyes slowly travel over to the humiliated kid, trying his best to hold the situation together and away from his repeatedly threatened pants. "You haven't been watching it for years. That poor kid practically clings to his vague ideals of what family should be like, while jumping through endless hoops, driving him further from any kind of human contact. Meanwhile, this entire time you been what, living with your happy little baking family? Tikki, how can you do it? How can you just sit there, with your lofty laurels, refusing to help him…..refusing to help THEM?! "

.

"Plagg …It isn't like I WANT to just sit here…I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Yes, I'm here. No, you're not interrupting, it's just my son, being difficult….the usual." The arrogant designer carries on his call, like no one else is in the room.

A cynical chuckle slips out, "The usual he says …yeah, right." Just the thought of the repeated years of forced loneliness, caused a heavy weight to push against my chest. "That kid has made himself miserable for just the slightest hint of acknowledgment from his so called father."

"It seems those days of you checking his shorts shouldn't have expired, so early on."

"Father, Nathalie has never!" The blonde hisses at his father.

The elder Agreste coldly chuckles, turning his back, ignoring his outraged son. "Yes, I too would think a 'grown' man could at least do that, but apparently he hasn't made the best of choices with my designs." However, his amusement quickly faded. "What?! No, I'm afraid that it's out of the question, it has to be by 5'o clock. Tonight. Yes, of course I'm aware of the drastic change. I made it." He reaches up, adjusting his glasses, allowing a frustrated sigh to blow from his turned down lips. "Natalie, Just deal with her. I'm sure you can handle my desired change. No, I simply won't be able to do that…hmm pardon? Oh, I'm not completely satisfied with the appearance of Adrien's suit …She what? Damn this is the very last time-"

.

A timid hand stretches out cautiously tapping the designer's shoulder. "Pardon me, Sir?"

" "The man huffs, arrogantly peering over his slender shoulders.

The unmasked hero nervously jerks her fidgeting hands behind her back. However, her determined eyes never once leave the intimidating designer. "Um Sir, about Adrien's pants… I'm uh, reasonably sure I can finish his dressing, without another a last minute adjustment."

"Really, Ms. Dupain-Cheng? Perfection? I won't tolerate any excuses, legitimate or otherwise. This shoot must come out on time, without a hitch." For an odd moment, the designer's eyes travel over to his unknowing son. "The future of this very company depends on it."

Somewhat confused, the Bluenette awkwardly glances to where the designer's eyes fell. "Uh yes, sir. I uh, understand."

.

His eyes fall back on the intern, "You're in luck Natalie, It seems my new intern seems to be showing at least a modicum of competence in her new duties," The designer begins to head for the exit ,continuing his conversation, "I'm on my way …. By the time I'm through with her, she won't be able to gain a job as spokeswoman for a second hand clothing store ….for pets." As usual, the designer's whirlwind exit leaves the room quite tense, as neither of the old classmates can bring themselves to even look at each other.

"Ewww, how horribly awkward." Tikki looks out. "Now what?"

Knowing what his father's prolonged presence does to the kid, I outwardly cheer for the emotionally lost kid. "Come on kid, he's gone, make a move …at least try and do something."

As if he could hear me, the kids green eyes slowly slide up, catching the fidgeting seamstress, as she diligently adjusts his sleeves, under his fitted formal jacket. "Uh thanks, Marinette, I uh mean with my father and all. He can be a bit unaware, of others."

She lets out a heavy sigh as if the tension in her shoulders suddenly drops. She keeps her eyes pinned to her work while she speaks. "You know A…Adreian, you really shouldn't let him boss you around like that…It's just not right, the way he treats you."

"Yeah, well he's the only family I have left. So what choice do I have?"

Her questionable her rounded blue eyes suddenly lift up to the kid's. "What did you just say?"

With a shadow of concern dancing across his model like face. "What's wrong, Marinette?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing…Well, I mean it's not nothing …I mean it obviously something or I wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't." She nervously glides a shaky hand down the blonde's firm wide chest, being sure the kid's jacket is laying perfectly straight. "It's just I have a weird feeling, like you've already said something like that, before."

"Oh uh, really…how um odd." Realizing his blunder, beads of sweat begin to appear on his furrowed brow. "Perhaps, it's when we first met, I mean back in school? I seem to recall Nino telling a few people. ."

"No, it wasn't him." She shrugs her shoulder as she continues with her work. "Oh well, it will eventually come to me."

"Yeah, but if it's all the same to you, I uh still need to um thank you. So thanks. You always seem to be around when I need someone." He gives the intern a dazzling gratitude filled smile.

Although the pigtailed hero doesn't seem remotely dazzled, in fact it seems the very opposite. As she roughly tugs at the bottom of his Jacket. "I didn't do it for you. I was just saving myself from some unneeded work, that's all. …. The outfit is already perfect. There's no need to chase after imaginary flaws." She lifts her hands adjusting the kid's lapels, avoiding his eyes.

He patiently stands as she fusses over his clothes, until he cautiously lifts a hand. Although his twitching fingers stop right before her wrist. "Listen Marinette, about my last shoot-"

Tikki, tugs on my sleeve, "Plagg, we really shouldn't be listening." She whispers in my ear, "This isn't right."

"Are you kidding me, do you think I skipped my nap to watch the cold heart bastard…Tikki, this is the best part!"

"We shouldn't get involved, this will only lead to temptation. Something you've clearly had enough of!" She hisses back.

"Tikki, just do me a favor and actually watch them," I stubbornly pull my arm away, pointing outside of the bag."I promise, you'll see why we need to occasionally bend the rules."

"Stop it Adrien." Her shaky voice comes out determined. "I'm pretty sure that day can be explained on its own, it's better for both of us to just forget the whole thing, ever happened."

"Marinette."

"Listen Adrien, I need this internship, if I ever want to be taken seriously as a designer. It's essential I gain this kind of experience …I need to be concentrating on it, right now. We just simply had too much to drink. We're just work associates, nothing more. I think its best we strive to keep it 'purely professional,' for the remainder of my brief stent with your dad's company."

"Ha, see! I told you, Marinette may look sweet, but she'll NOT be fooled by your pretty boy!" Tikki almost proudly nudges me in the arm, while pointing a finger at the strong-willed bluenette.

"Pretty boy?"

"I understand Marinette. Honestly, I hear what you're saying ," He suddenly strikes like a snake, grabbing her wrist, "Only," The towering kid intentionally pulls the stubborn woman in his arms, being sure his earnest eyes catch hers.

My stunned eyes grow incredibly wide with the kids uncharacteristic behavior, "Wait, He's not…Oh, I think he is?" I obnoxiously jab Tikki, in the side.

With blazing cheeks the kid gently, but firmly wraps his large hands around her arms, holding her at arm's length as he carefully chooses his next words, "What if, I don't want to? No, wait that's not actually right ...wh.…what if….. I can't, Marinette?"

"A-A- Adreian, what are you saying?" Her stunned blue eyes begin to emotionally glass over, as her voice cracks.

I can't help but throw my cheese covered fingers in the air. "Yes, that's it kid! Get in there show her how you really feel!"

"No, Marinette! Don't lose focus! Think about your dream as a designer." Tikki's hands fly to her mouth, while shaking it.

"Well, well, I trust I'm not interrupting, 'too' much?" A cold hearted designer stands in front of a pushed aside curtain, only this time he's surrounded by numerous readied employees, of various professions.

Surprised, the two hero's practically jump out of their skins, leaping away from each other. "Oh, um well to be completely honest father-"Adrien's tone turns sharp.

"Ah, no, sir we were just finishing up!" The bluenette shakes her dropped head cutting off the kid, while hiding her hands behind her back.

Irritated, Tikki throws out a hand, "Aw damn, could that guy's timing be any worse?" Realizing what she was actually cheering for, the ladybug kwami stutters. "I…I mean what a close call! Good thing he was able to bust things up, just in the nick of time."

Unable to keep my curiosity from the kid, I blindly nod my head, all the while stuffing my cheeks, "Yeah, I know it was actually getting to the best part, everything."

"Adrien, it was rhetorical….However It seems even YOU can be occasionally right. Hurry people, we don't have all day. Pay, no mind the boy … let's just grab her and go," A cruel knowing smile curled on the designer's lips, "it's 'magic' time."

"Wait, just a minute father! What's the meaning of this?" The model forces his body between the shocked intern and the grabby employees.

The determined employees' manage to rip the confused intern from the model's protective stance. "Adrien! What's going on?"

The kid's shoulders straighten, adamantly pointing to the floor. "Father, I demand to know where you are taking her!"

"Demand? Now, tell me son, why are your feathers suddenly so ruffled?"

"Father!"

The man huffs, "Why, to makeup and wardrobe …of course. You don't honestly expect her to adjust her own outfit? Now do you?" The man chuckles to himself as he begins to stroll for the actual door.

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems Ms. Dupain-Cheng does have something more vital to contribute, then watching you parade around in your undershorts…I'll get another tailor for that. Perhaps William, if he isn't too busy, will lend a hand? He seems to go for the more 'primitive' way your dressing yourself, these days. He won't be bothered by your rather brazen behavior." The designer disappears behind a swishing curtain.

.

The model lifts his green perplexed eyes, noticing the swaying curtain. "Make up? …wait, you don't mean?"

Of course, once the kid puts the puzzle pieces together…. He's asking to an already emptied room.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **An hour later …**_

 _ **Click. Click. FLASH! Click FLASH.**_

Unable to hold it in any longer, my cheese covered fingers slap over my spurting mouth as I watch the kid's wavering green eyes skirt along his fiery red cheeks., attempting to give a pleading look to his father's back , without moving a muscle. "Uh Father?" He calls from the side of his mouth.

An irritated Tikki hisses with her hands on her hips. "This is no laughing matter, you damn tom cat!"

"I'm not sure about that…have you looked at the two of them," Bending over in bursts of uncontrolled laughter, "I mean ….recently, that is? It reminds me of something."

The designer huffs as all of his attention is sunk in his flickering screen….clearly ignoring the shoot. "Adrien, do and at least attempt to act like a professional. "

"Something?" Tikki marches over, close to the unzipped opening. "You can't be serious? To think you're walking around like that, you've finally eaten enough that stuff it's actually covered your brain! You can't honestly see it?"

Dressed in a delicate lacey gown, the spotted hero's big blue eyes flutter across her blushing cheeks, trying to stay perfectly still. "Uh… Mr. Agreste?" With a single hand resting on the kid's broad shoulder, she almost pulls him closer.

 _ **Click. Flash. Click.**_

"You're doing fine, my dear. Just follow the photographer's instructions to the letter and you'll get through this." The designer blindly waves a dismissive hand, not once looking up from his screen.

"Uh, are you sure about this …this doesn't seem very high fashion?" Without even moving, the Bluenette awkwardly glances down before bouncing back to a pair of kind green eyes." I don't mean to question your knowledge but…doesn't this seem sort of ….well…old fashioned?"

.

The senior Agreste quickly swipes through photos, "Classic. My dear girl, it's a Classic…you'll learn there are some ideas that are truly ageless. " The designer lets out an exasperated huff, "Look, neither of you Pollyannas could pull off the sexy world traveler look, so we went with the 'other' occasion most men traditionally don a formal suit for. …and I must say, it fits both of your natural appeal quite profoundly… It's like you were both made for the occasion."

.

 _ **Flash. Click Click.**_

 _ **.**_

An excited ginger headed photographer calls behind a flashing camera. "Look, my little pastry, I want you to look at the handsome spaghetti boy like he was your uh." The flashing paused as he lifted his head, trying to think "like. ... He was you're uh…. first love." He snaps his fingers, "Yeah, that's right! Your first love. "The man quickly nods to himself, before going back to his camera.

.

 **Flash. Click. Flash.**

 **.**

"Like my- uh…. Adreian? "She nervously bites her bottom lip.

"That's right Marinette, just keep your eyes up here." The kid's eyes cautiously flash over to the camera, before reaching up, gently sliding her bottom lip away from her teeth. "You can pretend that much? Now, can't you?"

"I uh." Her unblinking eyes watch his retreating hand, "I'll uh try to um…imagine SOMETHING like it." The bluenette nervously swallows, looking up at the kid's anxious green eyes, her cheeks turning redder by the second.

As I watch ahead, while leaning against one of the kids textbooks, I shrug my shoulders, taking a considerable bite of another slice of a gooey triangle. "Well if what you told me was true, this shouldn't be too hard…for her to _'imagine_.'

"Of course it's true!" Tikki blindly replies. "She adores that blonde kid!"

The kid is shortly stunned after catching sight of his blushing partner. , "Well great, after this, we should be wrapping things up, fairly soon." Giving off an awkward smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"What spaghetti boy can't move ….my boy, what are you thinking?"

My blonde roommate makes a grimaced face, causing his partner to giggle. "Uh sorry …it won't happen again."

"The tuxedo! The dress!" A ticked off kwami throws out an arm. "You're all plotting together! Aww for crying out loud, she doesn't stand a chance, with all this!"

Seeing my ladybug friend uncharacteristically freak out I decide to take a second look, in case I missed something. With one arm leaning against the kid's text book I blindly, munch down on my cheesy triangle, while carefully studying what's going on, just outside the unzipped bag. That is until it suddenly hits me, "Aw man, I'm losing my touch. The internship...the honeymoon suite…the picnic…" I scratch my head, watching the photo shoot. "Well this at least explains the designer's recent behavior…. it looks as if I'm not the only Adrienette shipper."

.

"Well finally, you just figured that out?" Tikki walks up behind me, leaning on my shoulder. "Of course I would say it's more of 'Maridian' kind of thing."

"What margarine kind of thing? Isn't that some kind of make believe butter?" Chuckling while my cat like eyes slide over my shoulder, "Besides, Tikki, I thought you didn't have an opinion in the matter?"

"Bene bene! You two should be on top of a cake." He peeks out from behind the camera, kissing his fingers. "Now Spaghetti boy, time to be a man." The excited photographer curls his arm, showing off his bicep, "I want you to reach out and grab your blushing bride by the hips and give her an expectant look."

The kid's eyes go wide as his shaking hands awkwardly gesture around the intern's hips. "You…. You… want me to do what?! Uh dad?"

"Adrien, it's all right!" ….I'm okay with it." His longtime partner gives him a reassuring smile. "It's like you always say; it's part of the job. "

"It's part of the job." The kid recites it to himself, before nodding his head, "Yeah, your right, Marinette. Thanks." With a wide smile, the kid nervously reaches out, pulling the bluenette closer.

With extreme blushing cheeks, she blinks up, her stunned bluebell eyes completely captured by the blonde model. "Uh ….yeah you're …um welcome."

"Its fine spaghetti boy…it's just, how you say… it's just acting."

"Right… acting."

Noticing the bluenette, I couldn't help but flinch. "Oh, he's not going to have them? Well time to pucker up kid! "

"Oh dear, what a shame, he's spoiling their first time...It's supposed to happen 'after' their actually married." Disappointed, Tikki shakes her head.

"Married, isn't that a little old fashioned I'd let you do it to me …if you wanted to. Wait a minute, I thought you were against this?" Watching the kid pull his blushing partner closer.

"I never said such a thing. I only said we shouldn't help them, that's all!" Irritated she pulls her finger from her lips, and motions to the two cosplaying bride and groom. "Now, hush you damn Tom cat, this only happens once! It's just so damn romantic."

Unable not to watch I curiously pry one eye open, "It's more like a train wreck, you can't look away from! Imagine what the kid must be feeling right about now? "

"Well surprise, surprise you actually care about something other than that smelly snack of yours." Tikki pokes a finger at my half eaten triangle.

"Of course I care, he's the one that supplies my beloved cheese … I uh just show it in a different way, that's all." I quickly pull my snack away from my teasing friend.

"Oh, why am I not surprised….You know it's no walk in the park for her, either." Tikki crosses her arms.

"Oh please, at most she closes her eyes. Big freaking deal…It's all dependent on the poor kid." Unable to tear my eyes from the kid's impending fate I blindly take a bite.

"Now my little pastry girl…. let him have it!"

"Okay," The bluenette nods her head, before widely swinging out. "Open wide!"

"Uh dad?!" However, the next thing I know Tikki and I are rolling on the ground, in fits of uncontrollable laughter as the kid's stunned face is now covered in smears of white frosted wedding cake." With a wide, smile the model reaches up, clearing the fluffy goo from his marshmallow covered eyes, licking his fingers. "Mm… tasty…..Here, Marinette, try some…it's on me." The handsome cosplaying groom reaches out, dabbing a bit of frosting on the bluenette's nose.

"Adrien!" The elaborately dressed bride laughs, holding up two gloved hands. "Don't you dare!"

.

 **CLICK. FLASH! CLICK CLICK. FLASH.**

 **.**

"Bene! Bene! That's a wrap!"

 **End of Plagg's POV**

 **.**

* * *

Hours Later. ….

During a cold dismal night, with a street light purposely dimmed, a shadow lingers on a lesser known door. With a paper tucked under his arm an obscured figure quickly closes his umbrella, before slipping into the empty building. With confident steps, a single pair of black polished shoes leaves small droplets of water on the marbled floor. Taking one quick look over his shoulder the shadowed figure enters a massive pair of practically official looking doors.

"I've been expecting you." An older man glances up from his screen.

With the door closed, the rather lengthy shadow slowly slithers across the floor. "Of course, I'm here. After that little stunt you pulled, where else would I be?"

Two manicured hands gracefully open a lavish gilded box, "Celebratory cigar? Their hand wrapped by Cubans. "

"No, thank you." The man holds up a hand, refusing the offer. "Celebratory? Isn't that a tad delusional? Look, I thought we settled this years ago…I gave her a shot… She failed."

The hand quickly scoops up a cigar from the box, lifting it to a nose, before lighting it. "Like you said, that was years ago," A puff of grey smoke lingers from the glowing tip, "Imagine what her new political position could do for your business. Both our families could resoundingly prosper."

"Sorry, not interested. How should I put this…. She doesn't quite fit what I'm looking for." A cool indifferent voice floats across the elaborately carved desk.

"Delusional, I would have to say confident…Haven't you noticed lately, all the extra attention around your son?"

"Sorry, no more than usual." The man chuckles, "My son is practically a prince among the industry, he always has some kind of paparazzi buzzing around him. I'm afraid it's the nature of the business."

An older gentleman pulls the cigar from his mouth, with an amused chuckle, "It's only going to get worse."

"No doubt, because you planted them." The man coolly waves the grey smoke away from his smug face. "I know your underhanded tricks."

Several puffs of smoldering grey swirl from the glowing tip, "Frankly, I can't see the draw? He's just another pretty face. There's far more prominent families we could choose from."

"Then, what's the problem? Why bother with us?"

"The problem is, my little angel has her heart set on your son."

"Oh please do you think I was born yesterday? I've seen the coverage. You need my son's popularity to get that fuming parrot over the finishing line…She barely made it through her own event."

"Even so, if that were true -

"She'll just have to learn to live with the disappointment, of losing my son and holding any kind of office."

"Perhaps …but, you can't fight public opinion…. And at the moment, the unwashed masses are clamoring for a big beautiful wedding, involving two well-known Parisian families…Unless you want your little company to be suddenly painted in an unforgiving light, I suggest you and your 'pretty boy' son quickly jump on my daughter's political bandwagon."

"I agree, the public wants some kind of grand occasion."

"Glad you finally came to your senses, and here my little girl thought you would be some kind of problem. Cigar? I was thinking of a grand summer affair, right before fall elections."

"Oh, no thank you. I just wanted to drop off a little something for the occasion." The man coolly whips out a folded paper from under his arm, tossing it across the desk.

The smug man reaches out, catching the spinning paper, off the reflective surface, snapping it into view. "What's this?" Suddenly all the blood drains from the man's face, as the tip of his cigar falls.

"Tomorrow's paper….like you said ….you can't fight what the public wants." A pure evil smile curls at the designers lips. "What do you think will happen to your precious daughter's campaign when she's suddenly painted as a liar… as the "other" woman, in my son's life?"

The man angrily slaps the paper. "You can't …this will ruin, everything."

"Here, I have more, fresh from the shoot." The arrogant designer chuckles as he hands over his silver tablet, flinging through endless pictures of a blushing couple, each more lovey dovey, then the next. "You should have thought about that, before you tried to foolishly control what doesn't belong to you."

"Sure, they may look like they're in love, but when it comes down to it, this is just a clothing advertisement. No one will take it seriously, as real news."

.

"I'll admit my photographer was a little overzealous with the smashed cake and all. I mean I didn't have a clue, I just looked up and my poor designs were absolutely slathered in wedding cake …but I guess it was a small price to pay …once these pictures hit the media, and word gets out that my company is donating 20% of next season's proceeds to charity…. Your little stunt becomes a mere flash of once forgotten news."

Sickened, the ageing Mayor slides the tablet away from his view. "We'll see about this, Agreste."

"Yes, I guess we will. Bourgeois." A satisfied smile graces the designer's face as he picks up his tablet, and confidently glides from the office. "Evening."

"Damn it!" Once the designer leaves, the senior politician falls back in his chair.

A collage aged blonde slips from an unseen door, picking up the newspaper. "See, I told you this wouldn't be easy….and of all people, why must it always be Marinette? Her and that dinky apartment, of hers."

"Wait, you know this girl?" He leaps from his chair, poking a finger at the enamored cosplaying bride.

"Well yeah, we went to the same school together? Honestly, father, do you remember nothing about my life? You're not going to let them get away with this, are you daddy?"

"Of course not my dear." The man pats his daughter on the head, before carefully slipping the newspaper from her hands. "Now, why don't you go get some beauty sleep? You shouldn't show up with bags, under your eyes at your next event."

The panicked blonde flips open her phone, checking her face. "Bags?! Really, Daddy?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you have been looking rather tired lately, sweetheart.…Why don't you go up to bed? Let daddy take care of all this nasty business."

"Uh alright. Thanks daddy." The blonde happily kisses her father before leaving the massive office.

The man waits until he's sure his daughter has left. Standing at his desk the irritated man roughly punches in several numbers, on his phone, all the while lifting the paper to his cunning eyes. "Yeah, it's me. I have a job, for you."

A truly chilling smile gradually emerges on the slippery politician's face, as he pulls the cigar out of his mouth, setting the laughing couple on fire.

"Yes Agreste, you'll soon see, what this old politician can do."

.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So I thought I was done, but when I went back and edited, this chapter clearly needed something. Well actually, it needed another 3000 words, as well as two addition scenes.**_

 _ **So I just wanted to wish you guys a happy holidays, and a wonderful new year ….and, well this was my way of doing that ….so, I'll be posting soon. Okay?**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) please, if you can: follow, review, favorite and, as always, share.**_

 _ **.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Time for work

_._

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

 **Midnight Visits**

 **BY Alimackatjac.**

 **Chapter 17 Time for work**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Marinette/ Ladybug's POV**

 **A several days later….**

 **.**

"You can do this."

"You can do this."

"You can do this." I softly repeat to myself with my breath trembling.

With my nervous heart racing, I lift a shaky hand to smooth down any flyway strands on the top and sides of my head. Being sure my straightened high ponytail is set tight on the back of my head. Two overly anxious eyes beam from the rectangle mirror as I reapply just a hint of colorfast lip gloss on my purposely widen lips. With one last well-practiced swipe, I press my stained lips together with a loud, "smack!"

"You can do this."

"You can do this."

"Okay Marinette, do you have your bag?" Tikki asks with an overly concerned tone from the seat next to me.

Being sure to double check, I glide my hand over the dusty pink leather strap, nervously following it all the way to the bag, itself. "Check."

"And that one flashy thing, do you have it?" Peeking in the rearview mirror, over my reflective shoulder I see my Kwami friend innocently hold up a hand, rubbing her chin. I can't help but giggle as she struggles with the name of the modern device. It's sometimes hard for me to imagine her mind being crammed with limitless libraries, full of ancient wisdom, and history …..And yet she occasionally stumbles on some of the most recognizable items of today.

Unable to tear my eyes away from my primping reflection, I blindly reach over to my car's dashboard, holding up the sleek titanium device. "Yes Tikki, I have the tablet."

"And you made sure to fill it, right?" Her large, expressive eyes gaze up.

Knowing Tikki just wanted the best for me I fought the urge to jokingly call the worried Kwami my mother, as I apply the finishing touches to my makeup. "Check, I already transferred copies of my designs, this afternoon." My forehead slightly bunches with a perplexed expression, as I glance down at my hand holding the electronic pad. "Although, I'm not sure why he would need them, here?"

The ladybug like Kwami just shrugs her shoulders, "Who cares, I'm sure the answer will avail itself, once you get in there." She quickly gets up from her seat, walking over to the fogged window.

Once done, applying just the bare minimum of makeup I nervously fling my glossy pony tail off my shoulders, twisting back in my seat. "Okay, moment of truth, what do think, Tikki?"

The kwami stops just before the door, giving me a good once over, before nodding her head, "Professional."

"You think?" Somewhat unsure, my shaky hand fidgets with the decorative buttons of my black fitted waistcoat.

Tikki chuckles as she shakes her head. "Relax Marinette, you've been working so hard. That's why, I just know you'll do great!" The small ladybug like kwami pumps her fist in the air, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Do you really think so?" Still a bit unsure I hold open my jacket, giving my friend a better look at my simple yet elegant silky boat neck blouse. "You don't think I should have worn a darker top?"

This time, without even pausing for another look she shakes her head. "No, I rather like the dark suit with the pink top, it makes the entire outfit really POP." She happily giggles, "It fits your personality perfectly, Marinette!"

I anxiously glance through the rain dappled window, at the side of a lit up brick building that I happened to be parked next to. "Yeah, but I could be doing ANYTHING tonight!" My eyes nervously glance down to my fidgeting hands. "Tikki, what …what if I have another 'clumsy' moment?"

"Aww Marinette, you need to have more faith in yourself."

With the ever increasing feeling of impending dread, I snap my head up in a panic, roughly jerking my jacket wide open. "It won't be very 'PROFESSIONAL' rushing around with a giant coffee stain garishly glaring at them, either!" My voice comes out a bit too loud as I begin to lose it. Already tasting defeat my shoulders quickly fall. "Maybe, I should just go home and change?" with the newly expressed idea I begin to anxiously twist back in my seat, while reaching for my keys.

.

But before a single finger even touches, the dangling glow in the dark paw prints, Tikki yells out. "Marinette, calm yourself child! You simply don't have the time!"

"Yeah, you're probably right." I quickly take in a deep calming breath, feeling my tense shoulders fall with the slow exhaling breath. "Sorry Tikki, I guess I sort of lost my head for a minute, there." My wide bluebell eyes slowly flutter up to my friend, giving her a remorseful look.

She dismissively waves a tiny hand, "Aww, Marinette, don't give it another thought. I know this is a big deal for you …Listen, when Mme. Sancoeur, asked you to be her substitute for an important meeting at this high class restaurant, I doubt she wanted you to serve coffee. They have wait staff for that. You're probably there to just take down the meeting's agenda. What did she say when she gave you that thing?" Her sparkling expressive eyes glance curiously at the tablet carefully leaning against my hip.

.

Sinking further in thought, my hand lightly brushes against my chin. "Well, the conversation was fairly brief, really there's not much to tell."

"Of course child, I wouldn't expect anything less from Mr. Agreste's assistant. That well organized woman is nothing less than to the point. I'll say at least that much for her." Tikki crosses her arms.

"Hmm, let's see… I was straightening up around the conference room, setting up for the next meeting. Slightly bent over, making sure the host's files were loaded, and the room's conference system was functioning."

"My goodness, they really do have you hopping."

"Yeah, but I don't really mind, there's just so much to learn…even the seemingly mundane tasks are exciting! When I step into the busy hum of that building, it's just exhilarating!" My heart pounds against my ribs just thinking about.

"Yes, yes focus child the MEETING?"

"Well, the next thing I know, 'POOF!' The rather serious woman was standing in the doorway. She handed me the tablet, told me to fill it with my designs, while informing me of tonight's meeting. That's pretty much all she said."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." With the memory, my eyes slide down looking at the sleek device, staring back at the confused woman reflected in its glossy surface. "As for the meeting. I think it's something Mr. Agreste occasionally hosts for some of the company's higher ups. Perhaps preparing for the next season? ….well, that's at least what I've heard around the office." I shrug my shoulders, "But at this point, I'm only guessing."

.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, you were asked to do a job. This will be great exposure for you…So do your best, child."

"Your right Tikki!" I sharply nod my head while gathering my things. "It's time for me to ACTUALLY start believing I CAN do this, and do my best!"

"Exactly!" Tikki's wide smile quickly shrinks when a sudden flash catches her eye. Concerned she walks the rest of the way, before fluttering up to the window, barely peeking through the bottom of it. "Only, are you sure you'll be alright? It's not like I can be called upon, out in the open?" The worried kwami asks blindly while anxiously watching the bursts of light, bouncing off the corner of the restaurant.

"Tikki don't worry so much, I'll be fine." My confidence quickly vanishes as my eyes catch site of the increasing attention the small restaurant is receiving. "It's just a few photographers." I nervously swallow my trepidation, forcing an uneasy smile. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?"

Knowing my little bug hasn't been recognized, YET, my trembling hand reaches out. Slowly wiping across the fogged window, leaving a short clear path, behind my chilled wet hand.

"I'm not sure, it seems to be mounting." She blindly replies, staring at the nearby eruption of flashing lights.

Being sure I didn't lose my nerve, I quickly shake my head, and tear my curious eyes from the clear path. "It's only been a few days, since the campaign was released. Mr. Agreste said this could be expected, seeing as I'm an unknown, being used in an international campaign. "

"Yeah, sure, that's WHY." Tikki huffs turning her head, while speaking with clear and evident, irritation.

"Hmm Tikki, what did you just say? "I blindly reply as I check for Tikki's cookies in my bag.

She lets out a frustrated sigh, "Oh it's nothing I just thought that man was pushing the boundaries of your job description, by asking you to pose, in those pictures."

"You know Tikki, when you say it that way, it sounds like I was naked."

"Oh heavens NO!"

My searching eyes glance up from my small bag, while shrugging my shoulders. "I'll admit, it was a little nerve-wracking, at first." My cheeks suddenly became very warm, just thinking about that day, "not to mention 'awkward'…. but in the end, it just showed Mr. Agreste how determined I truly am at fulfilling my dream, of becoming a 'SERIOUS designer." I teasingly reach out, lightly poking the ladybug like Kwami in her belly. "And hopefully with any LUCK a serious designer in his company."

.

Noticing my freshly rosy cheeks, she knowingly flutters up to my face, lightly touching my warm skin. "Yes, child, but judging by your face, you were just thinking about the OTHER Mr. Agreste."

Embarrassed I gently shoo my teasing friend away from my blushing face, before holding it against my burning cheek, trying to pointlessly hide the evidence. "Who, Adrien?!" I nervously chuckle. "Why would you bring him up?"

"Yes, that boy, unless you met yet 'another' one? I don't think even the fashion capital of the world is ready for that." The kwami lets out a sigh, "Have you two even spoken, I mean recently?"

With the question, my pained chest suddenly tightens, while my depressed eyes stare out ahead into the drizzling night. "No, not really… I mean he tried." I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I desperately force them back. Ashamed that I just couldn't get over this old familiar feeling I avoid looking at my concerned friend. Numbly watching the dangling key chain slightly sway back in forth instead. "Sorry Tikki, I don't really-" I sadly trail off as I practice my new norm, shutting the subject off entirely, even from my spotted friend.

"All right, Marinette."

However, a heavy sigh blows from my lips, unable to stop my depressing words. "Even, if I do want more ….That's all, it looks like 'THIS' designer deserves."

My friend grumbles to herself, "So after everything, you still can't let go." Blowing out a breath, "Maybe that fool tomcat is right? No, even so-"

Leaning slightly forward, I flutter my eyes in the rearview mirror, checking the exposed skin underneath for any telling dark smudges that might have appeared, despite my best efforts. Not really paying any attention to my friend. "Hmm? Tikki, did you say something?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a passing thought." Waving a dismissive hand. "Uh Marinette, what about all that business about what he said? He looked pretty serious, then?"

A dreamy smile suddenly appears on my face, as my body reminisces about being held in his strong, immovable arms. "Yeah, he did, didn't he?" I found it so irresistibly easy to sink into the hazy memory….It's like when you were a kid, simply falling into your bed, right after your mom freshly laundered your favorite bedding. Happily scrunched up head to toe, soft and still warm, ready to drift off to sleepy faraway lands.

.

"Marinette, this isn't the time!"

Seeing my irritated friend zip up in front of my startled face, causes my body to abruptly rip away from the enticing memory, before awkwardly clearing my throat. "Uh yeah, Oopsie… No matter how much I 'try', THOSE words haven't stopped haunting me." Now extremely frustrated with my faltering moment I can't help but be mad at myself. Roughly slamming my tightened fist into my relaxed palm. "Damn, I can't be like this! …..losing my head for 'some' guy! Even if it is him! No matter WHAT happens, I just need to get in there and focus on tonight's meeting and, 'ONLY' tonight's meeting!" However, a defeated sigh soon follows. "Then…. I'll figure out the rest, after that."

.

Tikki flutters over, hugging my cheek. "That's my girl! Dazzle them with your natural charms."

"All right, Tikki, wish me luck?" I quickly hold open my unzipped bag, inviting her in.

The ladybug like Kwami happily zips into my bag, settling herself next to the two lightly dusted cinnamon cookies. "Good luck child! I'll be cheering you on!"

It wasn't a few minutes later, my single polished boot steps into a shallow puddle causing tiny ripples to break up the reflective Paris night lights. I cautiously step out of my car and into the drizzling night. Making sure the paparazzi, who are busily prowling around the brick building didn't notice me or my car.

Except, as soon as I did…

…. _A dark ominous feeling quickly hovered around my shoulders._

 _._

"Uh, Tikki?" My body begins to shiver, as my piercing blue eyes anxiously glance around, discreetly searching in the dimly lit night, for 'anything' amiss.

"Yes child." A small, unseen voice comes from my bag.

"I suddenly have this odd feeling," I blindly reply to the familiar voice as my footsteps begin to slow, cautiously turning my head to glance over my shoulder. "Like, I'm being watched." With an uneasy shiver I nervously lift a hand to my grey collar ,tugging it closer to my face and neck .

"Well of course you're being watched! Marinette, your about to enter a hornets' nest." A concerned voice squeaks from my bag.

Hearing the kwami's words caused my anxious eyes to flash forward, "Yeah …..Maybe." Still not feeling quite right, I quickly check my purse that hangs across my chest, being sure it was fully zipped, thus keeping my friend safe. Firmly resolved in following the path needed, I begin to work my way through layer, upon layer of pushy sometimes rather rude paparazzi. Knowing this was just something some employees had to get used to, when closely working for the powerhouse designer.

.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng! Ms. Dupain-Cheng!" It wasn't long before they began to crowd around me like money saving shoppers on a ten minute, one of a kind, flashing special. "Marinette!" All the while greedily acting like my best friend, calling out my first name.

"No comment." I politely, but firmly weave my way through the eruption of flashes.

I suddenly catch out of the corner of my eye, glimpses of ginger hair, haphazardly shoved under a grey fedora. "Uh, Marinette, any comment on the fabulously sought-after Bourgeois family, recently being photographed at a well-known bridal shop, and wedding photographer?" I quickly twist my head back, until an overly long camera lens is forcefully shoved in my face, blocking my view. "It seems to EVERYONE, the two families are obviously preparing for the anticipated nuptials."

.

"Yeah, what about that, any comment?" Another reporter excitedly nods.

"Hey, you sound like" However, by the time, I reach out, firmly pushing the lens out of my face, the ginger reporter vanishes from view. "Wait, where did she-"Realizing I'm quickly being swallowed alive, I shake my head and forge on ahead. "Uh, no comment."

I soon arrive just a couple of feet away from a rather smug looking maître d, dressed in a smartly tailored jacket. He confidently peers down his long sharp nose, while standing next to a towering waiter. The wall of a waiter stood unmoved in front of the chaos with his tree trunk like arms crossed.

,

"Sorry gentlemen," The maître d clears his throat, "and _ladies_ , but the restaurant has been reserved. No cameras beyond this point." He arrogantly shoves a camera lens away from his perfectly pressed suit, until his sharp blue eyes glance in my direction. Like a striking snake, his lightning quick hand weaves through the crowd, grabbing at my arm. Before I know it, I'm being hastily pulled behind the human mountain, guarding the entrance.

.

With the glass entrance doors slammed behind our heels, I can't help but catch my breath, as I untie my grey overcoat. Curiously soaking up the elegant atmosphere. "Oh thanks. I'm here for-"

The blond maître d with slicked back hair gracefully bows, while cutting me off. "Welcome Ms. Dupain-Cheng. We've been expecting you." He quickly straightens, motioning for yet another waiter, wearing a crisp white button up, with his sleeves folded right below his elbows, to take my coat.

"Uh thanks, uh how did you know my-"Suddenly taken back by the man actually using my name, I accidently stumble back, nearly avoiding the assisting waiter's foot. Only to clumsily knock over a large brass potted plant, in doing so. "Oh sorry!"

That's quite alright Ms. Dupain-Cheng." However, the smug maître d swings out a single hand swiftly catching tipping palm, just before strolling right pass it.

"Oh wait, the reporters, that's how you knew." Realizing my humbling mistake, I pull a hand to my burning cheek, trying to hide my obvious embarrassment. Allowing my coat to finally slip from my shoulders, in the now overly skittish waiter's offering hands. "Uh thank you." I blindly add.

The arrogant man bows, swinging out his arm, ahead him. "Yes quite, now if you would be ever so kind, as to follow me to your table." He quickly straightens, discreetly grabbing a couple of burgundy menus as he goes. "Actually, you're the last of the party to arrive."

Hearing this, I nervously glace at my decorative wristwatch, "Oh, I didn't think I was late." I lightly tap the polished crystal, before lifting it to my ear.

He waves a dismissive hand as we walks around the corner, "Not at all, in fact you're a bit early."

Once around the corner, my pace begins to slow, as I gradually spin my body around, noticing not a single table is filled. In fact, most of them even look like they've been recently cleared, and cleaned for the evening. Some with upside down chairs carefully stored on the tops of the tables. "Then with such a big meeting planned how do you know I'm the last?" I curiously question.

The man irritably taps his polished black shoe, against the almost reflective checkerboard floor. Of course, this quickly catches my attention, causing me to hurry over to the impatient man. "Well, it's not that difficult, seeing as I'm pretty sure I can count to… two." He smugly chuckles holding up two fingers to my stunned face.

"Wait, Two?!" Confused I stop in my tracks, as my round eyes drop to the same two menus the arrogant man has been carrying, this entire time.

"That's right." A devilish smirk grows on his knowing smug lips. "You, and Mr. Agreste, who you so rudely kept waiting this entire time. A young lady such as yourself should know better."

Panicked, I grab the poor man's perfectly pressed lapels. "Wait, I'm not prepared to be the ONLY other living soul at a table with Mr. Gabriel Agreste! Maybe, if I had Alya covertly coach me, using my phone or big giant que cards, hidden in these plants, then maybe….But NOW? You saw me, I'm bound to screw up! Like dumping spaghetti sauce all over the man's priceless tailored suit. He'll probably blackball me from the entire fashion industry before we even have a chance to order dessert. I'll be doomed to eke out a merger living repairing polyester pants under an assumed name! Forever living with my parents!"

.

One hand roughly jerks away from his coat, sharply pointing to the jumpy waiter, curiously peeking around the corner, from all the noise. "You saw how I almost stepped on THAT guy's foot. Just imagine the mayhem I'll inflict!" Defeated, I drop my head against the stunned man's chest.

The maître d clears his throat, awkwardly prying my clenching fingers away from his suit. "Well yes, I must say, your most DEFINITELY not ready, to dine with the 'senior' Agreste-"

"Marinette?!"

"Which is a good thing." Letting out a frustrated sigh, no doubt rolling his eyes. "Since you're not."

Everything but my stunned eyes practically goes up into a burst of embarrassing flames as my defeated head 'still' resting against the smug maître d's chest, slowly turns. Only to awkwardly wiggle my fingers towards my old classmate. All the while forcing a smile, wishing I could be swallowed alive by the checkered, two-toned floor.

 _"Oh uh, hi Adrien."_

'

 **End of Marinette/ Ladybug's POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just a little earlier...**

Distant echoes of an excited barking dog break the silence of the gloomy drizzling night. Followed by the piercing scream of a riled up cat. Swirls of thick white smoke blow out of a partially rolled down window, from a nondescript utility van, parked under a snuffed out street lamp. Small circles of rain mixed with a light dust of everyday dirt or pollen causes a parked vehicle to fade in the obscured background. In fact, the everyday van could be parked in any neighborhood

… _.and you wouldn't give it another thought._

With the slight rumble of a muted phone, a burly hand rifles around an open bag of cheese doodles, scattered around a faded dashboard. "Damn, really?" A male voice roughly hisses, before pulling out the orange dusted phone. He quickly slides his lit stogie between his thick lips before hastily dusting off the vibrating phone.

The faded, off-white sewn on label, marked, "Franc "heaved up with a quick inhale, as the smoldering cigar was pulled away. "Yeah."

"Is everything ready?"

The rough looking man lightly taps the smoldering cigar against the edge of the rolled down window. His scrutinized gaze, stares across the puddled street. Watching a brightly lit building with expertly trimmed swirling bushes, bookending the busy polished double doors. "I don't like it, there's too much attention."

"Listen here, if you don't want to be ripped from the street and permanently rat holed away. Forever 'lost' in the shitty system, you better not only do the freaking job, but it DAMN well better be 'clean.' Not a single trace left, when you do it! Am I clear?!"

A pair of crossed workmen boots suddenly shift, kicking a sturdy black tool box. "Yeah, crystal." He rolls his eyes begrudgingly answering in a gruff voice. "However, this is going to cost you triple the going rate …I'll understand if you want to-" The man checks over his shoulder, with a little bit of pride, seeing an expertly modified electroshock gun and duct tape barely peeking out between some overly large pipe wrenches.

"No, I need this done. So I'll expect some rather 'unfortunate 'news in tomorrow's edition." The obvious sound of a slammed down phone, effectively ends the call.

"Yeah, sure. You pompous ass!" The underhanded thug grumbles to himself as he takes a deep contemplating breath, causing the ember end of his glowing stogie to spark. White plumes of filthy smoke wickedly curl around a distant image of unsuspecting woman. The skittish woman is wearing a grey overcoat and black slacks, with her hand nervously clutching her purse's strap. "Mmm, what a pretty little thing you are …I wonder what you did to get in the nasty politician's way?"

.

His broad shoulders shake with an amused chuckle, noticing the determined pony-tailed woman pulling her shoulders back, preparing herself to enter the jumbled heap of reporters. Feeling the space just under his chipped belt buckle slightly tighten, he uncomfortably shifts in his seat, while sinking further into his devious thoughts. Leering out the half rolled down window, at the single women nervously walking towards the busy café.

.

"Is she talking to herself? Well, well, it takes all kinds….It doesn't really matter to me, she can be as loud as she wants…. in fact I rather like'em that way." He proudly glances at his former trophies, relishing in the angry gouges of etched skin along his thick muscled forearms. "

He wickedly chuckles, sliding the rolled tobacco stump between his teeth. Savoring one last look at the adorable bluenette before twisting in the worn leather seat. He roughly kicks the crossed steel-toed boots, "Hey get your ass up …

 ** _…Time for work."_**

.

* * *

End of chapter 17

Thanks for taking a peek ;)

Surprise! I'm JUST about finished with the next chapter. So it won't be too long.

As always, please take a moment and support the story …

Follow/Review /Favorite /Share


	18. Chapter 18 Dinner in a fishbowl

.

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Midnight Visits

BY Alimackatjac.

Chapter 18 Dinner in a fishbowl.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

 **A little earlier ...**

 **.**

With my tense shoulders shadowing over a glass counter, my narrowed green eyes stare down at the pale skin tightly stretched over my silently shaking fist, pressed on the frosted surface. "Yes, but- I understand that, but-"

As usual, I'm completely cut off. Unable to convey how I truly feel on the subject I let out a frustrated breath as my throbbing hand roughly rifles through my blond head. "No, that's not what I'm saying…..if you would only listen to what -" With my restraint faltering, my fingers silently squeeze around my titanium cell, all the while firmly pressing it against my cheek. Lifting my eyes, I abruptly catch a pitiful reflection of the 'so called' hero of Paris, pathetically being browbeaten into unconditional acceptance.

Not exactly, what the rest of the world sees.

Unable to stomach the habitual sight, I abruptly turn away from my turbulent reflection in the polished mirror, before gruffly leaning against the glass bathroom counter. "I understand….Yes, father, but...but be reasonable, when you invited me to dinner, I was under the impression you finally wanted to spend some time with me. However, when I arrived I found out that the ENTIRE place was booked, under your name…for an intimate table for two… _And as usual you're nowhere to be found_." Making sure my point came across I emphasized my last few words. "I already told you, I am NOT doing "this" with Chloé Bourgeois! So whatever you're planning..." Exasperated, my hand slipped from my hair to the side of my pained head, massaging my pulsating temple.

.

"Ms. Bourgeois, why the devil would you bring her into this?" The man let out a snide humorless chuckle, "Listen Adrien, I rarely like to repeat myself, so this time, pay close attention, for this will be the last time I fritter precious valued time, on this trifling subject. I repeat, I have absolutely no plans involving your blonde friend. Mayor Bourgeois just happened to ask for a favor, on behalf of his daughter, and the favor was mutually beneficial for both participating parties, so I agreed…There's nothing else to it."

.

"It didn't benefit me in the slightest." Speaking in a slight sarcastic tone.

I could tell my father was quickly losing patience as he huffed through the phone, "The company, Adrien. It benefited the company. As for the restaurant booking, you know how I feel about eating around others…. I just didn't want our meal to be disturbed."

"Since when, your always out and about?" my incredulous tone comes out a bit too sharp, as I massage my temple.

"My boy, that's business. What we had planned was personal. You should know the difference, by now." As usual, my father's curt correction harshly cuts into my struggling defiance.

"Fine" Seeing the recent recurring battle for my 'own' life going nowhere I begin to begrudgingly accept defeat. "But the entire restaurant? I'll look pathetic just sitting by myself, in a completely empty restaurant."

"There's nothing I can do about it. 'Something' just came up."

"Father, something 'always' comes up." Irritated, I just roll my eyes to the ceiling, before dropping my shaking head to stare down at my crossed arms. "By now, I really shouldn't be surprised."

"Well well, this is a new side you haven't shown me before … Adrien, it you have something to say , then please by all means, come out and say it ….. _Like a man_."

With years of frustration bubbling to the surface, I brusquely sink my tense fingers into my disheveled tresses, on the very cusp of roughly ripping it out. "Why should I, you never 'actually' want to listen to me, so why start now?"

"Adrien!"

Dejected, my hand flops down to my side. "Fine, you really want to know, then I'll tell you …It seems whenever we plan to meet, if it doesn't have anything to do with the company, 'something' ALWAYS comes up…. That's the usual outcome whenever we plan something. "

"Adrien, I'm quite literally in the air. What would you have me do, jump out of the plane? Although I appreciate the finer silks, I'm afraid I forgot my parachute." The designer sneers in a sarcastic tone. "Besides, if you would have let me finish, before going on this USELESS tangent of yours. You would already know, by now you won't be dining alone…I want you to be my personal representative for tonight's dinner."

Feeling like I was literally beating my head against a stone wall, I peel my body away from the bathroom counter, and began to pace inside the elaborate bathroom. "For what, Father?"

"As you know, I find wasting valuable resources utterly appalling ….so I've arranged a little last minute meeting, for you instead."

My fingers squeezed around my phone. "I knew it, this is some kind of set up! What, Chloé wasn't enough for you?"

"Listen here, you may be the company's glorified poster boy, but I did raise you to be more than just a pretty face." My father's tone grew sharp, warning me it was pointless to continue.

It was true, when other kids were learning about sports, or for that matter, just having fun. I was tutored in whatever my father deemed worthy of furthering my potential, in my further role with the company.

All of a sudden, it felt like all the energy was literally draining from my body. "Yes, father."

As usual, my callous father ignored my defeated tone as he wasn't quite through making his point. "Adrien, need I remind you, you do have OTHER responsibilities you have YET to take seriously."

Letting out a defeated sigh, my hand loosens, as my back falls against a nearby wall. "Fine, who am I meeting?"

"Well that's more like it …..You'll be entertaining a somewhat brilliant designer… She has essentially made it this far on raw talent, alone. Actually, her rather unique designs remind me of my earlier work."

After hearing the unmitigated praise, it was hard to force a positive tone. "Really, you've never said anything like that before."

… _.and that's including to your son._

"With a few years of my guidance, I'm hoping she'll play a vital role in shaping the company's future."

I can barely contain myself as a slow burning feeling starts to invade my stomach …and it seemed the more my father spoke about the so called 'brilliant' designer the more the feeling spread throughout . "Really, you don't say." Curtly reposing.

"Just show her a good time, tonight .Check out her designs, and let me know what you think?"

Completely taken back, I excitingly bounce off the wall, lifting my free hand in my hair, riffling through it. "Really, father, you're trusting …ME? I'm speechless, I don't know what to say? You've never listened to ANY of my opinions before… I'm actually quite shocked." With my father's expectations, I start to feel my energy returning and the heated feeling quickly vanishing.

"Well with this 'particular' designer, I can't really move forward with my plan, without some kind of….. _confirmation_. Once involved, the designer in question, will be irreparably cemented into the company's future."

"Confirmation, you want 'MY' confirmation, on a designer? Father, I don't know what to say."

Frustrated, my father uncharacteristically balks, breaking his usual icy demeanor. "Now, Adrien don't read anything in to this …Listen, it's not like I had a choice in the matter …I just hate wasting valuable resources and though small, that restaurant rental is a resource. This meeting just seemed to be perfectly timed …I need 'this' designer's work 'seriously' looked at, before another fashion house snatches her up, I'm quite literally on the ground floor with this one. …And well, let's face it, you need more executive experience whenever, and wherever I can arrange it … so I'd say it's a win, win. "

.

"Yes, father." The sickened, hot feeling once more bubbled nauseously in the pit of my stomach, and because of it, I wasn't exactly sure I'd be able to exercise an impartial eye. "Fine, since I'm already here I might as well do it. It's a better alternative than being photographed alone. Although, I should warn you, I probably won't find her work as near as captivating as you do, father. "

.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm actually betting you'll find it EVEN more so." I don't know what it was, but just by his tone I could tell he was attempting to apply something else without saying it."

"Hmm well, I guess I'll see soon enough." I vaguely challenge him with my own unspoken words.

"Yes, the moment of truth, if you will." He smugly continues.

"Moment of truth?" Somewhat taken back for second, my fingers tense around my phone. "Fine whatever…. May I be so bold, as to ask the name of this 'so called' brilliant designer?" Without even realizing, an unexplainable irritation sharpens my tone.

"Oh what's that? Sorry, the jet is about to take off."

"Wait, I thought you were already in the air …father …..Father! Damn!" With the abrupt sound of a dial tone blaring from my phone, I jerk it away from my ear, only to glare at the glossy surface. "Well, that's just fabulous! I don't care what he's said before, he's definitely up to something. I can just feel it."

"Yeah, Yeah, more importantly is there an E.T.A on dinner? I'm practically wasting away to the nothing, over here." A familiar cat like kwami zips around my head, patting his stomach.

My eyes glance over to the locked bathroom door. "Plagg, do you really think I would carry your smelly cheese into the men's room?" Irritated, I poked a finger at his bulging belly. "Besides you can't possibly be hungry, already! You practically emptied the refrigerator, before we left. "

"What? You can't say I haven't been patient, I didn't once interrupt your call." Plagg stubbornly reaches out, flinging my jacket wide open, sniffing the inside. "Don't I deserve 'something' for at least that much? I know you always have a little something tucked away." He flies further in my jacket intentionally causing me to burst out laughing.

"Stop… stop…it Plagg, you're not playing fair!" Unable to handle Plagg's evil attack I swiftly step away while sharply snapping the unzipped jacket closed." Ah-ah, that's strictly for emergencies. You're just going to have to wait. Besides, most people wouldn't expect a reward, it's called being polite, something you wouldn't know anything about."

I think you've forgotten I'm not 'people' in general. "The cat like kwami crosses his arms at his chest, letting out huff. "So what did that man want THIS time?"

Frustrated, I walk towards the frosted counter, throwing out two hands to intensely grasp the folded edge of the modernly backlit surface. "He wants me to meet some designer." With the mere thought, I sharply wave a hand under the faucet, proceeding to lather my hands. "Yeah, one, he's 'practically' in LOVE with." I hiss to myself, while roughly jerking on the paper towel, lifting the jagged piece to rub my face dry.

Plagg suddenly zips over, as his vivid green eyes intently staring at my hands, "Wow, kid this is a new side I've never seen from you before."

I irritably lift my glaring eyes from the paper towel. "Plagg, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" My words quickly stop once I notice his narrow slits of vibrant green never leaving my hands. "Alright I'll bite, what are you talking about?"

He shrugs his shoulders, motioning to my shaking hands around a tightly crumpled paper towel. "Easy, someone seems a tad bit jealous, that's all."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you've eaten too much cheese." I quickly toss Plagg's evidence in an awaiting trash bin, causing the polished aluminum door to swing back and forth. "Jealous, of what?

"Not what, who."

"Oh, I get it now. You think it has something to do with this new designer, don't you?"

"Well duh." Plagg's eyes sarcastically bounce to the ceiling. "Now back to my so rudely postponed snack."

As expected, the cat like Kwami didn't bother listening to a single word I had just said which doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Most of my closest relationships never listen…. With the depressing realization, my eyes fall to the wide mirror. Annoyed, I begin to flick my well-practiced fingers from one side of my natural part to another. "Damn, Plagg, you should have heard him, he was literally gushing over her. Endlessly going on and on about being a key player in the company's future. To top it all off, as usual he didn't give another damn thought canceling our dinner plans….In fact the only thing that did manage to cross his mind is my apparent woeful lack of executive experience."

.

"Oh sure, and I'm the ridiculous one. Kid, repeat after me, (jel-ous). Plagg, I'm jealous….AND here's all the camembert you could possibly eat, for bringing it to my attention. "

"Nice try, but you're just going to have to wait, till we get home." With an amused smile emerging on my lips, I reach over and pat my friend between the ears. However, the smile quickly vanishes as my father's praising words ran through my head. "Damn, now I'm supposed to go in there, as the future heir of the company …dressed like." I suddenly drop my round eyes all the way to my chunky black boots, while abruptly jerking open my unzipped leather jacket. "Oh crap!"

Annoyed, Plagg rolls his sharp green eyes. "Now what?"

With my leather jacket held out like a pair of feathered crow's wings I slowly spin, giving the Kwami a closer look of my fitted black button up, barely concealing the muscular definition of my chest. "Plagg, you can't see the obvious problem?!"

Plagg lands on the frosted glass counter, dramatically falling flat on his back. His green cat like eyes peek over his rotund stomach. "Other than starving your partner I would have to say, NO."

"Plagg, I dressed for a casual dinner with my father, not for some last minute meeting…with a future high-profile designer… Will you stop thinking about your stomach for once, and just look at me!"

The cat like Kwami huffs before struggling to sit up. Just barely gaining enough momentum to prop his upper half up on his elbows. Once settled he takes a minute to regain his breath, gaining a better look over his portly belly, before shrugging his shoulders. "What, I think you look better than you normally do."

Irritated, I begin to abruptly flap the ends of my jacket. "Damn it Plagg, I look like him!" Frustrated, I let go, roughly running my fingers through my golden strands. "What the hell was I even doing listening to you, in the first place?! It's not like you have a whole lot experience with clothes, seeing as you don't wear any."

"Him?" Plagg face grows perplexed.

Fighting the overwhelming urge to slap my own head, I can't help but stare down at the living breathing, magic eight ball. "You're kidding right?" Leaning over, hovering just inches above the laid out Kwami, while raising a knowing eyebrow. "Plagg, you know the… 'OTHER' me."

"Ohhh! Now that you mention it-" The black cat Kwami shrugs his shoulders, pointing at my slightly open collar. "Although, I don't see the bell."

"Plagg! Guys in general, don't walk around town with a big round jingling bells tied hanging around there neck."

"Kid, what's the big deal on what you're wearing? You're the heir right? Stroll out there like you own the place, take a quick peek at the woman's stuff, for daddy, while a free meal sits in front of you. Complete with a rather large plate of baked camembert, for yours truly…. A pretty full night by any measure. " With a dreamy look on his face, he happily pats his rotund belly.

My shoulders slump, while awkwardly sliding my eyes to the floor, "The thing is… I uh wanted to check on… Marinette….um tonight."

The kwami head shoots straight up from his cheese filled dream, slapping his shaking head, "Again?!"

"Oh ha-ha, Plagg, this isn't funny I'm stuck entertaining some woman I've never met before, for the rest of the night, dressed like freaking Chat Noir." Trying to make my point, I whip my body around, motioning to my denim cover backside. "Minus the tail…Damn, I can just hear my father's droning on and on about 'proper' business attire."

"And the ears, don't forget the ears, their part of the package too."

" "Seeing I wasn't being taken seriously my glaring eyes only burn towards the over indulgent Kwami.

"Fine." Noticing, I'm in no mood to be messed with, Plagg awkwardly clears his throat, avoiding my eyes. "So…. we're going over there… AGAIN." The kwami lets out a long sigh, "Well, I guess it's better than setting the kitchen a blaze, attempting to make some unidentifiable baked good."

"Plagg, that never happened!"

"Says the guy, who already went through his 'third' fire extinguisher." Plagg chuckle

"Plagg!"

"Relax kid, I was only joking, well, sort of." The cat like kwami zips around my head. "Man, it's just been a 'party' living with you recently. Kid, do me a favor and just go talk to her. If not by 'Adrien', then at least as 'Chat' …at least stop stalking her." To make his point Plagg threw his arms around himself while shivering, "Do, I need to remind you it rained last night?"

Stubbornly folding my arms across my chest, as my eyes drift to the locked bathroom door, well actually, what awaits just outside the restaurant. Ever since Chloé's little night, the photographers have been growing little by little ...nothing I wasn't use to, occasionally garnering attention for this reason or that. It usually had something to do with a new campaign. However, this time, it was like my father kicked over a hornet's nest.

"Do I need to remind you, she's not use to dealing with all this attention? Look, Plagg…..I'm just making sure she stays safe. "

"Yeah, but every night, regardless of what's going on outside? You use to hate the wet stuff as much as I do. "

"I still do. It's just her safety is far more important than that stuff. "Because of my father's self-serving actions, the fresh faced Marinette was summarily sacrificed fighting Chloé's lies, causing the press to curiously swarm around the newcomer. My remorseful eyes sheepishly peek up at my somewhat annoyed Kwami. "Plagg, I uh, did TRY and make it up to you."

As if he can't stay mad at me, he reaches down and rubs his tummy causing it to slightly jiggle. "Yeah and my stomach thanks you for that….Of course a couple more slices wouldn't hurt my feelings."

"I'm afraid if I give you any more, you just might pop. Hell, with all that weight I'm not sure what's faster flying or rolling you down some hill?"

"Flying or rolling down- "Plagg's ear twitched as he repeated my words before raising a knowing eyebrow. "Yeah, well at least I wasn't dumb enough to catch another cold. AGAIN!" The cat like kwami's eyes purposely slide down to my shirt pocket, staring at two tiny bumps in my front pocket.

"You, can barely notice besides, I'm almost completely over it. …It doesn't matter ….my family plopped Marinette in the middle this mess, the least I can do is make sure she's safe …Besides, tonight I did maybe want to um….. talk her."

"As 'Adrien' or as 'Chat'?" The kwami throws out his arms making air quotes.

Irritated, I roll my eyes away the cat like kwami. "Chat of course." However, my shoulders slouch with a heavy sigh, "She won't even return 'Adrien's' phone calls …..No, I just need to get through this meeting as quick as possible, then I can AT LEAST go check on her."

"Hey kid, what happened to 'at least' talking to her?"

With a defeated sigh, I lift my eyes back to the mirror, going back to adjust my hair, begrudgingly accepting my father's plan. "Yeah well as much as I want to, it may have to wait, for another night, depending on how work goes."

"Kid, I'm telling you, strike while the iron is hot. Just get in there! Damn it! You were doing so well!" Plagg begins to stubbornly cross his arms at his chest, stumbling over his words. "…I...I ah mean from what I could tell, since that worthless phone of yours died and all. All your embarrassed bumbling woke me from my nap, so I um…really didn't have a CHOICE in listening."

"Plagg, what's with you, lately?" with a suspicious look I jerk open my jacket, "The wardrobe choices? The attention? You uncharacteristically giving a damn with anything other than your stinky triangles?"

"It's nothing, it's just the faster you get through this, the FASTER I can hang out with my _beloved_." Plagg's hand comes up to his chest, resting it there while a dreamy sigh blows from his lips… _and yours_." He mumbles something to himself.

My fingers immediately stop in my hair, sliding over to my longtime friend, "What was that?"

He lets out a frustrated huff, "Oh nothing, you're just starving me, as usual. That's all."

Taking one last look, I begin to walk towards the locked bathroom door, "Right, if I fed you any more, I'd have to hold stock in the company."

The cat like kwami zips in front of my face, revealing an overly excited expression. "Now, that's a brilliant idea….I think I mentioned that, sometime before."

"Forget it, Plagg, they don't really pay dividends in smelly triangles." Just before the door, I hold open my leather jacket, "I…. I'd ask you to wish me luck ….but-."

In a quick blur, the kwami is already nestled deep, into my silk lined pocket, "Yeah better not, who knows what would happen, if you did? Hell, for all we know the café could be crushed by some sightseeing giant lizard's strolling through the city, taking selfies next to the Eiffel tower." He sleepily replies with a yawn.

"Come on Plagg, let's get this over with." With that single thought, I force my shoulders back, all the while faking a pleasant smile.

.

 **A little bit later …**

 **.**

With only the occasional waiter, whizzing around the empty room I silently sat with my dull green eyes staring down at the polished screen. My wavering resolve teeters back in forth, as my thumb slides between two digital rectangles. With a long sigh, my thumb begrudgingly hits the red box, causing the designers captivating bluebells to vanish, leaving only depressed ones staring back at me. Frustrated, I reject the useless device, tossing it to the expertly laid out table. Dropping my defeated head as a pained flinch of realization adds to the relentless ache I feel in my chest.

.

Woeful eyes sadly stare down to my shaking hands, resting on each leg when a panicked commotion causes my chair legs to roughly scrape across the floor. Briskly walking through the dimly lit dining room, I practically bump into a waiter, causing the man to haphazardly spin around with a stack of teetering dishes. "Ah sorry. Please excuse me. " I hurriedly speak over my shoulder, before rounding a blind corner.

.

My feet immediately stumble to a halt as a stunned gasp burst from my gaping mouth. Seeing a rocket red, familiar looking Bluenette standing with her glossy head pressed in the middle of some guy's chest. "Marinette?!"

"Oh uh, hi Adrien." She awkwardly swallowed, while wiggling her fingers. A searing hot feeling suddenly ripped over my shoulders, seeing the very designer I've been so desperately trying to get a hold of.

Not even leaving enough time to close my gaping mouth my hand unknowingly reaches out, rescuing the bluenette from the leering maître d's clutches. Feeling like the elusive bluenette might vanish in a cloud of magical smoke I hurriedly, drag the red faced designer around the sharp corner. "Marinette, what are you doing here?"

Looking completely stunned, standing toe to toe, when a barrage of flashing lights glares off the wall of glass. "ME?! Ad….Adrien, what are you doing here?" The stunned bluenette points a finger at my chest.

As if everything is running in slow motion, I ignore the jumble heap of curious flattened faces pressing against the glass as my eyes slowly drop to our joined hands. For just a moment longer then I should, I can't help but gently squeeze my wrapped fingers around her delicate hand. Reveling in her soft touch before begrudgingly dropping them. "Oh, uh sorry. I'm uh, filling in for my father."

"Your father?!"

Seeing the uncomfortable Marinette, shielding her eyes with her held up hand, blocking the dizzyingly strobing bombardment of camera flashes I quickly nod my head towards the maître d, giving him a meaningful look.

However even with my father renting the entire restaurant, for one reason or another the staff could only manage a table just a few feet away from the snapping paparazzi. Whether it was due to a freshly waxed floor or a flood of bouncing bubbles spewing from a malfunctioning dishwasher there wasn't another table to be found or even a single shade to be drawn.

So in the end we awkwardly sat across from each other, at a small candle lit table, for two. With the entire world recording every inch of our clumsy exchange.

With an irritated look Marinette sets her water goblet down in front of her, before crossing her arms ."A…Adrien, what's going on? When your fa….father's assistant asked me to fill in, I was under the impression it's was for some sort of company meeting?"

"Wait, they said you were filling in for Nathalie?" I couldn't help but speak in an incredulous tone. Knowing the stone-faced woman and my father are rarely apart, especially when it comes to trips …..Which my father is _"supposedly"_ on.

With her fidgeting fingers sliding around the foot of her glass, she nods her head. "Yes, that's right."

"Hmm, I see." My eyes occasionally glance over her shoulder, noticing besides the busy staff, the entrance to the dining room stood empty…..With no other woman purposely strolling through.

So wait that would mean ….. _Marinette_ , is the future designer, my father couldn't shut up about? With the new realization, my heart begins to madly beat in my chest.

… _.But if that's true, why didn't he just tell me….or for that matter her?_

Shaken from my suspicious thoughts, I confidently lean an elbow against the back of my chair, casually lacing my fingers across my chest, reveling in the idea of spending the evening with elusive bluenette. "Huh, how …. _interesting_." While speaking to myself, I notice a familiar tablet resting next to the designer's protective arm. "Well, It seems were' about to have dinner, together." A mischievous smile slowly lengthens my knowing lips.

.

The bluenette intern balks at my teasing smile, nervously glancing at the wall of flashing cameras. "M…maybe, this isn't the best idea, this doesn't exactly look like a company meeting." She presses her crimson napkin on the table, attempting to leave. "Um…maybe, I should just leave I uh wouldn't want to-"

"Wait Marinette, please don't leave." With my aching chest, I desperately reach across the table, wrapping my fingers around her wrist, causing the strobing flashes to erupt just outside the window. "Who said were not having a meeting?"

While standing at her chair, her wide bluebells blink down at me. "You, I'm having it with you, Adrien?" Somewhat stunned, she slowly sits back in her chair.

Seeing that the bluenette is back in her seat, I cautiously drop my hand, before awkwardly rubbing the back of my perspiring neck. "Uh yeah, looks like it…Listen Marinette, I'm just as surprised as you are." With a sigh, my hand slides off my neck, before begrudgingly pulling my shoulders back. "But seeing as I'm the 'eventual' heir to the company…

 _Whether I want to, or not…_ I inwardly trail off in thought.

Shaking off my suspicious thoughts, I nervously pick up my water, relieving my dry throat. "I …I did say I was sent as my father's representative. "I gracefully motion to the table, while inwardly praying she wouldn't get up, and leave. "Ss…shall we…continue, I mean?" Having the woman of my affection sitting right in front of me, I can't help but blunder my words, with overly warm cheeks.

.

Unsure, her captivating bluebells nervously flutter across the surface of the pristine tablecloth. "Uh, well, I guess …..Al…although, I'm not really sure what I'm uh here for?" She awkwardly picks up her glass, discreetly sliding her eyes over to the flashing window.

With narrowed eyes, I suspiciously glance over the "completely empty" restaurant. Seeing a virtual storm of cameras just a few feet away from our shared couple like table. Just far enough you couldn't actually hear anything, but still close enough to attract A LOT of attention, and dare I say likely being, "showcased," for the front page. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm not really sure myself."

… _.although, I'm beginning to._

"Now, if you wouldn't mind," With yet another teasing smile curling at my lips I lean forward, resting my chin on my curled fingers, knowingly holding out my outstretched palm. "Handing me that tablet …We could get this meeting started."

Her stunned bluebells drop to the sleek silver tablet, lifting it from the table. "Wait this, but there's only my-"

Trying to play it cool, I quickly cut her off, cocking a knowing eyebrow, while wiggling my awaiting fingers. "Precisely Marinette. I'm here, to see your designs."

"My…my designs?" She stops the device, just inches away from my expecting fingers. "But then why all this? This all could have been done, at the office, "She leans forward, lowering her tone, "with far less _attention_."

"Yeah, that's what I've been asking, myself, too." I grumble to myself.

Knowing what I said at the shoot ….is …is my father ACTUALLY helping me? _Nah, I inwardly shake my head, "most likely" he's just squeezing more publicity for the damn company with this whole Bourgeois mess._

"Pardon?" She gives me a perplexed expression.

"Oh, it's nothing." In efforts of shoving my suspicious thoughts out of the forefront of my head. And "actually" enjoying my possibly ill-gotten SECOND chance I gracefully pick up two solid crimson menus, offering one to the unsettled bluenette. "So...um Marinette shall we order, before beginning?"

.

 **A little bit later …**

 **.**

I blindly shove the small potatoes from the creamy Blanquette de Veau from side to side with my fork, surprisingly not hungry at the moment …. Seeing as it's one of the rare times, I'm allowed to disregard my "forced" diet. "So, Marinette, how's your uh food?" My awestruck eyes stay deeply captivated, unable to look away while I ask.

"Oh ah, it's delicious, b…but I mean, isn't that what this place is known for? I mean, I really shouldn't be surprised." Her tone turn cautiously quiet. "So um, Ad.…Adrien, w…what do you um….think, I mean ...about my designs?"

"My absorbed eyes stay firmly on my father's tablet, as my fingers slowly flick through the screens. "I uh, think it's coming to together, quite nicely…. _for him_." Irritated, my stomach flips as I unthinkingly speak to myself.

"Pardon, Wh…what's coming together?" Her voice sounds confused.

Realizing what I just said my green eyes quickly flash up from her ingenious designs. "Oh, it's nothing for you to um worry about, Marinette. I uh was just thinking out loud, that's all." With a knowing smirk I motion to the screen. "Their uh, actually EVERYTHING my father expected ….and then some." I awkwardly chuckle, lifting my glass for a quick sip, before going right back to her designs.

"Your dad said something about my designs?" Her shocked voice called from the other side of the table.

"Uh yeah, in a roundabout way." Speaking in a distracted tone, with my eyes never leaving the fashion forward designs.

"So um AA…Adrien what did he-" The bluenette nervously trailed off.

"Hmm? I can't really say?" Speaking in a distracted tone.

"You can't… you can't REALLY say …..Well why the HECK not?"

"Well, If I had to guess, I would say it's a company secret …..Between myself, and my father." Speaking in a distracted matter fact tone, with my eyes glued to the flashing device.

"A secret?" Wait, Adrien you're not making any sense. These are MY designs I'm asking you about." Her fingers attempt to take back the tablet.

Without even looking, I reach out, gently covering her hand with mine. "I'm sorry, Marinette." I finally lift my pleading eyes, staring into her wide stunned ones, all the while keeping my hand on hers. "But I really do think I need to speak with him, before I can say anything, further. ….Please understand?"

"Oh." She jerks her hand away, anxiously glancing around the empty restaurant. "I uh guess, I can um, wait."

I give her a reassuring smile before going back to the tablet. "Hey, as soon as I can say 'ANYTHING," you'll be the first to know. Okay?"

 _Besides, there's quite few questions I would like to ask him, myself._

Breaking the awkward silence I decide to take full avenge of the tablet, being sure my attention is glued to it, before nervously broaching the next topic. "So uh Marinette, how have you been? ….I mean with um 'everything?" Unable to bare the bluenette's reaction I don't dare lift my eyes, as I anxiously swallow. "I'm uh, sorry my father tossed you into the middle of all this."

"Oh! You mean about the campaign? Well at first I was bit surprised ...I mean, I didn't expect to be at the model end of the camera, but its fine. I'm uh just glad I was there to um help out." She nervously chuckles. "Listen A…Adrien, I don't know if you remember, or not, but I was once asked to be in one of your photo shoots before ….it was at the um park, back when we went to school together."

The sudden memory triggers my round eyes, quickly lifting them from the tablet, while forgetting about her designs, and my father's expectations. "Oh yeah, that's the day when the Weather girl- "Hearing what I accidently slipped out, I quickly bite down on my bottom lip. "Oh, I mean THE WEATHER went all crazy, that day! In the end the merry-go-round was even covered in a think shell of ice."

"Oh so you um heard about that uh freak storm, too?"

I excitedly nod my head, snapping my fingers. "Yeah, yeah I remember now. The little girl, you just happened to be there with! The photographer picked her."

"Yeah, it was 'something' like that." Almost speaking to herself, she lifts her glass to her lips, avoiding my eyes.

Noticing her beautiful bluebells flutter behind the water glass, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow, well, don't tell my father that. If he had known you could have been in one of his campaigns years ago, I'm not sure what he would do, to the photographer? " I nervously lift my glass, mumbling against it, "Who knows, Marinette we could have been partners, this entire time?"

"P…p…partners?" Her wide blue bell suddenly blink up at me.

I awkwardly pulled the glass away, setting it back down in front me while giving a lopsided smile. "Uh yeah, you know, for my uh father's ad campaigns."

"Oh um sorry Adrien," She shakes her dazed head, holding up a hand, "for a second there in that coat, you reminded me of someone."

"Oh, uh do…do I Marinette?" Realizing I might have just inadvertently blown my cover with Plagg's damn outfit I once more pick up my glass, hiding behind her rather observant eyes. "Uh yeah, I uh… I just thought I'd try something else, maybe be a little less stuffy. I'm uh, sure I look like a bunch of other…..um people….other um her0- I mean like movie stars and sports players, that sort of thing …In fact I get that quite a lot, being a model, people always mistake me for other famous people." Finding myself rambling, I nervously gulp down my chilled water.

She carefully looks me over. "Yeah, I guesssss- that um could be it." The bluenette slightly shrugs shoulders before going back to her soup, lightly skimming the surface of rich golden Bouillabaisse. "Well, um it's a um ni…nice look on y…you, Adrien." With her attention towards of her soup, I notice a burning pink building around the tips of her ears.

My eyes bounce down to my chest. "Oh um, thanks, Marinette. You're um beautiful as um always."

"Oh, um thank you, Ad….Adrien."

"Sorry, I should have said your OUTFIT is beautiful."

"OH, well um …thanks."

With only the occasional clicking breaking the encompassing silence I awkwardly, glance over the table with my teeth pressing down on my lip, looking over to the pressed faces just a few yards off. Resolved, I silently rest my fork against the edge of my plate before cautiously reach across the table. My twitching fingers purposely brush across the back of her hand. "Uh…listen Marinette, I uh wasn't asking about the ad campaign. Although I'm glad to hear that you're okay with it."

" "With my slight touch her bluebells flash up.

I nervously chuckle, "Well, I'm sure that's part of it ….I mean with THEM." My concerned eyes slide over to the storm of strobing flashes. Nudging the side of my head, towards the chaos, we happened to be shielded from, by a thin crystal clear, layer of glass. "I uh just know THEY can be a real pain, if it's not something you're used to."

Her eyes blink from our touching fingers to the window. "Oh, uh them!" she clears her throat, "It's uh fine, I can deal with THEM. They're not even issue." She abruptly jerks her hand away, causing it to dive into her lap, fidgeting with her napkin.

"Oh well, that's um GOOD, I mean that's uh GREAT to hear." I robotically bob my head, all the while feeling a painful ach in my chest, from the loss of her touch. Lifting my needy hand, I awkwardly rub the back of my neck.

She nods her head sharply, before going back to her plate.

With my resolve crumbling, along with my bruised ego I have no choice, but to begrudgingly drop my reveling eyes back down to my father's damn tablet. Sinking the table into further silence.

.

 _ **Several awkward minutes later …**_

 _ **.**_

With my polished fork, I aimlessly nudge my cold half eaten food from one side of my plate to another. Unable to stomach the increasing silence any longer I nervously clear my throat. "Uh Marinette ….to tell you the truth I've uh….. been worried." My heart races, as I keep my eyes burning towards the tablet, not being able to stomach her possible reaction. "Of course, you would know that, if you had listened to 'ANY' of my countless messages."

.

Her utensils abruptly clatter against her fragile plate, echoing in the empty restaurant. "Uh, Ad….Adrien?!"

Rebuilding my resolve, I purposely pull my shoulders back, letting out a long sigh before lifting my eyes, catching her round bluebells. "Marinette, wh…why haven't you um returned ANY of my calls?"

"I'm sorry Adrien, but ….but maybe this isn't -," Her worried eyes nervously flutter to the overly occupied window.

"You know. I preferred not doing this with them around," I quickly cut her off, giving her a nervous chuckle, while shaking my head. "Tomorrow, I'm going to look like such an idiot." My expression turns earnest as my hand whips across the table, determined to snatch up her unsuspecting hand. "But I don't care, you've left a guy, no choice." While awkwardly glancing over to the flashing window she tries to slip out of my fingers, but I gently hold firm. "Marinette, please look at me."

"But Ad…..Adrien?" She anxiously glances at my tightened fingers, then towards the lightning storm of photographic activity.

"Ignore them…and just look at me." I plead with her.

Giving one last look, she nervously bites her bottom lip, before begrudgingly peeling her eyes away from the window, nodding her head.

Nervous, I uncomfortably shift in my chair. "Uh, Listen Marinette….before the shoot… I meant what I said."

"Stop! Please just stop it, Adrien!" She jerks her hand away, ripping her sudden emotional eyes from mine.

Stunned, by her reaction I begin to ramble, "Marinette, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She kept her eyes pinned on her twisting napkin. "You have no idea how hard it's been." Her distressed voice barely comes out above a heartbreaking whisper. "Avoiding your calls. Listen Adrien, I want to be supportive…. As your friend, I've been trying, I mean 'REALLY' trying." She lets out a heavy sigh, "but this is 'Chloé were talking about it….I guess it's just going to take me, sometime, to get used to the idea." Determined, she slowly lifts her glossy blue bells from her destroyed napkin, twisting in her restless hands, forcing a vailed reassuring smile. "But, I am… um happy, YOU found….. _someone_." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

.

Taken completely back I could only utter her name in almost a broken whisper.

"Uh, let's just get back to our meeting. Are you um done …I mean looking at them?" She blinks back her impending tears, awkwardly sliding her hair behind her ear. Without waiting for a reply, she throws out her hand, reclaiming her designs.

Unthinking, my hand blindly stops her. "It's a lie." I softly speak with a determined tone, "It's all been some horrible media stunt between the Bourgeois's and my father…Were BOTH being used."

"Your father?" Her confused expression turns hurt.

I fought the urge to hang my head, because she deserves to hear the truth from my father…. But since he's of course, nowhere to be found, the duty falls at my feet. "Our pictures, it's my father's callus way of setting things straight, shutting up their lies, all the while benefitting the company... that's what I've been apologizing for ….YOU should have never been tossed in the middle of this mess."

"I see." Her fingers tighten around her twisted napkin as her reaffirmed tone turns pained.

"Listen Marinette, I don't know what's up Chloé's damn sleeve, but there's no agreement between the two families. There never was. Heck, Marinette we haven't seen the Bourgeois in years."

"You haven't?" She asks incredulously. "Ad….Adrien, to be honest, that's not what it looks like."

"I'm telling you the truth." Frustrated, I lift my hand to my head, rubbing it, "That's what, I've been trying to tell you, this entire time."

"But what about Chloé's party?" Confused she roughly flings out a hand across the table. "And the damn, ride back from the beach?" She asks, obviously hurt.

"Marinette, I already told you, it was something my father wanted, NO demanded….. I was just as shocked at seeing her there, as you were. Damn it will you listen to me! I NOW know I should have stood up to him. Like you've been telling me."

"That's good but-"

I sharply hold up a hand. "No wait, let me get this out." My throat tightens, feeling my heart madly beat against my chest. "That weekend, I wanted nothing more…. then my knees to be crammed against your dashboard, while mentally being tormented by your relentless bobbing toy."

"Well, you shouldn't have picked a fight with it." She chuckles.

"Yeah probably, but remember he started it." I chuckled with blushed cheeks. Just thinking about that day, I nervously clear my throat, as I timidly reach over the table, sliding her hair behind her ear. Not giving a damn what people saw….or reported.

" Look , Marinette, what I'm trying to say is, I would have listened to an endless string of cutesy cat songs echoing off your back window, teaming with stuffed animals…. yeah, I would have 'happily' endured 'all' of it…..As long as I would have been able

…..to go home with you, Marinette."

.

Caught into the moment, our shoulders begin to hover over the table.

Flashing cameras fade into the silent background, as our faces consciously move closer...

End of chapter 18

* * *

Okay here you go, as promised….and the next chapter is on its way.

As always, please take a moment and support the story …

Follow/Review /Favorite /Share


	19. Chapter 19 Better late than never

.

*I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Midnight Visits

BY Alimackatjac.

Chapter 19 Better late than never

* * *

 **.**

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

"Uh Adreain." Marinette clears her throat, discreetly dropping her eyes, firmly pressing her lips together,

….trying not to um…. giggle?

.

With a somewhat cleared, albeit slightly confused head I notice I'm completely out of my seat, with my entire upper body precariously balancing over numerously fragile looking stemware. Teetering on a single hand, which is now thoughtlessly placed in the middle of my stone cold food.

A small squishing sound can be heard when I slowly pull my hand away from the thick, creamy substance. Somewhat mortified I carefully lift my hand as small bits of potato unappealingly plop back into my bowl. "Oh wow, well uh just let me-"Slightly befuddled, I trail off, snatching up my linen napkin with my unaffected hand, before squeegeeing off the glue like liquid.

.

After a longer than usual stint in the bathroom, finding that the food could easily be washed off. However silencing Plagg's boisterous bouts of humiliating laughter took much ….much longer. I made my way back to our table, where things were slightly less tense, thanks to my little clumsy moment. However still awkwardly silent, as I sit in my seat, racking my head, trying to come up with something to continue our previous, albeit fragile, truthful discussion.

.

Marinette sat patiently across from me, occasionally taking sips of her water. Ever watchful of my slightest reaction to her designs as I repeatedly flick through them. Although unknowing to the anxious bluenette, I have finished my real appraisal, what felt like ages ago. However, I'm unwilling to end the dinner meeting I continue to nervously exam each design, as I'm uncharacteristically stumped for a sparking topic.

.

… _.That is, until I stumble on a file I had yet to open._

 _._

I nervously clear my cracking throat before diving head first. "I uh….Look Marinette." Happily holding up the tablet. "This must have been one of my father's ...here's the proof. Photos from our last shoot." I slowly flick through the images, all the while secretly praying that the bluenette doesn't notice my slightly shaking fingers.

.

"Oh, w…wow really?" She scoots her chair closer to mine, to get a better look.

Noticing we're now almost sitting shoulder to shoulder, I inwardly roll my eyes, for not finding the images earlier. As the outcome of my honest, something just shy of an actual confession might have ended entirely differently….or at least FAR LESS embarrassing.

.

Knowing I've only really seen the published versions, I comfortably settle in my seat, watching the unseen pictures, reveal an unpolished visual story. "Yeah, here look at this one." I motioned to one of the very first shots. Since it was one of our first, the lighting wasn't set exactly right, our arms appeared stiff, unrehearsed except something in that picture looked different. Unable to pin point 'that something, "I continued to closely exam the photo.

.

"Oh, I um …r-rather like this one." The bluenette chuckled, pointing to the new image.

My cheeks blazed instantly, seeing the image of me completely bewildered and obviously blushing. Remembering the exact moment, I was asked to pull the designer in close in my arms. Again, not my usual well practiced pose. Somewhat embarrassed by the captured, honest expression I purposely flick to the next photo. …"Uh yeah, now, moving on."

.

She chuckles, "Sp… spoil sport…I uh, wouldn't mind that one for my collect-" Realizing what she was about to confess the bluenette hastily slaps a hand over her sweet glossed lips. Her wide blue bells not so discreetly blink over, checking my reaction.

However, I play it cool pretending not to notice, as I intently study the tablet ….inwardly reveling in the fact of, "Chat " knowing Marinette's secret collection."

Relieved, she removes her hands, "Uh yeah…m… moving on." Sweetly nudging my shoulder.

Fulfilling my Princess's subtle request, I quickly flip to the next image as a growing smirk emerges on my silent lips, secretly holding, "Chat's" previous discovery close to my chest. However, the next picture immediately catches my full attention. "Wow, you really got me!" I motion to our frosting covered finale.

.

The bluenette cranes her neck, while giggling.

Without even thinking my head shifts closer, almost bumping into the bluenette's cheek unable to help myself I take a subtle whiff of her glossed hair… While staring down at the picture I secretly revel in the sweet scent…wondering if it was natural, or just from years living over her parents bakery? Willing to commit the intoxicating scent to memory, I take a deeper sample, while, remaining discreet. However, this time, the sweet smell reminds me of something other than the designer….something very familiar.

.

….Like I smelled it somewhere else….or perhaps on some-

.

Although, before I have a chance to think about it further the bluenette chuckles at the tablet, calling my attention to it. "Yeah, I really did...I was s…so nervous."

My eyes catch sight of my wincing face, as Marinette mischievously blushes. Her arm pulled back, ready to smash the frosted covered cake, into my face. Fondly laughing at myself, remembering what happened next. After everything is said and done, we both awkwardly stood in my father's hard fought prototypes, covered head to toe in the sweet, sticky confection. Hands behind our back, our sheepish eyes slowly crawling behind the senior designer, waiting for the impending freak out.

.

….Only it never came.

.

Instead, a poorly restrained snicker came from my indifferent father as he gracefully walked out of the room. My shoulders noticeably fall, after hearing bursts of uncharacteristic laughter echoing from the hall.

Finding it odd to hear such a reaction come from my normally callous father my eyes purposely study the slathered designs in the next set of photos….seeing if I was wrong about the clothes being destroyed, in the first place. With Marinette's amused giggles falling to the background. My discerning eyes slowly linger over every inch of the photo, "Yeah, yeah, me too… I was actually nervous, too." Answering my friend, in a distracted manner.

.

NO sooner had my thoughtless reply had fallen from my lips, when other, more truthful words followed. "In fact, we look like were a real-"However my words and laughter came to an abrupt halt when I noticed our blushing carefree faces, enjoying the day.

….like it was REALLY "OUR," day.

Then it started to all click …I knew for certain, my father's plans. ….And the sneaky S.O.B was blatantly showing it to me, with these "planted," pictures.

Noticing my frozen state, the concerned designer turns away from the brazen evidence. "Uh A-Adrien is um, something-"

"Oh, uh well, I was just saying we look real-ly CUTE …Yeah, that's it! We…uh look really cute…um, "modeling", together!" My burning stomach twists as I painfully fumble through my explanation. "In fact I'm uh, willing to bet, my FATHER has um, future plans, for you." Feeling like a complete clueless idiot, my muscles tense with my forced awkward words.

"A…Adrien, you think your father wants to use me for more photo shoots?! ….I'm …I'm not sure, I'd be comfortable doing that? I'm uh more c-comfortable designing, then being behind the camera…I...I mean, do I even have what your father is looking for?"

"Oh, you have no idea?"

"P-Pardon?"

"Oh nothing! Yeah, with your designs and um photoshoots," my voice lowers, practically speaking to myself. "And uh, OTHER things, I'm willing to bet."

I roughly swallow, attempting to ease my dry throat, as the words, "Future key role holder." Comes raging back to recent memory as I desperately try to inwardly reach out, squeezing hold, of my last bit of composure. Awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

.

" _Actually_ _Marinette …. I'm pretty sure your, "exactly', what my father is looking for."_

 _._

 **A little later ….**

 **.**

Standing close to the back door, I hold out Marinette's grey overcoat as she carefully slides her arms in the dark silk lining. "Come on Marinette, at least let Gorilla take you home ….you don't know how bad these guys can get…. They stalk you, try, and get a hold of your cellphone…. Some go as far as to memorize your entire schedule…they'll do the craziest things." Not bothering to hide my concern, I practically plead with the stubborn designer.

.

"Uh yeah, you don't say….that uh does seem ….r-rather odd." For some reason her bluebell eyes seem to awkwardly slide to the floor. Reaching up, she flips her trapped bluenette ponytail out of the collar of her coat.

"Sorry, I don't really mean to be like this, I'm just worried. You're new to all this. Not to mention with Alya and Nino gone, you're all alone at night."

"Relax Adrien, Nate is just across the hall, and lately he's been coming over a lot, keeping me company." The oblivious bluenette ties the grey cloth belt around her waist. "Thanks to him, I'm uh actually getting a lot of work done."

Waiting next to the designer, I force a smile as my tense fingers sink in the far corners of Marinette's bag. "Oh, yeah, how could I forget about HIM? What a relief…. to know he's uh got the nights covered." Barely concealing the contempt in my voice.

Feeing my sicken stomach flip. Of course I knew the freaking whip cream loving "octopus," had been taking full advantage of the situation, with his damn "obvious" coco visits. Trying to get his paint covered tentacles all over the trusting bluenette, while trashing the "Rich Boy". So much so, when everything dies down I'll need to repair several spots in a certain ledge I've managed to crumble. On a slightly brighter note, it looks like I'm not the only one that screwed up. Ever since that damn couch tussle the "Casanova ginger," has been placed in the furthest corners of the, "friend" zone. Of course, thanks to Chloé's nonsense…

 _I'm right there, next to him._

 _._

"A….Adreain, that's very sweet of you. I uh, mean KIND! IT's very kind of you to um offer

…but I'll uh be fine. BB…BESIDES, I drove my cat, I...I mean my CAR um here! She holds out her hands with adorable blushing cheeks, from her normal stuttering.

"I uh think I prefer being called, "sweet," when it comes to you Marinette." My own cheeks burn.

However, Marinette's remains silent, somewhat taken back while holding her hand out.

Knowing the stubborn designer and myself were parting ways I let out a long defeated sigh before begrudging handing over her purse, in the bluenette's held out palm. "Fine, just promise me you'll be at least careful?"

"Uh yeah, sure…. A-Adreain." She nods her head, avoiding my eyes.

.

 _ **A few minutes later…..**_

 _ **.**_

No sooner had I nodded my head to the cafe's staff, then Marinette and I entered a strobing photographic frenzy. Gossip wise, it probably would have been best if we had left from separate doors. However, there was no way in hell, I was going to leave the designer to fend for herself. I wouldn't even leave Chloe to these jackals, and she's the one that started all this mayhem, in the first place .Doing my best, staying close with my sweaty palm lightly placed on Marinette's back. Carefully weaving us through swarming reporters.

"Marinette!"

"Adreain!"

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng!"

"Marinette!"

Relentlessly pushing closer, shoving microphones in our faces. Being the newcomer, the morally deprived press boisterously shouts for the Gabriel Agreste's newest, featured model. My frustration only grows as I feel Plagg's snores rumble against my chest. Leaving me defenseless, or at least "super" powerless. Forcing a well-rehearsed public smile, as I struggle with my own masculine tendencies to protect the innocent bluenette…the one I've irrevocably fallen for.

.

Of course, he did warn me …so I really don't have anything to complain about ….and that itself, adds to my barely restrained frustration. However to my surprise, Marinette, firmly but politely handles each and every inquiry. Waving a firm hand as she cuts through the crowds, decisively replying with a warm smile that could cause the public to instantly fall in love with her. "Sorry, no comment."

.

"Adrien! Adrien, have you decided to go public with your affair?" I forced a smile, continuing right behind the bluenette, purposely ignoring the question.

"Marinette, how does it feel? Being the 'mistress,' to the prince of the fashion empire?" A familiar looking man hidden under a dark blue knitted cap, shoved a microphone in Marinette's startled face. It happened so fast I'm pretty sure his face was a blur to the Bluenette.

Even with all the restraint my father expected in these kind of situations, I was starting to feel it as my nails painfully pressed in my palms. Yelling around the swarm of reporters, "Kim? Damn it Kim! Show yourself, put this farce to rest!" But as soon as I confronted him, he vanished in a stormy sea of reporters. "Where the hell are you?" My feet stumbled to a stop while I whip my infuriating head around the crowds, searching for one of Chloé's obvious loyal followers. "Damn it, Chloé!" I hissed under my breath when I realized I played right into the blonde's hands. Watching Marinette quickly being swallowed by the wave of pushy reporters.

.

"Adrien!" She calls out over the reporters heads.

"Adrien, What does your father think? Has the prince of fashion been corrupted?" Now that their prey is separated, like sharks the paparazzi relentlessly circle, each time coming a little closer. Until their camera lens are jabbed in your face, blinding you with their bursts of strobeing light. Taking odd angled shots, meant to be splashed on every front page, always featuring the strangest expressions.

.

"Mr. Agreste!"

"Adrien! Have you turned playboy?""

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng!"

"Marinette!"

"Hey guys that's uncalled for, can you give us a break?" Trying my best to catch up I break one of my father's cardinal rules, when dealing with the press. "Don't panic, and keep your freaking hands to yourself, no matter what." Desperately throwing my tense hand on some guy's shoulder, hurtling my body closer. With my forced smile long gone, I began to unapologetically push my way closer to the bluenette.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng!"

"Marinette!"

"Yeah, mistress of fashion, off planning a moonlit tryst with the prince?!" What to do you think the future Mrs. Agreste must think? "

"Sorry, no commit." Like a pro, she keeps her cool, slowly making her way through the coward. Never letting their stinging questions penetrate her calm exterior.

Unlike myself, who was barely keeping it together. It wasn't the questions they were zinging at me .It was all the despicable garbage they were hurling towards the perfectly innocent intern. "Hey! How dare, you ask her that? She's an old friend, who works for my father!" I practically growl at the balking reporter, lethally glaring at the now paled man. "Got that?"

.

With round fear stricken eyes, the perspiring man dumbly nods his head. "Y…yes s…sir."

However making my point, I hastily continue to push my way through, finally arriving next to the confident bluenette. Questioning why the hell I didn't break Plagg's rule, and just swoop down whisking her away from all my family's, crap, in the first place? I mean it was a hell of lot better than this Kaos, not to mention, make for one hell of romantic moment.

.

For a brief minute, I stand among the flashing lights, finding the idea practically alluring. Forgetting about the crowds of hungry cameramen, I poorly reason my cat like friend, not only bends, but completely shatters "any" of my rules…So then why not? However, in the end it made little difference, knowing the perceptive bluenette has already partially caught on to several of my blunders..."Chat," couldn't risk the exposure.

"Adrien!"

"Marinette!"

"Sorry, no comment." She calmly speaks.

"Mistress Marinette, what exactly are you receiving from prince, in exchange for your 'talents'? Money? Position?"

"Hey, what the hell?" I attempt to follow the voice…but I quickly loose the voice on the crowds. "Marinette, you don't need to answer that!"

"Recent reports, state your secretly working for Ms. Bourgeois Mayoral opponents? Are you just using Adrien Agreste for political reasons, Mistress Marinette? " Once more hearing the voice I hastily whip my head around ,just before catching a glimpse of a ginger haired woman, slipping back into crowd?

"Hey that's good, Mistress Marinette." Peeking from behind a flashing camera a slender blond man, wearing tan cargo pants sharply nods his head.

"Mistress Marinette!"

"Adrien!"

"Mistress Marinette!"

"Mistress Marinette!"

Soon the horrid nickname spreads throughout the crowd, as my patients have already reached their fuming end. Clearing my throat, I purposely stop, in front of storm the storm of flashing cameras. "Listen, regarding these reports of the marriage between Agreste's and Bourgeois families-"

A reporter cuts in. "So Adrien, your admitting to cheating on-"

I force a sparking model smile, holding out my hands. "As I was SAYING, let me put these unsubstantiated rumors to rest. These ties are indisputably false. Chloé Bourgeois and I were only childhood friends. Nothing more."

"So your breaking the engagement?"

"No, there never was an engagement, in the first place." Realizing some of these, so called reporters must have been planted, by the political family…unable to listen to reason, I just continue, trying to once again catch up with the bluenette.

"Mistress Marinette! How does it feel being a homewrecker?"

"Mistress Marinette!"

A rather rough looking man, dressed in a cheap suit grabs her arm. "Come on sweet stuff, won't that pretty little mouth of yours say something else? The brutish reporter wiggles his bushy eyebrows suggestively. "Or is it only good for keeping the prince, here happy?"

"Please, let go of my arm!" The bluenette tries to jerk her arms away.

"That's it….I've had enough of this!" Feeling a certain hand twitch to life, knowing this guy has no idea how fortunate he's not facing, "Chat," at the momment. I jerk back my fist ready to punch out the guys lights, for even daring to lay a single, grimy finger on the unsuspecting woman.

"I said ….don't touch me!" Only before, I can violently practice my armature interest in plastic surgery, his hurling body blurs right pass my face. With only stunned gasps silencing the once boisterous crowds. All eyes stare down at the puddled cement.

"How in the hell did you manage-" Completely awestruck, seeing the rough looking man visibly shaken, dizzily sprawled out, right next to bluenette's heels.

"I'm sorry …but, I did warn you." Her voice no longer timid, and fumbling. Now with a heaving chest, Marinette reaches up, smoothing her hair, speaking strong and confident. Her heels gracefully stepping over the man's sprawled out legs, without another thought.

.

… _Of course, that's when all hell broke loose._

 _._

 _._

"Someone call the police, this 'innocent,' man has been assaulted!" A poorly disguised Sabrina leans down pretending to assist the man.

"Innocent? Wait just a minute!" However, fearing for my friend's safety I don't fall for their tricks and remain close to Marinette.

"Police!"

"Mistress Marinette! You attacked him!"

"Asult!"

"Police, come quick!"

"Mistress Marinette, should Ms. Bourgeois be concerned for your violent nature?"

I quickly get between the bluenette and oncoming mob, "Go on, get going I'll hold them back!"

"Yeah, it seems, I'm just egging them on, Thanks Adreain!" I look back as the designer is quickly sprinting for her black and green bug.

"Hey, remember that, next time I call." I tease over my shoulder.

"Alright, well do." She hurriedly flings open the passenger door. Taking a minute to gently set down her bag, latching a seatbelt around it, like it was her child. A spit second later, she's slamming the swinging driver's side door, as the car's tires squeal off the pavement.

Leaving me standing in the dark puddled street, staring at the shrinking bug, completely baffled at what just happened.

.

.

* * *

.

 **A few hours later … .**

 **.**

Standing in a dimly lit kitchen, irritably strumming my fingers, I find myself watching the cat like kwami carelessly munch down on a pile of smelly triangles. "I can't believe him, he's doing it again!" With my sicken stomach churning, I hiss through a tense jaw. My twitchy fingers ball into a tightened fist, before slamming it against the counter. "Damn him!"

.

"Ring." An all too familiar ringtone echoes through the darkened flat, from my cell phone.

Frustrated, I plop down into the nearest chair, as my tense fingers roughly run through my blonde hair. "Ignore it …I'm not really in the mood, in being a damn puppet, at the moment!"

"Fine, with me." Plagg shrugs his shoulders, stuffing an entire triangle in his overstuffed cheeks. "By the way… who's doing what … exactly?" He rudely mumbled.

"Ring."

Unable to lift my head, I stare down at the polished floor. "My father that's who? Who else tries to control my life? Tsk, He's manipulating it for what he wants…for what he thinks 'HE' needs. Damn, and here I thought he was behind Chloé," My shoulders drop in defeat, "Turns out, it's been Marinette…. this entire time." I let out a frustrated chuckle, raising my head to rest against my curled fingers. "Once I saw those pictures it all…. just clicked." Depressed, I snap my figures with my free hand. "I could see his plan…the one, that's been rolled out for

.

… Marinette and myself."

"Ring." My depressed eyes sharply turn annoyed at my alerting cell phone…or rather my leash.

"Wow, overly dramatic much?" Plagg teased while blindly reaching over for another slice. "Really, and you just figured that out?"

"Wait, you knew?!" My mouth dropped open.

"Oh, come on… The internship. The beach trip. The monstrous, rose petaled covered 'KING' sized bed, which took up the entire room, I might add, in the 'mistaken', honeymoon 'suite? It was sooo freaking obvious! How could you 'NOT' put it together?"

"So then, why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know? It's not my job? Besides, it was 'hilarious,' this way." Plagg laughs to himself, while shaking his head. "You two bumbling around your 'obvious' feelings, while jumping through your father's well place hoops… It was so …Priceless."

"Why did I have be stuck with such a callus Kwami?"

"Yeah, you would probably have been better off with the, cookie eating one, of course your illustrious 'modeling' career would have ended in an overweight dimpled disaster." Plagg mumbles to himself, while stuffing his face with a smelly triangle.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing." He makes a concerted effort to swallow. "So the question is now, that you've become somewhat LESS oblivious, how does that make you feel? I mean knowing your father basically 'SHIPS,' your crush?"

.

"Plagg! Marinette isn't just a crush…. I think she's the 'REAL' deal." Feeling rhythmic throbbing beneath my figures, my green eyes instantly drop. Staring at my hand, unconsciously resting over my heart, while thinking of the bluenette designer. "I mean…. seeing those pictures…. There's part of me that, that, I don't know…. maybe down the road… wish they were real. It kind of feels like we're two different sides of the same coin….like..

.

…she was made, just for me."

The kwami shakes his head, with an amused chuckle, "Kid, if you only knew, the other half of that story."

"What, did you just say? " Letting out a frustrated huff, "Plagg, you know I can't even remotely understand you, when you're stuffing your face, like that! "

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't ask 'silly' questions when I'm eating." Plagg speaks in a flippant tone.

I lift my head from my curled fingers, sarcastically bowing to my cat like Kwami. "Oh, wise Kwami, please tell me, when you're 'not' eating?"

Plagg's mouth hangs wide open, ready to take a bite. "Um ...Good point."

"You think?"

.

Plagg rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He clears his throat before chomping down on the gooey substance, swallowing his bite before continuing. "So kid, how do you feel about your old man playing match maker? That is, if you follow these, overly dramatic 'feelings' of yours, you're inevitably going along with his crafty more, PAINFULLY OBVIOUS plans, for YOUR life? Kid, I get it. I mean, I get you were locked up for a good portion of your life But for you to NOT plainly see, what your old man has been doing to you…for 'MOST' of your life. You had to be off the scales, OBLIVIOUS...Unlike myself who saw through him, right away. "

.

For a quick moment the cat like kwami's vivid, green eyes cautiously glanced around the room, like he was waiting for someone to say otherwise ,before taking yet another, a monstrous bite.

"Ring." My cell once more shakes on the counter.

"IF you're not going to answer it, at least do us all a favor, and turn the damn thing off!" Plagg irritably folds his pointy ears back.

Hearing that thing start over again, my scornful green eyes glare at my cell phone, resting on the counter. "Damn, does that man, ever give up?"

"I think you know the answer, to that."

Tired, frustrated, I exhale a long deep breath, throughout my puffed out cheeks. "Yeah, that's the question, isn't it? Look, all I know is, I've come to the reality …..I need her, Plagg. Not just, 'want' her around ….it's like water, air, Plagg…

…My body feels like it 'physically,' needs …..Marinette."

"Ring."

"He's probably just calling about that SO CALLED meeting he set up … I REFUSE to be at his beck and call!" Seeing Plagg actually sit in middle of an empty circular container, my hand lifts to my throbbing head. "Are you ready yet?"

"What's the hurry? Oh, right, you're in 'stalker' mode, AGAIN! Well, I guess anything is better than you baking." Plagg mumbles to himself, "You know on second thought, if 'SHE' had stayed with you, she would have starved to death long before now." Plagg snickers finishing off yet another triangle.

.

"What are you mumbling about, now?"

"Never mind, It's just an inside joke." Plagg waves a hand although his furry lips tighten, as if he was holding something back, before once more, awkwardly dropping eyes to his smelly triangles. "Like I said, you should just tell the designer, how you feel."

"I did." Blowing out a heavy sigh, "Well, I tried. Hey, at least where it concerns Marinette, this whole Chloé business, has been explained."

Plagg rolls his vibrant green eyes. "Yeah, until that sneaky blond touts more nonsense to the press."

"As long as Marinette knows the truth, I don't care what the press writes about me or the damn company …. Although to be honest, I just can't help but be worried….. Actually, this may sound crazy, but-but …I'm beginning to understand all those years… my father trapped me in that gilded cage… my uh, childhood home."

.

"What?" Plagg freezes, suddenly sniffing the air, before getting up and lifting the empty cheese container, he was just sitting in."

"Plagg, what are you doing?" Speaking in exasperated tone.

"Searching for the 'REAL' kid. You're obviously some kind of fake, your father switched, while I was napping, or eating …or something."

"Oh, Ha. Ha. You're freaking hilarious." I dryly add.

"I try." Plagg once more plots his pudgy body in the middle of a new heap of triangles, continuingly scarfing his beloved cheese.

"Plagg, I'm serious! Just thinking about those jerks! My blood practically boils at the mere thought… of them getting anywhere near Marinette! It's driving me crazy!"

Plagg lets out a defeated sigh, "Welcome to love kid."

"This may sound weird …I mean coming from me but I uh can kind of see…. why my father moved us into the two-tone fortress….She can be so damn stubborn…I wonder if that's how he uh felt with my – uh, well you know."

"Uh, yeah." While holding a half-eaten triangle, the cat like kwami shakes his head, clearing his throat, before changing the uncomfortable subject. "Worried about her? HA! That's a laugh! Did you happen to notice, what she did to that photographer? Damn, I didn't think the stuttering designer had it in her?"

"Hey! I thought you were asleep?"

"With all that nonsense going around me, not likely…I just pretended, so you wouldn't be tempted."

"Really Plagg?!

The kwami, just shrugs his shoulders. "What?"

"Yeah, well seeing Marinette, like that 'WAS' surprising …she was so…so unshakably confident, sort of like-"I momentarily trailed off, before shaking my head. "No, that's ridiculous."

"Sort of like ..." Plagg raises an expectant eyebrow.

I quickly hold up my palms. "Oh, it's nothing… just a ridiculous thought. However…. I can't help but wonder how Marinette seems so…so experienced, at handling the press, I mean. ….Even though from my knowledge, she really hasn't had any."

He suggestively slurs, with a mouth full of stinky cheese. "Yeah, how about that?"

"Ring"

"Ring"

"Not again! Augh! Ah, Plagg, just thinking about all 'this,' is making my head explode." I quickly stand up, rubbing my throbbing temple. "Come on buddy," Sharply motioning to the heap of cheese. "You're stalling, you've had more than enough, for most people… Let's get moving."

"It's irrelevant, how much 'THEY," eat. How many times do I have to say this? I'm not human."

"Whatever, Plagg, you would spend your entire life eating, if you could." I sharply thrust my tightened fist in the air. "Plagg, claws out!"

"Hey wait! I still have some left-"The cat like kwami desperately hugs his smelly triangle before a vibrant green light literally sucks him into my awaiting ring. Familiar streaks of bright harlequin light, swirl around my awaiting body, covering it in the sleek looking outfit. "Sorry, Plagg save it for later, I've waited long enough."

"Ring." I purposely walk pass my father's summons, turning my back to it while heading towards the patio door.

"Knock, knock." Hearing the perfectly normal sound echoing from my normally abandoned front door, my chunky black and silver boots instantly freeze in midstep. "Damn, it's almost midnight! Who in the world could it be, at this time of night …Oh don't tell me…

 _One massive image came to the forefront of my mind."_

"Knock, knock. Knock KNOCK!" The echoes intensely increase.

My clawed glove reaches out, for the polished brass knob of the patio. "Sorry father, you'll just have to wait…. My princess needs me."

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" Hearing someone partially beat down my door, I let out a defeated sigh while trudging to it. Figuring I would just take a quick peek, as Chat Noir.

"RING!" To my surprise, the rarely used house phone, begins to echo through the entire penthouse.

"RING!"

Closing one vibrant green eye, I quietly lean against my front door, only to see the anticipated Gorilla's massive form filling the peep hole. Now knowing it's only my father's paid lackey, as expected….figuring he must be following some order to retrieve me, and most likely toss me on a plane…Callously whisking me away, when Marinette needs, "Chat," the most .

.

However just as I decided at the pushy blondes'… party. This kitty has had enough, as I mentally stomp my foot down, refusing my father's endless orders.

"RING!"

"RING!"

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" I can tell Gorilla is losing his patients.

"RING!"

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" The door shakes with a multitude of massive strikes. I've never really seen my behemoth bodyguard loose it

….I didn't dare to.

So silently chuckling to myself, I decide to take one last, quick peak …However, my heart practically shatters when the steaming brute, gently nudges something

…or rather "someone," forward.

My peering green eye widens, astonished. Seeing a visibly distressed bluenette, standing in front of my fuming bodyguard. Her shaking hands clenching to a blue blanket, wrapped around her shivering body. Stunned by the surprising sight, I accidentally call out. "M-Marinette?!"

"RING!"

"A-Adrien? Is that you? " Her smudged bluebells flash up to the door.

"Uh yeah, uh give me a minute." My eyes drop to my leather covered body. "I'll uh be right there." I step away from the door and quietly whisper my releasing words. "Plagg, claws in." I hold out my arms and close my eyes ready, to transform, back.

"Wait, is this your place? They didn't tell me…he just brought me here. "

"RING!"

Feeling something off, I crack open an emerald eye, only to find black gloved claws being held out, in front of me . What the hell? Plagg claws in!" Hissing out, "This isn't funny, damn it! Plagg claws in!"

"RING!"

"BEEP!" My answering machine clicks on, from my home number. "Adrien, why aren't you answering your damn cell? Anyway, I'm afraid there's been a bit of an emergency …Something about my intern's place being broken into. Luckily, I had the foresight to instruct your driver to keep an eye on her."

"Marinette?!" I gasped.

"Call Nathalie, for the details …I've been told it was quite an ordeal …Anyway, since you live by yourself and she IS your old classmate, I'm sending her to stay with you….So for the time being I'm depending on 'you', to keep her safe. Oh, and Adrien, I won't remind you of our previous conversation and the 'confidential' nature, of said matter …..We can figure out the rest once, I'm back." My father abruptly hangs up. "Beeeep."

.

Panicked, I hiss out to my invisible Kwami, slicing my fist through the air. "What the hell do you think you're doing …I have a traumatized woman out there, waiting for me to open the freaking door! Now, Plagg, Claws in!" With my crazy pose, I might as well be standing under a twirling disco ball, because I'd be achieving a hell of a lot more flashing light with it,

…then from kwami magic!

.

"Adrien, if this is a problem, I'll ask your driver to uh… take me somewhere else." She sniffles.

"NO, no, no! Marinette just give me a second ….I uh, just need to get my… "I frantically whip my head around the flat, for some kind of inspiration. Only seeing my bag left out in the sparse room. That is until my panicked eyes drop to my leather covered thighs. "Uh pants! Yeah, that's right! I uh, need to get my pants…on!"

"Again? …..You, really do have an issue." In a vain attempt at hiding her distraught voice, she weakly jokes."

.

"Why is everybody being a freaking comedian today?" Standing in the middle of my marbled foyer I begin to softly yell to the flat's raised ceiling. "Listen, you cheese devouring, fur ball, if you don't want imitation cheddar cheese for the rest of 'MY' days then," Furious, I swing a thumb at my chest before forcefully punching the air, calling out with my last bit of desperation.

"Plagg, claws in!"

 **End of Adrien /Chat's POV**

 **End of chapter 19.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Hey, I hope you enjoyed this, as much as I liked writing it :) Alimackatjac

I can't wait to update …This, is when things start getting interesting.

As always, please take a moment and support the story.

Follow/Favorite/Review / Share


End file.
